<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"This is our emotional support wizard" by halogal8973</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476079">"This is our emotional support wizard"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/halogal8973/pseuds/halogal8973'>halogal8973</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bad Flirting, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good times, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Nudity, OC is a disaster bisexual, Original Character(s), Pack Cuddles, Polyamory, Polyship Roadtrip, Shenanigans, Swearing, i get to do what I want because I hated the ending of this game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>91,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/halogal8973/pseuds/halogal8973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dixie crashes into Eos along with a magical staff. The gang believes that she is a gift from the gods to aid them in their quest to restore the light. But Dixie is from our world, she isn't a wizard. This twenty-something university student certainly doesn't know how to handle deamons either! Regardless this girl is determined to get home. She's hoping that the Oracle Noctis told her about will help her talk to the gods and request a trip home. But once the adventure is over, will Dixie be ready to leave all her new friends (and potential partners) behind?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ardyn Izunia/Original Female Character(s), Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Original Female Character(s), Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s), Noctis Lucis Caelum/Original Female Character(s), Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. new in town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>kinda altered the plot a bit in this chapter in regards to the wizard's origin so if you read this part again later chapters will make a lot more sense</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Almost...got it!" My phone charger had jammed itself into the electrical socket again. It was being a pain in the ass, almost like it knew you had places to be. Jiggling it some more I sigh. 

Had you charged your phone last night this would've never happened. Ok. One last pull and then if nothing happens, you'll just have to ask one of your co-workers for a charger to borrow.

 "Gah!" The final tug on the wire let's the charger free but a spark of blue light shoots out of the socket. Stumbling as I try to get away, tripping over myself and falling backwards.

 Closing my eyes I brace for an impact that never came. 

I'm still falling.<br/>
Eyes shooting open all that surrounds me is sparking blue light. A loud shriek pierces the air and it takes a moment to realize that I'm screaming.

 There's a yellow light shining below and it is approaching rapidly, a way out? A painful death? I wrap my arms behind my head, shutting my eyes. I don't want to know which.<br/>
THOMP<br/>
I land on top of something and have finally hit the ground. No longer falling but still in a state of panic I curl into a fetal position, grunting in pain I clutch my ribs.

 There's voices, hushed and worried. Opening one eye I see an old camp fire, embers still burning from use. There's a tin pot next to it and a boot..wait I slowly move my eye upwards. Two legs covered by black shorts, a torso wearing a black t-shirt, and a face of someone who just woke up. If the tooth brush sticking out of his mouth and messy black hair are anything to go by. Opening both eyes I realize the boy is staring at me.<br/>
"Get back Noct! You don't know if she's a threat!"<br/>
Someone with a weird British accent hisses and the boy, apparently called Noct, puts his hands up and slowly backs away.<br/>
"I know you guys are my security but jeez, this girl just fell from- at least ten feet. I dont think shes getting up."<br/>
Ten feet? No wonder my insides are yelling at me. 

Noct continues brushing his teeth and I glance over to the man next to him, a guy with glasses, button up, and slacks is holding two very big daggers. 

Oh god. He's looking at me. 

I don't want to be murdered by this guy!<br/>
"Tone it down Iggy, the girl looks scared shitless."<br/>
My eyes shoot up to see a man towering over me with a giant sword resting on his back. Never mind. I want glasses guy to kill me. Also why does this one not have a shirt?<br/>
"Stay away from her Gladio. You don't know who, or what she is." Glasses guy creeps a little closer to me, his blades catching the sunlight.<br/>
"Why don't we just ask her?" Says a blond man who looks like he's an ex boy band member. He's holding a gun. Why the fuck does he have a gun? Who are these guys?<br/>
"Very well. If that's alright with you Noct?" Glasses guy looks over to Noct who has now just finished brushing his hair and nods.<br/>
"She did crush one of our chairs when she fell, I'd say some questioning is in order."<br/>
Oh.<br/>
I slowly uncurl from my human ball form and sit up. Looking around I see a tent, three more chairs and underneath me is the chair I crushed.

 Today has started out very badly for me.<br/>
The four boys now stand in front of me, the glasses guy doesn't have his daggers anymore and that's nice.<br/>
Actually all of them seem to have put away their weapons.<br/>
And are staring.<br/>
At the girl now covered in dirt, who crushed one of their folding chairs, and for the life of her cannot figure out where the hell she is.<br/>
"Hi." I croak out and glasses guy sighs before sitting on the ground in front of me and motioning for the other boys to do the same.<br/>
"Hello young lady. My name is Ignis. This is Gladiolus, Noctis, and Prompto."<br/>
"Hi, I'm Dixie."<br/>
I say with a small wave. 

Noctis has pulled out a granola bar and begun to munch on it. Ignis ignores this and focuses all of his attention on me.<br/>
"Let's start with the easy questions, hm?" His eyes are so green it's crazy. "How did you get here?"<br/>
Uh how? I bite my lip and slowly point up towards the sky. Gladious snickers and Ignis elbows him. "We all saw how you arrived. You came through a portal."<br/>
A portal? Like a wormhole portal?<br/>
"I see you are confused. No matter, let's move on. Do you know where you are?"<br/>
I shake my head no.<br/>
"I will tell you. You are on Eos, specifically the Kingdom of Lucis." What the hell is an Eos?<br/>
"I-I don't live here."<br/>
"I figured as much. If you tell me your address we should be able to get you a train ticket home." Ignis smiles and I shake my head again.<br/>
"You don't understand...I don’t live on a place called Eos. Or in any kingdom."<br/>
Ignis's eyes are bugging out of his head and Noctis is coughing, granola bar abandoned. Gladious is smiling even more and Prompto looks like he saw a ghost.<br/>
"You what?"<br/>
"I don't live here. I live on earth, it's a planet like this one." I pat the ground and meet Ignis's gaze. "There's no kingdoms there either."<br/>
Noctis crawls closer to me and I scoot back a bit due to his intense stare. "How did you open that portal?"<br/>
"I didnt? I just started falling and couldn't stop...the blue electricity hit me and then I fell…I think." This answer does not deter Noctis, instead he gets even closer to me until our faces are inches apart. Gently he lays one hand against my cheek.<br/>
"You're magic."<br/>
He smirks and brushes some of my hair out of my face.<br/>
"I'm sorry what?" I deadpan and turn to look at Ignis. "Is he serious?"<br/>
Glasses guy nods his head in conformation. "Indeed. Noctis can sense magic inside of people and things."<br/>
"But...I can't be magic. It's not possible, magic isn't real...is it?" I'm starting to doubt myself now.
 All aboard the crazy train everyone.<br/>
"It's very real and you have a lot of magical power." Noctis settles in front of me and turns to Ignis.<br/>
"Can we keep her?"<br/>
"Eh?" Is this guy serious?<br/>
"No, Noctis you cannot keep her."<br/>
"C'mon Specs she's got power! She could help us complete the prophecy!"<br/>
Prophecy? What prophecy?<br/>
"Whoa there kiddo, you don't even know if she can fight." Muscles guy retorts.<br/>
I cannot.<br/>
"We can teach her, it'll be fine Gladio."<br/>
It will not be fine.<br/>
"I think it's worth a try, she could be a good addition to the team." Prompto adds and I purse my lips.<br/>
"Wait a damn minute. No one has asked me if I'd be ok with going along with all of you."<br/>
Noctis frowns at this revelation. "Yeah I guess that's true...would you be ok with it?"<br/>
"I don't th-"<br/>
CRACK<br/>
A giant bolt of blue lightning flashed in front of us and I scream, all the boys jumping backwards. Smoke steamed up from the ground, the wind blowing some of it away to reveal a staff. A tall wooden staff with a multicolored crystal attached to the top of it.<br/>
"What the fuck was that?"<br/>
"That was the gods' delivery service." Noct slowly stands up and picks up the staff.<br/>
"I think it's for you." I gingerly take it from his hands and the crystal begins to sparkle.<br/>
"I told you, your magic."<br/>
I'm magic?"<br/>
"The gods seem to want Dixie to travel with us." Ignis sighs and brushes off his pants. Gladious nods in agreement.<br/>
Prompto groans "I almost had a heart attack."<br/>
"I think we all did Prom." Noctis chuckles and wraps an arm around his shoulders.<br/>
"If we're bringing her along then we should pack up and get moving, we need to get to Galdin Que by sundown." Glasses guy huffs and I anxiously shrink away from his judging gaze.<br/>
-<br/>
Squeezing into Noct's dads fancy car would've been fine. It would've been fine if Gladiolus kept his legs to his side of the car and if Noctis didn't decide to use me as a head rest during his naps. Ignis teases him a lot though, his highness this and prince that. I mean I get it, he could act a little bratty but the name calling is kinda weird. Prompto keeps me busy though, we're talking about all the cool animals that live on our earth's.<br/>
"You guys seriously don't have chocobos?"<br/>
"Nope, we have ostrages and emu's. You could ride those but I dont think they're very cute." I sigh and stare at the new magic staff I got. Prompto has dubbed me the title of 'wizard' but i haven't actually done any magic yet.<br/>
"Man we have to make a pit stop if we see a chocobo ranch! You'll love it Dixie, their babies are so cute!" He chatters excitedly, almost bouncing in his seat from the idea.<br/>
"Now Prompto we cannot become sidetracked for long, we must finish our mission first." Glasses guy butts in and I roll my eyes. Why is he treating this road trip like some sort of secret FBI mission.<br/>
"Mission? Are you guys talking about like a LARP group or something?" I ask and poke at the crystal on my staff.<br/>
Ignis sighs and Gladiolus is laughing like I was the funniest person on earth, or uh Eos as they say.<br/>
"What? I wont judge if you are." I shrug and Prompto is grinning and shaking his head.<br/>
"No Dixie, we do not partake in such activities." Glasses guy peeks back into the rear view mirror and sighs again.<br/>
"Would you stop tapping that crystal? You don't know what it is or why the gods decided that you should have it." I quickly stop poking it and settle with feeling the carving along the handle. It showed some elements and lots of star symbols.<br/>
"I don't know...your right though I probably shouldn't poke glowing rocks. But I did find some carvings on the wooden part of the staff."<br/>
"Really? What's on it?" Gladiolus asks, putting down his book and taking the staff from you. Seriously how does someone read in a car? I get so nauseous when I do it.<br/>
"Iggy this thing has lightning, fire, ice, and a bird. It's all in a circle of stars." Gladiolus is glaring at the staff right now and Ignis hums.<br/>
"This is odd, but I doubt Dixie knows how to wield the type of magic like those on the staff." He answers dismissively and I can't help but agree. I wish I did know magic though, especially now that I'm stuck in this magical world of chocobos and super models taking road trips.<br/>
"Well uh Iggy...remember that story about the Astral's wizard?"<br/>
"I remember! That was my favorite story when I was a kid." Prompto nods along and begins digging for something is his bag.<br/>
"What's this about a wizard?" I ask and stare up a smiling Gladious.<br/>
"It's a bedtime story for kids. It's about an wizard who died trying to protect the Astrals crystal. The wizard was given a bit of the crystal and it was attached it to a magic staff." He's staring at the crystal now, eyes full of wonder.<br/>
"Once the wizard died it was said that her soul was banished and the staff and was taken in by Shiva."<br/>
Ignis quickly swerves off the road and slams on the breaks.<br/>
"What the hell?" Nocis grumbles and looks up at the front seat with a scowl. Ignis turns around and stares at you, red from his ears down to his neck.<br/>
"Gladiolus are you seriously suggesting that this staff is the one from legend?!"<br/>
Gladiolus nods and slings an arm around my shoulder, hitting the back of Noct's head in the process.<br/>
"Ow!" Noctis shoves Gladiolus hand away and rests his head back on my shoulder.<br/>
"I'm not just suggesting it. I'm saying it is and because of its arrival with Dixie, I think she's supposed to wield it."<br/>
"Whoa...so I was right?! You are a wizard!" Prompto smiles and pulls out a camera, glancing at Ignis who is grumbling into the steering wheel. Suddenly there is a flash, the boy has successfully grabbed a pick of you, a cheeky looking Gladio and a tired Noct.<br/>
"Now that your apart of the gang I gotta grab as many shots as I can." Prompto pat's Ignis on the back and the guy gives in, pulling us back on the road quickly.<br/>
"I already said she was magic. That's all the proof you guys need." The boy mumbles and moves even closer, anymore he'd actually be sitting on me. Is he just cold? He could sit next to Gladiolus, he's crazy warm.<br/>
"My apologies your highness, I simply needed some persuasion." Ignis sounds really tired. I kinda feel bad for him. I look down at Noctis and gently poke his cheek. His eyes shoot open and wow that's some blue eyes right there.<br/>
"What?"<br/>
I hold my finger to my lips in a shushing motion and whisper to Noct.<br/>
"Sorry but uh, why does Ignis tease you so much?"<br/>
"Huh?" Noct sits up a bit, eyebrows furrowed.<br/>
"Well he always says stuff like 'your highness' this and 'the prince' that. Are you guys just really good friends or…?"<br/>
He's smiling at me. It's the biggest smile I've ever seen from him and it's beautiful.<br/>
"Why don't you just ask Iggy yourself?" Noct whispers back and I roll my eyes.<br/>
"I would but he's a little scary. Don't tell him I said that though." I offer a weak smile and Noctis chuckles a bit, nodding once.<br/>
"I won't tell." He whispers and all of a sudden two very large hands are on my shoulders, Gladio leans against my back until I'm sandwiched between him and Noctis.<br/>
"What are you girls whispering about?"Gladiolus murmurs in my ear and I quickly elbow his stomach. Noctis is glaring daggers at Gladiolus now.<br/>
That managed to get him off me so I situated myself again, picking up the magic staff and holding it against my chest. Noctis returns his head to my shoulder and sticks his tongue out at Gladiolus. In retaliation he huffs and reaches over me to flick Nocts forehead. Before either could attempt to annoy each other Ignis spoke up.<br/>
"No rough housing in the car." The two boys nodded and resumed their respective positions. I shivered, glasses guy is like their mom or something. I don't think he's too happy now that I'm here, another person to look after who doesn't know anything.<br/>
"Oh wow, I'm gonna get some great landscape shots." Prompto is almost out of his seat, snapping pictures of a large coastal town. There were lots of places like this where I came from, they're called tourist traps. Glasses guy mentioned something about getting on a boat?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. can't fight deamons if you ain't cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So Dixie hangs out with the boys and encounters Ardyn. Noctis reveals that he is actually a prince. We learn that Prompto cant drive.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smell of the sea hit me once Ignis parked the car, Noctis held the door open for you while you climbed out, everyone gathered around the two of you. A large beach was to the left of the parking lot with shops directly behind us.<br/>
"Alright everyone stay here while I gather some more...respectable clothes for Dixie. What are your sizes?" Ignis slams the car door shut.<br/>
"Uh large or mediums...why do I need new clothes?" I looked down at my leggings to see a large tear down my left leg and my once clean t-shirt was covered in dust.<br/>
"Oh...thank you Ignis. Is there uh anything I can do to help out?" I ask and stare up at his weary face.<br/>
"Ah y-yes, keep these boys out of trouble. We shall set off once I return." Glasses guy seems a little flustered as he quickly walks down to the shopping area. Hope he's not too stressed. I turn around to see three boys grinning ear to ear.<br/>
"Well you heard Ignis, I gotta keep you guys in line."<br/>
"What if we misbehave? What will you do then?” Gladiolus asked lowly, sending a small wink my way while the other two snickered.<br/>
"I'm glad you asked Gladious because whoever steps out of line will become my own personal training dummy." I smile and tap my staff on the ground.<br/>
"So, while Ignis is gone what do you guys want to do?" I ask and look around the docks.<br/>
Prompto gulps and clutches tightly to his camera. "I'll just take some photos."<br/>
Suddenly Noctis materializes a fishing pole out of thin air.<br/>
"I'm going fishing." He nods to you and the heads off before you can question how he managed to do that.<br/>
Oh yeah, magic.<br/>
Gladiolus grabs his book from the back seat and starts walking over to where Noctis is casting a line. Hm it seems no one wants to be your test subject. These guys seem to know how to take care of themselves which is lucky for me because I'm a weakling. I walk over to where Prompto is sitting in the sand taking pictures of the ocean.<br/>
"Hi Prompto."<br/>
The boy practically jumps out of his skin when he hears my voice.<br/>
"Ah hey there Dixie! I was just getting some good shots."<br/>
"I can see that. This place is very pretty."<br/>
He nods and I sit down next to him, lazily drawing lines in the sand as his camera clicks. The feeling of the sand falling through my fingers is calming. I turn my head to see Prompto pointing his camera at me and I smile. Another click.<br/>
"Sorry I uh, should've asked first but you just looked so relaxed and I-"<br/>
"Its ok Prompto. I don't mind." I shrug and slowly stand up, brushing the sand from my clothes.<br/>
"We could take a few together sometime?" I grab my staff and look down at the boy.<br/>
"Yeah, we definitely should." Prompto nods and I finally notice his violet colored eyes reflecting the cool blue waves.<br/>
"I'll go and check on the others, hopefully Ignis will be back soon."<br/>
I give Prompto a small wave before turning around. Gladiolus and Noctis are still at the docks. Nocts line is still in the water and Gladious is lying down next to him. I approach the two and sit next to Noctis.<br/>
"Ignis isn't back yet?"<br/>
I shake my head at Gladiolus.<br/>
"What's blondie doing?" He sighs and runs a hand over his face<br/>
"Taking photographs, I should ask to see some of them when he's done." I wonder how mine will come out.<br/>
For a few moments we all sit in silence, Prompto eventually coming over to fiddle with his camera. Then suddenly there's a splash and Noctis is on his feet reeling in something. Gladiolus gets up to watch and Noctis is pulling and pulling until a silverfish breaks through the surface. Noctis smiles and reels it in, laying it out on the dock for us to look at. 

"Thanks for catching us dinner buddy!" Prompto cheers and Gladiolus pats Noct on the back. I smile and give two thumbs up. Now he's rubbing the back of his neck, his face a little pink from reeling in the fish.<br/>
"Good your all here." We all turn around to see Ignis holding a shopping bag.<br/>
"Come with me Dixie, I hope these clothes fit you well." He gestures for you to follow him and I walk side by side to the bathrooms. He hands me the bag and I rush into the bathroom to get changed. When I come out, I fully inspect the outfit. A long black hooded cardigan over a long dark blue dress, grey socks and black boots. With the staff added to all this I look like a nerd on their way to a convention.<br/>
Oh fuck me if I'm going to be a wizard I might as well dress like one.<br/>
I sigh and step out of the bathroom to meet the four boys.<br/>
"Nice job, Specs." Noctis pats glasses guy's shoulder and he nods. "Indeed, Lucian colors complement her well." Ignis walks around you, giving your entire self a once over before nodding.<br/>
"Shall we eat the fish Noct has caught for us?" He asks the party and everyone nods an affirmative yes in response. So that's how at noon Ignis prepared fish sandwiches for lunch out of almost nothing.<br/>
"This is really good, thank you Ignis, thanks Noctis." Both smile a bit at my thanks while I devour my food. We are all sitting on the docks with our feet almost touching the water. Small fish swim below us, hiding away so they don't become the bigger fish's lunch. Once there were no more sandwiches Ignis started leading us to this restaurant which also had a ferry we could take to a new kingdom.<br/>
"Will I be able to try magic stuff when we get across the water?"<br/>
"I don't see why not." Noct shrugs and turns to Ignis.<br/>
"Fine. A wizard would be no good without some spells." Glasses guy smiles and waves us onward toward a giant pavilion. There's a man standing in front of it with long maroon hair, the closer we get the more I hate his outfit. God who dresses like that on purpose?<br/>
"I'm afraid you're out of luck." The man sighs.<br/>
"Why's that?" Noctis crosses his arms and I lean a bit on my staff.<br/>
"The boats bring you here." He answers vaguely. But yeah, boats do carry people. Thanks captain obvious. Prompto interjects before I can say anything.<br/>
"What about them?"<br/>
"Well they'll not take you forth." So the boats aren't running? Is the weather going to get bad soon?<br/>
"And what's your story?" Gladiolus moves to stand a little closer to Noctis, scrutinizing the other man under his gaze. I’m glad I’m not the only one who gets a weird vibe from this guy.<br/>
"Just an impatient traveler, ready to turn ship...the cease fire is getting us nowhere." Huh? What cease fire? This has to be about the weird kingdoms that rule over this place. I don't normally pay attention to politics but it doesn't sound like the kingdoms are too friendly with each other. Then suddenly with a flick of his wrist the stranger tosses a coin towards Noct. Gladiolus catches it and I narrow my eyes at the strange man.<br/>
"What's this? A souvenir?" Gladiolus asks, examining the coin in his palm.<br/>
"They make those?" Prompto pipes up and Noct shakes his head "No, sorry Prom."<br/>
"Consider it your allowance." The fashion disaster bows toward Noct.<br/>
"Yeah and who's allowing us." Muscle man crosses his arms and my grip on my staff tightens. This could escalate. I glance over at Noct who looks a little confused then to Prompto whose lips are pursed in a thin line. Ignis hasn't done anything yet...should I be concerned?<br/>
"A man of no consequence." The stranger answers and simply starts walking away. Noct and Prom let out a few grumbled words but I'm not paying attention. I have a feeling that this guy knows these boys. But these boys dont seem to know him. I quickly jog back down the dock, ignoring Ignis's call of my name and soon enough I'm walking side by side with Mr. Mysterious.<br/>
"Hey uh, sir. Can I ask you about that cease fire you mentioned back there?"<br/>
"Why of course young lady, I will answer whatever questions you have. Hm, let's see, the cease fire is between the Niflheim empire and the kingdom of Lucis. " He answers and pulls out a pocket watch from his waistcoat.<br/>
"And we're in Lucis right now?" I ask and tilt my head to look at the watch, it's a little past noon.<br/>
"Yes. Do you not know where you are?" He asks with a smirk, we stop walking and I smile.<br/>
"I know I'm in the right place. Anyway, I wanted to ask what your name is?" His calm expression drops for a second but he seems to catch himself.<br/>
"Now why in the world would you need to know that? A trivial piece of information I assure you." 
He's dodging the question.<br/>
"Well I want to know because I can't just keep calling you Mr. Mysterious in my head." I lean forward a bit and look up into his brown eyes.<br/>
"I could also call you tall, dark, and handsome but that's a pretty long name." He blushes at bit under my stare and coughs into his hand. I lean back to give him some room. This is too easy.<br/>
"My name is Ardyn, that's all you need to know."<br/>
Alright Ardyn, you win this one but I'll draw the rest out of you soon.<br/>
"Great! I have to get back to the boys, I hope we'll meet again soon!"<br/>
"As do I, ah wait, what is your name?" Ardyn looks a little flustered, his confident facade gone with the tide. I can mess with him but just a little bit.<br/>
"Its Dixie and that's all you need to know." I answer with a wink, smiling as his blush spreads across his entire face. I quickly turn and run back to the boys. I know a little more about the state of this kingdom, maybe I should question the others a bit. Taking a glance behind me I see Ardyn, throwing him a quick wave I get back to the others in front of the pavilion.<br/>
"Hey, what'd you talk to that guy for? You know him?" Gladiolus steps in front of me and I huff.<br/>
"I know him now. His name is Ardyn and he's really easy to tease."<br/>
"Didn't think he'd be the type." Noctis slides up next to me, he looks kinda worried.<br/>
"He say anything else?"<br/>
I shrug "Not really, except he said that these two kingdoms are at war."<br/>
"Lucis and Nifelheim." Ignis fills in the blanks and I nod.<br/>
"Yeah...you know I actually went after Ardyn because he acted like he knew you guys, or at least knew of you? Maybe it was all in my head."<br/>
Noctis shakes his head and places a hand on my shoulder.<br/>
"No, he probably knows who I am...most of Lucis does anyway." My brow furrows at the young boy dressed in black cargo pants and a plain t-shirt.<br/>
"Huh? Are you famous or something?"<br/>
Ignis sighs, Prompto and Gladiolus are looking like they would rather be anywhere else but here.<br/>
"I'm...actually the prince of Lucis."<br/>
What? Is he serious? No way in hell is this kid a prince.<br/>
"Actually he is." Ignis moves to stand behind Noct and I freeze.<br/>
Oh no. I must've said that last part out loud.<br/>
"Are you serious, Ignis?" I ask again, not even looking at the man but staring at Noctis who appears to be shrinking into himself.<br/>
"Deadly serious." He answers with an amused tone. This bastard must enjoy my suffering.<br/>
"Remember in the car, you asked me why Ignis kept calling me 'prince' and 'royal highnesses'?" Noctis murmurs and grabs my other shoulder, physically turning me to face him.<br/>
"It's because he's my advisor."<br/>
Oh my god.<br/>
I end up smacking my forehead in frustration. They knew. They all fucking knew but- "Wait...I let you use me as a head rest for like three hours. God just kill me now."<br/>
I groan and Noctis has the nerve to start laughing. "You were very comfortable."  Ugh this guy is lucky he's so cute. I smile back at the raven haired boy and he turns me to face the rest of the group, one arm slung around my shoulder.<br/>
"I should probably tell you that Gladiolus is my shield, him and Ignis protect me. Prompto does too, he's my best friend and he's a photographer." I gaze in awe at the three of them.<br/>
I honestly thought this was just gonna be a quick road trip but..uh there's something I don't understand. Seems like this prince has all the help he could ask for on this mission of his. Why does he need me?<br/>
"Wow. This is kind of crazy."<br/>
Ignis nods and pushed up his little glasses. "Indeed, the shock will pass. However we must press on. I'll see what I can do about the boat situation. Sit tight." And with that he's off, setting a determined stride. Hm I didn't notice earlier but glasses guy has a nice butt.<br/>
"Hello? Dixie?" A bright voice snaps me out of that thought. "Yeah Prompto?" I turn to see the blond boy pointing at my staff.<br/>
"Why is that thing glowing?"<br/>
I snap my eyes upwards to notice that yes the crystal was radiating a bright yellow light. What does this mean? I have no idea.<br/>
"Does your god or something want me to do magic? Did I press a hidden button? Oh no, Noctis you know magic what do I do?" I turn to Noctis and he stares back at me, eyes just as wide.<br/>
"Hey I don't know what the crystal wants!"<br/>
"You're a magical prince! You have to know something!"<br/>
"Both of you shut up. We don't need the whole town knowing that Noct is here." Gladiolus grunts and sits on one of the pavilion steps.<br/>
"But the glowing rock is still a problem!" Excellent point Prompto, it is a problem. Some people are starting to look at us suspiciously anyway!<br/>
"It's not a problem until we acknowledge it. So just ignore it." Wow Gladiolus your a real genius. Just ignore it! It could be dangerous and I'm the one holding it!<br/>
I sigh and look over at Noctis who is tapping the glowing crystal. I gently move his hand away from it and he pouts.<br/>
"So uh ignoring the mysterious glowing crystal problem... I kinda wanted to ask about your home a bit more."  I guess Prompto is totally fine with ignorance right now.<br/>
"Sure Prompto, fire away." And I'm right there with him.<br/>
"Do you have a family? Someone who might miss you cause we dont know how to uh get you back home?"<br/>
Oh fuck. My dad is going to kill me.<br/>
"My dad would...and my teachers?"<br/>
"Your still in high school?" Gladiolus's eyes go comically wide at the idea.<br/>
"Ah no, I go to a university and live in a dorm. If anything my roommate would probably report me missing first. I don't go out a lot so…"<br/>
"What about your dad?" Noctis asks and I smile.<br/>
"Oh he comes down to visit me at school once a week. My mom lives farther away so I don't see her too much." Dad basically took care of me during my teenage years. During the summers I'd visit my mom and her 3 cats. Honestly I couldn't really ask for a better family. Both my parents support me and are genuinely happy that I'm pursuing a bachelors degree in teaching. But now that I'm here...I guess the gods of this world want me to help these guys.<br/>
"Hey Notcis? Do you think that maybe when I finish helping you guys we could figure out how to get me home? Like the gods or whoever could send me back?"<br/>
"I'll make sure of it." The prince smiles reassuringly and Prompto scuttles closer to us.<br/>
"Yeah, Noct has magic powers and can talk to the Oraclel!"<br/>
"The Oracle?"<br/>
"He means Lunafreya. She can see the future and talk to the gods. We're going to get married after my dad signs a peace treaty with Nifelheim."<br/>
"Wow congratulations! Think you could ask your future wife to give me a hand?" I nudge him a bit with my elbow, pulling out a small chuckle from him.<br/>
"I believe something could be arranged. She's in the citadel right now so once we head back you guys can talk."<br/>
"I'm afraid we will not be returning home as soon as we thought." Ignis joins our little group off to the side, he looks kinda angry.<br/>
"A reporter is threatening to leak Nocts location and won't let the boats run until we hunt down some mineral for him."<br/>
Oohhh this is a quest! Nice!<br/>
"Has that...always been glowing?" He points to the crystal and I shrug.<br/>
"Just started. We've been ignoring it." Glasses guy pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out a long sigh.<br/>
"Come on, lets just go get some rocks so we can try to stay on schedule." Ignis leads us all back into the car and we're off.<br/>
"I was shown on our map where the mineral is. We'll be there in no time."<br/>
The drive wasn't too bad. My staff is still glowing but not doing anything dangerous.<br/>
"Hey does anyone else besides Ignis know how to drive?" I ask and jump over a guard rail.<br/>
"Noct can, I don't have a license." Prompto jumps over right after me.<br/>
"I just don't like driving." Gladiolus shrugs and steps over the rail. Damn that boy is tall.<br/>
"Be careful everyone. A large bird deamon is sleeping near the mineral source. We don't want to fight it." Ignis hisses from a few feet in front of us. He's hiding behind a large rock so we all stand behind him.<br/>
"What's a deamon? Like the little devils with horns?"<br/>
"Monsters. Ugly, gross, and dangerous monsters. They attack at night, or anywhere that doesn't have a light source to drive them away." Gladious explains and I purse my lips, grabbing is t shirt and pulling down.<br/>
"Oh ok sure. Why the fuck are you telling me this now?" I angrily whisper and he swats my hand away from him.<br/>
"You guys just forgot to tell me that you live in an actual hell hole? That's fine. Sure. Whatever." Mumbling to myself as Noct rounds the rock with the others. Peeking around the boulder I see it. A black bird as large as a fucking house taking a nap while the four musketeers grab some shiny rocks to shove in their pockets. I frantically start waving the guys back over towards me, panic begging to creep into my mind the longer they stay near that thing. Fuck this place. I need Noct’s girlfriend to get me back home. Now. The boys are back and we start walking to the car, suddenly a piercing shriek fills the air.<br/>
"What was that?" I whisper, grabbing onto Ignis's arm for dear life.<br/>
"Look!" Ignis points up to the sky and I look up just in time to see the bird soaring past the hills and into the distance.<br/>
"Whoa." Ignis clears his throat and looks at me.<br/>
"Oh sorry." I drop his arm and walk over to Noctis and Prompto.<br/>
"That thing was huge! I wonder if I could get a photo or it one day." Prompto piles into the back seat with Noctis in tow.<br/>
"If anyone could do it, you could." The Prince pats Prompto on the back.<br/>
I smile and slide next to him. After Gladiolus and Ignis are buckled up we head back to Galdin Que.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. before the walls come down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pizza, lazy times, and shirtless Ignis. Good times before the inevitable bad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When we got there Gladiolus got a hotel room with double beds while Ignis dealt with the reporter. Prompto and Noctis are showing me a game called kings knight on their phones. They're pretty invested in their campaign because neither of them look up when Ignis returns.<br/>

"The boats will be up and running by tomorrow morning so we will all wake up bright and early." Glasses guy shuts the door behind him and walks over to Noctis.<br/>
"Noct. Bright and early."<br/>
"Whatever you say Specs."<br/>
Specs sighs and sits next to me on the bed before laying down.<br/>
"Could you wake me in an hour? I'll have to order food and make sure the others go to bed on time."<br/>
I nod and grab a pillow, handing it to Ignis he smiles in thanks.<br/>
"Don't worry, I think Gladiolus is already asleep." And he was if the sound of snoring was anything to go by. Ignis hums and sets his glasses on the bedside table.<br/>
"Noctis. Prompto. Don't be too loud Ignis is taking a nap."<br/>
All I get is a faint 'ok' from Prom and a nod from Noct.<br/>

"Today has been strange. Don't you think, Dixie?"<br/>
"Yeah it has been more than strange. I honestly don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight." I admit and lie down next to him.<br/>
"It's a lot to process. You'll have a clearer head in the morning." Glasses guy stifles a yawn and slowly shuts his eyes.<br/>
"You're probably right. I'll try to go to bed on time with the others." I turn to check the hotel clock. 4:45.<br/>
"Thank you."<br/>
Looking back at Ignis I notice his face. Not worried or stressed but just...relaxed. He is so pretty. Like honestly this guy could've been a model. Fuck royal advising he could be making some serious money modeling shit.<br/>
"What are you doing?"<br/>
Noctis whispers and I roll over to see him standing over me.<br/>
"Contemplating Ignis's future modeling career." I whisper back.<br/>
"You know I'm not asleep yet." Ignis smirks and turns away from us.<br/>
"Sorry." I whisper and get off the bed.<br/>
I head into the bathroom and decide to take a quick shower. I'll be done before an hour is up. I am now suddenly very thankful that hotels have mini hygiene products.<br/>
-<br/>
Now that I am clean I will use this tiny hotel comb to try and detangle my hair. I walked back out in the same clothes I went in with and sat down next to Gladious who was reading the same book from the car. It's only 5:30, Ignis has some more time to sleep. From what I can see, he needs it. I begin to comb through the wet strands on my head.<br/>

"Hey Gladiolus." I whisper and the guy looks up from his book.<br/>
"Ignis told me to wake him up in an hour so he can order food and make sure you guys go to bed. I was thinking, what if we let him sleep and ordered the food ourselves?"<br/>
Gladiolus gives me a thumbs up and takes out his phone, he quietly walks outside and I keep brushing. The other two boys are scrolling on their phones. Good. All is calm. My staff is in the closet and it's still glowing but that's not a problem right now. About a minute later Gladiolus returns and whispers to the three of us.<br/>
"Pizza in thirty."<br/>
Noctis grins and Prompto licks his lips. Gladiolus goes back to reading while I fight with my hair.<br/>
My hair has won this fight and I flop down by Gladiolus

The hotel ceiling is white and empty. I can't believe this place. This whole world is insane. The people the found me? They're so nice! I know at first they thought I was a threat but overall they're pretty chill. Like, I know they want me as like a wizard warrior or something but c'mon things could be worse. Around 6 there's a knock on the door. Gladiolus gets up and pays for the pizza, Noctis and Prom are sitting up and staring at him as he places the pizza on one of the end tables. I stand up and stretch a bit then walk quietly over to Ignis. I gently nudge his stomach a bit and I see one green eye peek open.<br/>

"Gladiolus ordered us pizza so I let you sleep." I whisper an the go to join the others, grabbing a slice I plop next to Prompto. Ignis manages to drag himself out of bed to get a slice. His hair is all messy and he looks so out of it. He didn't even bother to put his glasses back on and wow he is cute. I bite into my pizza and wow that actually tastes pretty good.<br/>
"This good. You guys may have demons but you also got delicious pizza."<br/>

Noctis snorts and Prompto covers his mouth. Gladiolus hums in agreement and Ignis is smiling. Like an actual real smile.<br/>
"Do you believe that good pizza is worth the constant threat of death?" He asks a light tone. Must be the sleep still clinging to his brain.<br/>
"Yes. I can say this with certainty because I am currently eating the pizza in question." I nod and bite into my slice, staring Ignis dead in the eye until he breaks and glances away.<br/>
"Good call letting Iggy sleep in. He can get pretty cranky without his beauty sleep." Gladiolus smirks and Ignis turns to glare at him.<br/>
"Noctis is the same. He could probably sleep through a chocobo fight." Prompto adds and I snicker, Noct crosses his arms and grumbles something about warping tiring him out. Ignis chuckles a bit at the prince's aggravation.<br/>
"So what time do we actually have to get up?" Gladiolus takes the empty pizza box to the trash and lays down next to Ignis.<br/>
"I'd say about 7 am. The boats leave at 9 so we will have plenty of time to get ready and eat breakfast."<br/>
"That's so early Iggy." Prompto groans, Noctis nods solemnly. Poor boys.<br/>

"We should go to bed now then, get as much sleep as possible." Ignis gets up and grabs a small backpack before heading into the bathroom. Noctis and Prompto waste no time crawling into bed. Gladiolus is so big he takes up an entire bed by himself. I guess I'm sleeping next to Ignis.
 I didn't see him move around too much in his sleep so this should work out. I take off my boots, socks, and cardigan. I don't have any pajamas but I don't think anyone else does either so I get under the covers and get comfortable. When I hear the bathroom door open again I call out to Ignis.<br/>
"Can I sleep next to you? The others already claimed a bed."<br/>
"Seeing as you already made yourself comfortable I don't see why not."<br/>
He answers and my jaw drops. Ignis isn't wearing a shirt. Is it too late to try and squeeze in next to Prompto? Looking over I see the boy has spread out like a blond starfish, sleeping peacefully. Oh never mind. I snap my mouth shut and pull the covers over my head.<br/>
"Thank you. Good night, Ignis." I squeak out from my blanket hideout.<br/>
There's some rustling then a dip in the mattress.<br/>
"Good night, Dixie."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. strange days ahead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dixie is the bringer of bad news. Ignis goes feral. Noctis has a mental breakdown. Prompto is concerned for Noctis. Cor is alive and Gladious is simply pissed off.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have to get out of here.
 All around me buildings are collapsing.
 A whole city of people is being slaughtered by robots and deamons.
The streets are filled with corpses and I have to jump over them to avoid getting shot at. The metal soldiers are coming for me, I chance a glance behind me to see a drop ship release hundreds of bombs over this burning city. My lungs hurt, I can't seem to get enough air. There's more robots in front of me blocking the only road out of here. I can't fight them all! 
They grab the guns off of their backs and- </p><p> </p><p>I gasp and open my eyes to see darkness. I feel like I just ran a marathon, my heart is beating way too fast. I quietly slip out of bed and grab my cardigan, putting on my boots I look out the hotel window. It's still dark outside...didn't Gladiolus say that deamons like the dark?. Turning around I see my staff faintly glowing, grabbing it I slip out the door. I let out a long sigh, breathing in some fresh air. I try to calm myself. 
Just a dream. 
Robots have taken over the world.
 No one is dead.
 I am not dead. 
Maybe I could just take a quick walk around the hotel, no one seems to be around. I shrug and make my way to the hotel lobby. There's a single bell boy leaning against the check in counter and I give him a small wave.</p><p> "Good morning. We put out coffee and tea until 11 so you can help yourself."<br/>
"Oh thank you, would you mind telling me what time it is? It's still so dark out…"<br/>
"No problem, it's 5:37."<br/>
"Thanks."<br/>
Still have some time before the boys have to get up. I walk over to the little tea saucers and make myself a cup of peppermint tea. Meandering over to the small sitting area in the lobby I put down the tea and take a seat. For a few moments I drink my tea, scanning over some magazines that the hotel put out for guests. There's a newspaper with a picture of a big building on it...it looks a little familiar but I don't know why. I grab the paper and begin to read.<br/>

‘Insomnia falls! The capital city of Lucis was overtaken by Niefilhiem's robot soldiers known as MT's. At noon time yesterday there was a peace treaty signing between the two warring nations. The Niffielhiem government turned against Lucis officials and attacked. The full scale invasion has left countless Lucian citizens dead. King Regis Lucis Calecum is presumed dead.<br/>

Prince Noctis Lucis Calecum is presumed dead.<br/>
The Oracle: Lady Lunafreya Nox Floret is presumed dead.<br/>
Niffielhiem has closed off all roads to the city and continues to terrorize-’<br/>

I can't believe this. 
What the hell is going on? I grab the paper and my staff and sprint out of the lobby and back to the room. I quietly open the door and slip inside the dark room. The sun should be coming up soon but I think I should wake them up now. Flicking on the lights I rest my staff against the wall and place the newspaper on the bedside table.
 I go over to Gladiolus and shake his arm.<br/>
"Wake up." He grumbles but sits up, scratching the back of his head.<br/>
"Ignis wake up."<br/>
"Hm...have I overslept?" His eyes shoot open and I shake my head.<br/>
"No I just have some...news."<br/>
"Why's everyone talking?" Prompto is rubbing his eyes and standing next to me now.<br/>
"This can't wait. Noctis please wake up." I grab the sleeping boy's hand and pull so half of him is slumped off the bed.<br/>
"Nooo." He groans and I poke his stomach.<br/>
"Get. Up."<br/>
"Do what she wants Noct. This seems to be very important." Ignis is standing now and rubbing his eyes and he sounds more concerned than before.<br/>
"Fine." Noctis relents and sits up in bed, Prompto and Gladiolus move to sit next to him.<br/>
"So what news couldn't wait for an hour or two?" Gladious grunts and I pick up the newspaper from the table.<br/>
"I woke up from a nightmare about 20 minutes ago. I was in a city and robots were taking over."<br/>
"That's a pretty sick dream." Noctis grumbles.<br/>
"A very disturbing dream." Ignis concurs and pushes up his glasses.<br/>
"Yeah. So I went to the lobby and found this newspaper." I show them the front page and watch as their eyes go wide with shock.<br/>
"Yesterday robots did take over a city, they did it during a peace treaty signing. This paper says that the king, Oracle, and Noctis are dead."<br/>
"What?" Noctis is just staring at me now and Ignis takes the paper from my hands and puts on his glasses.<br/>
"This cannot be true."<br/>
Gladiolus slides next to Ignis to read the paper too.<br/>
"They think Noct is dead too?" Gladiolus grunts out and he looks like he's about to punch someone.<br/>
"This isn't true is it? It's just a really messed up prank! Right Ignis?" Prompto moves closer to Noctis, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.<br/>
"I have to make some calls. The three of you stay with Noctis." And with that Ignis was throwing on his shirt and out the door.<br/>
"How did this happen? I told dad not to go along with the treaty...he couldn't be...oh gods Luna she can't …" Noctis is staring at his hands and starting to shake. I slowly sit down next to Noctis and take one of his hands, wrapping it with my own. 
"We don't know if they're actually dead. They could have made it out." Gladiolus offers but the prince is already crying. Prompto wraps his arms around Nocts middle and leans in.<br/>
"I got you buddy."<br/>
Prom mumbles into Noctis's shirt while the boy cries so hard that he shakes.
 He’s squeezing my hand and I squeeze back. About an hour later Ignis returns with bagels. Noctis cried himself to sleep a few minutes before but I made him drink some water before he passed out. I gently pet his head resting on my thighs.<br/>

"We are all officially fucked."<br/>
Ignis pulls out a raisin bagel and bites into it. What the hell, how do you eat a bagel without butter? Or cream cheese? Or something? It's basically bread he's eating at this point!<br/>
"So it's true then? All of it?"<br/>
The sweet blond grabs a plain bagel with cream cheese and hands the bag to Gladiolus. 
Prompto had helped calm Noctis down a bit, even when the tears stopped and only choked sobs remained he rubbed his back and told him that he was there for him.<br/>
"I'm not sure but only one person from the Crownsguard has answered my call."<br/>
"Its Cor isn't it." Muscle man takes the bag and grabs an everything bagel with cream cheese.<br/>
Ignis nods silently.<br/>
"Of course 'the immortal' survived this fucking bullshit." He hands me the bag and I take out a random bagel, hm jelly and strawberry bagel. I place the bag next to Noctis and bite into my bagel. Ignis looks like he's about to pass out but somehow manages to eat half of his bagel. “How is Noct?” He asks and I sigh. 
Poor kid. 
“He just fell asleep and I don't think we should wake him.”<br/>
Prompto nods his head in agreement. “He’s not taking the idea of Luna and his dad being dead very well.”<br/>
“As expected.” Ignis’s phone beeps and he yanks it out of his back pocket and stares at the screen. “Cor has texted us a location to meet at. Him and the other crownsguard have congregated with the local deamon hunters.” He places his bagel on the side table and stands up.<br/>
“Great. We’ll head there right away.”<br/>
I don't even know what to say to these guys...their home was destroyed. 
Gladiolus looks like he wants to kill something. 
Ignis is complete disarray, his shirt and pants are wrinkled and his shirt buttons are in the wrong holes. Prompto hasn't said much of anything once Noctis started crying. 
Noctis...his eyes are still puffy and he hasn't stirred at all.<br/>
“So who’s gonna wake the princess?” Gladiolus smirks and throws the car keys to Ignis who is all set to go.<br/>
“I’ll do it, you guys go on.” I sweep Noct’s hair out of his eyes and shake his shoulder a bit. He opens his eyes and I rub his arm in an attempt to rouse him.<br/>
“We’re going back in the car for a bit.”<br/>
“Mmn why?” He whines half heartedly.<br/>
“We’re going to see a guy named Cor and meet some deamon hunters.”<br/>
Noctis doesn't look too impressed with this information so I switch tactics.<br/>

“You can use me as a pillow until we get there.”<br/>
Noctis slowly gets up and stretches his arms above his head. Prompto is at the door waiting for us.<br/>
“Let's go then.” Noctis loops his arm with mine and uses his other free arm to drag Prompto along with us. Reaching the front lobby we see Ignis and Gladious inside the Regalia. No time to waste me and the boys climb into the back seat. Nocts rests his head on my shoulder and Ignis steps on the gas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. dream sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dixie and the boys ride off to meet Cor. Dixie talks with Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio during the drive. Monica makes a brief appearance. Next chapter will include Cor. This story is a little bit out of order but it hits on the major plot points.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the way down to the hunters base I begin to take in this new world. It's plants and unique wildlife have me comparing it to my own home. I go to university in Arizona and most of it is a desert, a lot like this part of Lucis actually. 

"This place is actually beautiful."<br/>

"Even though you called it hell yesterday?" Prompto nudges my side jokingly.<br/>
"Yes, the scenery makes up for the rest of this place."<br/>
"So does the pizza" Ignis chimes in.<br/>
"Yes and the pizza."<br/>
"And being Noct's personal pillow." Prompto smirks and I feel my face heat up under his stare.<br/>
"At first I thought he didn't know that he was sleeping on me but even when he saw I wasn't one of you guys he just didn't  care." I shrug and run my fingers through my hair, letting the wind blow through it.<br/>
"Yeah he leans on me sometimes but I pretend not to notice, save his pride."<br/>
"Doesn't look like Noct has any of that left in him." Gladiolus grunts, hes been sulking in the front seat for most of this trip. He hasn't even picked up his little book! Well the book isn't little, Gladiolus is just huge. I wonder how tall he is.<br/>
"I'm not sure...but what I do know is that the most prideful people are the most vulnerable." I counter and Prompto looks like he agrees with me.<br/>
"I think I get it...you can't hurt what was never there."<br/>
"Besides I've seen a lot of rulers in my world become fools trying to uphold their pride." I glance at Noct who has his eyes shut, smiling a bit in his sleep.<br/>

"I don't think Noctis is a fool."<br/>

"Yeah he's more of a clown." Muscles guy chuckles at his little joke.<br/>
"Ha ha, very funny Gladiolus."  Ignis snips but Gladious doesn't even seem bothered.<br/>
"Hey, just calling it like I see it."<br/>
“Well what you see is the future King of Lucis.” Ignis sounds kinda annoyed, Gladiolus should just let this rest.
 There will be plenty of time to tease Noctis later.<br/>
Silence overtakes the group again. The crystal on my staff is still glowing. No one knows what it means. A small bing sounds from Gladiolus’s phone. He whips it out of his pocket and begins scrolling.<br/>
“A new report on the taking of the citadel is out.”<br/>
“Should I wake Noct?” Prompto asks, already holding Noct’s arm.<br/>
“No. Let him rest.” Ignis answers in a gentle tone.<br/>
Gladiolus clears his throat and starts reading.<br/>
“As treaty rooms tempers flared blasts lit up the night sky, when the smoke cleared the king was found...dead.”<br/>

“Well we had no way of knowing that the treaty signing even would happen at night. Or when.” Ignis sounds exasperated and runs his fingers through his hair.<br/>
“If only we could've stopped it.” Prompto mumbles, holding onto Nocts arm tightly. I didn't notice before but Promto actually has muscles! No. Brain leave it alone.<br/>

“I assure you that we could not destroy a whole army of MT’s, even with a wizard on our side.” Glasses guy points out and I can't help but agree with him. 

Until I figure out how to use this thing I’m basically dead weight.<br/>

“Should we go see it...the city?” I ask anxiously, gripping onto my staff. The wood feels heavy in my palms.<br/>
“It would help if Noct saw the reality of the situation...it would assure us as well. We’ll go after we speak to Cor.”<br/>
That seems to end the conversation and throw us into silence again. We keep driving for a few minutes before I speak up.<br/>

“Who’s going to tell Noct about his dad...?”<br/>
Prompto bites his lip and looks at me, still clinging to Noctis.<br/>

“I’ll tell him. Once we see what happened to Insomnia, then I’ll tell him.” There's a fire behind those violet eyes.<br/>

We arrived at the hunter's base and only had to go offroad for a minute or too. The car jostled a lot, the Regalia definitely wasn't made for this terrain. It was the rocking motion that woke Noctis. Ignis parks the car next to a large shack, there's hunters scattered about the area but once we get out Noctis immediately walks up to a woman with short brown hair. The rest of us rush over to listen in on their conversation.<br/>

“Your Highness, I’m glad you're safe.” She kneels in front of him like you're supposed to do when you meet royalty.

 God, I broke his lawn chair when I met him.<br/>

“Monica! Where are the others?” Gladiolus is smiling for the first time today, maybe he needs some time with his friends.<br/>
But Monica’s face turns grim.<br/>
“Most of the Crownsguard didn't make it...it was all we could do to escort Lady Iris out of the city.”<br/>

What's the Crownsguard? Is it like this kingdom's military? Who’s Lady Iris?<br/>

“Dustin is with her as we speak, seeing her the rest of the way to Lestallum.”<br/>

Ok who’s Dustin? Hopefully I can meet some of these people. I hate being out of the loop.<br/>

“I owe you guys big time.” Gladiolus crosses his arms and his somber expression returns.<br/>
“You should all head to the royal tomb. The marshal awaits.” Monica nods towards the back opening of the shack so we start walking that way.<br/>
“So is the crownsguard your military?” I ask Gladiolus who is walking towards the back of the group with Noctis leading us onward.<br/>
“In a way. Their primary duty is to protect the king.”<br/>
“Ok...and this Cor guy is a part of that?”<br/>
“Yep. That's why they call him ‘marshal.’ Me and Ignis trained under him.”<br/>
Ah the master reunites with the students.<br/>
“You guys must be great at fighting then.”<br/>
“Hey, Cor helped train me too! I couldn't even load a bullet back then and now I can use two pistols at once!” The blond boy falls back to walk next to me and Gladiolus, finger gunning at the other man playfully.<br/>
“We know Prompto and we are very proud of you.” Noctis chuckles, taking a glance back at the three of us.<br/>
“Geez...I’m glad you didn't decide to kill me yesterday. I would have been toast.” I poke Ignis’s back and he turns around to look me dead in the eye.<br/>
“There's still time to change my mind.” The smirk on his face is full of mischief and it's kinda hot. 
Ugh I’m so thirsty I’ll end up dying from dehydration if Ignis doesn't stab me first.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. responsibility and resentment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang goes to meet Cor but run into some monsters! Dixie hasn't figured out how to use her magic staff, how will she survive this fight? Noctis enters the royal tomb and talks to Cor! Dixie also insults Cor and the boys fashion choices.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Across the land sylleblossoms from Tenebre can be seen displayed in memoriam. With no remains to mourn many flok to Altasia to pay their respects. A vigil is being held before the dress that Lady Lunafreya was supposed to wear. While some still hold on to hope, the Oracle's silence continues.” I wander over to the radio where a large bunch of blue flowers rested. I gingerly pick one up by its stem.<br/>
“She could still be out there Noct.”<br/>
The boy nods but doesn't look like he agrees with me. “Let's get a move on. I don't imagine the marshal enjoys waiting.” I put the flower in my cardigan’s front pocket and walked with the others.<br/>
“You know, making it out of Insomnia only adds to his ‘immortal’ title.” Muscles guy walks close to Ignis with Noctis and Prompto up front and me at the rear.<br/>
“Well fortune favors the bold.” Noct quips, breaking into a light jog I try to keep up the pace. The blond lets out a small ‘huh?’ at the prince's words.<br/>
Thank god I spent some time at the school’s gym. I’m not fit but I can keep up a light jog.<br/>
“The wise make their own luck.” Ignis butts in.<br/>
“You think it’s a coincidence he’s made it out of all those battles alive?” Gladiolus questions and I shrug, about to make some wise comment about luck when giant devil birds starts swooping down towards us.<br/>
“What the hell is that?!” I scream, ducking behind Gladiolus who already has his sword at the ready.<br/>
“A daggerquill!”<br/>
“Run!” Prompto shouts back to me and starts firing his pistols at the bird. I rush past Gladiolus and start running towards a giant structure carved into the rock.<br/>
“Dixie watch out!” Noctis shouts and I turn around only to see the devil bird diving towards me. I shriek and grip my staff tightly, swinging it backward I wait for just a moment and-<br/>

WHAP<br/>

I turn on my heel and the crystal connects with the bird’s head creating a sickening crack. It cries out in pain and flops onto the ground, Gladiolus rushing forward and delivers the final blow to the beast. A hand is placed on my shoulder and I jump, turning to see Noctis with a tired smile.<br/>
“Whoa there, I just wanted to say you did a good job taking down that thing.”<br/>
“Oh uh...thanks. I played softball in high school.”<br/>
“I can tell, that was one hell of a swing!” Prompto pats my back and shoots me a grin brighter than the sun.<br/>
“Hopefully Dixie will not need her softball skills once we figure out how this staff works.” Glasses guy sighs, putting away his extra long daggers. Gladiolus has put away his weapon as well and Noctis takes the cue to lead us forward.<br/>
“Wonder what drew ‘em to the tomb?” Muscles guy muses. Maybe it was a dead animal or something.<br/>
“A morbid curiosity for the late kings of Lucis?”<br/>
They could have wanted to feast on the corpse of Lucian kings.
 Uh oh. I nervously glance over to Noct who’s wiping some sweat off his brow. 
“Only one way to find out.” He mumbles and I cannot let any deamons eat this boy. You hear me magic staff? We need to keep the future king safe because he is a sad, tired boy. Oh and we have to keep Prompto safe because he is so sweet I wouldn't be surprised if half of him was sugar. Gladiolus doesn't seem like he needs protection but I’ll have his back because he’ll have mine. Ignis is so strong and is really keeping this weird group together right now. I’ll have to protect him from stress and bad vibes! What do you think, magic staff?<br/>
…<br/>
I’m losing my mind out here.<br/>
“Guys, there's more!” Noctis shouts, materializing his sword.<br/>
“Holy shit more?!”
 I hate this place. I hate these devil birds.<br/>
There's about four of them circling above us, I have my staff at the ready while Prompto starts shooting the bastards. When one dives towards Noctis I quickly jump a few feet in front of him and smack the bird’s wing, it flails on the ground for a moment before running at me again. This time Noctis disappers with a flash of blue to and reapears mid air to cut off the things head with his sword.<br/>
Hold on.<br/>
“Did you just fucking teleport?!” I scream at him and the prince just nods like it's the most normal thing in the world for him to disappear and reappear at will.<br/>
“I told you I was magic.” He gives me a shit eating grin and runs over to help Gladiolus kill two more birds that were brought down by Prompto and now Ignis’s daggers. So there's one more...it’s flying above the huge arch we passed through. I yell at it and wave my staff around, it quickly takes notice of me and dives. Suddenly a dagger rips through the air next to me and the bird is down.<br/>
“Are you alright, Dixie?” Ignis is standing beside me now, I didn't even know he was there; he's so quiet.<br/>
“Uh yeah I’m good. I was going to try and hit it when it came a little closer but I’m glad you got it.” I sigh and roll my shoulders back. The others seem to have slaughtered the fowl beasts so we move on. 
We approach a large structure that appears to go underground. I guess this is the tomb? It looks more like a decked out mausoleum<br/>
“We’re here.” Ignis brushes off his shirt and fixes his collar. Does he think that this dead king is going to judge him or something?<br/>
“A tomb fit for royalty.” Prompto hums, looking at the curved arches branching from the doorway. Maybe Prompto would’ve been an architect major? Hm… no way, he carries around that camera to much.<br/>
“Let's go in and find the marshal.” Gladiolus waves us onward and pushes open the door with his shoulder. It scrapes against the stone creating a grating noise and I wince. 
The door is open but it smells in there, like wet paper and...sadness.<br/>
There's a man standing inside, tall brown haired with a crew cut. He’s wearing a black t-shirt with a suit jacket and jeans. Every piece of clothing on this man is black. “Marshal.” Ignis nods towards him.<br/>
Ok does everyone here need to look like the shop at hot topic or something? Is this a job requirement when you work for the crown because seriously? The boys I can understand but this man looks like he’s at least fifty years old.<br/>
“At last, your Highness.” Marshal bows towards Noct and then looks to me.<br/>
“Who is this?”<br/>

Oh no.<br/>
Oh fuck I hope this dude isn't magical and could read my mind this entire time.<br/>
“That’s Dixie. I think she’s a gift from Shiva to aid us in the prophecy.” Noctis crosses his arms and I smile at the grim looking marshal.<br/>
“Hello, I also have this magic staff. Although I haven't used it to wield any magic yet, it glows and can break bones if you swing it hard enough.” I tap the glowing crystal with my finger and the light pulses a bit.<br/>
“Resourceful. I suggest his Highness teach you about magic before you attempt to wield this weapon. Magic can be wild and unchecked. You need to tame it and know your limits.”<br/>
“Understood.” I nod and he cracks a small smile.<br/>
“Good.”<br/>

“Do you want to tell me what I’m here for?” The marshal stops smiling and turns to Noctis.<br/>
“The power of kings passed from old to new, through the bonding of souls.” He waves his hand over the king’s coffin.<br/>
“One such soul lies before you. To claim your forebears power is your birthright and duty as king.”<br/>
“My duty as king of what?”<br/>
At the same moment, Gladiolus, Ignis, and I turn to Noctis. He kinda has a point but geez.<br/>
“Now is not the time to question your calling.” Cor starts walking towards Noct.<br/>
“A king is sworn to protect his people.”<br/>
“And yet he chose to protect only one prince.” Noct bitterly retorts.<br/>
He? Who is- oh god this is about his dad. I bite my bottom lip and shift my weight a bit to lean with my staff.<br/>

“Was that his calling? Forsake the masses to spare his own son?” I have never seen Noctis angry and no one seems to be trying to rein him in either.<br/>
“How long will you remain the protected? The king entrusted the role of protector to you.” From the sound of the marshal’s voice I can tell he’s losing his patience. But Noctis sounds so hurt and tired.<br/>
“‘Entrusted’ it to me?” Noctis won't even look at Cor now.<br/>
“Then why didn't he tell me that? Why did he stand there smiling as I left? Why-” Noct’s shouts are cut off as he grips the edge of the coffin, head bowing forward. I slowly approach Noctis, standing at his side.<br/>

“Why did he lie to me?” He whispers, his voice starting to waver.<br/>

I gently place a hand on the prince’s back and my eyes meet his blue ones. He’s hurting so much and looks so confused my chest tightens at the sight. Cor continues speaking, either not picking up on Noct’s emotions or choosing to ignore them.<br/>
“That day, he didn't want you to remember him as the king. In what time you had left, he wanted to be your father.”<br/>
Noctis is crying softly and I purse my lips.<br/>
“He always had faith in you. When the time came he knew you would ascend the throne for the sake of your people.”<br/>

The prince blinks away the water in his eyes and straightens himself up. I let my hand slide off his back and to my side.<br/>

“I guess he left me no choice.” He murmurs and glances over to me and then to the sword lying on top of the casket.<br/>
I take a step back and Noctis holds out his hand like he’s going to take the weapon. It starts to glow, beautiful blues and whites as it floats upwards. Out of the corner of my eye I see the crystal glowing the same colors, I look at Noctis to see the sword enter his body in a flash of blue. The prince touches the faint blue light shining from his chest, staring almost in awe.<br/>
“The power of kings goes with you, Your Majesty.” Cor says reverently.<br/>

My crystal has stopped being so bright but now it’s turned blue. Almost like the color of Noct’s eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I promise I'm trying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dixie falls for Noctis, literally. Cor helps the gang fight off MT's and Dixie gets a preview of the staff's power. Can she master it in time to help the group fight to the next tomb?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Another tomb lies close by, I suggest you head there next. There's tombs scattered all across the land, all on dangerous ground. So I’ll go with you for the time being. Not just to help but also measure your strength.”
 We're finally making our way out of a tomb now this guy wants us to find more of them?<br/>

“So just how many of these ‘powers’ are out there?” Noctis sounds interested now, that's good.<br/>
“There are thirteen royal arms, but we only know the location of a few. I enlisted the hunters' help to find the rest.”<br/>
“Where's the one nearby that you mentioned?” The prince opens a map on his phone and begins typing.<br/>
“Keycatrich Trench, deep inside the tunnels.”<br/>
I guess that's where we’re headed...maybe Noctis could give me a hands on magic lesson.
 I don't want to bother him too much because he’s been through way more than anyone should. But if I can use the staff to defend myself it means that the others won't have to save me or risk themselves getting hurt. 
I just wish this place wasn't so hot...it almost feels like home with how much sand I've managed to get stuck in my boot.<br/>
“Years ago we raged a fierce battle against the empire. It all went to ruin.” Cor speaks lowly and I glance around.<br/>
Rubble...some old tanks and-. I stop dead in my tracks and grab Noct’s arm to stop him.<br/>

“Those things...the robots are here. There's a lot of them.” I’ve only seen them once, in my nightmare. They massacred so many people in that city.
<br/>
“It’s ok. We got this. Right guys?” Noctis calls out to the group.<br/>
“Yep, don't need to worry about a thing Dixie.” Prompto smiles and brings out his pistols.<br/>
“We have the ‘Immortal’ on our side after all.” Ignis placed a hand on my back and I let out the breath I was holding.<br/>
“I know.” Don't bother them with your worries, just let them do what they need to do.<br/>
“I’ll try to help if I can.” I grin and Ignis leads me away to a boulder.<br/>
“It would help if you hide here. These MT’s have weapons but I’m certain that we can defeat them.”<br/>
“Okay Ignis. Thank you.” We stand there for a moment behind the giant rock, Ignis’s brows are furrowed in worry.I place my hand over his and pat it.<br/>
“I’ll be okay.”<br/>

Ignis nods and lets his hand fall off my shoulder before walking back to the others. I climb to the top of the boulder with my staff so I could get a good look at the fight. 
Is the Marshal holding a fucking katana? I watch as the man cuts one of the robots down in one strike. 
He is. 
Then my eyes flick to Prompto and Ignis, they seem to favor long range attacks but I’ve seen Ignis get close to one of those devil birds to finish it off. Noctis is moving all over the place, lines of blue light trailing behind him as he hops from one robot to the next.
 I hear some scuffling close to my rock perch but I shrug it off because Gladiolus is taking out a huge turret! He’s just hacking at it and literally cutting through metal!
 Noctis has taken out most of the MT’s by now and the turret is utterly destroyed.<br/>
Suddenly I hear the scrapping of metal behind me and I spin around to see a robot with a giant axe climbing up onto my rock! 
I take a step back, stealing a quick glance behind me I notice how high up I am.
 Looking back at the MT I ready my staff but when it swings that axe above it’s head I freeze. Their red eyes shine in the sun.<br/>
Running.<br/>
The smell of smoke.<br/>
Cries of pain.<br/>
Just before the thing can deliver a blow my staff flashes a shining blue light. That's all the warning I get before a giant bolt of lightning strikes the MT, basting me off the rock.<br/>
“Dixie!” Someone screams and I'm sent down towards the earth.<br/>
I brace for impact, there's another blue flash and shut my eyes tight.<br/>

WHOP<br/>

I landed something.<br/>
“Urgh.”<br/>
Or someone.<br/>
My eyes shoot open and I roll off of the poor soul I just crushed.<br/>

Of course it's Noctis, who is now covered in dirt and sand.<br/>

“Fuck Noctis are you ok?!” I gasp and kneel over him, checking his body for any noticeable injuries. I don't see any misshapen bones but that doesn't mean that he isn't hurt. Noctis huffs and sits up, rubbing the back of his neck.<br/>

“Are you in any pain? I am so sorry I crushed you! First the lawn chair and now this?!” I groan and look up to see the rest of the boys standing around us.<br/>
“The lawn chair?” Marshal gives Ignis a quizzical look and the advisor sighs.<br/>
“It’s a long story.” Ignis kneels and hands Noct a red bottle that the prince crushes in his hand.<br/>
“He seems to have sustained only minor injuries so he will live, Dixie.” The man shoots me a smug smirk and I stand up, offering a hand to Noctis. He takes it and I yank him back onto his feet.<br/>

“Thank you uh, for breaking my fall...I don't totally know what happened up there.”<br/>
“It’s no big deal...but I think your wizard staff is working.” He smiles and Promto swings his arm over my shoulder.<br/>
“That was the coolest thing I have ever seen. Do you think you could do it again so I can get a pic?”<br/>
“I don't think so, maybe when I figure out how the thing works we could give it a shot.” I shrug and the blond grins, a misjevious look in his eye.<br/>
“Guess we better hurry up to that tomb if you guys want to see Dixie do more magic tricks.” Gladiolus swings his sword onto his back and starts walking forward with the Marshal.  
Prompto moves to catch up with them and Noctis tugs me along, when we catch up to the others he lets go of my hand. The guy's hand was soft...and surprisingly not sweaty. We sneak past a giant mech robot at least twenty feet tall, the prince shuffling right next to me until the coast is clear. There's a tunnel carved into one of the gigantic rocks that cover this place.<br/>
“Here’s where we go our separate ways. Here’s the key that unlocks all the other tomb’s. Lay claim to the power they hold, you’ll need it.” The Marshal tosses Noct the key.<br/>
“And what will you do?”<br/>
“Find out what the Niffs are up too, but you need to focus on your own task.” He shoves his hands into his jacket pockets and walks off<br/>
“I will. You take care.” Noctis calls out and with that the Marshal is gone. What a strange man, he almost reminds me of Mr. Mysterious.<br/>
“Alright let's head in.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. the brink of my existence is essentially a comedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finding another tomb! Dixie is getting a handle on her magic and Noctis offers her some advice.<br/>(Y'all still here? Tell me how to write better? Give me ideas? Please?)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's so dark in here, thank god Ignis had an extra flashlight for me to wear. The crystal on my staff only glows a little bit, like a sad little night light. I hope there aren't any demons down here because I don't know how much longer I can get away with hitting things with my staff. 
I wonder how deep this tunnel goes.<br/>
“There's a door.” Gladiolus moves forward to scope out the area ahead.<br/>
“Whoa...what is this place?” Prompto scoots a little closer to me, wearily eying the darkness ahead.<br/>
“It appears to have been a shelter. Most likely occupied by those seeking refuge from the war.” Ignis informs us but it does little to soothe Prompto. No shit. This place looks old though. I wonder if anyone’s home.<br/>
“Wars, what are they good for?” He nudges me in a joking manner but his eyes betray him. I gently take his hand and Prompto jumps a bit. Giving his hand a squeeze I pull him through the door so we can walk behind Noctis.<br/>
“Think anyone’s still living here?” The prince glances back at me. I shrug, feeling the grip on my hand tighten and shake my head.<br/>
“Probably not.”<br/>
“Hey is that a generator?” Prompto points to a large metal generator and I purse my lips.<br/>
“Yes, and I take back what I said.”<br/>
Gladiolus fiddles with the generator for a moment and it rattles to life, lighting up the dark cavern.<br/>
“Let there be light.” Ignis sighs, it seems Prompto isn't the only one weary of the dark.<br/>
“Oh man, I do love me some light!” The blond chirps and I slip my hand out of his hold, he turns to me almost looking disappointed that I let go of him.<br/>
“You good?” I ask and lean into his space a bit, just to see him fluster.<br/>
“Y-yeah...thanks.”<br/>
“C’mon guys. Tombs awaitin'.” Muscle man calls out and we continue down the cavern. There's a man made hallway with a door and maybe some rooms-<br/>
KLANG<br/>
“Gah!” Prompto grabs onto my arm and pulls me closer.<br/>
“What was that?!”<br/>
“Sorry, I kicked a can.” Gladiolus chuckles and slaps the boy’s back.<br/>
Prompto groans, “You’re killing me here big guy!”<br/>
I guess Prom is a little more shaken than he appears. I pry his hands off my arm and take his hand again.<br/>
“Just stick with me. Ok? I’ll protect you.”<br/>
“Isn't that supposed to be my line?” Noctis snickers and Prompto rubs the back of his head.<br/>
“Sorry...I’m not good with caves or uh dark tunnels.”<br/>
“We got ya buddy.” Noctis ruffles Prompto’s hair teasingly before moving to stand next to me. Through an old rusted door I feel Prompto getting restless, glancing all around the brick hallway.<br/>
“Quit being a wuss.” Gladiolus flicks Prompto’s ear and I shoot the larger man a glare. There's some crawl spaces, lots of locked doors...hm? I stop walking and so does Prompto. Something is moving around...I can hear scuffling echo off of the walls.<br/>
“Guys. I hear something, it’s close.” I whisper and Prompto tenses, summoning his pistol in a second.<br/>
“C’mon Dixie nothings here. I bet Prom’s got you all worked up now over this place.” Gladiolus brushes me off and continues walking.<br/>
“Shush Gladio.” Ignis hisses and we all go quiet.<br/>
Thap thap thap tap tap tap...tap...tap.<br/>
Gladio, Ignis, and Noctis are all looking past me, no one makes a sound.<br/>
“There's something behind me, isn't there?” I whisper and Ignis nods, summoning his daggers.<br/>
I sigh and wrap my other hand around my staff, the weight of it more comforting than anything else.<br/>
“Bring it on.”<br/>
I pivot and turn to see small green men with pointy ears and- wait does that one have a knife?<br/>
One of the things lets out a shriek and they all charge at me. I scream and start whacking them, kicking the ones that are trying to bite my ankles.<br/>
“What are these things?!”<br/>
“Goblins! Annoying bastards.” Ignis grunts and cuts down the goblins at my legs.<br/>
“Thanks.” I huff and bash a goblin’s head in, a black slush now staining the crystal.<br/>
“Eugh!” Prompto has a goblin biting his arm and I grab the thing and chuck it across the hall. Noctis is plowing through these things along side Gladiolus, hacking away at the tiny green people. There's three more heading towards me, I turn my right to see Ignis and Prompto fighting off their own group of goblins. I hold out my staff and take a deep breath.<br/>
Come on magic! I need you to save my ass again!<br/>
I shove the staff towards the goblins and the crystal begins to glow a little brighter.<br/>
Yes! Come on!<br/>
A small ball of fire shoots out of the rock and onto the closest goblin, it screams and writhes around in pain as it’s consumed by the flame.
 The other two are still sprinting towards me and I rush to them, turning my staff sideways. I use it to pin the bastards. Resting my knee on the staff I grab the first ones head and turn it sharply, listening to the satisfying crack of their bones. It goes limp under me and I waste no time in doing the same to the other creature. Slowly I stand, scooping up my staff I see the boys staring at me. I glance over at the goblin that I roasted and back to the others.<br/>
“We should find the tomb. I’m sick of this place.”<br/>
Noctis nods and starts walking, Ignis and Gladio quickly follow in suit. Prompto shyly holds out his hand and I take it, tugging him along.<br/>
“Uh I just wanted to say that...you looked really badass back there.” I look at the blond questioningly.<br/>
“Like your magic and how you took out those goblins was totally sick! Shit- not like sick in a bad way but-”<br/>
I smile softly as Prompto stutters, I squeeze his hand. He meets my eyes and almost trips over a small rock. The blond recovers easily but makes a point to glare at the cave floor.<br/>
“Thanks, Prompto.”<br/>
The hallway ends and there's a small hole that we have to crawl through, once on the other side I see a big door that seems to be carved directly into the natural rock. Noctis pulls out the key from his pocket and opens the door. 
The tomb is built just like the other one but a battle axe rests on top of the casket. Shimmering light engulfs the weapon and it enter’s Noct’s chest. The prince slumps his shoulders and looks tiredly at the dark tomb.<br/>
“So, Noct borrows the old king's powers?”<br/>
“More or less. At this rate, he’ll soon rival his father’s legacy.”<br/>
I watch Noct’s shoulders tense at Ignis’s words.<br/>
“The copycat king." Gladio crosses his arms and the prince snaps his head to the side to glare at the other man.<br/>
“Out of line.” He grits out and my eyes dart back and forth between the two. Noctis walks out of the tomb and we follow him, Prompto rushing to catch up to his friend.<br/>
“So what's it like? The new powers?”<br/>
“Hmm...it feels like I’ve got some tricks up my sleeve.”<br/>
Good. I’m glad that Prompto could keep Noct’s focus off of whatever Gladiolus was talking about. 
Getting out of the cave was easier than expected, not a lot of demons to sneak by. But when we finally make it out of the cave, Noctis gets a phone call.<br/>
“Hello?”<br/>
…<br/>
“Just busy building my arsenal.”<br/>
He pauses for a few moments and then hangs up, slipping the phone back into his pocket.<br/>
“What's up? Someone got a mission for us?”<br/>
“Yup. People to see. Bases to burn. So we need to go see Monica tomorrow.”<br/>
“Might I suggest setting up camp then? I believe we could all use the rest.” Ignis glances at me and I lean up against a nice cool rock.<br/>
“Please.”<br/>
Gladiolus picks a spot right outside the little empire camp that we destroyed and put up a tent. I don't know how we’re all going to fit in there but I sure as hell ain't sleeping outside where the demons can get me. I’m helping Ignis make a little fire so we can have some hot food. 
God I am starving. 
I dig a small hole with my hands and put some stones around the perimeter.<br/>
“We should light the fire before it gets dark.” Ignis kneels next to me and starts stacking the sticks he found inside the pit.<br/>
“I can light it. I made the crystal shoot fire like an hour ago.” I crack my knuckles and Igis’s eyebrows shoot up.<br/>
“I’m not sure that's a good idea.” He glances over to Noctis and Promto who are lying on top of their sleeping bags, Gladio is unpacking his own sleeping bag. I stand up and pick up my staff.<br/>
“I never said it was.” Rolling my shoulders back I point the crystal at the unlit campfire. Glasses guy quickly backs away from the fire, and I narrow my eyes at the pile of sticks.<br/>
It’s time to make fire. Fire. Flame.<br/>
“Stupid rock.” I grumble and shake the staff at the unlit campfire. I’m about to give up when a small spark shoots out of the crystal.<br/>
“Is it gonna do it?”  Gladio stares at the campfire and then back to me.<br/>
“I don't know, just give it a-”<br/>
A giant stream of flame spouts onto the sticks with a roar. I scream in terror and pull my staff away from the campfire, but the crystal is still on fire.<br/>
Ignis is staring at me, frozen in horror and Gladio yells out to me.<br/>
“You're on fire!”<br/>
I jump back and drop my staff, frantically I look down to see my cardigan sleeve is on fire. With lightning speed I tear off the garment and throw it onto the ground before stomping all over it. 
Noctis and Prompto are staring at the rest of us, concern written all over their faces.<br/>
“What happened?” Noctis pulls my cardigan from the dirt and shakes it out.<br/>
“Dixie... lit the campfire.” Ignis sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.<br/>
“She also lit herself on fire, take a look at the sleeve.”<br/>
Noctis rustles the fabric around and sure enough a part of it is singed.<br/>
“Are you hurt?” He asks and starts looking at my arms.<br/>
“No...I’m ok, just a little shaken up."<br/>
“You should sit down.” Prompto suggests and I shake my head.<br/>
“I’m fine you guys, seriously.” I brush off my dress and look over at my staff. I gently pick it up and try to rub some dirt off of it.<br/>
“I think this magic stuff is kinda too hot to handle.”<br/>
Gladio groans and flops onto his sleeping bag. Ignis doesn't look amused but Prompto and Noctis are smiling.<br/>
“Come on, my casting really had no flare!”<br/>
Prompto snickers and looks away from Ignis’s glare. Noctis is trying to hide behind his laughter behind his hands. Gladiolus looks like he’s in pain listening to my terrible puns.<br/>
“Please spare me.”<br/>
“Ok, soot yourself, Gladiolus. Sorry my puns aren't up to snuff.”<br/>
Both Prompto and Noctis burst into laughter and I grin triumphantly, even Ignis is smiling!<br/>
“I don't know how much longer I can tolerate this without food, Iggy.” Of course Gladiolus keeps whining.<br/>
“I suppose I can make dinner now that our campfire is lit.” He grabs a backpack and pulls out its contents. A small pot, rice, and a jug of water. I’m just watching Iggy put the rice in the pot when Noctis approaches me.<br/>
“Hey, um I know you almost got hurt and I want to help out, like with controlling your magic and stuff so…just c’mon.”<br/>
He waves me toward the rock wall furthest away from the camp and I follow. Honestly this whole magic thing makes me nervous but you’d never notice because I literally have to learn it and use it to survive. I’m not some lost prince who can teleport anywhere he damn well pleases. Noct sits on one of the loose rocks and motions for me to do the same so we’re sitting across from each other.<br/>
“I’m going to tell you what I know about your staff. Ignis used to tell me tales about the wizard who held a piece of Eos. That crystal your holding is a small piece of an even bigger one, it’s one of the greatest sources of magic.”<br/>
“Whoa...I mean- does that mean I have a lot of magic too?”<br/>
“I think so. My dad had a piece of the crystal, the ring of Lucious. He used it to make a giant wall to keep the demons out of the city. I don't know what happened to it now that he's...only the chosen king can use it.”  Noctis seems to turn inward on himself when mentioning his father. I can't imagine the pain he's experiencing.<br/>
“So do you need this ring?” I ask a little hesitantly. And Noctis looks up to meet my gaze.<br/>
“Yes. I have to find it... but Niffelheim might have it.”<br/>
Shit. That would be bad.<br/>
“If they do then we should just take it back.”<br/>
I have no idea how to infiltrate a foreign kingdom but for this boy, I will try.<br/>
“If they didn't take the ring, they might've taken the crystal. That would be worse.” The prince drags a hand over his face in frustration.<br/>
“Those tin cans shouldn't have access to all that magic.” I stare angrily at the ground, remembering how one of those things nearly cut me down a few hours ago.<br/>
“Definitely not.” Noctis agrees and his gloomy expression softens for a moment.<br/>
He points to my staff, “Gladio said there were carvings on the wooden handle of your staff. I can try to tell you what they mean.”<br/>
I hand it over to the prince who studies it closely<br/>
“So this has been blessed by Shiva, Ifrit, Ramuh, Bahamut. You can do a ton of magic with this thing.” He’s staring in awe at the symbols carved deep into the wood, just below where the crystal connects to the rest of the staff.<br/>
“Thats cool.”<br/>
I don't know what any of it means but it sounds pretty cool. Guess the gods really liked this wizard.<br/>
"What does it mean though?"<br/>
“There's ice, lightning and rain, fire and Bahamut’s own powers here.”<br/>
Noctis's brow furrows and he runs his fingers along the carvings.<br/>
“This is weird. In the story Ignis told me, the wizard was defeated by the false Prophet. Then, to be sure that the wizard could never find him again, the false prophet cast the wizard's soul out of our universe. To wander in unknown lands until the end of time."<br/>
“Sorry Noctis but I'm not following this story too well."<br/>
So there's a wizard and a false prophet and the gods that gave them the staff and-<br/>
Noct's eyes go wide and he stares at me like I've grown another head.<br/>
“I understand why your here.”<br/>
“That's great! Mind filling me in?"<br/>
“Yeah, sorry. The gods dropped you here because...I think you're the wizard of legend. It's too much of a coincidence. The wizard’s soul was removed from our universe and you literally came from a different universe. A universe with no deamons or gods or magic.”<br/>
“Are you saying that me and the wizard from your story are the same person?”<br/>
“That's my theory.”<br/>
“I mean it kind of makes sense but I’m not totally sold on it.”<br/>
There is no way. No fucking way. Noctis must have hit his head when I fell on him today, he's probably concussed.<br/>
“Well after you showed up the gods gave us this staff, so there's that.”<br/>
"I don't know Noctis...it still sounds pretty insane."<br/>
"It does sound insane. But that's what most of the gods are. Totally insane and unpredictable."<br/>
"Okay. Wait a second. So let's say that I am the wizard. I didn't even know about the legend or whatever life I had before now. Wouldn't the gods or whoever want someone with a little more experience? Someone like a handsome, mysterious, magical prince?" I nudge his shoulder and his eyes brighten under the attention.<br/>
"I'm not so sure. You seem to have figured out how to work this thing anyway. Well, besides the whole camp fire thing." Noctis teases, some playfulness coming back into his voice.<br/>
"Yeah I have no idea what happened with that. I was just honestly hoping for anything."<br/>
"Well that's your problem."<br/>
"Huh? My problem?"<br/>
"Magic can be dangerous. If you don't project exactly what you want to happen, the magic will do whatever it wants. Even if it puts you or the ones you love in danger."<br/>
"Sounds like you have some experience with this."<br/>
"Yeah...I do." His smile is gone and he's stopped looking directly at me. Noctis blue eyes are gazing past me and back to the camp.<br/>
"It's ok Noctis. You don't have to tell me anything you're not comfortable with sharing."<br/>
I need to reassure him. Make sure that it's ok for him to be a little closed off sometimes.<br/>
"I'm sorry. I think...maybe if I told you then you might understand this whole thing better."<br/>
But you're clearly not ready to talk about it, Noctis.<br/>
"Well I've only known you for two days. Lots has happened and I know you're having a hard time...hell that's an understatement."<br/>
"Heh, yeah. I honestly don't know how I'm going to take back Insomnia. Or be a king."<br/>
"I don't know either. But what I do know is that I'll stand by you. Not just because I'm supposed to be some great wizard but because I've gotten to know you... and I think that deep down, you're a good person. You kept me from breaking my bones today. You let me join your friends even when your advisor said not to keep me. You gave me food and clothes. Who knows where I would be now if it weren't for you? I'd probably be deamon food, Noctis. Some goblin's dinner!" I lean forward and grab his shoulders, yanking him toward me so he'd face me head on.<br/>
"You, Noctis. Will take back Insomnia and be a kick-ass king. I will make sure of it."<br/>
I stare into his blue pupils and notice the tears starting to build up in the corners of his eyes.<br/>
Oh no.<br/>
I fucked up.<br/>
"No, no, no please don't cry!" I whisper and Noct hiccups out a sob. Quickly I throw my arms around his neck and kneel in the dirt so I can hug him. Sitting myself between his legs I pull him toward me.<br/>
"I'm sorry. Im sorry, Noctis." I slowly pat the back of his head and he buries his face into my shoulder before throwing his arms around my middle. The prince's body was shaking, small crys becoming quieter. Is he not mad at me for saying all that stuff? I feel a warm breath against my shoulder when he speaks.<br/>
"T-thank you...I n-needed to hear that." He croaks against my neck and I can feel his tears rub off on me.<br/>
"Your welcome." Is all I can manage to say right now. His breathing is calming down at least. I move my hands from his neck and down to his shoulders. Giving the prince a gentle push I see his wet face and sad puffy eyes looking down at me.<br/>
"We should probably go see if Ignis is done cooking...can you eat?"<br/>
I ask and he nods before prying his hands off my middle. I stand up and grab my staff. Noctis is sitting almost frozen in place, I hold out my hand to him and he takes it. Once he's up we return to camp. Ignis made sticky rice balls.<br/>
I sit next to Noctis and Prompt as I eat, listening to Gladio describe the plot of the book he was reading. He says it's a rom com about a high school girl who falls in love with a vampire. I think at some point he mentions a werewolf being added to create a love triangle but I'm  paying attention.
 I'm trying to figure out why Ignis keeps staring at me! Like this is the third time I caught him doing it and he keeps looking away when I stare back. If he has shit with me he should just say so.<br/>
I chomp into another rice ball, rolling my eyes when Gladiolus starts going on about symbolism. With dinner ending everyone took their time getting ready for bed before getting into the tent. Noctis, Prompto, and Gladious were all in their sleeping bags, more than ready for a good night's sleep. As I'm about to step in with a pillow and blanket (spares that Ignis gave me) Ignis grabs my shoulder and pulls me backward! I stumble into him with a frightening squeak.<br/>
"Ignis! I was trying to go to bed." I whisper angrily, turning around to face the tired advisor.<br/>
"I must ask you a question. This will not take long and hopefully we shall both be in bed soon." He whispers back and leads me over to the campfire.<br/>
"I wish to inquire what you and Noct were talking about when he pulled you away from us."<br/>
"Oh...hm let's see. We talked about the wizard, Noctis thinks I have their soul and I'm like a reincarnation of them or something."<br/>
"Perfect. That means we are all on the same page. Did he mention anything else?" Ignis asks before removing his glasses and placing them in a small case.<br/>
"Hold on. You think I'm the wizard too?!"<br/>
"Yes, I believed it to be quite obvious after Gladiolus pointed out the markings on your staff." Ignis answers nonchalantly.<br/>
I groan and rub my eyes with my free hand. God I can't believe this. Ignis is way too smart.<br/>
"So were any other topics discussed?"<br/>
"Uh yeah. The bad kingdom might have an important ring and a big crystal but we aren't sure. Then I told Noctis that I'd help him out because he's been really kind to me and then he…"<br/>
I pause and look away from Ignis's green orbs.<br/>
"He cried. Noctis is in a lot of pain and I said that I believe in him. I'm going to help him. To take back Insomnia. To become a king. Whatever it is Noctis wants to accomplish I will support him.”<br/>
When I look back up Ignis is staring down at me, a gentle look on his face. He places a hand on my shoulder and nods.<br/>
"Thank you for informing me. That was all I needed to hear. In regards to the ring of Lucious and the crystal, I will try and acquire intel on their whereabouts. Goodnight, Dixie."<br/>
The man lets his hand slide off my arm before walking straight into the tent. 
Well at least he's not pissed at me for making the prince cry.
 I sneak into the tent and wedge myself between Prompto and Ignis. Gladio softly snores near the far end of the tent and I use my pillow to cover my ears. This will be a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. sweet tooth for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cindy and Dixie have a chat and she tells a little story about her first car accident! On the drive to the outskirts of Insomnia the gang tries to give Prompto advice on romance. They end up teasing Gladio about his love life but Dixie saves him from to much scrutiny.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am awake but entangled.
 Prompto has draped himself over me while I was unconscious. His head rests against my chest and half of his body covers mine, one of his legs somehow wedged underneath mine. 
I stare down at the sleeping blond and feel warmth spreading throughout my body. I think I’m overheating. Looking around the tent I see that Prompto and I are alone. 
Where are the others?
 I can feel myself starting to sweat a bit, oh god Prompto please wake up. Slowly I place my hands onto his shoulders. Holy shit this guy has muscles, I move one hand down to feel his bicep. 
Whoa. Okay, Dixie stop that. Bad Dixie. Wake him up. I shake his shoulders a bit and stop when I hear a small whine. Oh Prompto you sweet, precious boy. I need you to get up so I don't die from a heat stroke.<br/>
“Prompto. Please wake up.” I whisper and the boy’s head whips around, sleepy eyes grow wide and I realize how close his face is to my own. I can feel warmth spreading through my face but I just smile.<br/>
“Good morning. Could you roll off of me so I can pee?”<br/>
“Aah y-yes sorry D-Dixie!” Prompto jumps off of me so quickly I might as well be made of fire. He flings himself out of the tent before I can say anything else. Ah well, he’s probably just embarrassed that he sleep cuddles.<br/>
We pull into a small parking lot to get gas about an hour later.
 Prompto informs me that this is also a mechanic’s garage run by a woman named Cindy and her grandfather, Dustin. There's a small convenience store next to the garage that sells food and potions, also run by Cindy.<br/>
“Hey what’re y'all doin back so soon? Paw-Paw’s waitin for ya and so is Iris. Heard just this mornin’ that she made it into Lestallum.” A blond woman with a southern accent approaches the car. I assume that this is Cindy, the ‘grease monkey goddess’ Prompto affectionately dubbed her.<br/>
“Just a small detour. We will meet with Dustin by today’s end.” Ignis adjusts his gloves before putting the car in park, taking the keys out of the ignition.<br/>
“That's a lot of driving Iggy.” Gladiolus grunts, getting out to pump the gas.<br/>
“Noctis and I will take turns. We should make it by dinner time.” Ignis brushes off his friends' concern easily. Noctis groans and rolls his head back on the head rest.<br/>
“I can drive. I had a license back home...if your ok with it?” Looking over at Noct I notice the bags forming under his eyes.<br/>
“ I know this car is important to you and I wouldn't want to crash it. But I promise I’ll be careful.”<br/>
"You won't crash it. If anything I'm the high risk driver." Noctis does little air quotes when he says 'high risk' and I tilt my head in confusion.<br/>
"Huh?"<br/>
How could he be high risk if he hasn't driven at all? Ignis always drives.<br/>
"It's true. He once backed into someone in the Kenny Krows parking lot." Ignis confirms with a cheeky smile.<br/>
"I remember that!" Prompto is also smiling at the memory of Noct's accident.<br/>
"You were there Prom, of course you'd remember." Noctis rolls his eyes and slumps down in his seat, a light blush tinting his cheeks.<br/>
"I was there too. Got to witness baby's first fender bender." Muscle guy leans on the car, jostling us a bit.<br/>
"Yep, I'd never seen Iggy look so pissed at you before!" Prom pokes Noct's cheek and the prince swats his hand away.<br/>
"Don't worry about it Noct. I got into some fender benders back at home. You wanna hear about the storm of 2016?"<br/>
"Oh I love a good story, especially if a pretty lady like yourself is telling it." Cindy chimes in, looking at me with hooded eyes.<br/>
"Now your pilling on the pressure." I snicker and she takes a seat on the top of the trunk.<br/>
“In the winter of 2016 my dad and I lived in Massachusetts. Our apartment was right outside of a big city called Boston. It was Thursday and Dad texted me before he got on his flight to take the chicken out of the freezer so it could thaw.”<br/>
“Does your father take trips often?” Ignis inquires, turning around in the front seat<br/>
“Yeah, he’s a pilot so it’d be weird if he didn't travel much.”<br/>
Dad didn't take on international flights when I was a kid but as I got older he would take longer trips. I’d like to think that I was a pretty responsible teen but this story does not give off that impression.<br/>
“What about your mother?” Man glasses guy has a lot of questions.<br/>
“Oh she still lives in Florida. That place that’s always hot. She owns a hair salon in a city called Tampa.”<br/>
I never get used to Florida summers. But Mom is happy there. We always go to the beach whenever she doesn't have any appointments. Her cats are always happy to see me. Donnie, Mango, and Gooey were all strays before Mom adopted them from the shelter.<br/>
“I see, please continue.”<br/>
Oh right, the story.<br/>
“ So anyway it’s two o’clock and I just go out of school, but did I take the chicken out to thaw? Nope. So my dad calls me at three and tells me to preheat the oven and start the rice cooker.”<br/>
Cindy shakes her head at me<br/>
“Shame on you, Dixie.”<br/>
“What were you even doing for three hours?” Prompto asks, resting his head on the car door.<br/>
“Look I was 16 and I was trying to ask this girl to prom and I kept calling my friends for help and rewriting the same text- anyway it’s not important. Back to my problem, the chicken.”<br/>
“Right. What did you do to remedy the situation?” Ignis seems to be more interested in the food than anything else. It makes sense, the guy’s like a professional chef.<br/>
“Well my dad gave me a ten dollar allowance every two weeks so I thought that I could just buy a rotisserie chicken at the store and tell him that I cooked it. I leave the apartment to see that it’s snowing and there's only a few inches of snow on the ground. I get in my used 2010 minivan and drive to the grocery store. I grab the chicken and the cashier that rings me up tells me to be careful driving home, something about a blizzard. When I step back outside it’s snowing way harder than before.<br/>
The way back to my house was a nightmare, all of the cars were going twenty when the speed limit was thirty! I must've passed at least three snow plows that day. But my dad was driving home right now and I needed to be back before him. I made the mistake of taking the back road where I knew no snow plows would dare clear.”<br/>
I pause for dramatic effect.<br/>
“It was dark out by then, there was no one around either. Just me and the snow, just maybe I thought to myself, I could go a little faster.”<br/>
“That would be terribly reckless.” Ignis huffs and I shrug, smirking a bit at his exasperation.<br/>
“Yes it was. But I did it anyway.”<br/>
“Did you crash?” Noct asks, his arm looping around mine. I don't think the prince knows that he’s holding me with how worried he looks.<br/>
“Kind of. I didn't...directly mean to hit anything.”<br/>
“What do you mean? Did you hit something or not?” Gladiolus pulls out the gas pump and hands Cindy the cash.<br/>
“I went to make a sharp turn so I tried to slow down, I ended up sliding sideways into a guardrail. My car still has the dent to prove it.”<br/>
“But you were unhurt?” Ignis was staring at me, his expression gentle and he sounded concerned.<br/>
“Oh I was fine, a little whiplash but nothing too bad. The chicken wasn't ok though. Somehow the lid to the rotisserie chicken wasn't secure so it ended up on the car floor. And it was cold.” I smile at Ignis who was still gazing intensely at me.<br/>
“In short my dad had to drive me home and I didnt even start the rice cooker before I left for the chicken.”<br/>
“Sugar you’re a hot mess. If I had pulled a stunt like that Paw-Paw would've blown his lid!” Cindy exclaims and I flash her a grin.<br/>
“Oh my dad was pissed but I think he was just too tired to yell at me that day. The next day however…” I snicker to myself, it’s funny how now I can look back on my mistakes in a different light. My dad and I have an inside joke now about the chicken in the car.<br/>
“You have survived being dropped from a portal, fought off MT’s and deamons, even setting yourself on fire. How are you still alive?” Ignis has that tired look again. The kind he had when Noctis refused to wake up on time this morning.<br/>
“I try not to think about it.” I lean back into my seat, placing my hands behind my head.<br/>
“Well now that storytime is over how about you boys head into the store. A long road trip could use a few snacks.” Cindy smiles sweetly at the guys and Prompto practically melts under her gaze.<br/>
“Come on Noct!” Prompto nudges the prince out of the car and clammers after Ignis and Gladiolus.<br/>
“I swear sometimes those four never seem to take a hint.” Cindy sighs and takes off her baseball cap to fan her face. The summer heat is starting to get to me too, sweat beads at my temple so much I have to keep wiping my forehead. <br/>
“Believe me I know what you mean, so whats up?” I lean back in my seat to look up at her. I totally understand what Prompto was going on about earlier, Cindy is unbelievably beautiful. And her accent? So hot. I wonder what she likes to do in her free time. There's only so many cars to fix after all.<br/>
“I want you to tell me what Insomnia looks like when ya get to it.” Cindy’s voice turns serious and my eyes widen a bit.<br/>
“Ok, I can use Ignis’s phone to call you once I see it. I don't think we could get into the city though, I might not get any useful information.”<br/>
“I don't care. I just need to know if it’s bad ‘cause I’d need to hire extra protection for the store and such.” She explains and I nod. She has her Paw-Paw to take care of too.<br/>
“Alright. I’ll still call but…” I sit up and motion for her to come closer and she scoots down into the empty seat next to me.<br/>
“With how things are going right now you should hang around the hunters. It can't hurt having one of them as a friend.” I say quietly, “There's a lot of them out back the way we came.”<br/>
“Well I could have you as a friend.” Cindy nudges me with her arm, a playful look in her eyes.<br/>
“I...I don't know how long I can stay.” I stumble with my answer even though it's the truth. I can't stay here. Even if I saw her smile like this every day, I don't know if I could.<br/>
“I know you're traveling with the boys. But when you do stop by, don't be a stranger.”<br/>
Cindy smiles and places a hand on my shoulder. I swallow and force myself to grin.<br/>
“Alright Cindy, I’ll try to come back soon.”<br/>
I see the boys leaving the little convenience store with a few small bags. Hopefully they grabbed me something good.<br/>
“What’d you guys get?”<br/>
Gladio pops the truck and starts loading in the bags handed to him. Once the trunk is shut Cindy hops back on top of it so the boys can sit.<br/>
“Ebony, bread, water, rice, some spices.” Ignis slips back into the driver's seat, Prompto and Noctis slide to sit on either side of me.<br/>
“Got a chocolate bar, you want some?” Noctis pulls the treat from his pocket and I can already feel my mouth start to water.<br/>
“Hmph. You make goo goo eyes at some candy but not me? I see how it is.”<br/>
Cindy crosses her arms and pouts. I bat my eyelashes and then let my tongue dart out to lick my lips. I have the mechanic's attention now, her eyes seem glued to my lips.<br/>
“Sorry Cindy, guess I just haven't tasted anything sweeter.”<br/>
I whisper in a sultry tone, watching bright pink bloom across Cidy’s cheeks. Turning to Noctis I hold out my hand, the poor prince’s face was as red as a tomato. But he has enough wearabout to give me the chocolate bar. I tear open the wrapper and break off a chunk, absently returning the rest to Noct. I bite into the treat and close my eyes. It tastes just like the Dove bars I grab from the university commons store. Opening my eyes again I see Prompto with his head in his hands, the tips of his ears an adorable pink.<br/>
“Erm...Cindy would you mind getting off of the car so we can depart?”<br/>
Ignis asks casually, he seems ready to drive and Gladiolus is reading again.<br/>
“Sure thing!” She hops down and then moves to lean on the side door.<br/>
“Bye Dixie, come back soon. I’ll see the rest of you boys around.”<br/>
Cindy steps back from the car and waves goodbye as Ignis drives away. I turn around in my seat to wave back for a moment before I slip back down.<br/>
“What a woman.” I sigh to myself and continue eating my chocolate. Noctis is munching on his part too, reaching over me to hand some too Prompto. It takes a few minutes before anyone says anything. I was watching the clouds. Big and fluffy cumulus ones. I feel something poking me, turning to my left I see Prompto sticking his finger into my shoulder.<br/>
“Hey.” I smile and Prompto retracts his hand, placing it sheepishly behind his head.<br/>
“H-Hey Dixie, I wanted to ask, well I’m just curious about what you and Cindy were chatting about?”<br/>
“Well she wanted me to call her and tell her how Insomnia looks. We talked about hiring security for the business. I told her to make friends with the hunters, you know the ones Marshal was hanging around.”<br/>
“Oh...you two seemed to hit it off, I guess I just assumed that-” Oh god the poor boy is rambling.<br/>
“Prompto.” I place a hand on his shoulder and his violet eyes flicker from my face to the car floor.<br/>
“Y-Yeah?”<br/>
“Cindy and I flirted, but I’m not planning on pursuing her romantically.” I shrug and watch the blond’s mouth form a surprised ‘o.’<br/>
“You should ask Dixie to be your wingman, Prom." Gladiolus calls out from the front seat.<br/>
“You think that would work?”<br/>
"Maybe. Cindy seems to enjoy a straightforward approach to romance. Confidence may be the key to her heart." Ignis hums thoughtfully. He might be right with this one.<br/>
“Yeah. Dixie was very straightforward with Cindy.” Noctis says suggestively and winks in our direction.I bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from laughing. Prompto seems to have caught on because he’s trying to cover his reddening face.<br/>
"Precisely. Maybe Dixie could give you some tips in the ways of romancing females."<br/>
"No way, I'm definitely the best romancer. Prompto should be asking me to be his wingman."<br/>
"Oh is that so Gladiolus?" Glasses guy challenges, I can see his smirk in the rearview mirror.<br/>
"Yes it is." Gladio grunts, crossing his arms proudly.<br/>
"Hm. I see. Why don't you tell us about one of your exploits then? I know it must be hard to choose just one but please try." Ignis was practically oozing sarcasm at this point and Gladiolus seems to be squirming a bit in his seat.<br/>
"Well yeah, of course, I’ve flirted with so many women."<br/>
“Aren't you single right now, big guy?” Noctis asks with a knowing grin.<br/>
“Yes. You know I can't tie myself down, all the ladies want a piece of me.” The taller man gloats and I cant help my eyes rolling.<br/>
“Where are all these women Gladious? I’d love for you to invite them out to tea so we can meet these wonderful young ladies who fawn over you.” Iggy chuckles, shifting the regalia to cruise.<br/>
Gladio grumbles and slumps in his seat, catching onto Ignis’s teasing.<br/>
“Come on guys, stop messing with him. Listen, Gladious is very handsome and could easily get a date. But relationships are a lot of time and work.” I comment but it probably wont stop the boys from messing with him.<br/>
“Yeah. Being the princess’s human shield is a full time job. Noct can be a lot of work.”<br/>
“No I’m not!” Said prince scoffs at Gladio’s comment.<br/>
“You warped up to the top of the citadel and were too tired to get yourself down. I had to take an elevator, then the maintenance stairs, and warp to where you were so I could carry your sorry ass to safety.” The shield scolds and I bite my lip to hold back my grin.<br/>
“Ok that was one time...thanks for saving me though, I really thought I could make it down on my own.” Noctis sheepishly rubs the back of his head and I smirk. Daydreaming of a sleepy Noct lying on top of a giant skyscraper. The clouds slowly roll by us.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. falling down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seeing the remains of Insomnia. Dixie sings a song from her world. On her way to fuck shit up. Planning on Arena for next chapter! Love that bitch.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When we first arrived at the outskirts Ignis noticed a Niffelheim blockade in front of the bridge. Noctis wanted to storm it but reconsidered when Prompto saw an offroad path. It looked like the Empired used to have MT’s guarding it. Some supply crates and metal platforms were scattered around but no one was home. I hope the base Monica told us about doesn't have a lot of MT’s guarding it.<br/>

We reach a cliff edge overlooking a section of Insomnia, connected by a large bridge suspended over rough waters. There's a faint humming sound overhead, I  turn around and look upward. 
Giant metal ships zoom past us, black and red crafts as big as a house. I have never seen anything like it before. 
None of the planes I knew back home can fly like these things do. It's been raining for a while now but no one seems to be in a rush. In the distance you can see smoke rising from the city, the rain not even stalling the destruction.
 Noctis is just staring at what was his home as more airships fly in from our left.<br/>
“It's all true. The Empire took everything.” Prompto is fidgeting with the bracelet on his wrist and shifting back and forth. Poor guy looks like he wants to run for the hills.
 I wouldn't blame any of them if they did.<br/>
“Yes, they did. All the news must be correct.” Ignis removes his glasses and squints at the burning city.<br/>
“Cor didn't go through all the trouble to show us those tombs for no reason.” Gladio turns his back to the somber view, pulling out his phone to fiddle with.<br/>
“But seeing it...instead of just hearing about it is a whole other thing.” I gaze out at the water, watching the waves fight with themselves before hitting the rocky shore.<br/>

“It’s difficult to grasp all this information while constantly traveling, Lady Lunafreya...the king.” Ignis rubs his eyes and puts his glasses back on. He probably can't see too well without them.<br/>

"I knew." Noctis mumbles and I turn around, letting the ocean wind blow against my back. My dark dress sways around my ankles, dirty from fighting and camping in the desert.<br/>

"What do you mean Noct?"<br/>

"On the night of the treaty signing, I felt this...emptiness. It was like my magic had faded, leaving something missing inside of me. But...I brushed it off. I don't know why I didn't say something. I should've said something and I didnt. "<br/>
The prince turns to me now.<br/>

"When you woke me up and showed us the news...I knew he was gone. I felt him die that night...I’m sorry I didn't tell you all sooner I just- I didn't want to believe it was true."<br/>

Promto walks over to his friend and pulls him into a hug, throwing his arms around Noct's neck. The raven haired boy needs to lean forward so Prompto can hold him properly.<br/>
"I'm sorry Noct." The blond mumbles into the other boy’s shirt and I walk back over to the group.<br/>
"I don't know if we can fix this." Noctis grunts and I can hear the pain in his voice.<br/>

These boys genuinely don't know if they’ll get their home back.<br/>
Fuck.<br/>
"Do you guys remember when the training wheels came off your bikes?” I blurt out the question and the group pauses to stare at me.<br/>
“What?” Gladiolus whips around to face us, his eyebrows raised in question.<br/>
“You know everyone says you're ready when you take them off. Maybe you think you're ready or maybe you don't; but either way the wheels are off. And then you peddle, and for one of the few moments you are alone. Only you are responsible for peddling across the street or falling into concrete.”<br/>
“Are you going somewhere with this?” Ignis now looks just as confused as Gladio but I can't stop here.<br/>
“I think she’s lost it.” Gladious is looking to Ignis for help and maybe confirmation.<br/>
I have a point, damnit!<br/>
“So our training wheels have come off. They were not removed carefully with a wrench, no. They were ripped off and our bikes were thrown into the river. So what do we do?”<br/>
“I assume you're going to tell us?” Glasses guy has assumed correctly.<br/>
“Yes! We get on our bikes and ride. We will ride until we find the bastards that did this and then beat the shit out of them!"<br/>
Slamming my staff down to emphasize my point I see Prompto with his arm around Noct’s shoulder. Prom pumps his free hand in the air with a shout.<br/>
“Let’s kick some Niff ass!”<br/>
“Taking out the base Monica told us about should be a piece of cake.” Gladio puffs out his chest and grins.<br/>
“Agreed. We shall take care of it and be in Lestallum by tonight.” Ignis pulls out the keys to the Regalia and tosses them to Noctis.<br/>
“Let’s get moving then.” The prince catches the keys and we all clamber back into the car.<br/>
There's almost no cars on the road today, it started raining a little bit after we left so Noctis put the top on. The radio is playing a soft but familiar melody. Prompto is leaning closer to me, trying to give Gladiolus some space to stretch out. That man is  giant! He’s super buff too. I run my eyes over his frame while he stares out the window. No book this time. Maybe he finished it? I start to hum the tune on the radio. I know this...but I just can't put my finger on it.<br/>
“I can't remember this song. Now it’s going to bug me.” I grumble and cross my arms in frustration.<br/>
“Huh? What song?” Prom asks with his big violet eyes staring into my very soul.<br/>
“It’s an old song from my world. I recognize the tune on the radio but the lyrics are different.”<br/>
“Maybe if you sing a bit of it you’ll remember.” He suggests halfheartedly, fixing his little armband.<br/>
“It goes like ‘you can blame me, something something and I’ll be there-’ ah got it! It’s ‘Anyone who knows what love is.’ Thanks, Prompto.”<br/>

“Could you sing more of it? What you can remember? It sounded really nice.” The boy mumbles and glances shyly up at me.<br/>
“Ok.” I am pretty weak to the blond’s request.<br/>
“The world may think I’m foolish,<br/>
they can't see you like I can.<br/>
Oh but anyone who knows what love is,<br/>
will understand.”<br/>
“Beautiful.” Ignis whispers to himself and I grin.<br/>
“Yeah, Irma Thomas was a great artist.”<br/>
“Hey, it’s a lot better than ‘Drop that ass to the floor, let me see you shake it down low’ or whatever else the radio broadcasts to make us want to kill ourselves faster.”<br/>
I let out an ugly snort and laugh at Gladio’s comment. Who knew he liked dark humor? Once I catch my breath Prompto is staring at me, clearly perplexed at my sudden laughter.<br/>
“I have a twisted sense of humor, don't mind me.” I pat the boy’s head.<br/>
"Would you entertain us with more songs from your home?" Ignis asks softly, almost like he was afraid to ask.<br/>
"Sure...geez there's so many. I guess…'Little Wind' is pretty nice."<br/>
Noctis clicks the radio off and the Regalia is silent.<br/>
So I sing with little thought, it's a simple song. Light hearted but beautiful in it's own right. Prompto has closed his eyes and takes to leaning into my side. There's small bags under his eyes.
 Absentmindedly playing with the bond's hair I notice how still he is. Prom's lips are slightly parted, his breathing even. 
Sleep must've come over him.<br/>
Gladiolus also seems more relaxed, a half lidded gaze directed at the falling drops of rain. The car is strangely calm given that we are about to storm an enemy base. 
Maybe everyone's just tired. 
Noctis is driving now but I could probably get us to the boathouse Cid's in. Ignis said we'd take a small boat down to the city and meet up with Lady Iris at a hotel. 
Could Niffielhiem get control over Lestallum? Well I don't think we'd go there if they could. There's only so much ground those robots can cover. I just hope we can stop them before things get worse.<br/>
"Maybe it's my fault.<br/>
Or maybe it's my power.<br/>
Little wind I'm with you in the roadside flowers."<br/>
I sigh softly and glance into the rearview mirror, ocean blue eyes meet mine and then look back to the road.<br/>
“You have a wonderful voice.” Ignis hums and I blush a bit from the praise.<br/>
I only sang to myself and to my grandmother before she passed but that was a long time ago.<br/>
“Are you sure you're not a siren?” Noctis quips and Gladio chuckles.<br/>
“I wouldn't even be mad if a monster as gorgeous as Dixie tried to tempt me.”<br/>
“Aw thanks, Gladio. I personally believe that I would make a great monster.”<br/>
“Would you try to eat us if you were?” The prince teases, I grin and look down at Prompto who had slumped completely against me over the course of the ride.<br/>
“Of course I’d try, you guys are snacks.” I answer jokingly, feeling Prom shift against my side.<br/>
“Hm? You guys got snacks without me?” Prompto yawns, bleary eyes roaming around the car.<br/>
“No, sleepyhead.” I pat the boy’s shoulder.<br/>
“Sorry Prom, we’ll get dinner soon.” Noct promises.<br/>
“Aw man…” The blond sinks back into his seat and rubs his eyes.<br/>
“We’ll be arriving at the base soon. Noct, we should park on the side of the road a good distance from the base but close enough where we could make a run for it.” Glasses guy is tapping on his phone now.<br/>
“I got it. I promise this will not be a repeat of Kenny Krows.” Noctis vows with utmost seriousness that I think would be used in a royal meeting.<br/>
“We can only hope.” Gladiolus sighs and Noct glares at him through the rearview.<br/>
This will be a rough ride, hopefully we’ll make it to Lestalum in one piece.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. lightning in a bottle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dixie meets Arenea and they try to kill each other! Dixie is basically scared and horny. Objectives are shifting, gotta find the crystal and ring of Lucis</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Move it ya hunk of junk! This crate needs to be unloaded by four or the general will be on my ass!"<br/>
A tall woman with long silver hair shouts at the MT unloading one of many crates from a drop ship. Noctis took out the guards at the gates by warping so we could sneak in undetected. Ignis used his daggers to take out any security cameras and guards posted at the front watch towers. Now hiding behind the unloaded crates I get a better look at this strange woman.<br/>
Holy shit.<br/>
She's wearing full black battle armor over her skinny jeans and crop top. Is that a spear? That looks very sharp and stabby, gotta avoid that at all costs. I gulp and let my eyes roam up her frame, toned thighs and robust arms-<br/>
Whoa this lady is super buff, I bet she could bench press Prompto. 
Fuck why is everyone so damn hot in this universe!? This is super unfair! I move from her plush lips to light green eyes. I wish she was on our side so I could talk to her. I chance a peek above the crate and lean forward a bit.<br/>
The woman's head snaps in my direction and I squeak, ducking back behind the crate. Gladiolus facepalms and Ignis looks pissed. He's holding back Noctis who already has his sword drawn and Prompto who looks ready to hop the crate entirely.<br/>
"Who's there?" She calls out and I hear the clack of her heels grow closer.<br/>
I cringe and grip my staff, holding a finger up to my lips in a 'shh' motion.<br/>
The footsteps stop.<br/>
"Come out here. Now."<br/>
I slowly stand up, holding my staff and free hand above my head. Taking a deep breath I step out from behind the crate.<br/>
"Hello, my name is Dixie. I don't want to hurt you."<br/>
The scary lady lowers her lance and tilts her head quizzically.<br/>
"You... don't want to hurt me?"<br/>
"Yes. I mean no! Hang on this went over a lot better in my head." 
This is not going well.<br/>
“I'm sure it did. Do you have any other dorks hiding around here?” She gestures the base with her weapon and I bite my lip.<br/>
“Nope...I’m definitely the only one here.”<br/>
“Oh really? Well that makes my next job super easy.” She walks casually closer to me and I resist the urge to step backwards.<br/>
“Uh...glad I could help?”<br/>
“Just stay still and die, ok?” The woman hums sweetly and I'm taking a step back.<br/>
“Ok, wait-!” I jump to the side as her lance comes towards me.<br/>
“At least tell me your name!” I shout and block her next strike with my staff. Pushing back against her I slide my foot between her legs and kick her ankle to the side. She slides downward into an awkward split and I leap backward to gain some distance between us. Once she regains her footing I point the crystal in her direction.<br/>
I need fire. Sparks spit out of the rock and then a ball of flame hurtles toward the silver haired woman, she manages to get out of the way in time but I keep firing.<br/>
“Fucking hell! What are you?!” She screams in frustration and climbs up to the other watch towers. I’m definitely up for the chase. Glancing back at the boys I see they've occupied themselves with the MT’s.<br/>
“ Can I go after her?” I yell out and the prince gives a quick thumbs up before warping into another MT, slicing it down the middle.<br/>
“Just don't get yourself killed!” Gladio calls back and I take off.  There's some MT’s in the way but my staff keeps making enough fire balls. By the time I’m at the other side of the base, most of it is on fire. The mean lady is getting on a motorcycle, strapping her lance onto her back and revving the engine.<br/>
“Not on my watch.”<br/>
The MT is up in one of the watch tower’s pulling a lever. The gigantic metal gates are starting to part and the other guard in the opposite tower is shooting at me. 
First I pass the woman on her bike and get a clear shot at the gunner. With three shots the tower is engulfed in flames.<br/>
Something hard hits my lower back and pushes me down into the concrete, I grunt and end up dropping my staff.
But that's not enough because my head smacks down onto the concrete, red staining the ground. Rolling over I see the woman standing menacingly above me, her lance at my throat. 
The rain had stopped long before we reached this place. The sun is peeking through the clouds, the rays creating the illusion of a halo around her frame.<br/>
“Any last words?”<br/>
Please step on me.<br/>
Confusion flashes over her features.<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“Did I say that out loud?” I groan and wipe some blood off my forehead, my other hand grasping onto the staff.<br/>
“Yes. You did.” The lance is pressing into my throat now. She really wants me gone. But I need to stop her. Freeze her in place.<br/>
The ice symbol.<br/>
That's it!<br/>
The air around us grows cold and I glance down to see the crystal pointed at the woman's feet. It was blasting white flurries around her feet, encasing them in ice!<br/>
“What the hell?!” She tries to move away from the staff but it’s no use, the ice has already creeped up her legs.<br/>
She’s using the lance to try and break out of the ice. I crawl away, making sure to keep my staff pointed in her direction.<br/>
“Fuck! Let me go!” She squirms and thrashes about but she is no match for my magical staff. Flighing her lance at me in a last dich effort I roll to the side to dodge it. The pointy weapon lands far to close for comfort. I bite my lip and watch as the ice keeps creeping higher and higher..<br/>
Once her arms are encased in the ice I pull my staff away and the crystal stops making flurries. The sound of footsteps rapidly approaching me draws my attention, oh it's just the boys.<br/>
“Dixie! Oh my gosh are you ok?” Prompto pulls me up from the ground with so much strength I stumble forward.<br/>
“Are you alright?” Ignis steadies me with a hand on my shoulder.<br/>
“I’m ok. Might need a bandaid.”<br/>
“No shit. Give me your first aid kit Iggy.” Ignis hands Gladio a small box and turns to Noctis. The prince is tapping his foot nervously glancing at the woman inside of an icy prison.<br/>
“Who’s she?”<br/>
“I don't know. Wouldn't tell me her name.” I hiss when Gladiolus applies some rubbing alcohol to my cut. The wound is starting to throb now, a steady beat alongside my heart.<br/>
“Did she do this to you?” Noctis is glaring at the woman now, sword in hand.<br/>
“Can you call off your boyfriend?” She grunts and I have never seen Noctis blush so much before.<br/>
“Noct and Dixie are not a couple.” Ignis states as a matter of fact.<br/>
“Yeah, Dixie’s too pretty for him anyway.” Gladio snorts, pulling out a roll of gauze. The prince responds by smacking the back of his shield's head.<br/>
“Knock it off you guys.” Prompto grabs a small red bottle from his pocket and hands it to me.<br/>
“Crush this in your palm, it’ll heal you faster.”<br/>
I squeeze my hand around the vial and sigh, the pounding has stopped. Gladiolus gently wraps the gauze twice around my head before pinning it in place.<br/>
“Good as new.”<br/>
“Thanks guys. Are you all ok? I know there were a lot of MT’s back by the entrance.”<br/>
“None worse for wear.” Ignis shrugs and I smile, happy that everyone has made it to me ok.<br/>
“So...what are we gonna do with her?” Prompto is poking at the woman’s cheek and I sling my arm over his shoulder.<br/>
“Well I was going to ask for her name and number. But maybe she has some information on some of the things Noct is looking for.”<br/>
“Good idea. What’s your name?” The raven haired boy has to look up so he can meet her eyes.<br/>
“Aranea .”<br/>
“And you work for the Niffs?”<br/>
“As long as they can pay.” Aranea  scoffs, shifting her shoulders to try and move her arms.<br/>
“So you're not...attached to the empire?” Ignis clearly doesn't trust her.<br/>
“Nope. They haven't done me any favors lately.”<br/>
“Do they have the crystal?” He presses in a worried tone.<br/>
“The crystal? The king says they have it, but that could be a lie."<br/>
“Heard anything about the ring of Lucis?” Gladiolus butts in, he’s the only one tall enough to look Aranea  in the eye.<br/>
“No, but if it’s out there and not on that kid’s finger then they'll be coming for it.”<br/>
“We can't let them have it...the power is too great.” The advisor pushes up his glasses and crosses his arms<br/>
“If it’s as powerful as your friend’s staff then I’d start looking for it now.” Aranea grunts and tries to shake herself free.<br/>
“Can you be a doll and unfreeze me?”<br/>
Oh she’s looking at me now. Um fuck.<br/>
“I...I don't know how? I’ve only had this thing for a few days.” I shrink away from her glare and turn to Ignis.<br/>
“Do you know how to fix this?” I gesture frantically to the woman that tried to kill me and I froze her in a state of panic.<br/>
“I believe I have the remedy.”<br/>
“Oh thank fuck.” Aranea groans and Ignis motions for everyone to step back.<br/>
He brings out his daggers and twirls them once, blue flame catching the blades. Taking a deep breath he brings both daggers down into the ice around Aranea’s middle, dragging them down till he reaches her hips. The flame spreads all around the ice and I watch in awe as it melts away. Only when the ice is gone does the fire die out in a trail of white smoke.<br/>
“Holy shit that was so badass! Can you teach me that?”<br/>
Ignis smirks and rolls his shoulders back.<br/>
“I suppose, but you may have to find another person to be your human popsicle.”<br/>
Arenea is just staring at us now, leaning on her lance a bit I notice her shivering.<br/>
“Sorry...you were trying to uh, kill me earlier and I panicked.”<br/>
“It’s fine. I almost cracked your skull open so let's call it even.” She smiles and I feel my heart start to kick up a beat.<br/>
“Okay...um what are you going to do now? We kinda destroyed your base.” Prom rubs the back of his neck and glances over to me.<br/>
Yeah I really lit up this place. Oops.<br/>
“I’m gonna meet up with my old hunting buddies, I’m starting to think with the prince back in town that working for the empire isn't the best idea.”<br/>
Noctis puffs up his chest at that comment and I pat his back.<br/>
“Well, good luck to you. Maybe we’ll cross paths again.”<br/>
“Maybe.” Arenea hops onto her bike and kicks back the stand, giving us a salute before speeding off into the distance.<br/>
“Do you believe it was wise to let her go?” The advisor questions Noct on our way back to the car. The car which the prince parked without incident on the side of the highway.<br/>
“I don't see the harm in it.” The boy shrugs, his other arm has been resting on my shoulders ever since Arenea left.<br/>
“You guys want me to drive to our final destination?” I cackle, Noctis just rolls his eyes and hands me the keys.<br/>
“Geez you even sound like you're going to kill us.” He slides into the back seat with Prompto and Gladiolus. Ignis is sitting closest to me because he has the GPS.<br/>
“Only an hour drive, we should stop for dinner before we arrive at Cid’s.”<br/>
I shift this baby into gear and take off down the strip, food sounds really good right now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. devil town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dinner with the gang. She feels embarrassed about her fight with Arenea and the boys tease her about it. They drive the rest of the way to Dustin's and Dixie calls Cindy. Love me some fluff, honestly.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I pull into a small parking lot in front of a diner I careful back into an empty space.<br/>
“You're going to love this place, Dixie.” Noctis is smiling, Prompto seems just as happy to be here too.<br/>
“Yeah, Kenny Krow’s has the best food. No offense, Iggy.”<br/>
Iggy rolls his eyes at the boys and shuts his car door.<br/>
“None taken.”<br/>
"They do make a pretty mean burger."<br/>
Gladiolus holds open the door for us and I smile in thanks. The smell of fresh frys hits me as soon as I walk into the greasy looking dinner. It reminds me of this place called Herb's that had the best chili cheese fries in Boston. We pick a window booth and I slump against the table, resting my head in my arms. My head doesn't hurt too bad but that fight took a lot out of me.<br/>
"Dixie? Are you hungry?" Ignis pokes my elbow and I nod. Noctis places a menu in front of me and I eye the sheet.<br/>
"Hmm...chicken nuggets, please."<br/>
Gladiolus yanks the menu from me and starts laughing when he finds the meal I want to order.<br/>
"The 'Chocobo Kids Meal' with nuggets shaped like chocobos?"<br/>
"What?! They have those?!" Prompto grabs the sheet and Noctis leans over to view it.<br/>
"Huh, that looks kinda good. Except for the broccoli part of it." He plops back into his seat with a sigh.<br/>
"You don't like broccoli?" I ask the tired looking prince.<br/>
"Noctis despises all vegetables." Ignis answers for him.<br/>
"Dude, that's nuts."<br/>
"That's what I keep telling him." The advisor seems a little exasperated with this fact.<br/>
"Okay but like, Noctis being a prince? That's crazy. Noctis not eating vegetables? That's nuts." I snicker and Noct lightly punches my shoulder.<br/>
"Shut up." he grumbles and Promoto hands Ignis the menu.<br/>
"I'm going to get the Chocobo meal too."<br/>
"Great now I'm going to have three little brats to deal with." Gladio huffs.<br/>
"I'm probably as old as you." I lean back in my seat with a smug grin.<br/>
"Are you kidding? You look fresh outta high school!"<br/>
"Your forgetting, Gladio that Dixie here was enrolled in a university." Iggy is staring at the menu, absentmindedly pulling at his gloves.<br/>
"Well place your bets."
 This oughta be good.<br/>
"19, you have enough youthful energy to match Noct and Prompto." Ignis hums thoughtfully and waves down a waitress to take our orders.<br/>
"No way, she's at least your age." Noctis points at Ignis who raises a brow at the guess.<br/>
The waitress glides down to our table and takes the order. (Two chocobo kids meals and three burgers.) But the guessing continues.<br/>
"Took down that scary chic, I'd say 23." Prom gives a half hearted shrug, resting his elbows on the table.<br/>
"18 and I'll let her have my fries if I'm wrong." Gladiolus smirks in my direction and I bite the inside of my lip. 
So cute! He thinks I'm an innocent baby!<br/>
"That's very generous of you. Unfortunately, you're all wrong. I'm 20 years old."<br/>
I grin triumphantly at Gladio’s shocked face.<br/>
“I’ll split the fries with you, Gladious. I’m not cruel.”<br/>
Noctis seems a bit upset that he guessed wrong, if his pout is any indication.<br/>
"You weren't so far off Noctis, Dixie is only two years my junior." The advisor pat's Noct on the back in condolence.<br/>
"What? I was way off!" Prompto is staring at me now, almost like he's trying to figure out why I'm so young.<br/>
"Well Dixie is a very mature young lady. She takes responsibility for her mistakes and asks how to improve, pitches in by driving us here, and helps pack up camp. Overall I'd say she has been a pleasant traveling companion."<br/>
"I second that. You didn't even put up a fight when I had to bandage you."<br/>
"Gladiolus I would never even attempt to fight you. You're a giant and I'm like, 5' 2''. But thanks!"<br/>
"You also caught Arenea for us. We saw some of your fight while the MT's were attacking us." Noct has started a little table football game with Prompto and some sugar packets.<br/>
"She was quite tall, I imagine those stiletto boots gave her an edge." Iggy flicks one of the stray sugars at Gladio.<br/>
"Yeah, that fight was kinda embarrassing though…" I pick up one of the packets and examine the paper packaging.<br/>
"So you got hurt, we all get tripped up now and then." Gladio slides the sugar back to Ignis.<br/>
"It's not because I was hurt...after I busted my head I said something to her."<br/>
"I'm sure it wasn't as embarrassing as you think." Iggy sighs like he’s been listening to my problems way longer than my therapist has been.<br/>
"No it was. It definitely was."<br/>
"Well now I'm curious. What'd you say to her?" Noct is leaning on the table, a glint of mischief in his eyes.<br/>
"She was going to kill me and... I-I asked her to step on me." I cringe as Gladio’s laugh pierces through the relatively quiet diner. My face must be looking a lot like a tomato now. Ignis looks surprised but not put off by his friend’s laughter. Prompto’s mouth is agape and he hasn't got the sense to look away from me. Sweet Noctis is flushed red up to his ears, a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter.<br/>
“Seriously, Dixie?” Prom sputters and I hold my face in my hands.<br/>
Thankfully the waitress returns with our food. I take the opportunity to start munching on my nuggets.<br/>
“I had no idea that you were into that sort of thing.” Gladio wipes his eyes and sighs, his fit of laughter finally over.<br/>
“It’s not that weird of a kink.” Noctis offhandedly comments while removing the lettuce from his burger.<br/>
I sputter mid sip of my chocolate milk and cough after I swallow it down.<br/>
Never in my fucking life did I think I would ever hear Noctis, Prince of Lucis utter those words.<br/>
“Shit, uh can we not talk about this while we eat?” I plead with the prince and he shrugs, continuing to rid the burger of vegetables.<br/>
“Of course. We can discuss Dixie’s preferred intimate roles after dinner.” Iggy smirks and throws me a wink while biting into his fry.<br/>
Holy fuck. Is he trying to kill me?!<br/>
Noct and Gladio snicker at Ignis’s comment but Prompto is still staring at me. I grab a nugget and wave it in front of his face.<br/>
“Prom, dinner’s getting cold. Eat up.” I push the nugget against his lips and he bites into the nugget. The blond’s eyes light up as he chews. I smile and resume my own food, grabbing some of Gladio’s fries as well.<br/>
After we pay for the meal I hop back into the driver's seat, switching the headlights on just in case some deamons are lurking around the roads. Ignis turned the radio to some classical music station so we don't have to listen to any news broadcasts. It shouldn't be much longer till we meet this Dustin guy. I know he’s Cindy’s grandpa but-<br/>
I almost forgot to call Cindy!<br/>
“Hey, Ignis?” I nervously glance over at the man who’s staring at the approaching shoreline.<br/>
“Yes?”<br/>
“When we stop I have to make a quick call, could I use your phone?”<br/>
“Certainly.” He glances to me for a second before diverting his attention back to the scenery.<br/>
Huh. That was pretty easy. I need to stop being so afraid of him. I know he wanted to mince me when we first met but we’re cool now.<br/>
I pull the car up to an old wooden shack by the ocean. There's a small dock next to it but that's about all there is. I toss the keys back to Ignis who in turn hands me their phone.<br/>
“We’re going to talk to Cid, don't stray too far.” Noctis calls out before entering the shack, the rest of the boys following after.<br/>
“Call us if you see anything!” Prompto shouts before shutting the door.<br/>
The night is quiet, the waves are lapping up against the shore and the crickets sound happy. I stare at Cindy’s contact and hit ‘Call’ before I have the chance to chicken out. </p><p>Ring...Ring...Ring...<br/>
No turning back now.<br/>
“You got Cindy, leave a message!”<br/>
Fuck.<br/>
“Hey. Hi Cindy, it’s Dixie. Remember the security you were thinking about hiring? I’d um, get on that... I’m sorry to say that things aren't looking good. We made it to your grandpa and will be heading to Lestallum soon. Probably tonight. Anyway, hope you have a good night...goodbye.”<br/>
Beep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. father st.francis, your daddy's in a casket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A talk with Cid, more driving which is always fun. Meeting Iris! More magic and visions coming soon.<br/>(Ya'll still here? Any suggestions? I have a plot laid out but I like criticism! Please!)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I slowly open the door to the shack and peek inside.<br/>
“The crystal and the king’s ring. It’s what they've been after all along.”<br/>
An old man grumbles, his southern accent rough and tired. this must be the guy we’re supposed to meet. There's a graying beard under his red baseball cap. Cid’s tired eyes lock with mine and then my staff. I nod in greeting as the boys gather around his chair to listen.<br/>
“So all talk of peace was merely a pretext.” Ignis sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.<br/>
“They played my father for a fool.” Nocitis hisses out, hands clenched at his side.<br/>
“Don't kid yourself. Reggie wasn't born yesterday.” Cid waves a hand dismissively.<br/>
Noct's dad is named Reggie?<br/>
I quietly slip into the room and lean against the old door.<br/>
“Lucis got dealt a losing hand, and your old man played it the best he could. He saw this comin’ a mile away, and he wasn't going down without a fight. In the end though...well it just wasn't enough.” He leans forward and I watch his expression turn from sorrow to anger. Almost like he can't contain such a volatile emotion. Suddenly he jerks back up.<br/>
“You need something else, you talk to Cor.” Cid slowly stands and walks over to a tiny desk covered in clutter and tools.<br/>
“Can't even remember the last time I saw Reggie. Feels like a lifetime ago.” He picks up a framed photograph of four men and hands it to Noctis. The man pauses for a moment to look at the prince and he smiles.<br/>
“Your old man would be proud of you, I know that much.” Then he turns his attention to me.<br/>
“Come on over now, I don't bite.” Cid huffs and I take my place next to Noct.<br/>
"So, you must be Dixie."<br/>
"And you must be Pawpaw?" I ask, holding out a hand to shake.<br/>
"Only Cindy gets to call me that. You'll have to call me Cid." He grabs my hand and gives it a firm shake.<br/>
"That's fair. Nice to meet you, Cid." I plaster on a friendly smile. This guy is a little rough around the edges.<br/>
"So how's my girl doing running the place on her own?" Cid is eyeing me now, probably noticed my burnt clothing already.<br/>
"You were smart to leave her in charge. She is a very capable young woman."<br/>
I hope no one told him that I was making moves on his granddaughter. I have a feeling this man keeps a shotgun next to his bed. In my dorm, the only thing I kept next to my bed was pop tarts.<br/>
I come from a very different world.<br/>
“Cindy’s got a good head on her shoulders. Hell knows she didn't get that from me.” He chuckles, giving me a pat on the shoulder.<br/>
“Noct here told me y'all are travelin’ together. I think havin’ a woman on the road will help keep these boys in line. Watch after em for me won’t ya?”<br/>
I nod and glance over at the others who are staring at the photo Noctis is holding.<br/>
“You can count on me.”<br/>
These boys are precious and I will never let anything happen to them.<br/>
“That's what I like to hear. Now get on outta here.” Cid tosses me a key and I scramble to catch it.<br/>
“What's this too?”<br/>
“The boat. It’s already on the dock!” The old man points to another door on the opposite end of the room.<br/>
“Thanks.” Noct sets the photo back down on the table and I hand Ignis the key. Stealing a quick peek at the picture I see four guys posing in front of the regalia. There's Cid, Cor, one guy that looks like Noctis (probably his dad), another that looks a little like Gladio...and the one next to him has Ignis's eyes.

“Huh.” Gladiolus is squinting down at his phone, scratching the back of his head.<br/>
“What is it Gladio?” I peer over his arm to see a messaging app.<br/>
“Iris texted me about an hour ago. She’s at the Leville Hotel.” Gladio answers, placing a hand on my forehead and lightly pushing me away from his phone.<br/>
“Who’s Iris? If you don't mind me prying.” I grin and try to pry Gladio’s hand off my head.<br/>
“My little sister. So don't be weird.”<br/>
“What?! You have a sister-!” His gigantic hand slaps over my mouth and he glares down at me.<br/>
“Yes. She’s off limits. To all of you.” Gladio eyes the other boys wearily and I roll my eyes, licking the man's palm in retaliation.<br/>
“Eugh!” He yanks his hand away and wipes it on his pant leg.<br/>
“Let's hurry to her then. Lestallum is an hour drive.” Ignis is already walking out the door by the time he finishes speaking. It’s already dark out so I understand his urgency. Don't want to run into any deamons.<br/>
Everyone is walking back out to the regalia and I rush after them. Ignis starts up the car and we all clamber in.<br/>
“How is Iris doing these days? She must be a junior by now.” The advisor hums, pulling back out onto the empty road.<br/>
“Yeah, top of her class and everything. Can't believe how much she’s grown.” Gladio answers, voice softening at his last few words.<br/>
Did Gladiolus honestly think I would hit on a highschooler? God, Iris is like a baby compared to the rest of us! Well I still have a lot of learning to do in this world. 
Leaning my arm against the window I notice my singed cardigan. 
Thank god I wasn't burned. 
Maybe because it was a magic fire? It wasn't blue like Ignis's fire daggers...he has to teach me how to do that.<br/>
"When we get to Lestallum can I buy another pair of clothes?" I ask no one in particular but Ignis answers me.<br/>
"Yes Dixie, you've done more than enough to earn it."<br/>
“What type of clothes are you getting?” Prompto is sitting next to me, fiddling with his camera even though it’s pitch black out. There's streetlights but it’s definitely not enough for a photo shoot.<br/>
"I'm not sure...but I definitely want shorts like Cindy's."<br/>
"W-what?" Prompto sputters and almost drops his camera. Noctis rolls his eyes at the flustered blond, but sports a smug smile.<br/>
“You’ll find what you're looking for in Lestallum.” The prince rolls down the window next to him, scooting closer to the passenger door.<br/>
“Mind modeling them for us when you get them?” Gladious teases, throwing a wink in my direction. I see a few flashes and then hear Prom laughing his ass off.<br/>
“I got it! Oh man I’m going to need to start a scrapbook!”<br/>
I can't help but snicker too as Gladio starts flexing but Proompto has turned his attention back out the window. Noctis is sprawled out in his seat with eyes shut.<br/>
“Are you doing ok?” I ask, the raven haired boy. His pale face has smears of dirt from all the fighting.<br/>
He looks like fucking sleeping beauty even after all we’ve been through.<br/>
“Hm? I’m alright. Just really tired.” Noct rubs his hands over his face with a sigh.<br/>
“Me too.”<br/>
I’m excited to sleep in a hotel again. Don't get me wrong, I’m ok with camping but between Gladio’s snoring and Prom’s cuddles...I would really like a bed to myself.
 Sleeping next to Ignis wasn't so bad though. Noctis didn't cuddle in his sleep so I could try bunking with him?<br/>
“We’ll be there before midnight. Try not to fall asleep” Iggy calls out from the wheel but Noct doesn't even acknowledge the advisor.<br/>
-<br/>
This city is beautiful...almost as bright as New York. Like a beacon in this wasteland. It's funny. I've never been a religious person. Not really into superstition or anything supernatural but this place is making me question everything.<br/>
Stepping out of the car I lean on my staff, Gladious is pulling up the directions to the hotel on his phone while Prompto and Noctis try to keep themselves awake with Kings Knight. Ignis parked the regalia next to the docks, it doesn't look like we can drive very far here. Lots of cobbled streets, like those little Italian towns in post cards. It's only a little after dinner so the streets are a little busy.
 Hopefully the hotel isn't too long of a walk.<br/>
Glancing over to the boys I gnaw on my chapped lips. I'm worried about these idiots pushing themselves so far that they'll just collapse. Believe me I know the feeling, completing my thesis on early childhood education was a lot of sleepless nights and constant anxiety. 
But my mom always called and encouraged me to take breaks. Be kind to myself. It looks to me these boys need some kindness. If this city is truly safe, maybe we could stay for a few nights. Ignis locks up the regalia and rejoins our little gang. 
I'll bring it up tomorrow morning.<br/>
“The Leville is only a five minute walk from here. Let’s move.”<br/>
Gladio is leading our not so merry gang of five down the narrow streets. We manage to squeeze our way through a large street market and start making our way uphill. I look behind me to peer over the buildings clustered around this large metal structure. There are power lines running out of it like a giant web, connecting everything.<br/>
“What's that place?” I tug Iggy’s sleeve and he turns to see where I’m pointing.<br/>
“That's the power plant. All of Lestallum gets its power from there. It’s part of the reason why this city is so popular.” He gently takes my shoulder and guides us back with the group.<br/>
“Personally I enjoy the espresso the cafes serve, but this city has many other qualities.”<br/>
“Yeah, like their cup noodle stand.” Gladio sighs dreamily and I know he means it because when we were cleaning up camp I saw him drop a few of the instant noodles before quickly throwing them back into the trunk. He looked like a kid who got caught trying to hoard all the chalk at recess.<br/>
“Is that it?” Prompto jogs ahead of us for a moment to point at a large light up sign, it reads “Leville Hotel” in a swirly font.<br/>
“Yep.” Gladious pockets his phone and Noct pats Prom on the back.<br/>
“We don't even need a gps with Prom here.” The prince grins at his companion as we walk towards the building.
 I stumble feeling something shift under my feet, grabbing onto Ignis’s arm for a moment. I realize that it’s the ground that's shaking. 
A piercing ring sounds out and I quickly cover my ears. Iggy places a steadying hand on my waist and as quickly as the quake starts...it stops.<br/>
I shake my head, trying to get rid of the ringing sound in my ears. Goddamnit all.<br/>
“What the heck was that?”<br/>
“Probably just an earthquake.”<br/>
Looking around I see Prompto and Gladiolus are still on their feet. Noctis has his head in his hands.<br/>
“Noct? Are you ok?” I call out and the prince flinches, removing his hands. I see his face scrunched up in pain.<br/>
“I just...got this headache.” Noctis grunts and Prom places a hand on his shoulder, biting his lip worriedly.<br/>
“Are you good, Dixie?” Gladio’s brow is furrowed in concern and I nod. The sound is getting softer now. I uncover my ears and sigh in relief.<br/>
“I heard something. Just a ringing noise, I’m fine now.”<br/>
Ignis gently moves his hand to the small of my back before turning to Gladious.<br/>
“Let’s get them inside.”<br/>
Prompto leads Noctis inside the hotel while I am ushered in by Ignis. Gladio moves to the service counter to check us in and I take a look around the lobby. 
It’s super fancy in here, I bet their beds are soft....slowly I move away from Iggy and take a seat on one of the cushioned chairs.<br/>
That wasn't a normal quake. I don't know how I know this but I can just feel it.<br/>
Noctis felt it too.<br/>
Something isn't right.<br/>
“Gladdy!” A young girl calls out from the spiral stairs.<br/>
“Iris.” Gladio smiles at her as she rushes down the stairs. Iris wastes no time pulling her older brother in for a hug. They look so happy to see each other. 
It seems like not even the empire could keep them apart.<br/>
“Look at you guys, holding your own out there.” She turns to the rest of us, honing in on Prompto first.<br/>
“What can I say, ya look good.” The blond finger guns and she nods in agreement.<br/>
“All things considered, you guys are staying here right?” Looking expectantly at Gladiolus.<br/>
“That's the plan.” Ignis confirms.<br/>
“We have time, got catching up to do.” Gladio ruffles his sister's short hair fondly.<br/>
“Sure...but who’s your new friend?” Iris points over to me and I bite the inside of my cheek. 
How would a high schooler react to meeting someone who’s supposed to be a legend?<br/>
“This is Dixie. Prophesied wizard of old. She is aiding us in our missions.”<br/>
“Nice to meet you, Iris.” I rise up, offering my hand in greeting. The girl eagerly grabs my hand and shakes it quickly.<br/>
“That is so cool! Gladdy, you never told me you had any female friends.”<br/>
Huh. This is going better than I expected.<br/>
“Dixie’s new to the group. Not Crownsguard material but a good fighter.” Gladio pats my back and I grin sheepishly.<br/>
“Yeah I’m uh, new to the area.”<br/>
“Oh in that case I can show you around! Maybe we could drag Noctis along too. That is if he doesn't sleep the day away.” Iris snickers and Noctis turns beet red, mumbling to himself.<br/>
“That was one time.”<br/><br/>
“Well come on you guys, Talcott and Jared are upstairs. I’ll let them know you're here.” The girl practically zooms back up the stairs and we rush to keep up with her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. butterfly's repose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A talk with Iris. Dixie tries to relax before bed. Sadly a nightmare plagues our hero, how will the others react to her dreams?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iris leads us to a small conference room, just as nice as the lobby with fancy chairs and a giant table.<br/>
“I’ll go grab the others, Talcott will be so excited to meet you Noctis.” She nudges the prince with her elbow and he smiles back at her. Then she’s down the hallway in a flash. With Iris out of earshot I turn to Gladio, eyeing him critically.<br/>
“How are you related to such a sweetheart?”<br/>
“I don't know, good genes?”<br/>
“I think all the good genes went to Iris.” Prom shrugs and Noctis snickers at Gladiolus’s miffed expression.<br/>
“No offense, pal.” The blond tries to play off the digg and Gladio starts to chase him around the table. I laugh as the larger man puts Prom in a headlock before ruffling his hair.<br/>
“Started all the fun without us?”<br/>
Turning back towards the door I see an older man leaning on a cane, dressed in a waistcoat and slacks. Next to him is a young boy with messy brown hair in a button up shirt and jean shorts.<br/>
“Jared and Talcott, it’s good to see you both.” Gladio releases Prompto, who quickly tries to fix his hair.<br/>
“Prince Noctis! Iris is safe with me.” They boy does some sort of salute and I cover my mouth. He’s adorable! I used to work with kids his age all the time when I took a part time job at a daycare in the city.<br/>
“Please excuse my grandson, he has yet to learn his manners.” The old man places a hand on the boy’s shoulder.<br/>
“Eh, it’s fine. I like it.” Noctis shrugs, a small smile pulling on his lips.<br/>
“Your highness is very kind. But we shant impose.”<br/>
“A very good night to you, your highness.” The boy and his grandfather bow towards Noct and exit the room, Iris closing the door behind them. She gestures for us to sit down. Sliding into a chair I rest my elbows on the table.<br/>
“So Iris, what was it like inside the crown city?” Noctis breaks the silence first, the question bringing visions from my nightmare. 
Running through the ruins, past corpses and MT’s. She was there? This poor girl must have seen so much destruction.<br/>
“Not pretty. The citadel took a beating but a lot of outlying neighborhoods made it through in one piece.”<br/>
“The empire had...tactical targets in mind.” Ignis leans forward in his chair, staring into the wood hard enough I think it’s going to catch on fire.<br/>
“You know if there's anything, else you can ask me.” Iris insists, turning her chair to fully face Noct.<br/>
“Yeah um, thanks.” The prince looks down at his linked hands.<br/>
Iris awkwardly clears her throat and glances away from Noct before leaning forward slightly.<br/>
“What is it?” He tilts his head at her strange behavior.<br/>
“So, about Lady Lunafreya. I keep hearing that she was in town.”<br/>
Noctis’s eyes widen in surprise at the news and I grin. The magical Oracal, my ticket to getting home, is alive!<br/>
“Apparently she left right away but at least it means she’s ok.” Iris places a hand on his knee, smiling gently at the boy.<br/>
He lets out a sigh of relief, a smile that seems to hold both of our joy graces his lips.<br/>
“That’s good to hear. Thanks, Iris.” Noctis pats her hand and Iris quickly pulls it away. Uh oh, guess she forgot we were watching.<br/>
“Yeah well...get a good night's rest. I’ll see you all in the morning.” With that Iris bolts out of the room, ignoring our confused stares.<br/>
“On that note I suggest we all head to bed.” The advisor stands up and slides a keycard to each of us.<br/>
“Wait we have our own rooms?” Prom asks excitedly, springing up from his chair.<br/>
“Yes, for tonight at least. Jared is a gracious host.”<br/>
“Alright! Hot shower here I come!” The blond moves towards the exit and I am quick to follow.<br/>
“Hold on you two. All of our rooms are next to each other. Dixie’s is next to Nocts, Prompto’s is next to mine.”<br/>
“Ok, goodnight guys!” I call out and Prompto snickers, following me out of the room. The key card Ignis gave me says number 66. Hm 50’s is here so 60’s is...aha! I slip my card into the scanner for room 66 and open the door. Flipping on the switch next to the door the room lights up. 
A twin bed, a chair, and a bathroom with a tub! This place is great. I’m drawing up a bath for myself when I hear a knock on the door, I open it up to reveal Ignis with a duffle bag in hand.<br/>
“What’s up?” I lean against the door frame<br/>
“I’ve come to realize that when I purchased your clothing earlier that I did not provide you with pajamas.” He digs into the bag and pulls out a large t-shirt that says;<br/>
‘Women want me. Fish fear me.’<br/>
“This is Noct’s night shirt but I doubt he would mind you borrowing it.”<br/>
I yank the shirt out of his hand, grinning like a maniac.<br/>
“This is the best thing I have ever seen, holy shit!” I chuckle and Ignis clears his throat.<br/>
“I’m also trying to do some laundry, would you mind giving me what you have on now?”<br/>
“Damn, if you wanted to see me naked you could've just asked.” I answer teasingly, throwing him a wink.<br/>
“I-I assure you that is not my intention!” The advisor sputters, eyebrows rising upward in surprise.<br/>
“Yeah, yeah. Give me a second.” I wave him backwards and shut the door, stripping out of my dress and undergarments. I throw my burnt cardigan in the trash.<br/>
Good riddance.<br/>
Peeking around my door I hand Iggy the ball of clothing, he snatches it from my hand.<br/>
“Thanks, Ignis. I’ll ask Iris where I can get some more clothes tomorrow.”<br/>
“Alright. I’ll bring these back in the morning. Goodnight, Dixie.” He waves to me and turns down the hallway.<br/>
“Goodnight.” I call back quietly.<br/>
I shut the door and slip back into the bathroom, my bubble bath looks just about ready. Throwing the hilarious t-shirt he gave me on the sink counter, I slip into the hot water.<br/>
Finally, I’m alone.<br/>
Nothing is trying to kill me.<br/>
No one is trying to do my laundry.<br/>
Serenity at last.<br/>
I soak for a while in the bubbles and then turn on the shower head to wash my hair. Drying off with the hotel’s puffy towels I roll my shoulders. The hot water really relaxed my muscles. I throw on Noct’s shirt, the garment drapes off of my short frame. Oh well. I dive into bed, settling my head onto one of the plush pillows. My body feels heavy under the covers, eyes slipping shut with no instruction.<br/>
-<br/>
A blond woman lays lifeless on a mess of rubble and ruin. Ardyn grips a bloodied dagger, tearing into her skin and staining her white dress crimson. The sea freezes, like the world had paused around us. Waves crest but don't fall. I turn around.<br/>
Ignis is kneeling in front of Noctis's unconscious body. He's screaming, haphazardly knocking off his glasses. When the advisor opens his eyes I catch purple flames turning his brilliant green eyes into a shadowy grey. The ocean resumes swaying and I reach out. A wave splashes into me, I squeeze my eyes shut and gasp but no water enters my lungs.<br/>
A loud groan makes me pull my eyes open again. A tall pale man with a metal arm is covered in a dark sludge, limping his way over to me. The Nifelhiem base is void of all sound. The MT's are simply a silent audience to us.<br/>
"Please...end me." He gasps and the tar begins to drop from his mouth. I'm not in control of my body when I turn away from the sickened man.<br/>
There's a glimmering light illuminating a darkened room, a lone figure sits atop a throne. He’s slumped forward, gripping a sword in his right hand.<br/>
"Dad. Trust in me." He speaks softly, raising the weapon to his chest.<br/>
I cant speak.<br/>
I can't move.<br/>
I can only watch as the blade pierces his body.<br/>
-<br/>
"Noctis!" I gasp, wiping at my eyes so I can see the dark hotel room.<br/>
My body shakes as sobs escape my lips. I scramble out of bed, knocking pillows and blankets onto the floor.<br/>
I saw Noctis, he’s older but god that voice. I only heard him like that once, when we were camping.<br/>
Oh god.<br/>
He called out for his father and-<br/>
I cover my mouth to try and muffle my cries. Ignis was screaming, I can’t get the sound out of my head. The man pleading for death, a dead woman- Ardyn murdered someone. Who are these poor souls?<br/>
I open my door and turn to the only door next to mine. I need to see him. I need to know if he’s ok. I knock softly three times. I wait. My knuckles rap a little harder on the wood, five times. I choke back another sob and hear rusting from beyond the door. Wiping away my tears the door opens to reveal a very sleepy looking Noctis. But sleep soon fades from his face when he looks at my tear stained face. I’m so relieved to see him. I throw my arms around his neck and lean into him.<br/>
“Dixie? What's going on?” He gently pulls me into his darkened room, kicking the door shut behind us. I press my face into his shoulder as another cry wracks through me. He is here. He’s not dead. He’s with me.<br/>
“Hey, it’s ok. Everything's ok.” The prince rubs soothing circles into my back and I sniff, trying to stop the tears that keep escaping me.<br/>
“S-sorry. I h-had a nightmare.” I croak and pull back to look at his face.<br/>
“You…” I hiccup and Noct gently takes my hand and leads me over to his bed. He sits and pats the space beside him. I plop down on the mattress and sniff, looking down at our conjoined hands. How? Why did this nightmare feel so real?<br/>
“Do you want to talk about it?” Noctis is looking at me worriedly, his blue eyes searching my face for something.<br/>
“The nightmare, I saw you.” I squeeze his hand and try to keep myself from crying again.<br/>
“You died, Noctis. Ignis became blind. Oh fuck, we have to get to him!” I pull Notis out of the room with a newfound sense of urgency.<br/>
“His room is this way.” Noctis tugs me down the hallway and to another door. He bangs his fist on the wood.<br/>
“Ignis. Open up.” He grunts and the door swings open. Ignis is glaring at Noctis, his glasses askew.<br/>
“What the bloody hell is going on? It’s two in the morning you-” His eyes meet mine and I watch all the anger drain out of his body.<br/>
“Come inside.” He ushers us in and locks the door behind us.<br/>
I let go of Noct’s hand to hug Ignis now. He's taller than Noctis so I wrap my arms around his middle.<br/>
“You can see me.” I whisper joyfully into his t-shirt and I feel the advisor gently pat my head.<br/>
“Why wouldn't I? Noct what's going on?”<br/>
“Dixie had a nightmare...but I think it’s more than that.”<br/>
“What do you mean?” He asks lowly, resting a hand on the top of my head.<br/>
“Remember when she woke us up the last time?” Noctis plops down on Iggy's bed and I shuffle us over to the prince.<br/>
“Indeed. Though I only have a faint idea of what you may be thinking.”<br/>
I look up at Ignis, frowning at his serious expression.<br/>
“Dixie. Can you tell us about your dream?” Noctis asks, gently pulling me away from Ignis.<br/>
“Okay.” The three of us sit on Iggy’s bed now, the two boys staring at me intensely.<br/>
“Go ahead, Dixie.”<br/>
“It started with a woman. She was blond and wearing a white dress. The man we met before, Ardyn...he stabbed her. But Ignis was there, his eyes were engulfed by a purple flame. Then I saw a man with white hair and a metal arm covered in this black tar. He asked to die. Then I was looking up at Noctis on a throne. You were older, but I knew it was you. You had a sword and you- you killed yourself.”<br/>
Ignis was frantically typing on his phone before flashing the screen in my face.<br/>
“Is this the woman you saw?”<br/>
There's a photo of the lady from my dream on the cover of some magazine. Posing in a puffy white dress, she's smiling but it doesnt reach her eyes. I nod my head in confirmation.<br/>
“But Ignis was there too?” I turn to Noct and my brows furrow in concentration.<br/>
“Yes. I forgot but you were there too, Noct. But you looked like you do now.”<br/>
“So nothing has come to fruition yet.” The advisor bites down on his thumb, eyes staring at the wall.<br/>
“Huh?”<br/>
Noctis starts typing on his phone now, showing me a profile photo of the white haired man.<br/>
“Him too?”<br/>
I nod again.<br/>
“That settles it then.” Ignis rises up from the bed and crouches in front of me and Noct.<br/>
“Dixie, you have given us an invaluable glimpse into the future. This is a power reserved for Oracles but, for reasons unknown to us the gods have graced you with it.” My jaw drops at Iggy’s words and Noct puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.<br/>
“We have a shot at changing things.”<br/>
“Really?” I look to the prince in hope.<br/>
“Yes. In fact we should try to stay here for a few days and come up with a new strategy to minimize deaths and...other injuries.” Ignis avoids mentioning his part in my dream and pulls away from my embrace.<br/>
“Definitely. But we can do that tomorrow, I’m beat.” Noctis yawns and lays back on the bed. Iggy sighs and climbs into the bed as well, clicking off the bedside light.<br/>
“Are you sleeping here as will Dixie?” He asks quietly, shuffling under the covers.<br/>
"Yes please." I mumble quietly and squeak as two hands pull me down into the blankets.<br/>
“We’ll fix it. Don't worry.” Noctis wraps an arm around my waist, resting his head in the crook of my shoulder. I let the sound of his breathing lull me back to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. the soulmate that wasn't meant to be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gladio says goodbye to Dixie to complete the trials of Gilgamesh. Iris and Dixie go shopping while the boys raid some tombs. Ardyn angst! (Past relationship). We are in deep now you guys.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dixie...Dixie. Get up.”<br/>
What does the prince want now?<br/>
Something soft hits my face and I open my eyes, sitting up I see that it’s my clothes. 
Hm they don't smell like sweat anymore. I slowly stand up and wave to Ignis, who’s brushing his teeth. He waves back. Noctis is digging through a duffle bag of clothes at the foot of the bed, dressed and ready for the day.<br/>
“I’ll give you back your shirt after I get ready.” I shuffle over to my stray sock on the nightstand and grab it.<br/>
“Actually....” He looks me up and down while I scratch my bed head hair.<br/>
“You can keep it.”<br/>
“Alright, I’ll meet you guys in the lobby. I think Iris wants to hang out and I need to buy clothes.”<br/>
Noctis dives into the bag and pulls out some coins, shoving them into my hand.<br/>
“Don't lose it.” Ignis calls out from the bathroom<br/>
“I won't, see you in a few.” I wave to the boys and head back to my room to get ready for the day.<br/>
The lobby has little scones for the guests that I help myself too.
 Soon Prompto comes down and grabs some of the pastries.<br/>
“This place is the best. I never want to leave.”  He says in between bites and I nod eagerly in agreement. Suddenly a Gladiolus appears from the adjacent hallway and I wave. He walks a little faster so I grab a scone and catch him outside, jumping up to tap his shoulder. The larger man groans and turns around to face me.<br/>
“I got you a scone. Where are you off too so early?”<br/>
“Ignis said we’ll be staying here for two more days so I decided to run some errands.” He takes the pastry from my outstretched hand.<br/>
I raise an eyebrow at his speedy explanation, crossing my arms.<br/>
“I see...well what type of errands are you running?” I ask, looking him dead in the eye.<br/>
“Personal ones.” Gladio bites into the scone, munching casually.<br/>
Oh he’s good. 
Normally I can crack guys with this look. But Gladiolus is a military guy. The only thing that can get you leverage in this situation is threats and bribes. 
I sigh softly and examine my fingernails to feign disinterest.<br/>
“Cool. Guess I’ll just hang out with Iris. I wonder if she’d tell me a little more about you, Gladdy.” I enunciate the nickname pointedly to watch him freeze up.<br/>
“Something embarrassing, perhaps?” I grin deviously, tapping my staff’s crystal.<br/>
“You wouldn't dare.” The man growls, stepping forward into my space.<br/>
Wrong move, bitch boy.<br/>
“Oh we both know I would. So out with it, or I get to hear about all your childhood trauma.”<br/>
“You’re a little shit.” He almost sounds impressed by my manipulative skills, looking over me appraisingly.<br/>
“Hey, I’m not the one running suspicious errands.” I put my hands up in mock surrender, smirking at the horror on Gladio’s face.<br/>
“Urgh, you win... I’m going to complete the trials of Gilgamesh.”<br/>
“I have no idea what that is.”<br/>
“It’s something the king's shield has to do...I need to prove myself. To be worthy of protecting Noctis.”<br/>
“Whoa dude.” I place both hands on his shoulders and pull him downward. He lets me do so until we’re face to face.<br/>
“You can do this trial or whatever but remember, the will and determination you've shown over these last few days lies within you.”<br/>
I poke his surprisingly hard chest.<br/>
“No one can give that to you.”<br/>
“I know...I just...need to do this.” Gladiolus huffs, his shoulders sinking a bit.<br/>
“Ok. I believe in you, Gladiolus.” I gently wrap my arms around his neck and give him a quick hug. Letting go of him Gladio stands back up at full height, smiling down at me.<br/>
“Thanks, Dixie.”<br/>
“I’ll protect the others while you're gone. Now go kick some ass!” I cheer and Gladio chuckles, giving me a thumbs up he jogs off into a crowd of locals.<br/>
“So you're my new shield?”<br/>
I jump and whip around to see Noctis in his usual cargo shorts and t-shirt.<br/>
“Yup, thats me! Gladiolus said he’ll be back though, I’m just the sub.”<br/>
“Cool. Means I can get away with doing dangerous stuff.”<br/>
“No...but fuck, now I’m curious about what you'll do.” I tap my crystal anxiously. What does this guy even think is dangerous? Maybe warping to really high places?<br/>
“So many things. First-” His eyes light up, focusing on something behind me.<br/>
“Umbra!” The prince rushes past me and I spin around to see a dog that looks like a cross between a pomeranian and a husky. Also the cutest thing I have ever seen since arriving in this hell hole.<br/>
“Oh my god who are you?” I kneel in front of the dog which drops a small red notebook. I pick up the book and run my hand over the gold flower embellishment.<br/>
“What’s this?”<br/>
Noctis holds out his hand and I give the book to him, turning my attention back to the dog.<br/>
“Who’s a good baby? Who is the cutest baby puppy?” I coo at the small creature and give some ear scritches. When he flops over I squeal happily, gently rubbing his chest and tummy. Prompto arrives at the scene and approaches Noct, nodding to the book in his hand.<br/>
“Message from Luna?”<br/>
“Mhm. She awakened the Titan and is going to summon Leviathan next. So I’m guessing she’s headed to Altissia.” Noct pulls out a pen from his pocket and starts to write down on one of the pages.<br/>
“How can you tell me all that with a straight face! We are so fucked, man!” The blond screeches out and starts shaking Noctis by his shoulders. I stop scratching the dog’s chin and stand up.<br/>
“Hey, no. Calm down. Noctis why is he freaking out?” I place a hand on Prom’s shoulder and pull him closer to me.<br/>
“Why am I freaking out?! Luna just fucking woke up a giant thats been holding a meteor since the dawn of time and is planning to go call a big ass sea god next to a floating city!”<br/>
“I don't know how your god's work, Prom. But why does she want to call them up?” I wrap my arm around Prompto’s shoulders and hold him still.<br/>
“It’s for me...she’s asking them to form a covenant. A pact, to help us defeat the darkness.” The prince gives the book back to Umbra who immediately takes off down a back alley. Wow that dog is really well trained. A very good boy.<br/>
“Well...how's that going?” I ask hesitantly because Noct doesnt sound to optimistic.<br/>
“Not good. She wrote down that the Titan refused. He wants to speak to me.”<br/>
I groan, throwing my head back in frustration.<br/>
“Why can't your gods be like the ones I have at home? Aloof and unseen, it’s not so bad!”  I call out to no one in particular but get a few looks from bystanders.<br/>
“Let’s go talk to Ignis, he’ll know what to do.” Prom suggests but he spoke a little too soon.<br/>
“What are you going on about?” Said man has appeared behind Prompto silently. 
I’m so glad Ignis decided not to kill me a few days ago because this man is scary.<br/>
Prom squeaks and spins around to see Ignis with his arms crossed.<br/>
“We’re going to the meteor to meet with the Titan and ask him to form a covenant with me. Then we’ll follow Luna to Altasia where she’ll summon Leviathan.” Noctis explains like it’s the most normal thing in the world for us to do.<br/>
“Are you planning on making pacts with all of the gods?” The advisor asks, nonchalantly leaning against the wall.<br/>
“Those that’ll have me.”<br/>
Prompto may be right cause it sounds like we are fucked.<br/>
“So are we going right now or…?” I gnaw on my bottom lip, staring at the raven haired boy scratching his head.<br/>
“Nah, we’ll wait till Gladio comes back. I think I’ll go find some more tombs while Dixie goes shopping with Iris...if that's alright?”<br/>
“Definitely more than alright. You boys go knock yourselves out, but don't die! Gladiolus would kill me if you did.”<br/>
“We will do our best.” Ignis answers with a teasing smirk and I immediately melt under his gaze.<br/>
God how could someone be so terrifying and hot at the same time.<br/>
“C'mon guys. I’m driving.” Noctis calls out and Ignis shakes his head. I wave goodbye to the trio, hopefully Gladio will be back soon. Leaning against the hotel walls I stare out at the sea of people. Busy day I guess.<br/>
“Hey Dixie, did Noctis just leave?” Iris steps out of the hotel to stand beside me.<br/>
“Yep. Gladiolus is gone too. Did you still want to show me the shops?”<br/>
“Of course. Follow me!” She waves me down one of the side streets with more residential areas.<br/>
“My favorite store is down this way. The main streets get crowded on the weekend so I take this route.”<br/>
“That’s smart. I hope you're not going out of your way for me though.”<br/>
“No way, any friend of Noctis is a friend of mine.”<br/>
“Alright...well I’m sure Noctis will be back at the hotel by sunset.”<br/>
“Yeah, don't want to run into any demons at night.”<br/>
We turn to a busy intersection and Iris takes my hand, leading me through a gaggle of street food vendors and stops in front of a small shop. I hold the door and enter the shop after Iris. It smells like honeysuckle in here.
 There's quite a variety for such a small shop...lots of colors.<br/>
“Hm. I’ve always been more of an online shopper, mind helping me out a bit?” I ask Iris who is looking over a long silk scarf.<br/>
“Sure! I’m a great stylist. Gladdy used to let me help him pick out formal clothes when he had to guard Noctis at parties.” She moves over to me and we start sifting through the racks.<br/>
“Well I trust your judgement, and I can tell you’re more competent than your brother.”<br/>
She laughs and lets out a small snort and then I can't help it, I’m cackling along with her. The store owner is giving us a look but we ignore them and keep browsing.<br/>
“Gladdy can be an idiot sometimes. One time I caught him using one of my bow clips and a clip-on tie. It glowed in the dark but he found that out the hard way.” She bites her lip to keep down another chuckle and I grin.<br/>
“I wish I could've seen that.” I sigh dreamily.<br/>
“Me too.” Iris nods and we round the next rack. In a few minutes Iris collected a few outfits so she shoves me into the changing room. I model a few for the teen but she is not satisfied until I put on the last outfit. I requested Lucian colors, I've always enjoyed black clothing but working it in with the dark blue and gold could be tricky. But Iris really pulled through with this one.<br/>
A dark blue button up with long black suspenders. Wow I look sharp, pointing out my foot I see gold sun and moon designs on the black boots she picked out. I look like a million bucks. Doing a little spin I see Iris picking up her phone.<br/>
“This ones a winner!” She chirps, snapping a quick photo of my shocked expression. I nod in agreement and we pay the shop owner, Iris said I should wear the outfit out of the store and I agree. Next she takes me to a lingerie store where I buy a simple black nightgown, two sets of panties, and another bra. Just the essentials, I don't want to use all of Noct’s money. Just as the day is starting to close Iris suggests we go to the lookout area to see the meteor. We’re about to reach the binoculars when I see him.<br/>
Ardyn.<br/>
This man has already made my shit list.<br/>
I could kill him here...but that might scar Iris. Poor girl has already seen enough. There's also bystanders here that would witness me encase a grown man in ice.<br/>
I’ll talk to him. Find out why he’s here. Learn his weaknesses.Then strike.<br/>
“What are you looking at?” Iris places a hand over her eyes to peer out among the crowd.<br/>
“Dont panic but there is a dangerous man over there. I need to know what he’s doing here.”<br/>
“Oh no...your not going up to him are you?”<br/>
“I am. But he thinks I’m an idiot. I’d like to keep that impression going for as long as I can.”<br/>
“So what are you going to do?”<br/>
“Watch and learn, Iris. I’m going to show you how to trick men into giving you whatever you want.” I wink and pull a confident smirk, I place my bags next to Iris and begin to drift towards the man. Stopping at the viewing goggles next to his I bend forward slightly, showing off a bit of my cleavage. I count the seconds, at about thirty I stand up straight and stretch my arms over my head.<br/>
Then I let my eyes glance over to him.<br/>
“Ah what a coincidence. Fate must have plans for us, hm?” Ardyn grins and leans against the rock barrier.<br/>
“Funny thing is…” I walk over and stand directly in front of him, letting the taller man look down at me.<br/>
“I don't believe in coincidences.” Placing a hand under his chin I guide his face to mine so we’re mere inches apart.<br/>
“Do you want this? Or are you after something else.” I ask quietly, dragging my other hand across his chest.<br/>
“I’m after everything, my love. Just as before.” He strokes my cheek with surprising tenderness and I bite the inside of my lip.<br/>
What does he mean, ‘before’?<br/>
No.<br/>
Don't dwell on it.<br/>
He wants to trip you up.<br/>
“Remind me.” I hum in a low tone, leaning into his touch. A hand comes to rest on the small of my back and I pause for a moment.<br/>
It’s strange how easy this is.<br/>
How familiar it feels to be in his embrace.<br/>
Ardyn’s smile is no longer smug but...joyful. I release his chin and gently tuck an auburn strand behind his ear. Tilting my head I close my eyes. Warm lips press urgently onto mine, Ardyn’s hand tightening his hold on my waist. I feel something wet on my cheeks, gasping I pull my head back. Frantically, I wipe my eyes and stare at the man in front of me.<br/>
What is going on?<br/>
I don't know you.<br/>
“You remember, don't you?” Ardyn pulls out a goddamn handkerchief from his pocket and gently pats my cheeks.<br/>
“Did I remind you?” His brow furrows at my blank stare, slowly lowering the cloth.<br/>
“Let me try again. Please.” Lips are pressing on mine again, to my chin, the corners of my mouth, my cheeks.<br/>
It’s desperate.<br/>
My eyes widen and I shove him off me, shaking my head.<br/>
I run. He yells something out but I keep running.<br/>
I grab Iris’s hand and pull her along with me.<br/>
She asks me what happened.<br/>
We run.<br/>
Iris takes me into her hotel room and lets me cry.<br/>
Why do I cry?<br/>
I don't know who I’m supposed to be anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. for a pessimist, I'm pretty optimistic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Going back about 2,000 years ago. Angst and death! Dixie is just a surprise tool that will help us later.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m sitting on a stone bench, peering over an old leather bound book. The moon isn't enough to illuminate the book. My crystal staff is emitting a soft glow, just enough to see one of the pages. I speak in hushed whispers. A cloaked figure is seated next to me.<br/>
A young man with long red hair.<br/>
"Can this really work?" He’s pointing to an old passage.<br/>
A language I don't recognize.<br/>
"There's consequences to this method of healing but… I cannot deny it's successful history." I grimace at the hopeful gleam in his eyes<br/>
"I see no other way. We must begin trials at once. I cannot allow any more of my citizens to die." He speaks with conviction.<br/>
Like a true prince.<br/>
Ready to do anything for his people.<br/>
"Of course. Follow me to my chambers after dinner tomorrow. There we may experiment  further."<br/>
I don't want to do this.<br/>
-<br/>
"It worked! I can't believe it, you are a genius!" The man is grinning ear to ear having just cured a young child of the scourge. The trials have been a success and he seems overjoyed. He makes his way over to me and pulls me in for a kiss.<br/>
It was just a small peck.<br/>
Never the less I gasp in surprise.<br/>
"Was that too much?" He asks quietly, the small child is giggling at us. Finding our antics hilarious now that they’re healthy again.<br/>
"No...I believe it's just enough." I smile and wrap my arms around his neck and return the kiss.<br/>
-<br/>
"Ardyn, you need to stop curing the citizens of Lucious." I approach the man sulking in his small study, pouring over some stone tomes.<br/>
"I can't just stop helping them. We're in the middle of a a plague!" Ardyn huffs, running a hands along his brow in frustration.<br/>
"But the ring rejected you! By absorbing the scourge into your own soul...you-you're killing yourself. This...the repercussions of this are far worse than you can imagine, Ardyn." I place a hand on his shoulder, gently rubbing down his back.<br/>
"You think I don't already know all this? I am going to become a monster...It would be wise of you to leave me here to rot."<br/>
I roll my eyes, leaning into his space a bit more.<br/>
"Listen to me. Ardyn. I can save you. The Oracle's may have given up on you but I won't." Genly I turn his face towards mine, the sleepless nights are starting to show on his face.<br/>
How long has he been cooped up in here?<br/>
"Its funny how you think that you have a say in the matter... I can feel it. The darkness fills me until I can no longer control my own thoughts or intentions. It cannot be stopped. The scourge moves in the only way it knows how. Violently and without remorse.” Ardyn glares down at his desk, not even trying to look at me when he speaks next.<br/>
“Begone, my dear. I wish for your last vision of me to be of this. While I am still the man you fell in love with. "<br/>
-<br/>
“The crystal belongs with the king, and I with the crystal. You can not do this Ardyn.” I speak with conviction even though my hands are shaking, I grip my staff tightly.<br/>
“Oh but I can.”<br/>
The Astral’s crystal casts a haunting blue glow.<br/>
“This madness ends here.” I slam my staff down and ice shards materialize in front of the monster that used to be my fiance.<br/>
“But it’s only the beginning, my love.” Ardyn pushes the ice aside and ascends the throne’s steps.<br/>
I don't even try to stop him.<br/>
“We both know that things never had to be this way… my only wish is that we could've had more time together.” He speaks tenderly, like he doesn't plan on destroying this world.<br/>
Leaving the kingdom that betrayed him to the darkness.<br/>
Killing me.<br/>
I know now, that only Somnus is allowed to take his life.<br/>
To become the founding king.<br/>
Bahamut said that I shall rise again, only after the false prophet cuts me down.<br/>
So I trust in the gods...the crystal...and the Lucian line.<br/>
That I will be called upon once more.<br/>
To help restore the light.<br/>
When the dagger enters my stomach I drop my staff, my hands grabbing at Ardyn’s coat. I cough painfully, red staining his clean button up. My knees buckle and I drag him down with me. A warm hand strokes my cheek. I stare up into his deep brown eyes and wretch again. My hands slip from his form and I fall back onto the foot of the throne. Looking down I see my stomach leaking out crimson streams but my eyes land on the knife in his hand.<br/>
A gift. To celebrate our engagement.<br/>
How fitting he should end it this way.<br/>
Always one for dramatics. I wipe my mouth haphazardly smearing the blood that’s collected there and grin.<br/>
Somnus is standing above Ardyn’s crouched form, sword ready to strike. He was always the quiet type.<br/>
My eyes flutter shut and I relinquish my last breath knowing that my job was done.<br/>
For now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Girl talk with Iris, who is a wonderful person. We all agree Ardyn is a bastard that needs to die. Gladio should be getting back soon. Then we go to the meteor!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I open my eyes to an unfamiliar room. I’m laying on a soft bed and Iris is sitting next to me, tapping away on her phone.<br/>
“Hey...where am I?”<br/>
“Oh we’re in my room. You were really upset when we got back to the hotel and I didnt want to leave you alone, so I brought you here.<br/>
“Cool...how long have I been out?”<br/>
“Only a few hours. I texted Noctis to meet us here. Are you hungry? I had some tacos delivered.” She points to the bedside table where a small cardboard box rests. I sit up and grab the box, opening it I see two uneaten tacos. My stomach grumbles longingly. The only thing I ate today was scones.<br/>
“Iris, you are amazing and Gladiolus doesnt deserve you.”<br/>
“Yeah, I know.” She grins cheekily and starts texting someone.<br/>
Diving into the meal I smile. They taste like the ones my dad and I used to get in Boston next to that weird bodega. When I finish the spicy meal I turn to Iris with newfound conviction.<br/>
“You know what? Fuck the gods. Fuck this prophecy. I’m going to beat Ardyn’s dumbass like I should've done 2,000 years ago. Also, fuck Somnus. I would've been a great founding queen!”<br/>
“Hold on,you knew Somnus? 2,000 years ago? But you're like- Gladdy’s age?!” Her mouth hangs open in shock, her eyes roaming my youthful face.<br/>
“I’m only 20 but Noctis says I’m the Astral’s wizard. Something about my soul moving around.” I flick my hand around like she’s supposed to know what I’m talking about.<br/>
“Like reincarnation?” Iris heasistantly suggests.<br/>
“Probably. I never totally understood it...but I did have a dream. I was myself, but not completely?” I shrug, clasping my hands together worriedly.<br/>
“Tell me everything!” Iris takes my hands in hers.<br/>
“Well I saw some things happen in my dreams. I knew Somnus but not very well. I was supposed to be Prince Ardyn’s advisor...and wife.” I shiver in disgust and withdraw to wrap my arms around myself.<br/>
“Ugh god I thought I had bad taste in high school. This bastard takes the cake.” I grumble to myself, setting the taco box on the floor.<br/>
“Prince Ardyn? We’re still talking about the guy who dresses like a homeless man, right?”<br/>
“Yes. I was helping him cure sick citizens but then he got sick too and the ring of Lucis rejected him. So he couldn't be king anymore.”<br/>
He must still be sick. Or dead.<br/>
Those are the only options.<br/>
“What do you mean by ‘sick’?” Iris’s brows furrow in worry, placing a comforting hand on my leg.<br/>
Ah that's right.<br/>
I haven't seen anyone with the sickness or heard anyone talk about it.<br/>
Maybe it ran its course, like all plagues do.<br/>
Or the artificial light is driving it away.<br/>
Whatever the case, I wasn't able to live long enough to know the outcome.<br/>
“The scourge...it used to infect people and kill them off slowly. Rotting their minds and eventually their bodies.”<br/>
“That sounds horrible! But if Ardyn was helping people then…?”<br/>
“He should've gotten the ring. That's what you're thinking, isn't it?”<br/>
She nods and I purse my lips, staring down at the carpet.<br/>
“He was too sick to heal. By taking the scourge away… ‘curing’ people, Ardyn absorbed it. I told him that if the crystal’s magic was powerful enough to keep the darkness in check then h-he’d be ok.” I clench the sheets under my palms and try to hold back my tears.<br/>
“It wasn't enough. Ardyn succumbed to it. He decided to let the scourge and demon hoards reign. To take his place on the throne and destroy the Astral’s crystal. With or without me.” I hiss angrily, remembering the pure rage I felt when he rejected my help.<br/>
<br/>
“Well...what'd you do?” Iris asks gently, scooting a little closer to me.<br/>
“I made a choice the day Somnus became the founding king. I chose the crown. I chose the light. I chose to fight for this world, knowing that my death was a small sacrifice for peace.” I sigh and let my eyes meet Iris’s brown ones.<br/>
“And I’ll do it again. To complete the prophecy and return the light to Eos.”<br/>
“Wow Dixie...I’m so glad you're on our side.” The girl throws her arms around my shoulders, pulling me in for a hug. I gently pat her back and move over a bit.<br/>
“I uh, sorry for running away like I did and passing out on your bed.”<br/>
“It’s ok, you did kinda have an identity crisis.” She shrugs like what I had just revealed to her was no big deal.<br/>
“Yeah, me and the person I was 2,000 years ago are not the same.”<br/>
“For what it’s worth, you're pretty cool for a 2,000 year old wizard.”<br/>
I guess to her, I’m still the same.<br/>
I take some comfort in this.<br/>
“Thanks, Iris. You're the first high schooler I’ve found tolerable.”<br/>
The girl scoffs in mock offense and I snicker, nudging her shoulder playfully.<br/>
“If you don't mind me asking...you know besides the whole sickness thing, what did Ardyn do that was a total deal breaker? Leave his dirty clothes everywhere? Never take you out for dinner?”<br/>
“He murdered me with the dagger I gave to him as an engagement gift.” I answer flippantly, rolling my eyes at how cheesy Ardyn used to be.<br/>
“Hm, yeah that’ll do it.” Iris huffs and crosses her arms angrily.<br/>
“I’ll have to have a few words with that nasty man.” She grunts, stomping her foot down on the carpet<br/>
“I’d rather you just help me kill him instead.” I grin deviously, relishing in Iris’s innocent expression.<br/>
“Really?” She slips off the bed to throw away the taco box.<br/>
“Sure. I bet if you trained a little you'd be able to take down your brother.” I challenge, standing up and rolling my shoulders back.<br/>
“Hm, maybe I should ask him to train me, or Mr.Cor.” Iris hums, placing a hand under her chin.<br/>
There's a knock on the door. I watch Iris check the peephole before opening it wide, revealing three tired looking boys.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. power and control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dixie explains some things to the boys. But she couldn't tell them the whole truth in the end! Prompto was a real pal and helped Dixie calm down a bit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey. You guys miss us while we’re gone?” Noctis jokes, plopping in one of the hotel chairs.<br/>
“Of course! Dixie needs to talk to you guys though.” Iris points over to me and I give a small wave.<br/>
“We’re all ears. So far I haven't heard anything more entertaining than Prompto’s car karaoke.” Ignis huffs, glaring pointedly at Prompto who is trying not to make any eye contact with said man.<br/>
Alright. Might as well rip off the band aid.<br/>
“I had a very strange dream while you all were gone. Apparently 2,000 years ago Ardyn was a prince next in line for the throne of Lucious. We were going to get married but broke up. The ring Noctis wants rejected him and he was corrupted by the scourge. He also killed me. It was not a good dream.”<br/>
“If he...Ardyn killed you then...how are you alive right now?”<br/>
“Prompto… Iris thinks I was reincarnated. Then something moved me over here via portal.” The blond just gazes at me, almost stupefied by my presence.<br/>
“I am still tired so any other questions may be directed to Iris, who has listened to all of my ramblings since I woke up ten minutes ago.”<br/>
“Yep! Top three conversation points are fuck the gods, fuck the prophecy, and beat Ardyn’s ass. Any questions?” She chirps out from the other side of the bed.<br/>
“But Dixie...was going to marry Adryn? Gross.” Prom makes a gagging motion with his mouth and I blush.<br/>
Past me really dropped the ball on that one.<br/>
“But if Ardyn was next in line to be king...then he must be related to you, Noct.” Iggy deduces, looking down at the prince. Noctis shivers uncomfortably at this knowledge.<br/>
“What were his motives in all this, Dixie? A breakup is understandable, but murder seems a little excessive.” Ignis sits down on Iris’s bed and pulls out a small notebook and pen. Oh that's his little recipe book!<br/>
“Yeah it goes deeper than just our failed relationship. He wanted eternal darkness, free roaming demons, him on the Lucian throne. You know, a typical plan for an evil mastermind.”<br/>
“This is some very unsettling news. I hope Gladiolus returns soon. We must hurry to Lady Lunafreya and put a stop to Ardyn's plot.” The man is scribbling furiously on one of the pages.<br/>
“I'm sorry but does no one at least think this is all a little crazy?” Prompto is pacing the room anxiously, from the door to the bed which isn't a lot of space but I place a hand on his shoulder to stop him for a moment.<br/>
“Prompto. I fell out of the sky a few days ago. I doubt things could get any stranger.” I answer casually.<br/>
“I I wouldn't speak so soon. It seems that Noctis has something to ask.” He points his pen towards the raven haired boy that stands anxiously next to Prom and I.<br/>
“I want to hear about the prophecy...to bring back the light.” Noctis anxiously pleads, it looks like he’s about to start pacing the room next.<br/>
“Bahamut spoke to me in a dream, the night before I was to be killed. He said that I would rise again to help restore the light. I assumed at the time that I would be helping the chosen king but-” I stop speaking, slapping both hands over my mouth I stare at Noctis in shock.<br/>
“He...he was talking about you. It’s always been you. I-I know who the false prophet is, the Accursed! It all makes sense, I can't believe I didn't see it before!” I grab onto Noct’s shoulders in awe.<br/>
I can't believe it.<br/>
“Hold on, Dixie. Tell me what exactly Bahamut said to you. Try to remember.” Ignis is standing over Noctis and I worriedly. Prompto is back to pacing and Iris is frantically tapping her phone. So I try to recite what I can. <br/>
“The fate of this world falls to the King Of Kings.<br/>
Their Providence consecrated in the divine Light of the Crystal.<br/>
Those loyal to the Light stand against the darkness and abide in hope, sustained by faith unfaltering that their King shall arise and bring deliverance.<br/>
The king will gain the power to fulfill their calling in the Heart of the Crystal.<br/>
By the covenants awakened, the Six will see the coming of the prophesied hour.<br/>
A time when the Crystal shall have shed the entirety of its Light unto the ring.<br/>
A power greater than even that of the Six, purifying all by the Light of the Crystal and the glaives of rulers past.<br/>
Only at the throne can the Chosen receive it, and only at the cost of a life...” I feel my throat seize up when I look into Noct’s blue eyes.<br/>
Hang on... that can't be right. I must be remembering it wrong.<br/>
Many have sacrificed all for the King.<br/>
No.<br/>
So must the King sacrifice himself for all.<br/>
No!<br/>
I tear my eyes away from him and place my head in my hands.<br/>
You can't have him! I already died for the Light, was that not enough?<br/>
Oh mighty Six how many people must die before this madness can end?!<br/>
My jaw clenches when I feel someone place a hand on my back, I snap my head up to see Prompto rubbing small circles into my back.<br/>
“It’s alright...if you cant remember right now. We can try to talk later, maybe in the morning?’<br/>
I nod and shakily drag my hands away from my face.<br/>
“I’ll walk you back to your room, ok?”<br/>
I wordlessly let him walk me out of Iris’s room and into the quiet hallway. He doesn't speak on the way to my room and I am thankful for that.<br/>
I don't even know what I would say.<br/>
He slips the keycard into my room and leads me to the bed. I flop down on top of it and grab my staff, pulling it closely to my body. Prompto sits at the edge of my bed, staring out the window down to the bright streets below us.<br/>
“Do you want me to stay for a while?” He asks softly, eyes never straying from the lights outside.<br/>
“Please.” I whisper, my eyes catching on something white peeking out of my front pocket. I pull out a small white handkerchief with a red rose embroidered in the corner. Balling up the fabric I toss it into the wastebasket.<br/>
Ardyn Lucis Caelum<br/>
I will be your downfall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. last hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gladio is back from his trial. Dixie gets some clues about her past life! Dixie and Gladio bond. Questions are asked and no one likes the answers. Noct talks about his childhood trauma. Dixie gets sad, but doesnt cry this time!<br/>(I actually liked writing this one a lot and I don't know why.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wakey wakey, eggs and...noodles! Added an egg in there, ya know since it's breakfast cup noodles."<br/>
I shoot up to see Gladiolus, alive and placing a styrofoam cup on the bedside table. Grinning, I jump off my bed and throw my arms around the giant.<br/>
"Oof! Didn't think youd miss me this much." He chuckles and prys me off of him, setting me down on the bed and handing me noodles.<br/>
"Iris told me that you like her more because she brought you food. Now we're even again."<br/>
My smile fades remembering yesterday's conversation. Prompto really helped me out...I just couldn't do it. I couldn't tell them. I was too weak. Gladio must notice my mood dip because I feel a large hand on my shoulder.<br/>
"Hey, I know yesterday was rough for you. Iris and the guys filled me in...for what it's worth I'm glad you're with us."<br/>
"I'm glad too. I just can't believe we're going to complete the prophecy. Before it was something I only could have dreamed of."<br/>
"But Prompto told me that you got really upset talking about it.” He tilts his head in confusion.<br/>
"I was. I wish I hadn't remembered it."<br/>
"But why? From what Ignis told me, it sounded like you knew what we should be doing. Like who we need to whack in order to complete this weird prophecy."<br/>
Yeah. That's only a small part of the problem.<br/>
"It’s Ardyn Lucis Caelum. The only way I can see a man like him remaining alive for 2,000 years is through dark magic maybe even harnessing the scourge like the deamons do. I had books on these subjects, the very ones that began this madness.” I slurp up my noodles and watch Gladio plop down next to me.<br/>
“This is all pretty fucked up, huh?” He grumbles, running a hand along his beard.<br/>
I nod in agreement, not wanting to speak with my mouth full I swallow the rest of the broth.<br/>
“I’m starting to remember some things about my past, like the little space in between where you guys store your weapons. It’s like a little pocket dimension.” I set down my noodles and grab my staff.<br/>
“Wow I used to store so much shit in there.” I whisper to myself, tapping my staff down twice the crystal flashes blue. Holding out my hand a small blue portal materializes, suddenly a bag falls out of it. It’s strap catches onto my hand and the portal closes as quickly as it appeared.<br/>
“This is a lot heavier than I thought it would be.” I grunt and fling a dark brown satchel onto the bed.<br/>
“What's in that thing?” Gladiolus inches cautiously closer to it.<br/>
“Well I don't actually remember. But let's find out!” I chirp and undo the clasp, throwing the flap open a cloud of dust poofs out and I cough. Gladiolus fans the air and covers his mouth.<br/>
“Gods, I hope you didn't put any food in there.”<br/>
“Probably not.” I shrug, dumping out the bag’s contents onto the table.<br/>
Let's see. We have three health potions, a stamina potion, and a canteen. There's a small slip of paper with some writing on it...oh it's just a grocery list. A pocket sewing kit and a canister of ink and a pen. Huh another grocery list?<br/>
Turning over the page I notice a broken silver seal.<br/>
I snatch up the folded paper and open it.<br/>
“Dearest Daughter,<br/>
It saddens me to hear of Prince Ardyn’s condition. Please try to help his poor soul. I have tried to convince my sister and her students to help, but sadly the Oracle’s cannot foresee Ardyn’s future. Though her power is great, it seems the Six have already decided Ardyn’s fate. But I beg of you to try. Even if it feels like you're going against the Six's will. You deserve to be happy. I anxiously await your reply.<br/>
Your concerned mother,<br/>
Mazelina Nox Fleuret.”<br/>
“Hold on, give me that.” Gladiolus yanks the paper out of my hands and stares at it for a moment before flipping it over and lining up the wax seal.<br/>
“T-This is from Tenebrae, but how? I can't believe this.” He runs a hand through his hair, eyes darting back from the paper to me.<br/>
“You were from Tenebrae? Your-you were a part of the Fleuret family. The line of Oracles?”<br/>
I rip my letter out of his giant hands.<br/>
“I don't remember everything!” I hiss and smooth the paper out on the bed.<br/>
“But I guess if I did have the same last name as Mazelina, or I guess my mom? Then it would make some sense.”<br/>
“It would but you never said you were an oracal. I think I’d be able to remember if you told us that.”<br/>
“I’m not. I don't think I am, really. But Noctis and Ignis think that I had a dream about the future a few nights ago. That's why we are trying to get to the Pracle as soon as possible.”<br/>
“I know. Noctis spared no details while filling me in on all the drama.” He rubs the stubble under his chin.
<br/>
“You’re related to the Oracle's, the Fleurets...so you at least inherited their magic. If the giant glowing staff is anything to go by. But it doesn't seem like you were trained to take on any of the Oracles tasks.”<br/>
“Yeah I don't know if I was trained at all. When I dreamt of Ardyn and I, no one called me an oracle. Everyone addressed me as ‘wizard’.”<br/>
“Maybe you just sucked at it?” He quips, mouth curving into a playful smirk.<br/>
I glare half heartedly at him, shoving my belongings back into my bag.<br/>
“Ha. Ha. You're hilarious.”<br/>
“You can't deny the possibility though.”<br/>
“That is true.” I hop off the bed and start shoving more of my stuff into the satchel. At least now I don't have to share a bag with Ignis.<br/>
“The guys are waiting for us. Iggys got the car all gassed up and ready to go.”<br/>
“To meet the Titan for a chat?” I ask, slipping my bag onto my shoulder, tightening the strap.<br/>
“Yup.” Gladiolus gets the door for me and we walk down the hallway.<br/>
“Let's not keep him waiting then.” I grin, petting the worn letter of my bag.<br/>
I’ve missed this thing for so long and I didnt even know it!<br/>
At the hotel entrance we’re caught by Iris, who throws her arms around Gladio and me.<br/>
“I thought I’d wish you all good luck...with the prophecy and everything.”<br/>
“Thank you, Iris. You've been so kind to me, hopefully I can return the favor in the future.” I pat the small girl’s back reassuringly and step out of the hug.<br/>
“Just make sure you all come back in one piece, then we’ll be even.” She winks, wrapping herself around Gladio’s waist.<br/>
I force a smile and adjust my shoulder bag nervously.<br/>
“Of course, Iris. I’ll see you around.”<br/>
“Bye Iris. If you need any help call Cor, ok?” Gladio ruffles his sister’s mop of brown hair.<br/>
“I know Gladdy, be safe!” Iris reluctantly lets her brother go, brushing off her skirt.<br/>
We wave goodbye and walk down to the car. My eyes keep darting around the streets, why do I feel like Ardyn is still here… like a boogeyman lurking in dark corners of narrow streets.<br/>
“You ok?” Gladios’s voice snapped me out of my thoughts.<br/>
“Yeah, I just have a weird feeling.” I clutch my bag closer to my side and fall into a quicker pace.<br/>
“Do you want me to hold your hand?”<br/>
I look up at the man to see his eyes narrow in concern. I must look more frazzled than I thought. Without a word I grasp onto his hand. Gladio intertwines his fingers with mine and walks closely with me.<br/>
“Geez where were you when I had to get back to my dorm at night? I could've used a personal bodyguard.” I joke half heartedly and feel his hand tighten around mine.<br/>
After a few minutes of walking Gladiolus speaks again. So quietly I almost didn't hear him.<br/>
“I’m worried...about Iris. I can't help but think about what could've happened if Ardyn went after you both.”<br/>
I bite my lip and recall the two of us literally sprinting through the streets in order to get as far away from that man as we could.<br/>
“I know you got her away from him and I’m grateful for that. But I think it’s time Iris learned how to defend herself. Especially if she’s going to be around us.”<br/>
I nod, more focused on the cobble street than my surroundings.<br/>
“Where we go, danger follows.” He shakes his head sadly and I purse my lips.<br/>
Gladio is right.<br/>
There was a close call and Iris could've been hurt.<br/>
“I’m going to text Cor. Tell him to meet Iris at the hotel so she can train.”<br/>
“That's a good idea...Iris is a strong young woman. I wouldn't be surprised if the next time we see her she takes you down.”<br/>
“Hey! Who completed the trials of Gilgamesh?” Gladiolus presses a thumb to his chest happily.<br/>
“You. I am proud of you, Gladiolus. I knew you could do it.” I squeeze his hand reassuringly.<br/>
“You don't even know what the trials were about.” He scoffs, holding his head a little higher.<br/>
“No idea. But I’m still proud.” I reach up and pinch his cheek teasingly as we approach the car. Letting go of his hand to slide into the backseat between Noct and Prom.<br/>
“Congratulating the big guy on beating Gilgamesh?” Prompto ruffles Gladio’s hair and earns a glare from the older man.<br/>
“Yeah, even let him hold my hand for a minute.”<br/>
“What?! Can I hold your hand?” The blond pouts, clasping his hands together pleadingly.<br/>
“Maybe when you complete the trials.” Noctis nudges me teasingly and I swat at his arm.<br/>
“Prompto, sweetie you can hold my hand anytime. Can't promise that it won't be sweaty though.”<br/>
Prom’s wrinkles nose and looks down at my hands, Noct  laughs at his friend’s apprehensive face. I wipe my palms on my trousers and slip my suspenders off my shoulders, getting comfortable in my seat.<br/>
“Anyways Gladio and I were digging through my old bag that I left behind in a little pocket dimension. You know like where you guys keep your shit?” I slap the brown leather and open the latch, pulling out the letter we found.<br/>
“And we found this letter from my mother. I’ll let him explain what’s in it because he was super excited about it.”<br/>
I hand the shield the letter and he begins to read. Gladio’s voice is a low baritone, it's almost soothing. Once he finished explaining what the letter means, Prompto was practically bouncing in his seat with excitement.<br/>
“Dude, you're like a living relic!”<br/>
"And descending from a royal bloodline. Your building up quite the resume, Dixie.” I catch Ignis's playful gaze in the rearview and I feel my cheeks heat from the attention.<br/>
“I honestly can't believe your Luna's ancestor." The raven haired boy’s eyes shine with wonder.<br/>
“Well...me and the person who lived back then, aren't totally the same. I have some memories of my past life but it’s mostly the stuff I already told you.”<br/>
“Is it possible that seeing or reminiscing about certain aspects of your life could jog your memory?” Iggy turns us onto the highway and towards the giant glowing rock and debri. I think it’s called the disk of Cauthess<br/>
“I’m not sure...seeing my old grocery list didn’t strike up anything new.”<br/>
“Perhaps if we returned to your home, the kingdom of Tenebrae?”<br/>
“With all the Niffs running around? Fat chance we’d even get in.” Gladiolus grumbles, slouching in the front seat.<br/>
“Tenebrae...fell? What about the other oracles?”<br/>
I’m so confused. I thought Lunafreya was ruling Tenebrae and residing as head Oracle?<br/>
No, that’s how it should've been. Dixie your mind is twisting things, Noctis said Lunafreya was in Niffelheim's control.<br/>
But there should be others. I remember watching my mother...she helped teach the next generation.<br/>
“There's only one Oracale now, Dixie.” Noctis glares down at the floor, his shoulders visibly tensing.<br/>
“I don't understand, there were others. Students training to aid other kingdoms in our fight against the scourge. How come there is only one left? Noctis what happened?” I turn to Noctis, panic laced in my words. I bite my lip.<br/>
They can't all be gone.<br/>
It just isn't possible.<br/>
“I don't know what happened thousands of years ago...but I can tell you how we lost Tenebrae. That should answer your question.”<br/>
There's so much sadness behind his eyes when he finally looks at me. I gently place a hand over his fist. Noctis lets out a breath and holds it in his palm.<br/>
“I was around eight when there was an accident. My mother was killed by a deamon and I was injured on a drive outside the city. My dad sent me to Tenebrae, to heal. To get out of the citadel.<br/>
Luna’s mom was queen and she used to be friends with my mom. I stayed there for a while, maybe a few months. Luna and I became friends and we started using the notebook to write secret messages to each other. Sometimes we’d prank Ravus, he was always so serious. Probably still got a stick up his ass. You’d never guess those two were brother and sister.”<br/>
Noctis spoke fondly about the two kids, young adults by now. Running a hand through his hair, he grimaced.<br/>
“Then the Empire attacked when I was supposed to go home with dad. Back to Insomnia.”<br/>
I feel his hand grip mine like a vice, his voice is starting to crack.<br/>
“They were there for us. Not for the queen, but they killed her anyway. Spared her kids so the kingdom wouldn't revolt.”<br/>
Noct hisses, slamming his fist down onto his leg in anger.<br/>
“He didn't even try to save them. He just grabbed me and ran away.”<br/>
He must  be talking about the king. Noct clearly holds some resentment towards his father, it makes sense that this memory is painful for him to recall.<br/>
The death of his mother and Luna’s, getting separated from his friends, and remembering his deceased father’s actions.<br/>
I take a deep breath.<br/>
“Noctis. It sounds like your dad did what he could. Looking back on it, maybe it wasn't enough.” I place my other hand on his shoulder and blue eyes meet mine.<br/>
“In that moment, he had to face an enemy threat with his child, who was still recovering from a traumatic event. But it didn't sound like he had enough time to weigh out the pros and cons. It’s ok to be angry, because his decision caused you pain.”<br/>
“I-I know. I just.” The prince lets out a long sigh, hanging his head.<br/>
“I just wish things could have turned out differently.”<br/>
“Me too. But your friends are still alive,” I tip his chin up to face me.<br/>
“And so are you.” A little smile pulls on the edge of Noct’s lips.<br/>
“So even though I can't go back to Tenebrae right now, I’m happy.”<br/>
I’m smiling so much it hurts my cheeks. If I stop, I know I’ll start crying.<br/>
Noctis doesn't need to see that right now.<br/>
I know he is telling the truth.<br/>
Times have changed and the oracles have gone.<br/>
I will mourn them once the prophecy is completed.<br/>
I need to protect the survivor.<br/>
Lunafreya.<br/>
The last hope for Tenebrae and maybe even this world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Still don't know how I even survive hard times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If you guys haven't figured it out yet, Dixie can be pretty oblivious. Some harmless fluff. Noctis and Ignis embarrass themselves! Near the end Dixie is thinking about the fast approaching future.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well I want to document this trip. Not everyday we get to see the disk.” Prom dives into his sack backpack and pulls out his camera.<br/>
"We’re at a pit stop. I mean we might as well take a few pics.”<br/>
“The Titan isn't going anywhere.” The raven haired boy shrugs, leaning his head on my shoulder.<br/>
I guess he’s planning to take a nap before we start conversing with the god.<br/>
“Maybe we should save the photos for after the meeting. Never know when the Empire will show up.” Ignis sighs, gassing up the regalia.<br/>
“They've been covering a lot of ground. I saw a few pop up bases on my way back to Lestallum.” Gladiolus chimes in, stepping out of the car to stretch his legs.<br/>
“But they’re not at this gas station right now.” I grin, grabbing Noct’s hand and dragging him out of the car.<br/>
“Seriously?” He groans, watching Prompto set up his camera on the trunk.<br/>
“Get in here Gladio, c’mon Iggy the timers already set!”<br/>
I throw my arm around Noctis’s shoulders and smirk, Prompto slots in next to me and rests a hand on my shoulder. Gladio drapes his arm on my head, casually grinning at the camera. Iggy stands behind me, sometimes I forget he’s almost as tall as Gladious. Just before the flash goes off I feel Noctis wrap an arm tightly around my waist, I glance in his direction and-<br/>
Click!<br/>
Prompto runs over and grabs the camera, staring intently at the screen as it loads.<br/>
“Can we go now?” Gladiolus groans and I shake my head.<br/>
“I found a secret little pocket in my bag, I could get something from the store. You want anything, Noctis?” I ask casually. The picture was taken but he’s still holding onto me.<br/>
“I want my dad back.”<br/>
“...I only have twenty gil.”<br/>
“Hm. A chocolate bar.”<br/>
This guy will be great at negotiating peace treaties.<br/>
“Okay.” I turn to walk towards the store but Noctis hasn't let go of my waist.<br/>
“Dude.” I look up to him and point to the hand glued to my side. The boy’s eyes grow wide as if he’s now realizing that he’s been holding me for the past minute. In short, Noct warps away from me in a flash of blue light and ends up smacking into the car’s trunk with a loud bang!<br/>
Oh no.<br/>
He falls to the ground immediately after impact, flopping lifelessly to the ground.<br/>
Oh no!<br/>
“Are you ok?!” I rush forward and stare down at the prince, Ignis joins me moments after. Noctis is covering his face with his hands, Gladio is laughing hysterically, and Prompto is just staring in total disbelief at his best friend lying on the hot asphalt.<br/>
“Are you alright, Noct?” Iggy leans over the boy’s body, most likely scanning it for injuries.<br/>
A muffled groan escapes the boy and I sigh with relief.<br/>
He’s still alive.<br/>
I gently pat the prince’s knee and look to Ignis.<br/>
“Is he going to be okay?” Prompto kneels next to his friend, poking at his side.<br/>
“I believe so. The only thing that I believe to be damaged is his pride.”<br/>
The advisor tuts and tugs on the prince’s ear.<br/>
“I’ll go...get him some chocolate then. You guys want anything?” I point to the little convenience store next to the gas pumps.<br/>
“We’re fine. It’s best we get going soon.” Iggy waves me away and I enter the small store. I spotted the candy that Noct shared with me last time. Grabbing two I pay the cashier and make my way back to the car.
 Taking the backseat next to Noctis I toss him the treat. He fumbles to catch it as Ignis speeds off towards the Titan. The heat isn't as oppressing now that it’s past noon. I wonder if we’ll camp out here again. Hopefully Ignis will cook us something good for dinner. That man can work wonders with a skillet! Now, I’m no chef but my udon noodles are to die for. Maybe I could get my hands on some and teach Ignis how to make them. Get some good meat in there and some sauteed veggies...mhm.<br/>
“Uh...Dixie?” Noctis nudges me with his elbow.<br/>
“Hm?”<br/>
“Your chocolate is melting.”<br/>
“Ah, shit!” I look down at the candy melting in my hand. My chocolate squares are drooping into less uniform shapes. Damn my food day dreams! Always getting me in trouble. Ugh...well I don't know if I can let this chocolate go to waste. I shrug and lick off a section of my palm, looking over to see Noct’s eyes darting from my hand to my lips.<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“N-Nothing.” He stammers and turns his eyes to the floor. I continue to try and keep most of the chocolate from escaping my hand, noticing Prompto bouncing his leg next to me. He’s holding his camera in a death grip like the thing is going to sprout legs and leave him.<br/>
God he’s such a dork.<br/>
I stick my pointer finger in my mouth, getting rid of the chocolate coating. I move on to my thumb, then the car suddenly jerks to the side and I’m jostled into Noctis with Prompto smushing us together! 
Ignis quickly spins the wheel and kicks up a shit load of dust getting us back onto the paved road.<br/>
“Iggy what the hell was that?!” Gladiolus snaps, turning around for a moment to check on the rest of us. I turn to Noctis who has a hand against his heart and another on his forehead. Prompto is as white as a sheet, but there's a smear of brown on his cheek. My chocolate covered hand must've hit him by mistake.<br/>
“Sorry, I was...distracted.” The advisor mumbles, hands tightening on the wheel while he checks the rearview mirror.<br/>
“Happens to the best of us.” Noct looks a little calmer now but I turn my attention to Prompto.<br/>
“Hey, Prom stay still for a second?”<br/>
“Wha-?” The blond turns and I lick my thumb. Gently tilting his chin with my free hand I swipe it along his cheek. With the chocolate now off of Prompto I plop my thumb into my mouth.<br/>
Welp, that was the last of my chocolate.<br/>
Prom immediately flushes, trying to look anywhere but me.<br/>
“W-what was that for?!” He squeaks and I roll my eyes.<br/>
“I got chocolate on you on accident. Sorry about that.”<br/>
“It’s fine!” He answers quickly, turning his attention to his camera.<br/>
“Hey, Ignis, are you feeling tired at all? I know you like that canned coffee stuff, I could’ve bought you some if you wanted it.”<br/>
“Not to worry Dixie, I am wide awake. But I will take you up on that offer another time.”<br/>
“Okay, but let me know if you feel tired. Noctis or I could drive for a bit.” I elbow the prince who immediately sits up straight.<br/>
“Yeah, it’s no problem,Iggy.” He adds and I smile at him. 
It’s a good thing Noct cares about his advisor, all of them seem to be good friends.<br/>
Or maybe the trauma of being displaced with no way to get back home has made us grow closer.<br/>
“There's no need. We’re almost there.” Iggy adjusts the gears so we can cruise along the straight strip of road.<br/>
We are working towards a common goal so that helps us work as a team. But I have to figure out how I can change this prophecy without anyone getting wind of it.<br/>
The last thing I want to do is upset Noct. But I don't know how the others would react.<br/>
If they knew their friend had to die in order to save the world...could they let him go?<br/>
Would they try to save him?<br/>
Noctis is staring out at the disk, elbow resting on the car door. He almost looks relaxed.<br/>
But we’re getting closer to destiny and I know he can feel it too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. let the flames begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A brief Ardyn run in! The guys take on the Titan and Dixie saves the day. Lots of swearing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of course hes fucking here. Standing in front of the Niffs little pop up base like he owns the place.<br/>
Looking at me with his dumb little face.<br/>
He thinks he's so great and knows everything about anything.<br/>
"Greeting my love...and friends. Care to listen to my riddle?"<br/>
I roll my eyes, hopping out of the car with my staff. I woke up today feeling ready to kick some ass.<br/>
"Will you let us in if we do?" Prompto slides up beside me, gun at the ready.<br/>
Bless this boy.<br/>
"Why of course. I'm the Nifflheim chancellor after all."<br/>
So he's with the bastards that took over my kingdom?<br/>
Of course he is.<br/>
I used to have reservations about killing others in battle but that mentality has gone right out the window along with any sympathy I had left for this man...this creature.<br/>
I lunge towards him but feel two hands at my shoulder, trying to pull me backwards. A quick glance shows me it’s Ignis. He looks pissed but the hate in his eyes is not directed at me, but to Ardyn.<br/>
"Your lucky he's holding me back you fucking scrub!" I shout, pointing an accusing finger at the chancellor.<br/>
"Oh there's no need for such theatrics dear. In fact-" Ardyn grabs my outstretched hand and laces it with his.<br/>
"You've always been the brightest of the bunch. This riddle is too easy for you."  He coos, smiling down at me in adoration.<br/>
“From the deep, the Archean calls. Yet on deaf ears, the gods’ tongue falls. The King made to kneel, in pain, he crawls.”<br/>
“So how do we keep him on his feet?” Prom asks Ardyn, anxiously fiddling with the safety on his gun<br/>
“Head the Archeans call.” I yank my hand out of the chancellor’s grasp and brush Ignis’s hands off my shoulders. I stride forward to the chain link gate, the boys falling in step behind me.<br/>
“Open it.” I call out to Ardyn. The man gives a wave to the MT’s behind it and the gate parts for us.<br/>
“Quick witted as ever, my love.” Sadly the redhead is back at my side, scarring away Prompto.<br/>
I am not going to let this fucker intimidate me or my friends.<br/>
The actual future of Lucious.<br/>
But this man has the nerve to snake his arm around my shoulder as we come upon the Titan. The meteor resting on his back as shimmering colors float up to the sky.<br/>
“Ardyn.” I turn my head and gulp seeing his face inches from mine.<br/>
“Can you stop that?!” I squirm out of his hold and try to put a few feet of distance between us.<br/>
“Funny you would ask me to continue my advances 2,000 years ago.” Adyn creeps closer, a smug grin plastered on his face.<br/>
“Oh don't even go there you whore.” I scoff, turning my back to this idiot.<br/>
I can't believe I was even considering letting him down gently.<br/>
“Noctis, go talk to the Titan.” I gesture to the giant man sitting in the crater.<br/>
“What are you gonna do?” The prince asks hesitantly, eyes darting from Ardyn to me.<br/>
“I am going to destroy this entire base. So be careful.” I pat his head affectionately and the prince rubs the back of his neck shyly.<br/>
“Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto you’ll have to get Noctis down in that chasm safely. I’ve never been so close to the Titan before, I-I don't even know what’s down there. Just... watch each other's backs.” Giving the boys a thumbs up I grin.<br/>
“Ah sorry to interrupt my love but I can't simply let you ruin all my hard work. Being chancellor is such a difficult job these days. You understand, right?”<br/>
“Really? Of course I understand!” I spin around and narrow my eyes at the man.<br/>
“That's why I’m giving you a ten second head start.”<br/>
“Excuse me?” Ardyn’s brows shoot up in surprise, his teasing nature dropping comically fast.<br/>
“Get out of here boys.” I roll my shoulders back and grip my staff with both hands, slowly stalking towards Ardyn. I hear scuffling behind me and the sound of feet quickly hitting the earth.<br/>
They don't need to see this fight.<br/>
“Can't we talk about this, darling?” He’s backing up now. The MT’s are watching us. I pick up the pace, watching him trip over his own feet in an effort to maintain our distance.<br/>
“I am past discussion.” I hiss and there's a glimpse of fear in his brown eyes.<br/>
Good.<br/>
He should be scared of me.<br/>
Ardyn stops in his tracks and raises a hand, looking past me. Raising his hands up in the air he yells.<br/>
“There’s an intruder!”<br/>
Fuck.<br/>
Glancing behind me I see the MT guards coming towards us. The ones stationed at the guard towers fire their guns in my direction and I dive behind a drop ship. Where’s Ardyn?<br/>
I swear on my life I will get that coward!<br/>
A few MT’s round the back of the ship and I groan in frustration. Ten fireballs circle me, I direct each one to a robot head. Some of them land, but another comes at me with an axe. I dodge and whack the things head clean off it’s body. Moving away from the burning robots I come back around the ship. A group of sharp shooters getting closer to me, their guns raised.<br/>
Suddenly the ground shifts under us and I lean on my staff to stay upright. The robots tumble to the ground and my eyes flick downwards to the Titan. His free arm is moving! What is he swatting at?!<br/>
Never mind.<br/>
I know exactly who he’s aiming for. In the distance I see Noctis and the others trying to ward off the god’s advances. The Titan's giant arm swinging around wildly, trying to crush my poor friends!<br/>
I thought god just wanted to talk?! Not flatten our last hope of a peaceful Eos!<br/>
Hearing the MT’s armor clank as they sit back up I slam my staff into the ground. An icy frost spreads over the ground and around the robots, freezing them to the ground. I scan the area and see a few more foot soldiers armed with swords and axes. With a sigh I form over 30 small ice daggers, taking a deep breath I wait for them all to get within my range. I’m starting to feel a little tired but I brush it off and let the ice rain down on the robots.<br/>
With no other enemies in sight I look back into the crater. The Titan is moving around so much that the crater was starting to cave inward. The boys are trying their best to dodge and it almost looks like they're winning! But shit I need to get them out of there! Frantically I run over to one of the aircrafts. Using my staff I pry the cockpit door open. Once inside I’m greeted by a control panel. Strapping into the pilot seat I look to my left, a flashing green button.<br/>
Alright, I have nothing to lose.<br/>
Pressing the button the panel of buttons and levers flashes to life, the vehicle hums to life.<br/>
Okay, good start.<br/>
Do these things work like the planes back home? Dad only showed me how to fly an airliner once and these...look a lot different.
 But a plane is a plane and I am out of options! Grabbing a hold of the wheel I pull it towards me and screech as the craft begins to lift off.<br/>
Oh gods I’m going to die.<br/>
Pushing the wheel downward, the head of the ship points upward and I’m now at least a hundred feet in the air. How do I turn? Jerking the wheel to the left the ship tilts dramatically, quickly spinning it back I manage to right myself.<br/>
With a gentler hand I turn towards the giant god. Peering out the side window I see Noctis and the others throwing ice potions at the Titans arm. The appendage freezes and shatters apart, the god falling under the weight of the meteor! I can see the ground shaking and I push the wheel upwards.
 I’m losing air quickly, the crater fast approaching I pull back at the last second. The craft groans at the short stop but I don't care, rushing to the back of the ship I open the cargo hold. I hear the Titan shout, catching sight of the boys I see Noctis clutching his head in pain. Moments later he rises up.<br/>
“Luna?”<br/>
Suddenly the god emits a brilliant gold, I shield my eyes but catch several ships like my own dropping down from the sky. Down below lava and falling debri attack the gang with vigor.<br/>
“Hey! Get on!” I call out to the boys and wave my staff frantically above my head.<br/>
They waste no time clamoring into the vessel, once safely inside I slam the button to shut the cargo hold. Running back to the captains seat I steer us out of the crater and past the ruined base. The others have seated themselves in the hold, looking a bit worse for wear.<br/>
How did they even fight a god?<br/>
And win?!<br/>
“Hold on boys, I don't know how to land this thing!” I call out, bucking myself to the driver's seat<br/>
Bringing the aircraft slowly back down to the ground I hit the green button again and cross my fingers. The ship's rumbling stops and we drop down to the ground, the motion rattles the craft but I’d say I did pretty well.<br/>
You know, cause we’re not dead?<br/>
Once we safely exit the enemy ship I can't help but cheer.<br/>
“That was amazing you guys! The way you took down the Titan- that was insane! Like how are you guys not dead?!” I gush and watch Noctis fluster under the praise.<br/>
“It was pretty cool, wasn't it?” He’s smiling, Prompto is too.<br/>
“Super cool! And all the lava- man I really thought we were goners!” The blond drapes and arm over his friend’s shoulder, a hand clutching his chest in disbelief.<br/>
“If it weren't for Dixie's quick thinking, I have a feeling that our little quest would have ended being buried with the Archean.” Ignis nods to me and tries to brush some stray rubble off his clothes.<br/>
“Yeah, we were literally stuck between a rock and a hard place.” Gladio rubs his forehead tiredly, shoulders hunched under the desert heat.<br/>
“Let’s head back to the car everyone, then we can find a place to rest.”<br/>
“You think I’m qualified to be in your little army now?”<br/>
“What? You mean the crownsguard?”<br/>
I nod excitedly, my eyes wide and pleading. I just had to pull my puppy eyes for this!<br/>
“Sure kid, ya earned it.” He huffs, crossing his arms in defeat.<br/>
“Yes!” I pump my fist in the air but  stop my mini celebration seeing Iggy just staring straight ahead.<br/>
“Iggy what...where’s the car?” Prompto squints and peers out at the rubble but I don't see the car either!<br/>
“We parked it here. I doubt it just disappeared.”<br/>
Wait a minute.<br/>
Ardyn.<br/>
“I know who took it.” I growl, clenching my staff angrily.<br/>
“That stupid ass mother fucker thinks he can just run away from me? Like I won't hunt the little bitch down myself? And he has the fucking nerve to take our shit?! I am sooo going to get his ass!”<br/>
“Whoa there Dixie. We’ll get the regalia back, no problemo!” Prom pats my back encouragingly but I’m still steaming.<br/>
“It’s not just that, Prompto.” I sigh, scuffing up the dirt with my boots.<br/>
“You said Ardyn...ran away?” Iggy questions incredulously, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.<br/>
“He did. Bastard sicked the robots on me and disappeared.”<br/>
“What an asshole.” Gladio huffs, eyes narrowing at the base I destroyed.<br/>
“And a coward.” Noctis sounds angry too, I know that car means a lot to him.<br/>
...<br/>
“So...what do we do now?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. hallelujah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Car is gone but everyone is safe. Dixie makes Prompto eat his dinner and gets a gift!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Camping inside the ship is actually pretty nice. Prompto raided the storage crates and found some food. This was promptly delivered to Ignis so he could cook us something on a hot plate Gladiolus stumbled on. He was looking for anything soft that we could sleep on. Noctis beat him to it, the prince pulling out rolled up sleeping bags from a supply closet. Seriously this ship is gigantic! How many compartments do you need?!<br/>
“Here you are Dixie.” Ignis hands me aplastic cup of hot oatmeal with cinnamon. I grin and snatch the cup out of his grasp, shoving my disposal spoon into the mushy goodness.<br/>
“Thanks.” I shove a spoonful into my mouth.<br/>
“Careful its-”<br/>
“Hah hah hot!” I stick my tongue out and let the food plop back into my cup. Gladio is laughing at my impatience and Iggy grimaces while I fan my burning mouth.<br/>
“You should wait before you try to eat that again.” Prom is blowing on his cup, steam steadily rising from the oats.<br/>
“I actually wish I had caught that on video.” Noct smiles cheekily and I frown, crossing my arms.<br/>
“So mean. It’s bad enough Gladious laughed at my pain!”<br/>
“Oh he’ll laugh at anything. His sense of humor is juvenile at the best of times.” The advisor smirks as Gladio’s face drops, sending a glare towards his friend.<br/>
“Take that back, I’m hilarious! Right Noct?”<br/>
“Not really. I just laugh to make you feel better.” Said prince shrugs, shoveling some oatmeal in his mouth<br/>
“Traitor.” The shield points his spoon accusingly at Noct.<br/>
“Hey I'm the prince, I can't be a traitor.” He holds up his hands in mock offense, a shit eating grin on his lips.<br/>
“Shut it, you know what I mean.” Gladious grunts, eating small spoonfuls of his dinner.<br/>
“I just texted Cor, see if he could aid us in finding the regalia.” The advisor puts his phone back down on the sleeping bag and grabs his own cup of oatmeal. It’s a good thing we have an ally in this weird situation. Prompto is suspiciously quiet, more interested in his cup than anything else. Now that my own cup has cooled I finish up in a quick minute, then nudge Prom with my elbow.<br/>
“Your foods going to get cold if you just keep staring at it.”<br/>
“Huh? Oh, your right... I’m uh not really hungry.” He shrugs, expertly avoiding my worried gaze.<br/>
“But you need to eat something! Here, gimmie that.” I pluck the cup out of his hand and stir it’s contents.<br/>
“Listen, it’s important to have balanced meals. If you only eat half of this I’ll be happy.” Holding a spoon of oats to his lips the boy blushes an adorable pink across his cheeks.<br/>
“Ahaha it’s ok, really! I’m good!” Prompto holds up his hands to try and push the spoon away.<br/>
“Dixie is right, you haven't been eating quite as much since we took this trip.” Iggy points out as a matter of fact.<br/>
“See, even glasses guy agrees with me. Now open up.” Pushing the spoon to Prom’s lips he gives in and opens his mouth.
 I manage to feed him about half of the cup's contents, his eyes always avoiding mine but that's ok. Once he finishes I grin and ruffle his hair affectionately.<br/>
“There, that wasn't so hard. Ignis is a great cook so we should show our appreciation by eating what he makes.”<br/>
“Y-Yeah that t-totally makes sense.” He nods frantically and I turn back to the group. Gladiolus is reading, Ignis is already inside his sleeping bag and Noctis is fiddling with something in his hand.<br/>
“Whatcha got there?” I slide over to the prince’s sleeping bag and peer over his shoulder. It’s something shiny!<br/>
“It’s ah...something for you, actually.” Noctis slowly opens his palms to reveal some sort of necklace.<br/>
“I know Gladio said you weren't crownsguard material before..." He fumbles a bit trying to pick up the piece of jewelry.<br/>
"Hey, I took it back! Dixie really proved herself today." Gladiolus pipes in, shooting Noct a glare over the top of his book.<br/>
"I imagine getting us this ship was not an easy task." Ignis adds from inside his sleeping bag.<br/>
It wasn't.<br/>
"But...you're sticking with us and me, and I-I trust you, Dixie.” Pinched between his fingers is a dark blue choker with a gold full moon pendant in the center, he hesitantly holds up the piece.<br/>
“Are you giving this to me?” I question because this can't be for me.
 It’s way too pretty and...why would Noctis give me this?<br/>
“Why?”<br/>
“You're a part of the team. Well...you've always been but I saw this in the market back in Lestallum so- ah it's uh nothing  special, the others have something similar. Gladio has a bracelet, Prompto has an arm band thing, and Ignis has a necklace-"<br/>
“Noctis.” I place both hands on his shoulders and pull him in for a hug. 
The prince carefully wraps his arms around my waist and lets out a breath. After a moment I pull away so I can look into his eyes.<br/>
“Thank you. This really means a lot to me...I won't let you down.”<br/>
“I-I already know you won't.” Noct carefully places the jewelry around my neck and ties the blue band into a knot. I place a hand over the pendant and smile. The raven haired boy slowly pulls his hands away from my neck, hands dragging along my shoulders before pulling back.<br/>
“Well goodnight!” Noctis shuffles into the sleeping bag at record speed, I just sigh and pat the bag's lumpy form.<br/>
“Goodnight.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. infinity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time for Ramuh's trial thing, and we meet Gentiana! Dixie explains how she got her staff. It's vague so don't yell at me, Dixie has memory issues. No one likes running in the rain, that's just the facts. Hopefully next chapter will include Ravus. Very interested to see what dialogue these polar opposites will have.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“High Commander Ravus Nox Fleuret issued this statement regarding the imperial blockades across the region.” There's a scratch from the pocket radio Prompt’s holding and a clear voice cuts through the static.<br/>
“We believe the insurgents behind the Citadel attack have taken refuge in Duscae. I realize the inconvenience but this shall help us root out the criminals.” I narrow my eyes at the radio. This dude sounds sooo pretentious I can't believe I was related to him.<br/>
“The Imperial Army will continue its efforts to recover the Crown City. In other news the quakes felt in Duscae and Cleigne have quieted. The Empire states that the Archean had awakened in a fit of rage. The army took swift action and put down the unruly giant.” Prom clicks off the radio, shoving the device back into his pocket with a huff.<br/>
“Damn Niffs taking credit for our work.” He grumbles to himself and I wrap an arm around the blond.<br/>
“Hey, I thought you guys did a great job taking the Archean down. Besides, how many people can say they’ve fought a god and won?”<br/>
Prom smiles down at me, leaning into my hold he hums appreciatively.<br/>
“I can't take is this Ravus guy. I mean he’s a Fleuret but works for the Empire? He even sounds like a pretentious bastard!”<br/>
“Yeah that's pretty much Ravus.” Noctis snorts, taping on his smartphone. Looks like he’s doing another boss battle in Kings Knight.<br/>
“It seems everything is going backwards these days.”  Ignis rubs his temples, clearly irritated. He’s been high strung all morning.
 We hiked up to the closest chocobo ranch and got breakfast but his mood hasn’t lifted at all.<br/>
“I just can't believe it. Do you think Cor found the car yet?” Prom asks, hopefully gazing at the advisor.<br/>
“We should wait a little longer. He may be the Immortal but he is only one man. It’s far too early to despair, anyway.”<br/>
“We know the empire has it. The only issue is where.” Gladio places a hand under his chin, staring past Prompto and me.<br/>
“Think it’s too late to ask that Ardyn guy to give it back?”<br/>
“He presents the problem. Not the solution in this case.” Iggy pats the younger boy on the head, causing him to pout.<br/>
“So where does this leave us?”<br/>
“Stranded and waiting for Cor’s word.” It must be killing Ignis to stand still right now. He’s supposed to be moving Noctis along so we can complete the prophecy.<br/>
If we can't do that…<br/>
“In the meantime, we’ll have to hoof it.” Gladious hums, hands on his hips.<br/>
Walking may be fine for you big guy, but not me! 
I’d rather take my chance on a chocobo than walk a few miles. Suddenly I hear something rustling over in a nearby bush.<br/>
“Ah!” I gasp when a small fluffy doggy catches my eye.<br/>
“Umbra!” I rush over to the puppy only for him to run away from me!<br/>
“Wait, I just want to pet you!” I call out and jog after the adorable creature.<br/>
“Dixie, wait up!” Noctis calls out but I don't slow down, moving into the field next to the forest I slow to a stop.<br/>
There's a tall woman with long black hair standing next to Umbra...I stare for a moment before cautiously walking up to her.<br/>
Why do I have the feeling that I know this lady? C’mon Dixie, think!<br/>
“H-Hello miss…?” Her eyes are closed, a serine expression rests on her face.<br/>
“Greetings, Wizard of the Astrals.” She speaks in a calm, clear voice.<br/>
What the hell?<br/>
“Huh? My name’s Dixie...who are you?”<br/>
I know this voice.<br/>
“This is Gentiana.” Noctis places a hand on my shoulder and stands beside me. I can't remember her for some reason, maybe I could ask her some questions? It looks like she knows what's going on at least. Probably a lot doing better than our gang of misfits.<br/>
“What are you doing here?” Noct asks the mysterious woman.<br/>
“Hear me, o King of the Stone. By the storm sender’s blessing will the path to the stone be opened. The Oracle goes hence in the king's name.” Gentiana bows slightly, her robes rustling at the movement.<br/>
“Luna- where is she now?” Noctis asks hurriedly. We’re trying to beat the clock to save the last Oracle so knowing exactly where Luna is would help us out a lot!<br/>
“The eye of the storm.” She answers like that's where we were headed in the first place.<br/>
And that tells us nothing. Noctis sighs, he’s probably thinking the same.<br/>
“When the covenant is forged, the Oracle and the ring shall await their king at the Walls of Water. Stray not from the path.”<br/>
Water. Luna did say she was going to Altissia. 
I can't believe it’s still standing, that city is ancient.<br/>
Well 2,000 years ago it was new. Times really have changed. I feel the wind suddenly shift, causing some stray bits of hair to blow in my face.<br/>
When I blink again she’s gone!<br/>
I jump out of my skin, grabbing onto Noct’s arm.<br/>
“What the fuck?” I whisper, the prince looks just as shocked to see the person we were just talking to vanish into thin air.<br/>
“Do not be alarmed. She was a messenger, a spirit faithful to the Oracle.” Ignis pats my back comfortingly and I relax a little.<br/>
“Oh so that was just a ghost telegram, no biggie.”<br/>
At least Umbra is still here. I could use a nice dog in these trying times.<br/>
“For real?” Prompto sounds confused and for the first time in a while I’m right there with him.<br/>
“We’re going beyond real now pal.” Gladiolus chuckles nervously, running a hand through his hair.<br/>
“You know I used to just be a girl with a phone, I didn't ask for all these ghosts and magic!” I rant mostly to myself as Noctis unties something from Umbra’s back. Oh it’s that little notebook! 
I watch as he jots down a few words and gives the book back to Umbra.<br/>
“Let Luna know I’m ok and she won't have to wait much longer. We’ll be together soon.” Noctis speaks softly to the dog, giving it a pat before sending it off into the woods.<br/>
“Uh we know Luna was headed for Altissia...but it sounds like she’s already there.”<br/>
“We have to get to her somehow.”<br/>
“The boathouse is a long ways away. I doubt we could make it in a day by walking.” While Iggy is contemplating our next move it begins to rain, at first it’s gentle but the storm soon begins to grow. A flash of lightning appears suddenly, a few hundred yards away it lands among the trees. Noctis stands without a word and begins running towards it. Another flash, I rush after the prince and the others follow. The messenger did mention a storm bringer’s message...could it be?<br/>
“It’s Ramuh! He’s calling you Noct!” I shout over the winds and the boy slows his pace until we’re jogging side by side.<br/>
“I had an idea, think this has something to do with the covenant?”<br/>
“Most likely. But I hate running.” I whine, throwing my free hand up in exasperation.<br/>
“You can do it Dixie, you should see how much I make the others train.” Gladio winks and I shiver in fear. Noctis and Prompto groaning at the mention of the activity.<br/>
“Fine. But if my legs give out, you're going to carry me.” I point an accusing finger towards the large man.<br/>
“Deal.” He grins but I know he’ll regret this later. Cause oh no! I’m just a small woman who can't handle herself. Oopsies I fell over. Save me from myself, big strong man! Hehe it’d be so easy to seduce him into doing my bidding. My womanly wiles are very formidable! I am also a pretty decent actor. 
 We arrive at a large glowing tree where the lightning seems to keep targeting. Noctis slowly places a palm on its surface, bright purple sparks flash around the boy and I gasp in alarm. My feet are already moving. I place a hand on Noct’s shoulder and pull him back to me. We stand there for a moment before he turns to face me.<br/>
“I remember back in Tenebrae with Gentiana and Luna.”<br/>
When he had his accident?<br/>
“The revelation of the Stormsender awaits the king. Hurry hence to the eye of the storm. Foreign hordes fear the True King’s ascension. The fearful seek to seal the path of what's to come.” The spirit’s voice seems to be carried by the breeze, gentle in contrast to the storm.<br/>
“I-Is she still here?” I whisper, eyes darting around the dense forest.<br/>
BOOM!<br/>
A crack sounds off in the distance, the sky illuminated again as a new bout of lightning appears in the distance.<br/>
“We should keep moving.” Noctis pats my arm and takes off into the brush. I groan and jog after him. My clothing is practically soaked through at this point, shirt clininging uncomfortably to my skin. I just got this one too!<br/>
After about a minute of silent running I'm starting to get out of breath. This better be worth it, Ramuh!<br/>
“Over here! I see something!” The prince calls out in front and waves us over to a rocky cliff base.<br/>
Ah yes of course, another fucking magical tree!<br/>
I smack my forehead in exasperation, Gladious giving me a sympathetic look. Ok listen, I’m not buff or training to be some super soldier! I know we have to do this to get the gods to be on our side but I’m wet and tired. The sooner Ramuh helps us out, the sooner I get to be dry. Noctis touches the tree, and there's a flash of white. I reflexively shut my eyes tight to avoid the sudden brightness. When I open them again, I can hear Gentiana.<br/>
“O king. Journey to Fociaugh, the eastern hollow. The seal has been lifted. Deep within the heart of rock lies the runestone, the portal to power. No other can be allowed to find it.”<br/>
Wait a damn minute.<br/>
“I know that place.” I gasp, excitedly bouncing over to Noct.<br/>
“That's where I got this!” Showing off my staff to the boy he smiles.<br/>
“You gotta tell us how you got it Dixie.”<br/>
“Indeed. Tell us anything you can recall.” Ignis looks serious but I’m just happy that I know where we should be heading next.<br/>
“Okay...well let's get going and I’ll see what I can remember.”<br/>
At least I remember which path to take.
 The ones left by weary travelers have long since been overrun with nature but the outlines are still there. Scattered stones and where trees have taken root give me enough information.<br/>
“When I came here for the first time...I’m pretty sure I was a kid. Followed the path but strayed when I felt a pull. An energy calling out to me.” I push the forest brush apart to reveal a giant cliff, at least fifty feet tall.<br/>
All these rock formations seem to be connected.<br/>
“I was all alone but I forget why. I could have ran away. But I was walking for a long time before I found this little break between a rock. Like a cavern or something?” I lead the others along the side of rock, running my hand along the coarse surface.<br/>
“I knew I was lost. It was starting to get dark.” Turning the corner I caught sight of a break, purple light emanating from the stone crack. I stride through the opening and sigh. My memory is a little clearer now…the staff, it was leaning on the rune.<br/>
But someone else was here too.<br/>
My eyes dart around the cavern cautiously placing a hand on Noct’s arm.<br/>
“Can you feel it? The magic?”<br/>
“Y-yeah it’s drawing me in.” He whispers, shoulders tensing as we face the rune.<br/>
“Absorbing that much energy can take a toll on you.” I grip him a little tighter, past memories flitting about in my mind.<br/>
“What do you mean?”<br/>
“When I found the staff here, it gave me power. Like a connection? But I passed out here after I made contact with it.” I point to the base of the glowing tree, biting my lip nervously.<br/>
“I woke up all alone. It was dark. I don't know how long I was unconscious. But I knew the deamons would come for me. Gods, I just cried at the thought of becoming deamon food!” I chuckle, awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck.<br/>
“What happened to you? Did you get hurt?” Prompto’s concern makes my heart skip for a second. Why is he so cute?!<br/>
“I was saved by...that messenger. Gentiana. She let me sit on her lap...and I think even sang to me.” I admit, my cheeks heating up in embarrassment.<br/>
“I had no idea the messengers used to be so familiar with other humans.” Ignis musses to himself, Gladiolus patting the advisor on the back.<br/>
“I guess that's why I didn't recognize her at first. She wasn't...herself? Gentiana was alway kind to me, she was like a friend.”<br/>
Noctis smiles, taking my hand off his shoulder and lacing it with his.<br/>
“We hung out when I was in Tenebrae. She was a good friend for me too. C’mon let’s finish this.” He pulls me along with him to the tree. As soon as his hand connects with it purple lightning blasts out at us. Noct tightens his grip on my hand, gritting his teeth as the runestone’s power flows through him.
 Purple eyes meet mine and the prince prys his hand from the rune, moving us both backwards. I can feel it, the energy now pulsing with Noctis.<br/>
“Y-your eyes. Have they always been able to change like that?” I ask, gently brushing some hair out of his face to get a better look at his irises.<br/>
“My eyes? I don't know what you're talking about?” Noctis leans back to try and escape my intense gaze. Then Gladio pulls us apart with a huff.<br/>
“You kids can stare into each other's eyeballs later. I wanna find a place to camp.” He gives me a half hearted glare and I put up my hands in mock surrender.<br/>
“I want to get out of this rain too, big guy.” Prom slicks back his damp strands of hair before shaking out his hands.<br/>
“Let's get out of the woods then. Dixie, keep an eye on Noct for this trip. Can't have him passing out in the mud.” Ignis pat’s Noctis’s head and begins to pull up the gps on his phone.<br/>
“You got it, Iggy!”<br/>
-<br/>
"I don't want to die here." I sob out into the inky blackness, clutching my staff to my chest. Theres no crikets, no stars, no moon. Choking back another sob I rub my eyes.<br/>
"Do not cry, little one. For you have been blessed."<br/>
I look up to see a woman with long black hair in a pretty white dress. She stands tall above me and I sniff.<br/>
"Where am I? I want to go home."<br/>
The woman sits down next to me and gently strokes my head.<br/>
"You are the Astral's Wizard young human. A great honor bestowed upon one who loves light above all else."<br/>
"Thats...that's me?"<br/>
She nods and I feel myself start to cry again.<br/>
The gods are meant to be feared, mother always says so.<br/>
And I am afraid.<br/>
Of the deamons.<br/>
The scourge.<br/>
Suddenly two strong hands scoops me up and I'm plopped into the strange womans lap. I sob into my hands and feel two arms wrap around my middle.<br/>
Then I hear her start to sing.<br/>
"Don't be a worry baby, no need to hurry baby when you're with me.<br/>
Don't run way up ahead, take the long way instead, there's lots to see.<br/>
When you slow down to listen and you won't go a missing chances to play.<br/>
We'll always have tomorrow, no need to let it borrow time from today.<br/>
So don't be a worry baby, no need to hurry baby when your with me.<br/>
Just take it easy.
Your always with me."<br/>
Taking my hands away from my face I twist back to see the lady. She's smiling.<br/>
"My name is Gentiana. I am here as your guide...and protector."<br/>
I place a hand on her cheek and lean into her embrace.<br/>
It feels safe. Almost like home.<br/>
"My name is..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. hit me with your best shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dixie does not want to be in this base. She doesn't want to fight a mech. But she hates walking and wants Noctis and the others to be happy. If that means being brave, then so be it. Sorry no Ravus or Ardyn in this chapter. (School is starting in three days and I'm trying to get a head start.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was right. This really does suck.<br/>
We’re crouched right outside the enemy base and my right leg is starting to cramp up.<br/>
“Head straight for the regalia. The last thing we want is to engage an entire garrison.” Ignis points to the MT’s patrolling the road outside of the base.<br/>
What's a garrison?<br/>
“Avoid detection at all cost.”<br/>
Alright nevermind. Focus.<br/>
“In and out before sunlight, then.” Gladio smirks, cracking his knuckles.<br/>
Does he know we're not supposed to fight anyone?<br/>
“Indeed. Even if it means leaving the task unfinished. We withdraw before we overstay our welcome.”<br/>
We sneak past the guards easy enough. Noctis had to warp strike them to keep us from being spotted but other than that we had no trouble.<br/>
Standing in a base occupied by only evil robots is definitely asking for trouble.<br/>
“Stop.” Ignis hisses, grabbing Noct by the shoulder and pulling him away from one of the roving spotlights.<br/>
“What?” The boy pauses, looking to his friend and back to the light.<br/>
“We’re clear. Tread carefully.” He releases Noct and motions us to hide behind a giant tarp.<br/>
Hang on.<br/>
My head flicks upward to the guard towers, gods there's so many! Sneaking around these is going to take time. But its time we don't have. 
When we round the corner Gladiolus pulls me down behind some metal crates, Noctis and Ignis ducking as well. Nothing could mentally prepare me for seeing the giant mecha-like beast that was coming towards us. My mouth hangs open in shock. 
How the hell can we get past that?! As the thing moves to the right I see even more of them, along with a group of MT’s armed with rifles. 
Dread sinks down into my stomach and my mouth feels dry.<br/>
I hate this place.<br/>
“It’s gone.” Noctis pats my back and I jump, clutching my staff tighter.<br/>
“Wh-what was that?”<br/>
“Magitek armor.” Iggy narrows his eyes at the mechs stomping around in the distance.<br/>
“Don't want to mess with one of those, Dixie.” Gladio releases the arm he used to pull me to safety and I rub the spot anxiously.<br/>
“Not to worry. We shouldn't have to deal with them if we stick to the shadows.” Iggy huffs and hauls me back to my feet. When did everyone else get up?<br/>
“Prompto, stick with Dixie for the time being.” Ignis places my hand into Prom’s and pats the boy's shoulder<br/>
“Ready?” I watch his pistol materialize in his other hand.<br/>
“Nope.” I give him a shaky smile and let him lead me onward. We shuffle between boxes and mysteriously large items covered with tarps and it just makes me want to know what's under them! But I don't feel too scared...Prompto’s holding my hand and it feels nice. He wants to protect me, which is sweet but I can protect myself.<br/>
Even if I’m scared.<br/>
Noctis keeps taking out robots with his teleporting and the kid isn't even breaking a sweat. I wish I could warp and stab something.<br/>
He quickly rounds the corner to one of the security gates. He taps the keypad a few times and the lazers blocking our entrance disappear.<br/>
“Is that what's powering the base?” Prom points up to a tall red beam shooting into the sky. 
Holy shit when did that get there?<br/>
“A magitek generator. It would explain why the troopers in the vicinity are uncommonly strong.” That's not good news Iggy! I don't want to go near any of those things.<br/>
“I say we wreck it. Spare us the sneaking around.” Gladio suggests but Ignis holds up a hand in protest.<br/>
“The risk is too great. The regalia comes first.”<br/>
The larger man doesn't look too happy about the decision but keeps quiet. 
So we do and Noctis manages to unlock another gate for us. As soon as we pass the threshold my eyes land on the sleek car that's helped us out for the past few days.
 Finally we can leave this hell hole!<br/>
“There’s the old girl.” Noctis looks visibly relieved to see the automobile again.<br/>
“She’s a real sight for sore eyes!” Gladious pats the hood of the car affectionately.<br/>
“And none the worse for her time in Imperial hands.” Of course Ignis is looking for scratches.<br/>
I tense when I hear the sound of gears grinding and the ground rumbling beneath us. 
Somethings coming.<br/>
Looking up from the regalia I freeze, peering down at us is one of those huge mechs!<br/>
“What have we here?”<br/>
Holy fuck it talks?!<br/>
“Change of plans. We need to clear a path for the regalia.”<br/>
“And fight that?!” I point to the giant metal monster and Ignis nods grimly.<br/>
“Ok...we can do this!” I call out and rush towards the mech. Materializing three large fireballs around my staff, I put more energy into this so hopefully we can end this fight quickly. Sending the fire forward one hits the robot’s middle, sending it stumbling a few feet. The other ball misses entirely and blasts a hole in the wall behind it. 
Getting closer to the mech I try one last time, the flame connects with its arm and melts the appendage off its hinges! I cheer as the arm hits the pavement, but my victory is short lived.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. we had a change of the moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We bust-a-base and get the car back. A run in with Ravus and regretfully Ardyn (who is terrified of Dixie btw). Everyone is sleep deprived.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Down comes another clawed arm wanting to tear me limb from limb. I dive between the machine's legs as the claw grasps at chunks of concrete, turning it to rubble.<br/>
Ok, too close.<br/>
The spotlights glare against the metal monstrosity as it turns towards me. I gulp and hold my ground. I can't have a repeat with the lightning incident but I don't know how else I can hold this thing off! Luckily Gladious and Prompto are already on the offensive. The shield chopping at the mech’s leg while Prom fires at the control center.<br/>
Noctis warps on top of the things back and manages to knock off it’s guns and Ignis is throwing his daggers at the remaining arm. With a well timed slash Gladio cuts the leg in two, the beast tips and crashes down in a plume of flame. I give Gladio and the others two thumbs up. Flashing a confident grin Noct warps over to a group of MT’s that had come to check on all the commotion.<br/>
“Stay sharp! This isn't over yet.” Ignis wave us onward towards the fray of robots.<br/>
“When will it end?!” Prompto calls out in dismay, running beside me and trying to cover our backs.<br/>
“Want it to end? Fight more, whine less.” Gladious sounds really stressed out which is completely understandable but there's no need for the extra sass. I use my staff to disarm one MT and push it towards Prompto, he makes the shot dead in the tin man's head. Weaving my way around the MT’s I hear Ignis call out,<br/>
“Noctis! Prompto! Take out the energy tanks, it will immobilize the enemies nearby!”<br/>
The prince gives Iggy a mock salute and vanishes in a flash of blue. Prompto nods and darts to the left in order to get a clear shot at the glowing boxes Ignis was pointing to.
 Prom draws his dual pistols I hear shot after shot ring out, the MT’s are closing in on us fast and we need cover.<br/>
My staff manifests two blades of ice shaped like folding fans and I tilt my head in confusion. Strapping my staff onto my back I yank the twin fans out of the air. They’re cold but I can feel the energy running through the ice. 
Turning to the closest robot I slice into its chest and kick it down. These babies cut right past it’s armour! My eyes widen at the realization but I can't help the smirk that surfaces.<br/>
This is going to work nicely.<br/>
Throwing a fan past Ignis I watch as the fan blade hit a MT’s neck and nearly decapitate the hunk of junk! It collapses to the ground lifelessly. Gladious is next to the lifeless robot, fighting off two of it’s brethren with his giant sword that's borderline impractical. Running behind one of the bots I lower the blade just below their knees and drag it along the metal flesh.
 It immediately collapses and gives Gladio the opening he needed to finish them off. I drop my fan in favor of the staff, glancing at Iggy to see him finish off another MT but they just keep coming. Like seriously, who the hell needs this many robots?!<br/>
“New plan!”<br/>
Oh thank fuck, Ignis please help us.<br/>
“Dixie! Noct! Focus your efforts on the generator- there's a chance it could weaken the MT’s!”<br/>
Does he mean the giant evil tower that looks like it could hold the eye of Mordor?<br/>
“So no more stealth?” Noctis is standing next to me now and I jump, placing a hand to my chest because oh yeah, this boy can teleport.<br/>
“Our cover’s blown. Go to town.” The advisor huffs, digging his daggers into another robot.<br/>
Ok I’m fine with burning this place down!<br/>
Noctis must catch my grin because he smiles back. Taking my hand he starts dragging me towards the generator of doom. When we get to the next security gate I stare up at the generator. Angry red electricity runs up and down with no place to go.<br/>
It’s magic...but it’s trapped. These people-
No.
These monsters have taken control of what isn't theirs. This magic was never theirs to begin with. 
The gate is disarmed and we sprint to the generator. There's something running behind us, I glance behind us to see the boys hot tailing it behind me.<br/>
“Hold nothing back!” Iggy shouts encouragingly and we all break formation.<br/>
I head straight for the generator. And there's another hug mech robot standing in front of it.<br/>
“This thing is serious business.” The prince mumbles to himself and I gently squeeze his hand.<br/>
“Oh man what are we going to do?” I hear Prom ask no one in particular. It sounds like he’s talking to himself?<br/>
“We keep at it, what else?” Despite Gladio’s pessimism I strike the ground with my staff.<br/>
“We got this!” I yell out with as much confidence as I can muster before charging at the mech.<br/>
This could be it.<br/>
I have to try and call Ramuh’s lighting!<br/>
The giant robot tries to nab me with it’s giant claws but I dodge to the right, hitting any MT’s that get in my way. Reaching the generator I notice Noctis following close behind.
 I don't know if my magic will be enough to take it down!<br/>
“Noctis, I’m going to try something!” I shout over the roar of the machines, a hand rests on my shoulder and I hear the prince shout back.<br/>
“I trust you!”<br/>
A deep breath in and...I thrust my staff towards the sky and breath out.
 I haven't had help summoning a god for a long time. Noct’s magic lets me send out this plea, staring up into the sky the night is now transitioning into dawn.<br/>
“Ramuh, with the covenant formed I call upon your aid. The Astral’s Wizard calls upon thee as an ally of the True King!” The crystal of my staff shoots a blue beam of light into the dark sky, placing my staff back to the earth a bolt of lightning illuminates us.<br/>
Ramuh is peering down at us from the clouds, descending from the heavens with booms of thunder. Reaching downward he scoops up Noctis and I in his giant hand. 
Ramuh is an old god and his face shows it. The same white billowy beard and robes. But as he lifts us high up in the air and lays waste to the Empire’s base I remember how powerful he truly is. Once the generator and everything within a few hundred feet was reduced to ash by his lightning, the god gently set us back down to the scorching earth.<br/>
“This is the might of the six.” Noct is as pale as a sheet but I probably look no better.<br/>
“Dude that was hardcore! Dixie, you never said you could summon gods!” Prom looks at the two of us in awe.<br/>
“Noctis...helped.” I wipe some sweat off my brow and lean on my staff. 
That took a lot more energy than I thought, hell I didn't even think that would work! Even in the past I never really needed to summon one.<br/>
“Whatever you did, did the trick. The place is dead.” Iggy coughs and covers his mouth with a gloved hand. I bet it’s the smell of sulfur and smiting. Probably bad for the lungs.<br/>
“Rest in pieces. C’mon lets get the regalia and split.”  Gladio pats Ignis on the back a few times and let’s Noct lead the way back through the base.<br/>
“Inadvertently we dealt the empire a crushing blow today. The marshal will be pleased to hear of this. “ Is Iggy going to text him? Is that dude still hunting monsters?<br/>
“Pretty sweet busting up that base. ‘Bust-a-base’... I like the sound of that. There's a base- we go in and bust it up. Bust-a-base!” Prom muses to himself and I give him a tired smile.<br/>
“You guys don't gotta call it that though.” I snicker at his backtracking, lugging my tired feet on through the empty buildings.<br/>
“I won't.” Noct ruffle’s the blond's hair and moves ahead of us.<br/>
“Seems a bit flippant.” Iggy has a point.<br/>
“Why not go for something a little more epic?” Yeah Gladio, what we did was pretty epic if I do say so myself.<br/>
“Cause I thought of it first, so that's the name.”<br/>
“How about ‘bust-a-face’? I have a lot of people that need their faces beaten.” I calmly suggest and Prom’s face lights up.<br/>
“Yeah! Man, we are on a roll tonight!”<br/>
Everyone seems on the verge of collapse except for Prompto. How does he still have any energy?<br/>
“Well it’s about to be morning.” Ignis checks his little wrist watch with a sigh.<br/>
“No shit.” The shield groans, rubbing his tired eyes. I can see the bags forming already.<br/>
I wonder how terrible I must look.<br/>
By the time we reach the regalia, the sun is peeking over the horizon.<br/>
“Uh guys?” Prompto is pointing to a person walking towards us very slowly. Hang on. White hair? Metal arm? I saw this man in my nightmare! But, is that a sword in his hand?<br/>
I don't think he's friendly.<br/>
“Long has it been Noctis.” His speech isn't garbled with black tar this time and for that I'm relieved.<br/>
“Ravus.” Noct nods in acknowledgement.<br/>
Ravus as in Lunafreya’s brother?!
My relative? Kind of?<br/>
“You received the storm's blessing.” He stalks forward and Prompto scuttles behind me, placing a protective hand on my arm. I try my best to stand tall and look intimidating like the rest of the guys.<br/>
“And yet you know nothing of the consequences.” Ravus raises his sword to Noct’s neck and I nudge Gladious with my elbow. He’s closest to the prick and strong as hell. But when he tries to step in, Ravus decides to direct his blade to Gladio.<br/>
“Be still. All of you.”<br/>
“No problem.” I grunt and grind the bottom of my staff into the pavement, a flurry of ice runs over the ground up the whie haired man's leg, over half of his torso and ceases at the sword’s hilt.<br/>
“I’d say it’s ice to meet you but I’d be lying.” I chuckle at my own pun and move in closer to stare at Ravus’s enraged expression.<br/>
“I don't remember the Lucian throne employing any mages.”<br/>
“Dixie isn't a mage! She’s our emotional support wizard.” Prom pats my shoulder, grinning proudly at the other man’s incredulous expression.<br/>
But before I can explain a certain redhead enters my line of vision.<br/>
“Hello dearest! Did you miss me?”<br/>
Ardyn. I don't have time for you.<br/>
“Dont fucking test me, Ardyn Lucis Caelum. If you want to leave this place with your dick still attached, stay out of my way.” I crack my knuckles and watch the fear enter his eyes.<br/>
“Of course. I’d never want to inconvenience you! I just want to help poor Ravus here understand the situation he’s in.” The irritating man rests an elbow on Ravus’s frozen arm.<br/>
“The lovely young lady you're speaking to is the reincarnation of your beloved ancestor! Formally introducing the Astral’s Wizard, currently known as Dixie.” He bows and gestures to my figure. I can feel my left eye twitching.<br/>
“T-that, this is simply not possible! I do not believe your lies, chancellor.” The idiot I froze fumbles with his words looking from me to Ardyn and possibly some kind of escape.<br/>
Yeah, this is my reality.<br/>
“Oh no my dearest Ravus I would never lie when it comes to family. Besides I believe the staff of legend speaks for itself...I’ll leave you two to get acquainted.” Ardyn glances over to me and I sneer.<br/>
“The next time we meet, it will be across the seas.” A tap of my staff has the chancellor walking away from our little group. A good enough warning for now. But my attention hones in on Ravus.<br/>
“Dude why are you even putting up with that dickwad? This whole Empire is going to burn.” I wrench the man’s sword from his frozen hand and give it to Gladiolus.<br/>
“You sound confident for such a small lady.” He speaks in that pompous tone, the one I heard on the radio. How could I even be considered this man’s relative?<br/>
“And you speak boldly for a man with no eyebrows.” I quip back just to see his non-existent brows shoot upwards in shock.<br/>
Also what I lack in height I make up for in tact.<br/>
“It’s almost crazy but I’m not actually here to fight you. I just know how the prophecy ends. If you stay here...you'll- you won't make it. Please Ravus. Gods forbid if I don't make it in time for, do you even card aout your nation? Your family?” I poke his non frozen chest with my staff.<br/>
“What do you know of my family?” He narrows his eyes and struggles in his icy prison.<br/>
“Your sister needs you, Ravus.” I watch a glint of recognition appear in his eyes but that quickly morphs into anger.<br/>
“What have you done with Lunafreya?!” Ravus snarls and renews his efforts in trying to free himself by smashing the ice with his metal arm.<br/>
“I’m trying to save her, you pompous prick! Lunafreya is in danger and we’re going to need all the help we can get.”<br/>
All of his rage simmers down once he takes a look at our group. Tired and possibly injured. 
Definitely not our finest hour.<br/>
“What danger? Where is she?” Ravus pleads, his grey eyes softening under my gaze.<br/>
“Altissia. A man far more dangerous than you could ever imagine wants her dead. I cannot tell you their name because if you try to fight them...you will lose. Please follow us, Ravus. You must prepare to commit treason in the Oracle's name.”<br/>
“I would gladly do so for Lunafreya.” His face is grimly set and I nod. The others are looking at Ravus with a bit more appraisal.<br/>
Thankfully Ignis showed me how to melt the ice I casted so Ravus is free in less than a minute. He’s wet and maybe a little cold but he’ll live.<br/>
“Noctis, even though you will be the chosen king... I will fight by your side. For my sister.” The white haired man speaks stiffly, clearly upset with Noctis about something.<br/>
“Thank you, Ravus. I’m-” Noct tries to fit a word in but Ravus holds up a hand to stop him.<br/>
“I’m not doing this for you. Or you.” He points a metal finger in my direction but I just smile. Yanking the sword from Gladio I hand it back to Ravus.<br/>
“Your welcome. Now that we have the car back we’ll get to Altissia way faster. Oh you should get Noct’s number so we can text! I have a pretty big family tree to catch up on.”<br/>
“There is no way I am even remotely related to you.”<br/>
“Aw don't be like that! I didnt even freeze your whole body. There's no need to act so cold.” I grin as Ravus sends me an annoyed glare.<br/>
“It’d be good to text. You know so we can have a plan for saving Luna?” The prince suggests, holding out his phone to an old friend.<br/>
“I suppose.”<br/>
After the two royals swap digits we all pile back into the car. Only when I sink into the plush seats do I realize something.<br/>
“I haven't pulled an all nighter since high school.” I mumble to myself and let my eyelids slide shut. The rocking of the car lulling me into a dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. send me a peach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dixie and Prompto fluff. Today I offer you, chocobos. Tommorow? Who knows? :b</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SQUAK!<br/>
I jolt awake and clutch my staff to my chest. I'm still in the car but there a large yellow bird sticking it's head into my bag!<br/>
"Hey! Shoo you overgrown chicken!" I scramble out of the regalia and try to put some distance between the beast when I bump into someone.<br/>
"Oof! Hey, Dixie your up!" I look up to see Prompto grinning down a me. Then his eyes flick over to the bird still rummaging around in my stuff. "Uh, I guess you met Kiwi. She bucked me off and I've been trying to catch her." Said bird decides to pry something from my bag.<br/>
Oh no.<br/>
It's holding a pair of black panties. Wait! Nooo those are the new ones I got at the store with Iris!<br/>
"You little shit! Give those back!" I screech out and dart around the car. The thing scoots around me with it's giant legs and I grunt in frustration. Luckily, Prom manages to grab onto the bird's harness when it circles the regalia a second time. He manages to bring the beast to a halt. Petting the bird's beak the blond sneakily removes my underwear from it's mouth. I grin and round the car, snatching the clothing from his hand. It's a little wet but none worse for wear.<br/>
"My hero." I coo and Prom preens at the praise, running a hand through his hair.<br/>
"Ah i-it was no problem."<br/>
I give him small peck on the cheek in thanks. But that's all it takes for the boy to turn beet red.<br/>
"Thats for wrangling the chicken."<br/>
"C-chocobo. I-It I mean s-she's a chocobo." Prompto gestures to the yellow creature and pat's it's beak.<br/>
"Well this chocobo is very rude. You don't just snoop through other people's things." I return the garment back to my bag and see the other boys coming down from the ranch.<br/>
"Where have you all been? I just woke up to these two bird brains." I point over yo Prompto and Kiwi.<br/>
"We just returned our birds to the barn. Noct thought it best to let you sleep in." Iggy's hair is swept downward from the wind, the guys must've been riding pretty fast.<br/>
"Thanks, I really did need the rest."<br/>
"Think your rested enough to go for a ride?" Prom suggests, slinging an arm over his bird.<br/>
"On that? No way I could control one of those things on my own. I cant even reach the saddle!"<br/>
"Not a problem." Gladiolus cracks his knuckles and grabs onto me waist. Next thing I know I'm off the ground and on top of the chocobo.<br/>
"Oooh geez!" I lean foward as the animal shifts around a bit.<br/>
"Help." I grab the front of the saddle and try to keep steady. My head turns to Prompto who's already got one foot in the stirrup. He hops into the saddle easily, looping his arms under mine and taking the reins.<br/>
"Dont worry, we'll start off slow." I glance anxiously behind me. Prompto is sitting tall in the sadle his smile easy and confident.<br/>
"Ok, I trust you."<br/>
The chocobo trots foward and I squeak in surprise. Prom's middle is pressed against my back but I dont mind. This bird jostles us around quite a bit as we circle the ranch.<br/>
"You know...I think I'm starting to warm up to the feathered freak." I hum while petting the chocobo's head of feathers.<br/>
"Really? Whys that?" Prom directs Kiwi towards the barn, the bird has been eying the troph for a while.<br/>
"They can be kinda cute looking...a little jumpy and loud but in an endearing way."<br/>
Like you are when you get nervous or really excited about something.<br/>
"Yeah, I can see what you mean. I've kinda always loved these guys ever since I was a kid. This might sound weird... but they alway manage to make me laugh." The blond slips out of the saddle easily. Holding out his arms for me to hold as I dismount Kiwi.<br/>
"Its not weird. They are pretty funny whether they know it or not."<br/>
Like how you pout when I try to feed you.<br/>
After Prompto gets Kiwi back to her stable we get back into the regalia. Turns out this was our only pit stop for the day. We need to get back to the boat house by sundown. I know Noctis is still tired, he keeps leaning onto my shoulder when I look out the window. I'll let him use me as a pillow for now.<br/>
He'll need the rest for Altissia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. like honeycomb honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noctis uses Dixie as a body pillow. Ignis is hot, ok? I dont make the rules. We are going to Altissia baby! Then it's going to get intense. I dont know if you guys noticed but I love writing fluff.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the course of the ride Noct's body starts to curve around mine. His head on my shoulder, face pressing into my neck I feel his breath on my skin. The hairs on my neck stand on end when a leg is slid on top of my own.<br/>
The prince is practically in my lap at this point and I dont have the energy to move him.<br/>
Prom notices my position first and starts taking pics, whispering in my ear something about blackmail material.<br/>
I can feel my heart thumping about in my chest like it's trying to break free, it's way to hot even though the regalia's top is down. This guy is like an oven! How can he wear black from head to toe and not break a sweat?!<br/>
We're getting closer to the boat house and the roads getting rougher. Slowly slipping and arm around Noct's waist I hold him close. Just enough to make sure he doesnt fall over in his seat. He looks like a little sleep deprived angel. Noct's hair is always falling in his face and I resist the urge to brush it back in fear of waking him.<br/>
I cant belive I have the True King in my arms.<br/>
He's so cute!<br/>
"We're nearly to Cid's. How fares the three musketeers?" Ignis glances in the rearview and catch I him smirking as he nudges Gladiolus.<br/>
"I believe our prince has found a new pillow." He gestures to us with a gloved hand.<br/>
"Your onto something Iggy. But how come you've never let me lean on you when I sit in the back seat?" The shield pouts and my eyes roll at his reaction.<br/>
"Dude your over six feet tall and made of muscle. You would crush me."<br/>
"Then I guess I'd just have to let you lean on me. I wont complain." He winks and I see Prompto make a gagging motion with his mouth. I snicker and playfully smack the blonds arm.<br/>
"Maybe some other time, but thanks for the offer." I watch Iggy pat Gladio's knee in condolence.<br/>
"I get it, your into scrawny guys like Prompto over here." Gladio grins cheekily but Prom gasps in offence.<br/>
"Hey I'm not scrawny! I got tons of muscle!" He tries to flex his biceps and I just shake my head.<br/>
"Everyone is built differently, Gladiolus. It just their genes. Like, how I have thick thighs. Cant change 'em, wouldn't want to." I pat my leg and wrap a free arm around Prom's shoulders.<br/>
"But I think you're all beautiful, just as you are."<br/>
"That was very well put, Dixie. We shouldn't focus on somethings as trivial as the beauty standards society want's us to uphold when true beauty lies within."<br/>
"Aw thanks, Ignis! I think your pretty hot too." I finger gun toward the advisor and hear him chuckle.<br/>
"What?" Gladiolus gapes, eyes flicking from me to the advisor.<br/>
"Come on, don't tell me you cant see it? Ignis can cook, fight like crazy, is super responsible, and respectful. He's like the whole package."<br/>
"Hmm... I actually see what you mean. Iggy was the most eligible bachelor back at the Citadel. So many ladies left shit outside his office on valentine's day...I can still taste the choclates." Prom sighs, licking his lips. Probably remembering the candy. He could just ask me to buy him some next time we stop.<br/>
"Really? Iggy's been stealing my thunder this whole time?" Gladio narrows his eyes at the other man, like hes trying to piece together the puzzle.<br/>
"As I recall Gladiolus you yourself once said, 'you cannot lose what you dont have.'" I can hear the mirth dripping from Iggy's voice and I hold a hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter. Prompto doesnt, the sound can only be compared to the jingle of bells.<br/>
That's when I feel Noctis shift in my embrace. Looking down I see piercing blue eyes staring back at me.<br/>
"Hey sleepyhead. You tired of using me as a cushion yet?" I ask teasingly and Noct scrunches his brow in confusion. Blinking away the remnants of his slumber he slides his leg off of mine but doesnt remove my arm from his waist.<br/>
"Five more minutes." He sighs and nestles back into the crook of my neck.<br/>
"I'm afraid that wont be possible. We are already here." Ignis points to the boathouse a few hundred yards away. When we finally park the car in front of the shack I start to hear voices coming from inside. Once Prom helps me drag Noct out of the regalia Gladiolus knocks on the door.<br/>
Silence.<br/>
Shuffling.<br/>
Cid opens the door a crack but swings it wide open when he sees Noctis. I spot Cor standing awkwardly next to Cid's desk, hands in his jean pockets. I pass by Cid and give him a wave as he holds the door. The old wood creaks as we walk inside.<br/>
"Greetings your highness. And friends." Cor nods towards us and takes his hands out of his pockets.<br/>
"Theres something I gotta get off my chest."<br/>
Well this oughta be good!<br/>
"What's that?" Noctis is looking at that picture again...its still sitting where we left it. Like it knew we would be back.<br/>
"I'm sorry. Sorry that...that I wasnt there for your father."<br/>
Whoa.<br/>
I dont know what I was expecting him to say but it definitely wasnt this.<br/>
"I swore an oath to protect the king, but I wasnt strong enough to uphold it."<br/>
He... this man they call the immortal. A man who was rough around the edges and spoke in bursts. Out of necessity. This man before us has humility.<br/>
A human, no longer simply a legend in our minds eye.<br/>
"Ain't nothin' nobody couldve done to stop what happened." I hear Cid's gruff voice, the man hobbling over to an old orange couch and taking a seat.<br/>
"Yeah...I realize that." Noct resigns, facing the older man.<br/>
I know it hurts. To accept a loss.<br/>
When someone you love goes away and you know they can't come back. Accepting it can start the healing.<br/>
"But you need to realize just what you mean to the boys by your side...and girl." Cid adds and I give him a lopsided grin.<br/>
Hey, maybe the old guy's warming up to me?<br/>
"I do." The prince crosses his arms and looks over to us. A ghost of a smile on his pink lips.<br/>
"You know even if they cant solve your problems, you cant hide what's goin' on from 'em."<br/>
That's true. I've traveled with this boy for a while. Along with his best friend, advisor, and sworn protector.<br/>
I can pick up on things.<br/>
"It hurts like hell...now rember-those ain't your bodyguards." A wrinkled hand gestures to the three boys and me.<br/>
"They're your family." Cid has a tired smile, but his eyes are full of life.<br/>
"Trust in 'em. Always."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. give him something to believe in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An argument on the high seas. Also fishing puns. Even a little bonus skit at the end!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We set sail under the setting sun. The wind was high and I can smell the salty spray splashing against the boat's side. I'm leaning over the railing, watching the vast sea surface in awe.<br/>
Click!<br/>
"Dont mind me, just taking in the view!" Prompto winks and snaps another photo of me, I stick my tongue out at the blond.<br/>
Noctis slides into the free seat next to me and looks out at the water.<br/>
"My dad and I used to go fishing on this boat when I was a kid. But then...he had to work more and... I didnt get to see him as much."<br/>
"He was the king, Noct. It's a ton of responsibility." Gladiolus crosses his arms and makes his way across the deck before stopping in front of Noctis.<br/>
"Do you think you'll be up for it?"<br/>
The prince narrows his eyes, arms reflective crossing against his chest.<br/>
"What kind of question is that?"<br/>
"I just want to know if you'll be ready to step up when the time comes." The shield stands tall, leaning into Noct's space.<br/>
"I'm more than ready." Noctis grits his teeth and steps foward so the two are practically nose to nose.<br/>
"Come on, guys. Noctis will complete the prophecy and everything is going to work out." I lean against the railing, watching Gladiolus's face quickly twist into rage.<br/>
"Easy for you to say. This isnt your home." He spits out and my eyes widen at the sudden outburst.
 Even Ignis is stealing glances at us from the wheel.<br/>
What? Is he serious right now?<br/>
"Actually, Eos has been my home ever since I fell out of the sky. Not to mention that I used to live here." I throw my free hand up in the air and place my staff against the seat.<br/>
"But you- you dont understand." Gladio runs a hand through his long brown curls and turns to me,  obvious distress written on his face.<br/>
"You can go home after all...you can leave this." His amber eyes grow somber.<br/>
"I'm staying until the prophecy is completed...and your all safe."<br/>
I could never abandon these boys. Not while theres still so much that needs fixing.<br/>
"What if we cant do it? What if Noct chokes?"<br/>
"I wont." The prince hisses.<br/>
I snap my fingers in between the boy's faces and draw their attention back to me.<br/>
"We can go around in circles talk about the what ifs. But that wont get us anywhere." Rubbing my forehead in agrivation I start to pace in a short line.<br/>
"We need to manage our emotions and talk things out. I know it's hard, but we dont have any other options." <br/>
Prompto's sat down and is staring at his shoes. Gladious and Noctis are just looking at me like I've grown another limb.<br/>
Well at least it doesn't seem like they're going to rip each other's heads off anymore. Taking a step away from the boats edge I purse my lips.<br/>
"Look...we need to work together to save the Oracle. No dumb arguments, ok? I just- I just can't lose anyone else." I huff out a sigh and turn away from the others.<br/>
I don't want to cry anymore.<br/>
"I care about you idiots."<br/>
But I don't want anyone else to cry either.<br/>
This isn't just about the prophecy anymore.<br/>
We're all in too deep.<br/>
We can't fail.<br/>
The scourge-<br/>
My eyes dart to a hand on my arm, gently turning me to face the four boys.<br/>
"Dixie...we care for you as well." Ignis pats my shoulder, gazing softly down at me.<br/>
"Sorry...I know we should be acting more like a team." Gladio sighs and leans on Noct's shoulder.<br/>
"And communicate with eachother clearly." Iggy adds with a grin.<br/>
"We'll talk more after we rescue Luna." Noctis pats Gladio's arm affectionately.<br/>
"Everythings going to be fine. We took down a god remember?" Prom smirks, puffing his chest out in pride.<br/>
"Yeah, I remember. Thanks, guys."<br/>
...</p><p>"Uh... Iggy? If your over here who's driving the boat?" Prom's head snaps towards the captin's helm but Ignis quickly pushes his chin back to us.<br/>
"No need for alarm. I placed it on auto pilot."<br/>
"Whew...for a second I thought we were screwed." The blond relaxed instantly, shoulders sagging in relief.<br/>
"Heh yeah. It'd be bad if we crashed and ended up sleeping with the fishes."<br/>
Gladio rolls his eyes and gives me a light shove.<br/>
"Your the worst." He grumbles but I have to keep going.<br/>
"No way! Im a reel catch."<br/>
"Nope. No more."<br/>
"Come on, Gladio. Make up a fish pun, dont leave it to salmon else!"<br/>
I can't stop now.<br/>
"I dont know about you guys but I'm kracken up!" Prompto giggles, not even reacting to the shield's glare.<br/>
"Dont listen to Gladious, I think your fin-tastic." Iggy smirks deviously as his friend covers his ears.<br/>
"Doesn't Specs sound so-fish-ticaited telling puns?" Noctis has a little smile on his face which grows as I laugh.<br/>
Yeah.<br/>
This place is definitely my home.</p><p> </p><p>-Bonus-<br/>
"I know this is possibly the most important mission we've ever done but I feel like I'm losing my mind right now."<br/>
"Whys that?" Iggy asks, concern weaving it's way into his voice.<br/>
"Cause I have a stupid song in my head." I tap my head with the top of my crystal staff.<br/>
"Another tune from your home world?"<br/>
"Yeah. I know it dropped like right before I got here. And I listened to it...a lot."<br/>
"When I get stuck on a song I sing until I get sick of it. Like the one that goes 'I'm going to ride my chocobo all day!~'" Prom sings an airy little tune that I would want to hum.<br/>
"I cant sing WAP, Prompto."<br/>
"Is that an acronym?" Sweet Ignis asks innocently and I grin.<br/>
I almost forgot they're not from my world.<br/>
They dont know the song!<br/>
"Well it stands for wet ass pus-mphy!"<br/>
Gladio presses a hand over my mouth but I pull back, ducking under the man's bicep.<br/>
"Pussy!" I gasp out but Gladious grabs my waist and pulls me against him.<br/>
"For the love of Shiva please shut up!" He growls out and tries to cover my mouth again.<br/>
"Ok, but hear me out-" I squirm against his hold and manage to turn myself around to face him. To everyone else it looks like we're hugging but it's more like a giant trying to slap-fight with a small adult.<br/>
Ignis ends up tearing us apart when I try to scale the shield's back to avoid his efforts in silencing me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. blue hydrangea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A plan is in the works! Our gang will not be reunited for some time, but you probably already knew that. But time is of the essence, a run in with Arenea provides some answers but even more questions!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Altissia is just as beautiful as I left it.<br/>
Maybe even more than I had thought.<br/>
I didn't get the opportunity to travel a lot by boat but going through these canals... I feel like making up for lost time. Maybe I could get away for just a minute.<br/>
Noct's phone pings and I manage to glance at the screen.<br/>
A text from Ravus! I wonder how he's doing?<br/>
"Meet at sundown. Arena Galviano." Noctis reads aloud before typing the location into his gps.<br/>
"The arena is still standing?" I let out a low whistle and hop on the dock.<br/>
"This I gotta see."<br/>
The arena always seemed to be packed with spectators. 
A yearly festival honoring Leviathan drew the most crowds. I remember accompanying the other Oracles...they were needed for something. But when the arena wasnt holding the festival it would be covered in blood. A deamon would be brought in...beasts unlike I had ever seen. Then the fighters. Men armed with swords and lances pushed into the ring. The last one left standing was the winner.<br/>
There never were many winners.<br/>
"Very well. Seeing as we have some time before hand I wish to visit an old friend. Someone I think Noctis would like to meet." Ignis ties off the boat and brushes his legs free of dirt.<br/>
"Sure. You coming, Dixie?" The prince looks up from his phone to adress me.<br/>
"Um I think I'll sit this one out. I want to see how the city's changed."<br/>
"We have time, only a few hours till sunset." Gladiolus checks his phone before sliding it back into his pocket.<br/>
"Meet up with us at the arena." Noct waves and begins to walk beside Iggy.<br/>
"Have fun sight seeing!" Prom smirks and taps my arm before catching up with the others.<br/>
The sight of the four boys making their way down the dock makes my lip twitch upwards.<br/>
I need to keep them safe for as long as I can.<br/>
-<br/>
I walk along side the gondola riders and hum a little tune I got from Prompto. Something like I'm going to ride a chocobo something something everyday-<br/>
Huh. That lady looks familiar. She's sitting in front of a little cafe, holding a small tea cup.<br/>
Grey hair? She looks young but...no way!<br/>
"Arenea?! Holy shit your here!" I rush up to her table, ignoring the confused stares of the restaurant patrons.<br/>
"Oh...its you. The wizard girl." Arenea sighs and sets down her cup.<br/>
"Yeah! You remember, me? I kinda trapped you in ice- uh anyways what are you doing here? Is it the empire?" I clutch my staff anxiously against my chest.<br/>
"They're camping outside the border in their little drop ships. Just hovering around the city like vultures. But I'm just here to enjoy the show." She isnt in her battle armor. Black jeans along with her signature heels, paired with a grey tank top and leather jacket.<br/>
"You mean the summoning?"<br/>
She nods.<br/>
"Yeah. It starts a sunset but hopefully I'll get a front row seat of the destruction." I watch Arenea take a sip of her tea, a satisfied smirk peeking above the cups rim.<br/>
"The empire's going to destroy the city?" I ask cautiously, slipping into the chair in front of hers.<br/>
"No you idiot. Leviathan hasn't been called before in at least a few thousand years. They say a hundred years ago the thing nearly destroyed the eastern shore."<br/>
"Oh." I bite my lip anxiously, trying to think back to the last time I successfully summoned a god back in the olden days.<br/>
Nothing I can remember doing...but I wouldn't put it past one of the other Oracles to try it. Leviathan is a grumpy thing, doesnt like small talk or pointless rituals.<br/>
Wait a second.<br/>
"Where are they keeping the Oracle?"<br/>
"Beats me." She shrugs and leans back in her chair.<br/>
Fuck.<br/>
I groan and start tapping my foot against the stone street.<br/>
"Ok." I mumble, narrowing my eyes at the tea saucer.<br/>
What?<br/>
No.<br/>
Where?<br/>
The Oracles were here...but not for the festival games and food. Certainly not for the deamon battles.<br/>
It must be for gods.<br/>
...<br/>
They needed to pay tribute to Levithan!<br/>
"Where is the summoning taking place?" The Oracles had special altars for these sorts of ceremonies. There has to be some around here!<br/>
"No clue."<br/>
Fuck!<br/>
They wouldn't still be in use...because theres only one Oracle and shes living with the empire.<br/>
"There were altars here...built for Leviathan. The Oracle might know about them, where they are." I jump up out of my seat and startle the couple eating next to us. I have to get going!<br/>
"I'd be surprised if she didn't. Lady Lunafreya is like a beacon of hope for these people, trying to keep the old ways alive." Arenea rolls her eyes and takes another slow sip of her tea.<br/>
Pride bubbles up in my chest and I smirk.<br/>
At least the kid has enough balls to go against the robot loving bastards.<br/>
"I'm going to visit the alters. Last I knew there was only three erected before I- uh."<br/>
I pause and clear my throat.<br/>
"I'm going to check them all...if I can still remember where they actually are." I grumble, pursing my lips in frustration.<br/>
"You'll risk running into the empire by yourself just for some chick? I knew you were stupid but not this stupid." The grey haired woman scoffs but I cant help but agree with her.<br/>
"If we stopped to talk instead of fighting you'd figure out that I'm a dumbass with zero self preservation skills." I point out as a matter of fact, this gets a smile from Arenea.<br/>
"Well I get the picture. It's still a pretty bad idea to go alone."<br/>
"Your probably right...I'd get out of town, Arenea. It wont be safe for long." Turning away from her I wave my free hand in departure.<br/>
"I'll think about it. Good luck, wiz kid." She calls out and I glance back to see her mock salute.<br/>
I keep moving. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. just add water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dixie, Noctis, and Ravus are here to save the day! This is an unlikely trio even I didn't plan. Also how will Dixie confront Luna? Will the gang be reunited in time to save the day? So many questions!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I make it to the coliseum just as the sun began to touch the horizon. Finding the old altars was surprisingly easy. Two in the mainland and one on the sea. When the Oracle calls Leviathan she better be near the water or else a lot more stuff is going to get destroyed. At least the arena looks the the same. Oh hey but theres no one down in the pit! I breath a sigh of relief as I search through the crowd of people. It looks like they're just making the deamons fight now...an improvement compared to before. I'm wandering the isles when I spot a familiar head of white hair.<br/>
"Hello Ravus!" I call out and the man in question jerks his head twoards me. Leaning against a stone pillar theres a hand poised above his sword. Our eyes meet and Ravus relaxes, metal arm dropping lifelessly back to his side.<br/>
"Wizard." He nods stiffly and I roll my eyes at his stiff demeanor.<br/>
"Come on, call me Dixie. We're kinda like family if you think about it." I comment off handedly but that gets a reaction out of him.<br/>
"I'd rather not." Ravus's nose crinkles in a way I can only describe as disdain.<br/>
"Still not convinced? I can do some more magic or...oh!" I open my bag's clasp and riffle through the old thing. Some dust puffs out and I grasp onto my old letter. "My mother, well my other mother from this world wrote to me before this...well it's a really old letter. Just take a look."<br/>
I gingerly placing the paper into Ravus's palm, he examines it with surprising care. Unfolding it his grey orbs scan the page. He squints for a few moments but eventually his face relaxes into some form of acceptance.<br/>
"Hm. Your mother was a wise woman." Ravus returns the letter before wiping his hand down on his coat.<br/>
"One must make their own fate. Even if it betrays the Astrals...at least that's what I tried to tell my idiot sister." He grimaces at the stone floor and I tilt my head in confusion.<br/>
Hold on a second.<br/>
"You said that to the Oracle? The person who's entire job is to do what the gods say?" My jaw drops in utter disbelief when he just nods. Ok this man is clearly stupid, not to mention he has the social skills of an angsty teenager.<br/>
And I need him to help me save the Oracle.<br/>
Perfect.<br/>
"You don't understand. I met with Lunafreya and she...she already knows." Ravus gaze is downcast and I can feel dread creeping it's way low into my stomach. His sudden shift from frustration to sadness makes me anxious.<br/>
"What do you mean, she knows?" I ask cautiously leaning closer to the man.<br/>
"Lunafreya has already seen the prophecy. And has accepted her death in order to deliver the ring to Noctis." Ravus's turns away from my wide eyed gaze.<br/>
She has the ring! But what Ravus is saying makes absolutely no sense.<br/>
"I'm sorry but, she actually want's to die? Wha- I don't- then what the hell are we doing all this for?" I stutter in disbelief, throwing my hands up in frustration.<br/>
"We're saving her from herself." Ravus sounds angry and hell I am too. I thought the Oracle would have a little more common sense compaired to Ravus!<br/>
"Alright...I can get behind that." I grin but spin around when I hear footsteps coming up fast.<br/>
"Dixie! Hey, Ravus." Noctis jogs up behind me and stops with a huff. Did he run all the way here? The boy's chest heaves for a moment before he composes himself, standing tall compared to me but tiny next to Ravus.<br/>
"What took you so long?" I ask quietly, eyes roving the crowd behind Noct. Maybe the others are just running late? Was he followed?<br/>
"Bitch secretary Camelia said we need to help evacuate the city when Leviathan wakes up." Noct purses his lips at the woman's name, crossing his arms to lean against the stone wall across from me.<br/>
"I'm familiar. My sister has been under her charge for quite some time. Where are the others?" Ravus is looking around too but I can only see cheering patrons.<br/>
"Helping the civilians get out. But I saw some Niff ships closing in on my way over. Even some MT's guarding Luna durring her speech. " He jerks a thumb back the way he came and sure enough I see a cluster of drop ships hovering in the distance.<br/>
"We must be on our guard. Once the empire gets wind of my betrayal I can not guarentee your protection." Ravus speaks lowly, eyes darting from us to the crowds. But it's a little too late for caution. This whole situation sounds like a bad joke. It'd probably go something like; 'A prince, a general, and a wizard walk into an arena and'- I need to focus.<br/>
"It's sweet you want to protect us but it won't help much. Especially if Leviathan decides to wreck this whole city." I pat the taller man's shoulder and he peers down at me, concern written over his pale face.<br/>
"Yeah, we'll have to fight the empire anyways, no matter what happens. But thank you, Ravus." Noctis smiles and I forget to breath for a second. He looks so pretty when he's happy I cant stand it.<br/>
"You are welcome." Ravus grumbles but I can see his lips begin to twist up into a tiny grin. So cute! Why is everyone here so god damn beautiful?<br/>
"Well the good news is that I'm pretty sure where the summoning is going to happen. So we should be able to get there before it starts." I chime in, strapping my staff onto my back.<br/>
"Let's do this. You ready?" Noct nudges the taller man who scoffs in response.<br/>
"Always."<br/>
We move quickly and quietly. Imperial guards are leaking into the city, slowly but surely we'll be out numbered. I counted at least fifty just on our way down to the altar. It was the closest one to the water I could find. The other two were in little public squares where people took wedding photos or let their kids climb all over them. Seriously, this is probably why Leviathan is pissed all the time! And overfishing. And when people pollute the ocean. Ok, so there's a lot shes probably pissed about but it's not her fault!<br/>
Further in the distance I see a lone figure standing at the base of the altar. A cluster of MT's stand guard at the platform's base.<br/>
Gods I hope the summoning hasn't started yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. no face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>. Will Dixie manage to keep Luna alive? Noctis is supportive and Ravus is actually just a big softie.<br/>(500 hits! Didnt think that would happen but thank u!!!)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis and Ravus are killing machines. The fuddy duddy general and the sleepy prince tear into the MT's, quickly clearing a path for me to slip through. I don't see Levithan, that means I'm not too late!<br/>
Lunafreya Nox Fleuret looks ethereal surrounded by the ocean waves crashing relentlessly against the altars platform.<br/>
"Hi!" I shout against the water's rushing below us. She turns, blond hair whipping in the breeze despite most of it being tied up in ponytail.<br/>
"Um its great to finally meet you! Noct and Ravus has told me so much about you." Her blue eyes widen at the boys names, looking past my shoulder to see the two royals kicking robot ass.<br/>
"Who are you?" She takes cautious steps toward me until we're only a few feet apart. Hold on are those heels? Damn she committed to this look, I can respect that. She's leaning on that trident quite a bit. Wait. That's the trident of the Oracle! So it wasn't lost to the empire...I can't belive she actually has it.<br/>
"Oh sorry, I'm Dixie. You dont know me but I'm a wizard, you know from the legend? I mean, Gladio said it was a bed time story. I uh- I'm not from around here, can you tell? Well I lived here a long time ago but now I'm from a world with no magic and it's a long story- gods I'm rambling now, I'll stop. Sorry!"<br/>
She must think I'm an idiot. I cant belive I'm making a fool of myself in front of my own decendents! Shifting my weight I lean on my staff, it casts a soft white glow on the rocks.<br/>
"The Astral's Wizard? That's..."<br/>
The Oracle looks me up and down, tilting her head.<br/>
"You?"<br/>
Ok, ouch. I mean I know I'm not like impressive to look at but still!<br/>
"Um...yes? Look, please don't kill me. Almost everyone I've met in this place has tried and I'm getting real sick of it."<br/>
Great now even I sound unsure of myself. I can practically feel Ravus glaring holes into the back of my head. This is not going how I planned.<br/>
"Listen, I just need to talk to you for a minute. Ok? I know you need to summon Levithan and I can help you but this is about the prophecy."<br/>
Lunafreya stares at me for a moment and nods. I let out a breath and pull myself together. Need to get my point across plain and simple.<br/>
"I'm gonna be real with you, I think this big prophecy is a load of shit."<br/>
The Oracle gapes at me but I can't stop now.<br/>
"But! But, I'm going to try and fix it...and I'll need your help."<br/>
"What do you need of me?"<br/>
"Um I need you to not...die. So, what do you say?" I grimace and avoid looking at the young woman standing before me.<br/>
The silence is unbearable.<br/>
Even the scraping of metal and clanging has ceased. It's just us and the waves.<br/>
"My brother put you up to this, didn't he?" She narrows her gaze and I feel a knot shove itself up my throat.<br/>
"What? No! If anything I pressured him into this! I'm selfish, Lunafreya. I have no family in this realm except for you and Ravus."<br/>
I can still rember them in my dreams. 
Ravus consumed by the scourge.<br/>
Lunafreya's ghostly pale face in Ardyn's hands.<br/>
"I will not just sit by as the Fleuret line dies. I will not allow Tenebrae to rot away at the hands of the empire. And I will not let you, a human being, die for a prophecy I have already given everything to."<br/>
It should be me.<br/>
If I had only been an Oracle.<br/>
If I had only done more. My eyes blink rapidly as I feel the stinging of tears crowding my vision.<br/>
"Because it should've ended with me. I wasn't enough to sate the gods blood lust all those years ago."<br/>
I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry.<br/>
I can't help the shudder that clambers in my body. When I lift my gaze to the Oracle I see the distress behind her eyes, lips in a thin line clenching her staff.<br/>
"I was told that all the Oracles are gone...that you, your all that's left of my old home. So please- please dont give your life away so easily!"<br/>
Im begging.<br/>
I know I look pathetic because I'm about to tear up again.<br/>
"She's right you know." Noctis stands beside me now, a supportive hand on my back.<br/>
"Indeed. Besides if you refuse, it looks like our long lost relative might cry." Ravus smirks and takes his place next to Noctis and I sniff, hastily wiping my face with my sleeve.<br/>
"S-sorry." I mumble, not daring a glance towards Lunafreya my eyes lock onto my boots.<br/>
"You all...feel this way?" Her tone is soft, but I can hear the sadness laced in her voice.<br/>
"Absolutely." Noctis sounds confident and I gain the courage to look up.<br/>
Lunafreya is staring at us but she...she looks somber.<br/>
"And if I refuse?" Her voice cracks but no one says anything.<br/>
I can't let her go.<br/>
...<br/>
"Then I'll take your place." I straighten myself up and step in front of Lunafreya, her icy eyes staring into my very soul.<br/>
"You know which part of the prophecy needs to be changed. Change it."<br/>
She falters, brows raising her lips part slightly.<br/>
"With or without my help. It makes no difference to me how it gets done." Noct gapes at my response and Ravus is looking at me appraisingly.<br/>
And I mean it. If my life ends here so be it. The lives I can spare is worth it.<br/>
I'm not afraid of death.<br/>
But I am afraid of dying. When I let Ardyn take my life...I had never felt so hopeless. It hurt. I can almost feel the ache in my stomach remembering the knife digging into me. It got so cold, but the blood was so warm on my hands. But when I finally blacked out I didn't see a golden light or hear any joyful singing. Darkness enveloped me. Can I go back?<br/>
"No. I-I will do as you say."<br/>
Oh thank gods. I can hear Noct sigh in relief.<br/>
"It would be unfair of me to assign this task to you alone. I shall trust your judgment, Dixie."<br/>
She holds out a pale hand and I grasp it in my own.<br/>
"Thank you." I smile. Tenebrae has some hope with her around.<br/>
"Thank you Lunafreya, you wont regret this I promise!"<br/>
"Yeah, we'll make sure of it." Noctis places a hand on ours and looks to Ravus.<br/>
"We will not leave you behind. From now on we stay together, as family should." The white haired man speaks lowly but he sounds so sincere I can't help myself.<br/>
"Aww! Ravus you called us a family!" I coo and wrap my arms around his waist.<br/>
"Y-yes, but dont make me regret it!" He grunts and manages to pry my arms from his middle. I huff but turn my attention back to Lunafreya.<br/>
"This your first time summoning a god?"<br/>
"Yes." Lunafreya shifts in place and I can relate to her anxiousness. The first time I called on Shiva I almost had a heart attack!<br/>
"Ok. Then you might want to take off your heels before we start. Dont get me wrong you have a great look going on but things will be getting a little...intense." When dealing with elemental gods like Shiva, their dominant element projects into our world. So Shiva once covered my bedroom in frost. I can't summon Ifrit inside...he will light almost anything on fire. But he's also pretty hot so it was worth it.<br/>
"I'm prepared for such." The Oracle slips off her platform heels and kicks them aside. I reach out and link her hand with mine, with a small wave to the boys I lead Lunafreya to the altars arch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. the bug collector</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levithan is a bitch but what else is new? Can Dixie manage to keep the others safe? Where's Ardyn (ew)?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the altars broken arch Lunafreya tightens her hold on my hand. I can feel the God's presence drawing nearer. She knows we're here.<br/>
Raising our conjoined hands I call out to the deep.<br/>
"Levithan! An audience is requested by your humble servants!" The crystal I weild shines brighter, a ringing tone pierces my ears and I wince.<br/>
"What foolish mortals dare break the slumber of the tide!?" A distorted voice echos out of the water and I bite my lip.<br/>
Guess Levithan heard that.<br/>
Lunafreya lowers our arms and begins to scan the water for our god.<br/>
"It's me, the Astral's Wizard and the last Oracle, Lunafreya!" I shout, nudging the girls side I gesture for her to speak.<br/>
"Godess of the Seas, we beseech you: enter into this covenant so the King might reclaim the stone!"<br/>
Stone? Theres only one stone she could be talking about right now.<br/>
The crystal.<br/>
Niffielhiem must have it after all!<br/>
Theres a break in the waves and a humongous snake like creature rises above the city!<br/>
Leviathan is here. She's even more menacing in person. Giant wing like appendages sprout from it's long body. Its face is narrow with more fins and horns protruding from the god's head. And it's looking down at us.<br/>
"Whoah." I whisper and raise my free hand up in a greeting.<br/>
The god leans down and roars, sea spray spray hitting our faces. I quickly yank Lunafreya behind me, placing myself in front of the Levithan.<br/>
"You wretched piles of hone and flesh, ignorant of that which governs All, comes to requisition the might of a godess?"<br/>
"We do!" Lunafreya answers and I suck in a breath. Leviathan is a lot more pissy compared to a few thousand years ago. But honestly the Oracle's confidence is making me feel a little better about this whole interaction.<br/>
"What does a lowly human speck know of All Creation!?" The god screeches and swings it's head downward, knocking away what's left of the arch.<br/>
"I know what you must know. The King of Kings is to drive the darkness away from our star." Lunafreya speaks with conviction and I smirk, taking my staff in my other hand I watch Levithan rear back with a growl. Water jets shoot from the giant's wings and I only have a second to create a small wall of ice in front of us. But the water breaks through and we're knocked to the ground. I cough and wipe my face with the back of my hand, the dragging Lunafreya back on her feet.<br/>
"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" I place a hand on the Oracles back as she wipes her mouth.<br/>
"Blasphemous ingrates, all men, quick to forget the ages their godess stood watch!"<br/>
"It is in reciving mersy that men offer praise, and in shedding grace that the gods solicit worship." She coughs and I pat her back, staff at the ready.<br/>
Yeah! Stop being such an asshole you overgrown fish.<br/>
"Yet this profane speck speaks her 'King' heresies here before a godess! Insufferable sacrilege!"<br/>
The god lunges foward to quickly for me to react! Enveloped by the creatures mouth I cling to Lunafreya.<br/>
"Leviathan!" A bright light shoots up from the trident, knocking the god back to the waters. It's so bright I almost had forgotten the power Lunafreya holds!<br/>
"I vow the King will prove himself worthy!" She shouts at the sea creature even with me still holding onto her for dear life.<br/>
"If not then the feeding shall being, and it shall not end until every last spec is devoured!" Leviathan screams, dark clouds rolling in towards the city.<br/>
What? You can't just eat people!<br/>
"So let the covenant be forged. Heaven and Earth, High and Deep, Birth and Return." Behind the godess a tsunami rises, looming over the large city. But the Niffielhiem air ships are closing in too.<br/>
"Noctis! Ravus!" The boys are running to us now and I pull Lunafreya down the steps with me. The four of us meet halfway.<br/>
"Noctis, the rite has begun. You'll need this." The Oracle reaches into her dress pocket and takes something. Noctis hold out an open palm, she quickly drops the item in his hand.<br/>
The ring of Lucii!<br/>
"I- thank you, Luna. I won't let you down."<br/>
The prince smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes. He stares at the ring for a moment before picking it up between his fingers.
 His hands are shaking.<br/>
"Noctis." I rest a hand on his shoulder, looking into his sad eyes I take the ring from his fingers.<br/>
"Hold out your hand."<br/>
He does. I can hear the kings of old whispering in the stone. Sliding it onto Noct's ring finger I watch his jaw clench, grunting quietly he squeezes my hand.<br/>
"Your ok. Everythings alright, Noct."<br/>
"Y-yeah." He nods shakily but ends up letting go of my hand.<br/>
"Now go turn that godess into sushi." I point to Levithan and Ravus groans.<br/>
It earns a snort from the raven haired boy and he nods, jogging up the steps to speak to the giant creature.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. night shift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ardyn is back :( we do not stan. Dixie is tired and just wants her new friends to be ok. There is temptation to join Ardyn but Dixie refuses to give in.<br/>(Also thank u for the kudos! Glad someone is getting enjoyment out of the gang's suffering.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I took the liberty of informing the others of our location. What's your plan, Dixie?"<br/>
"The plan? I need to get you and your sister to safety. Ignis isn't here yet...so we aren't too late. Noctis will be here soon, I think. But if we stay here, we risk running into Ardyn." I'm talking to myself now and I look back up to Levithan.<br/>
"We'll wait. It looks like things are about to get messy."<br/>
"Are you sure that's the best course of action?" Ravus questions quietly, Lunafreya is staring up at Noctis trying his best to engage with the sea godess. The prince had warped ontop of the god's head when they swooped down close enough to the altar.<br/>
"Honestly, it's the best plan we have right now. If Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis know where we are then they'll be here soon to help. I'm not completely defenseless you know." I gesture to my glowing staff, the man cringes at the sight of the thing that encased him in ice a few days prior.<br/>
"But my top priority right now is you two. So, until one of the boys gets here, be prepared for anything."<br/>
-<br/>
We were not prepared for anything.<br/>
"Hello dearest! How the family reunion going?"<br/>
"Great! Until you decided to show up." I place myself between Ardyn and the Fleuret siblings. This monster walking around like a man is our greatest threat, not Leviathan.<br/>
"You wound me, I can tell your tempers a bit short today so I'll cut to the chase. Where is the ring?"<br/>
Huh? He doesnt know where it is?<br/>
Time to lie!<br/>
"We dont know where it is either." I huff in frustration, choosing to look past Ardyn's gaze. Excellent lying. A hundred percent believable.<br/>
"And why do I find that hard to belive? I know the Oracle has it around here somewhere." He smiles, leaning to the side where Lunafreya is standing. The small woman takes a step closer to Ravus.<br/>
Damnit!<br/>
"I already asked her and if she didn't give it to me, then she sure as hell wont give it to you." Scoffing I watch the man's face show a flash of confusion before reverting back to his easygoing facade.<br/>
"It's true. The ring was lost in the rubble of Insomnia." Lunafreya pipes up and I nod solemnly.<br/>
"Your luck has run out, chancellor." Ravus grunts, hand already resting on his sword.<br/>
"Well there is one other thing I would like from the Oracle." A gloved hand slips into his coat pocket and I slam my staff into the ground, pellet balls of fire surround Ardyn in a second.<br/>
"Don't." I hiss but the red head simply sighs and bring out a silver dagger.<br/>
Thats the one.<br/>
My life was taken by that knife.<br/>
"Oh no! It seems you have foiled my plans, what ever shall I do?" Ardyn twirls the blade absentmindedly in his hand.<br/>
"I'm at your mercy o' great wizard." He gives me a gut churning grin that looks almost manic.<br/>
"Save the theatrics you sack of shit." I bring staff back and swing it downward. The fire rains down on the man but he doesn't even flinch. The flame extinguishes as soon as it touches his skin. A hand shoots up and grasps the crystal, holding it in place. I grunt trying to push past Ardyn's defense but the bastard simply smiles.<br/>
"Tut tut, Dixie. I have an offer for you. Would you like hear what I have to say?"<br/>
"No."<br/>
He lies.<br/>
All the scourge makes him do is lie.<br/>
"A trip back home? Hm? A small price for keeping me alive a tad longer."<br/>
You already know I can kill you whenever I damn well please. Your in no position to bargain with me.<br/>
"Lying doesn't look good on you. " Grunting I rip my staff out of his grip, staggering back I watch Ardyn rise again.<br/>
"I'm sure you have a family somewhere." He comments flippantly waving his free hand towards the sea.<br/>
"You don't know shit about my family!" I sneer and take a step back, wanting to keep away from this detestible creature.<br/>
"So you do have one...ah or you were starting your own with a special someone? How you wound me so!" Ardyn clutches his chest in mock pain. I keep a firm hold on my staff but he's still holding the knife.<br/>
Levithan roars in the distance.<br/>
"Honestly darling you just dont belong here."<br/>
Oh that's rich coming from you.<br/>
"Excuse me, I dont belong here? Your 2,000 years old. Death should've come for your ass by now!"<br/>
"Don't be mean, dearest. As you can see I am very much alive." He spins around and chuckles at my displeasure.<br/>
"You havent exactly aged well. Or dressed well. I mean really? It's been a few thousand years and your sense of style still hasn't improved."<br/>
That hat with those scarves? Clearly his mental state has deteriorated beyond repair. Again, the scourge is to blame.<br/>
"Make fun all you want my love but the offer still stands."<br/>
"You don't have that kind of power and we both know it."<br/>
"Don't I?"<br/>
The dagger moves through the air in a slow circle, a blue line remains in its wake. When the tip of the knife touches the end of the circle a white flash erases the reality behind it and turns electric blue.<br/>
How?<br/>
Can the scourge really do this? This raw amount of energy is-<br/>
Behind us I see Leviathan creating an ocean wall. Buildings and debri from the city float upwards into the air! I've never seen anything like it. The wind is starting to pick up as the godess forms a whirl wind around us.<br/>
"Times waisting, my love. It looks like Levithan has already begun her rampage."<br/>
I snap my head back to Ardyn, the portal crackling with pure magical energy.<br/>
"Make your choice. Dying on this altar or return to your old home?"<br/>
Noctis, Ignis, Gladious, and Prompto helped me get here. They took care of me and kept me safe in this hell scape. And they...make me feel like I belong.<br/>
I made a promise to the gods thousands of years ago to save Eos.<br/>
And that promise still stands.<br/>
For my friends.<br/>
For my family.<br/>
For my king.<br/>
"I'm staying."<br/>
I will not fail them.<br/>
"Then can I convince you to abandon the cause? Perhaps if I was to change?" The portal dissipates into red pixi dust, and in Ardyn's place now stands-<br/>
Prompto?<br/>
But...no that's not possible. My eyes blink rapidly at the sight of the boy. Ardyn's clothes hanging off of his lithe frame.<br/>
"The blond one is sweet but so insecure. Ah I know!" He has Ardyn's voice! But with a snap of his fingers Prom's body shifts into someone taller. Faint red smoke caresses his face revealing Ignis!<br/>
"The advisor might be more attuned to your tastes. Mature, handsome, knows his way around a blade." Ardyn removes the glasses Iggy wears and tosses them to the side, again the body grows and shifts.<br/>
He's Gladiolus now. How is he doing all this!?<br/>
"A brute then? A strong young man that holds some promise. Not a bad choice, I've seen the way he looks at you." The imposter winks, deciding to change once more the red smoke billows out of his mouth and around the rest of him.<br/>
"Or the beloved prince who cant even help himself. Let alone take care of you." Noctis stands before me, slowly walking one foot in front of the other until we're only an inch apart.<br/>
A hand reaching out to touch mine is what breaks me out of this trance.<br/>
"Stop it! Are you really this stupid? No matter what form you take I won't join you." I growl, slapping Ardyn's hand away. He looks at me stunned for a moment before reverting back to his relaxed demeanor.<br/>
"But darling I-"<br/>
"No. You can cover garbage in glitter and ribbons but at the end of the day it's still trash."<br/>
The man purses his lips and reverts back to his normal appearance. Red hair and a bad taste in fashion grace my eyes once more.<br/>
"Why wont you love me, Dixie? I'll be anything you want me to be." Hands clasped together pleading, I cringe at the sight.<br/>
"I want you to be dead!"<br/>
Another scream from the godess rings in our ears. But it's accompanied by something else.<br/>
THUMP<br/>
We all turn our heads towards the sound to see Noct lying in the rubble of the altar.<br/>
"Noctis!" I gasp in horror as Lunafreya and Ravus rush to his aid. Noct may be magic but I know damn well he can't fly! Ravus draws his sword, blocking Ardyn from Noct's still body as his sister kneels beside him.<br/>
"Noctis? Can you hear me?" The Oracle leans over Noct's body, the trident emitting a yellow light.<br/>
A pained groan spills from the boys lips and I breathe a sigh of relief.<br/>
He's still alive.<br/>
Lunafreya begins to wave the trident over the prince's body, mumbling something. I think she's speaking Solheim? But how is that even possible?<br/>
"So...the chosen king has the ring after all?"<br/>
I dont even bother to look at Ardyn. The ring is right there on the boy's right hand, unmoving in the rubble. Noct's face is contorting under the trident's light, irritated grunts pass from his lips. Blue eyes are hidden behind scrunched lids, mouth turning downward.<br/>
Oracles have been known for their healing abilities, even before the kingdom of Lucis I would watch weary travelers pass through Tenebrae. Each with a particular ailment. And they would be saved each and every time. Except when the scourge hit, their powers were useless against the concentrated darkness that permeates the very soul of those afflicted. My head snaps back to the Accursed who is just standing there...looking curiously over at Lunafreya.<br/>
"You will not lay a hand on them." Swinging my staff foward Ardyn jumps back, narrowly avoiding the jagged crystal.<br/>
"I don't need to. At least not yet, you know the prophecy just as well as I do."<br/>
He knows?<br/>
How the fuck does he know?!<br/>
"How?" Is all I can whisper under my breath. Lunafreya's chanting is starting to get louder.<br/>
She stands, trident shining a brilliant gold. A beam of light flys into the sky and is met by other golden streams. They surround Noctis, lifting the prince up to the heavens. Each light enters his chest and in a flash the armiger is called forth.<br/>
The king's weapons!<br/>
Lunafreya places a hand on her brothers arm for support, keeping some of her weight on the trident. Ravus stares down at her worryingly. Using too much magic in one sitting takes a lot out of anyone. The key is to pace yourself...and control your desires so the magic doesn't run wild.<br/>
Thanks for teaching me that, Noct.<br/>
I smile as the boy opens his eyes. He hones in on the Levithan and begins to attack.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. timefighter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What a doosey this chapter was! Ardyn goes away because he's terrible and the gang escapes Altissia along with Lunafreya and Ravus.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis is absolutely wailing on Levithan! Striking every weak point on the beasts snake like body. The prince trys out the new weapons in his arsenal, Lunafreya must've called them all for him! For a moment i'm too stunned to speak as a watery vortex surrounds the city.<br/>
Theres a small tap on my shoulder.<br/>
"Care to watch the show or would you like to glean a bit of information?"<br/>
Ardyn gives me a shit eating grin and I have a feeling that he doesn't have any good news.<br/>
"What do you think happened to the Oracles, hm? Surely you've noticed their convient absence?"<br/>
No! Stop talking you filthy mother fucker-<br/>
"Would you like to know where they are now?"<br/>
The Oracles?<br/>
Noctis said there's only one. I glance at Lunafreya then back to Ardyn.<br/>
"I'm tired of your games, just get out of here!" Gritting my teeth he takes a step foward.<br/>
"No games. Just the truth."<br/>
In a flash of red light he disappears. I whip my head around wildly only to stumble back as he reappears inches from my face.<br/>
"I killed them all. Every last one."<br/>
I can't hear the buildings crashing down.
 Leviathan's screeching.<br/>
Lunafreya's chanting.<br/>
Or even my own breathing.<br/>
"The queen of Tenebrae, coincidentally, fell by my hand. What a day it was! I belive your friend Noct was there too? The poor boy ran away with his daddy, leaving no one to help little old Tenebrae."<br/>
I exhale violently. It feels like I just got punched in the chest.<br/>
"I'm going to kill you."<br/>
That earns a dismissive wave from the red head.<br/>
"It's all in the past, love. You weren't there to save them anyway."<br/>
"But why? You owe me, us-" I point to Ravus and Lunafreya. The white haired man is standing tense, on guard but just as speechless.<br/>
"An explanation."<br/>
"They." His hand jeers towards the Fleurets.<br/>
"Gave up on me! The all powerful Oracles couldn't hack it and you didn't even persuade them to try and heal me."<br/>
So that's what this is about?<br/>
"I did what I could and clearly... it wasn't enough. I listened to the Astrals instead of my heart and look where that got me!" I pat my chest, buton up damp from the ocean waves. I'm stuck in this weird world that doesnt even look like my home from thousands of years ago but a coked up version of my own earth!<br/>
"I just don't- I don't... I can't understand you, Ardyn." My heart kicks up a beat and I suck in a breath.<br/>
"Try?"<br/>
I shake my head 'no,' covering my mouth, trying to keep my breathing steady.<br/>
"Oh my dearest, don't you belive in me anymore?"<br/>
Stay strong. Your the last line of defense between the future of Eos and this monster. You can't crack now.<br/>
"You've proven more than once to be a lost cause...I'm sorry but my duty lies with the King of Kings." Answering with enough conviction that even I surprise myself. My voice didn't waver and Ardyn looks equally as surprised. But that quickly fades away into pure rage.<br/>
"I knew it." The man snarls, slowly backing away.<br/>
"Even now your trying to uphold this prophecy when the gods have clearly abandoned you. Always needing to be right and just." He sizes me up, disdain evident on his features.<br/>
"The gods smiled upon you and smitted me." A sickening chuckle exists the man's throat.<br/>
What a nice pity party.<br/>
"But I knew this all along. You always thought you were better than me."<br/>
Something inside me snaps like a rubber band pulled taunt between two fingers.<br/>
"I am better than you!"<br/>
Blood is rushing through my heart, pounding rapidly.<br/>
"Then why were you so easy to kill!?"<br/>
I feel my skin crawl as I reflexivey clutch the fabric around my stomach. Bunching up the wet material in a fist.<br/>
"I didnt fight back...because I knew I would have to face you again. My body couldn't survive like yours has. So the Astrals gave me a brand new life. A new home...new dreams. Just to keep me as a placeholder in their big old prophecy. I forgot about you and I was happy for twenty whole years I had no clue a place like this could even exist."<br/>
Now I'm back and I have a hard time feeling much of anything towards you.<br/>
"Maybe just maybe if you had gotten your head out of your ass and stopped healing everyone when I told you too; we wouldn't be in this mess!"<br/>
The waves swell, crest for a second, then fall all at once.<br/>
"Dixie I-"<br/>
ROAGH<br/>
A loud splash cause all of us to turn our heads. The godess of the seas fall back, sending choppy waters our way. Noctis goes limp mid air and I gasp, blue streaks enveloping his body. He is gently brought back down on top of the alter, a heavenly glow is casted on the prince's skin.<br/>
I can feel Levithan's power radiating off Noct.<br/>
The covenant is complete.<br/>
Lunafreya quickly drops back to her knees to reach Noctis, touching her forehead to his. She screws her eyes shut and breaths deeply.<br/>
"Blessed stars of life and light." She whispers and my eyes grow wide.<br/>
Did she just...?<br/>
A flash of gold in the distant waters breaks free to reveal the Archean!<br/>
She did! I can't belive it!<br/>
In all his might, the god forms a fist and strikes into the water. Pillars of stone and crystal erupt in a spiral across the Levithan's home, shielding us from the chaotic waves.<br/>
Pride blooms in my chest watching Lunafreya cradle Noctis in her arms. Ardyn looks to me, eyes pleading for sympathy that I cannot provide.<br/>
"Leave us, Accursed. The covenant has been forged."<br/>
His gaze hardens into a scowl.<br/>
"Fine. Since you want me gone I'll call some of my friends to keep you company instead."<br/>
But the sound of Ardyn's voice is drowned out by the Titan's cry's. The giant has taken to smashing Niffelhiem ships out of the sky. Thankfully when I look back, the monster is gone.<br/>
In his place I see Ignis sprinting towards us, leaping over cracks and debri.<br/>
"What happened?"<br/>
I flinch hearing Ignis's voice laced with worry, the advisor rushing to Lunafreya's side to assist Noctis.<br/>
"He'll be alright, but he needs medical attention as soon as possible." She shifts Noct onto Iggy's lap. Without a word he produces three red potions, crushing each over the boy's chest.<br/>
"We have to get out of here quickly, before the chancellor gets the chance to call for back up." Ravus is already taking Lunafreya's hand, taking her down the altar steps.<br/>
"The Niffs have us surrounded. We'll have to fight through them." The advisor sighs, placing a hand on Noct's pulse.<br/>
The Oracle is quick to come up with a solution.<br/>
"Did you see any boats nearby? That could be the key of getting out of here relatively unscaved."<br/>
"Yes. But the one I drove over sunk. It's a long story. But we can see if our boat is still at the docks."<br/>
"Ok, I gotta to hear this story."<br/>
He's so good at driving the boat we used to get here. I can't imagine him crashing anything!<br/>
"Perhaps later, when we're not facing certain doom?"<br/>
"Definitely,for sure...is that why your all wet?"<br/>
Ignis slowly places his arms under Noct's back and knees, before carefully draping the boy over his shoulder.<br/>
"Yes." He grunts, glasses askew from jostling Noctis. I quickly rush over and adjust them, carefully tilting the specticals back into place I can smell the salt water cling to the adviser's frame.<br/>
"Come on. We need to find the others and get out of here. This city's going down like Atlantis."<br/>
I can see every god damn curve on this man with his dress shirt and slacks sticking to his skin. We're supposed to be in danger but now all I can think about is Ignis's thighs.<br/>
"I've never heard of such a place."<br/>
"Really? It's a sunken city but- eh it's a bad time."<br/>
Gotta save all these stories for the campfire.<br/>
We traverse over the wreckage, Lunafreya assisted by Ravus, she supports herself on his metal arm. The trident now stashed away for the Oracle to weild. As it should be. Iggy is keeping up with us but Noctis is a heavy guy.
 I know because he practically sleeps on top of me in the car.<br/>
We're almost back to the city's center when I see two figures waving in the distance, is it? No way!<br/>
"Prompto! Gladio!" I run ahead of the group to see the other boys. Of course they're alive, I've seen them take on, monsters, MT's, and that mech!<br/>
"Where's Noct?" Prom huffs out and I jerk my thumb towards Iggy.<br/>
"Ignis has him. We have to get out of here right now." Huffing I point to the advisor.<br/>
"Shit!" Gladiolus runs to Iggy who dumps the prince into is arms. The shield carries Noctis bridal style, the raven haired boy hasn't even opened his eyes. Prom gnaws at his lower lip, pistols drawn and eyes scanning the streets perimeter. Over half of the city has flooded in the past two minutes.<br/>
"Is he going to be ok?" Prom asks quietly as our rag tag group resumes runs through the apocalyptic landscape. Niffielhiem ships and drones hum overhead, but we focus on moving ahead.<br/>
"He'll need potions and rest but I know Noct will pull through."<br/>
He has too.<br/>
I've worked to damn hard for him to just die right now.<br/>
Heck, I'm alive out of pure spite!<br/>
"Less talking, more running. The Niffs will be on us any second." With Noctis tucked in his arms Gladiolus hardly breaks a sweat, the dude looks like he's only carrying a bag of grapes.<br/>
But he was right. More MT's were being dropped from the sky onto any solid ground. Prompto and Ignis try to take down any bots that roam near our group but theres just too many. Our only hope is to keep making a break for it.<br/>
How the hell is the boat is still here!? Ok, you know what Dixie? Dont question it. Good things can still happen to you.<br/>
We all clamber on board. Ignis takes the wheel and Gladio lays Noct down onto the deck. The steady rise and fall of the prince's chest gives me hope.<br/>
"Noct. Buddy, can you hear me?" Prompto sits down next to his friend, taking the other boys hand I see tears being to well up in his violet eyes.<br/>
Placing a hand on the bond's back I rub small circles. He smells like sweat and something metallic...gunpowder?<br/>
"Come on." The shield kneels above his prince, summoning a few potions. Giving them to his charge I see the frustration form in his brow when Noctis doesn't move.<br/>
"You said he was going to be ok." Turning to me in anger I hold up my free hand to the man's chest, keeping a firm pressure I keep my voice as calm as I can.<br/>
"He will be. Lunafreya helped heal him but he needs to rest, Gladiolus. Be patient." I send him a disapproving look and he backs off a little, taken to simply staring at Noctis.
 Lunafreya and Ravus are sitting on the boat's bench, the Oracle resting her head on her brothers shoulder.<br/>
Both looking a little worse for wear. Lunafreya's dress is torn at the thigh and theres blood on her feet. She couldn't have run in those heels, if best her ankles would twist themselves trying. Ravus just looks tired, eyes half lided as he stares out at the water. Like he could pass out right now and is only awake through sheer will. Prompto sniffles quietly, trying to wipe away tears with his free hand. I turn my attention to Ignis as he guides us out of the ocean fray. His form is tense, eyes narrowed at the path ahead.<br/>
I find myself looking back to Altissia.<br/>
I wonder if Arenea made it out in time?<br/>
The gates and arches that flank the city are destroyed. Cobbled streets and homes slowly sinking beneath the waves. The only way I can describe it is complete devastation.<br/>
It's a shame Levithan was bent on wrecking everything.<br/>
Oh well.<br/>
I've never been much of a city person.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. blue lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Home free baby! A conversation with Luna spurs the plot. Dixie is optimistic but to a fault. Noctis is still asleep.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ravus is giving Iggy loads of info on the crystal. Like where it is and what train we need to take to get there, and a whole bunch of other technical terms are said that I just don't understand. The two men are making one of Noct's favorite meals. It's a simple bowl with chicken, a little bit of fried egg over some rice. Well Ignis is cooking but Ravus assits, cooking the eggs while discussing the location of some top secret base.<br/>
Prompto has been put in charge of boiling the rice, the poor guy hasn't sat down since we made camp. Gladiolus isn't much better. 
The shield's anxiety bleeds out through his actions. As in I've been watching him stare at the same page of his book for the past ten minutes.<br/>
Getting ready for bed I change into Noct's baggy t-shirt behind the tent. The silly cartoon fish on the front makes me smile. He's still asleep inside the tent, I know Lunafreya hasn't left his side since we arrived. But the poor boy was practically dead to the world, draped across my lap as Gladio pitched a tent near the shore.<br/>
Peeling back the tent flaps theres Lunafrey sitting at the edge of Noct's bedroll, bunching up the white dress up to her knees. I plop down next to her, tucking my legs to my chest. Ravus bandaged up her feet before we got off the boat. She's wearing a pair of Noct's combat boots but I can see the white gauze poking through the top.<br/>
The prince's eyes are still shut tight. He looks so peacful in his sleep...even when he's unconscious.<br/>
Focus, Dixie. Before he wakes up theres one thing I need to know.<br/>
And the Oracle has all the answers I need.<br/>
"So, does anyone else know about Noctis?"<br/>
"Pardon?" She perks up a bit, back straightening.<br/>
"Noctis. Who knows the True King's purpose in the prophecy?" I speak a little lower now, just above Noct's steady breathing.<br/>
"You don't mean-"<br/>
"I do." I'm shuffling closer to her and Lunafreya is suddenly very interested in the floor.<br/>
-<br/>
"King Regis knew. Ever since Noct was born he knew." She withdraws from my gaze, almost reluctant to look directly at me.<br/>
"Anyone else? Besides the Accursed?"<br/>
Because of course Ardyn knows everything!<br/>
"Besides me? Theres no one else I can really think of at the moment." The hesitation is enough for me to press for more information.<br/>
"What about Ignis? Or Gladiolus?"<br/>
Ignis might have pieced somethings together. But I don't know if he has come to a conclusion regarding Noct's purpose in the prophecy. He's surprisingly tactical when fighting off deamons and MT's, I wouldn't be surprised if he figured it out soon. Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that brain of his? Probably filled of recipes and Noctis.<br/>
Gladiolus could have an idea of what's going on. He's actually quite observant and can pick up on people's emotions and habits. A 'people person' my mother would affectionately dub him. But overall just a good person. I doubt he would ever put Noct in harm's way.<br/>
"No...it wouldn't have been necessary to tell them at the time. It was a well guarded secret."<br/>
"Hm. Makes sense, they all care about Noctis way more than their jobs say they should. I'd bet if Prompto knew before all this started he would've stolen Noctis away."<br/>
I can picture it now.<br/>
The two of them riding in the regalia as Gladio and Iggy try to catch up to them on some chocobos. I wouldn't even try to stop him if he did! Sweet Prompto deserves to have a best friend in his life and Noctis fills that role naturally. The boy is skilled with a camera and even managed to make me look good in his shots. A gentle heart and unwavering loyalty to our cause and his friends.<br/>
"You care for him too. Enough to go against the Astral's will."<br/>
Raising a brow my hands are folded ontop of my knees.<br/>
"And you?"<br/>
A thin smile appears on her petal pink lips.<br/>
"I'm still here, aren't I?"<br/>
My eyes must show doubt because I feel a small hand on my shoulder.<br/>
"Noctis was...and possibly still is my closest friend. Seeing the future, what would happen. It broke my heart. I wanted so badly to end my life then, up on that altar. I felt like it was useless for me to fight against our fates. Maybe it still is."</p><p>"It can't be useless, Lunafreya. You know the legend, how I got here and why I'm doing all this. Just, after all thats happened...can you really blame me for trying to save him?"<br/>
I know I probably look pathetic right now because everytime I see Noctis sitting up on that throne. Old and tired. Just wishing for the world to right itself again. 
My head hurts at the memory.<br/>
"No, I can't. In fact, I'm powerless to stop you."<br/>
"So you'll help? Because I need to talk to Bahamut."<br/>
"Bahamut? The only way I know of, in theory is through the crystal. That means entering the Astral's domain directly."<br/>
Huh. I was expecting a weird answer but that was not it.<br/>
"I don't know how I'm going to do that, but I will try."
The Oracle smiles at my optimism, loosing some tension in her shoulders.<br/>
"I can forge the covens while you help Noctis retrieve the crystal from Niffielhiem. Then we can go from there?" With a small pat on my back I nod. At least Lunafreya seems to have it together.<br/>
"That sounds like a good plan. Thank you, um maybe you could bring your brother along? I think he could use the protection."<br/>
"Of course, we've been apart for so long."<br/>
A heavy sigh deflates Lunafreya's posture. She opts for leaning back on her elbows, almost laying down next to me.<br/>
"The Empire made sure we were separated and the times when we could be together were never long enough. Rest assured Dixie, I am never letting him out of my sight again."<br/>
It must be nice to have a sibling. 
All my friends never liked their brothers and sisters. I guess having a good bond helps, like a common cause to unite under. Like late bed times or pizza nights! Those are the most worthy of causes to champion.<br/>
"That's great to hear. Ravus cares, but he has an odd way of showing it."<br/>
"Ravus likes to speak through his actions. He always has and I know he acts cold twoards the people he truly cares about."<br/>
So he doesn't totally hate me? Ravus has gotten along with the boys more recently.<br/>
"Well I know he's warming up to Noct and even Ignis. I don't know what went down between them but I'm not complaining."<br/>
"Neither am I...did you know that Ravus has had a hard time making friends? Ever since we were kids, he never spent much time with the other children. Most days he was holed up in the library."<br/>
I can just picture a smaller version of Ravus with tuffs of white hair and that grumpy little face he gets when talking to Noctis. Oh I bet he was adorable! 
But reading all the time by yourself? With no one to talk to?<br/>
"Sounds lonely...and quiet."<br/>
"It was. Noctis was the only real friend we had back then. Being separated when Niffelhiem invaded was horrible. Ravus took it the hardest." Her blue eyes seem to glaze over for a moment and I instinctively wrap an arm around her shoulder. Trying to give her a comforting squeeze I exhale through my mouth.<br/>
"Noct told me about Tenebrae and what happened to your mother. I cannot imagine what you've been through but I will make you a promise, Lunafreya. We're going to get Tenebrae back and I'll be damned if a Fleuret isn't sitting on that throne."<br/>
Niffielhiem thinks they can take over our soil, slaughter our people and not face any consequences? I don't fucking think so.<br/>
"Dixie, I would love nothing more than to go back home. To be among my people once more and see Ravus happy again."<br/>
The sun has set long ago so the only light inside the tent is a small electric lamp. Our shadows are imprinted onto thin tent walls.<br/>
"I'll make sure you guys get home."<br/>
She turns to face me head on, wrapping both arms around my middle and pulling me into an embrace.<br/>
"Thank you. Thank you so much."<br/>
Slowly my hand makes circles around her back.<br/>
"It's ok. We're going to fix this. All of it."<br/>
I can feel her nodding against my shoulder, carefully releasing her hold on me.<br/>
"Dinner is served, ladies." Ignis calls from somewhere outside our tent. Worldlessly the two of us stand, straightening our ruffled clothing before stepping back out into camp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. pillar of truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Camp fire talks! Sexuality is discussed and Dixie talks about her home. Also a visit from Gentiana.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So the whole dang place sank deep down into the Atlantic ocean! Are you guys sure you've never heard this story before?"<br/>
"No, but legends from your world are quite interesting. I remember when we were children, Noct always made me read from this one story book- now what was it called?"<br/>
Iggy is scooping up tonight's dinner from a big tin pot and splitting it into seven bowls.<br/>
"Tales of the Astrals. He used to make me read it too." Luna is sitting on a blanket next to Ravus, enjoying the heat of the camp fire.<br/>
"He was a relentless child. Stubborn too." Her brother mumbles, earning an elbow to the ribs.<br/>
"Ravus." The Oracle hisses, the man in question rubbing his torso glares back.<br/>
"Well Noctis was more of a brat back then. From eight to about ten he was completely unreasonable."<br/>
The bowls are passed around and I can already smell the meat goodness hiding inside the rice. But aww Noctis as a kid! I bet he was the cutest. I can't even imagine a littler version of Ignis. The guy acts like he's been an adult since birth.<br/>
"I took down Leviathan and you guys start talking shit about me? Not cool." Clutching my bowl I see Noctis standing in front of the tent, an adorable pout on his face.<br/>
"Noct!" Prompto jumps out of his chair and nearly takes down his friend in a crushing hug. But I'm right there with him! My arms encircle the two boys, grinning ear to ear as Noctis pats my head.<br/>
"What'd I miss?" He chuckles and I can feel his frame shake a bit.<br/>
"A lot. Your a genuine sleeping beauty." Prom is beaming at his best friend, complete and utter adoration in his eyes.<br/>
"Yup. I was starting to think even a true loves kiss wouldnt wake you." Noct's gaze flick down to me and I smirk, sending a wink his way.<br/>
The prince blushes immediately and quickly detangles from me and Prom's embrace.<br/>
"T-thats not needed. Luna really worked her magic this time."<br/>
"Well if you don't want kisses, Ravus and Iggy made your favorite! The perfect chicken and rice bowl." The blond is already pulling the flustered Noctis over to the fire where everyone else has started eating.<br/>
"Thanks Prom, you already know my first love is food."<br/>
We all sit back down, I take a seat between Noct and Ignis, Promto taking the free chair across from us. When I bite into the fluffy rice and juicy chicken I hum in delight.<br/>
"Mm. this is super good." Iggy and Ravus preen a bit under my praise.<br/>
"Almost too good. Your not trying to poison us are you?" Noct narrows his eyes at the white haired man, lowering his bowl.<br/>
"I have done nothing of the sort." Ravus scoffs, shooting a glare across the fire.<br/>
"Relax man, I was just kidding. Glad to see your still easy to tease." The prince resumes eating but Ravus looks a little irked.<br/>
"I am not."<br/>
"Are too."<br/>
"Listen here -"<br/>
"Come on you two, let's just get through dinner. I swear this is the spring ball all over again." Noctis smiles at that but the Oracle just shakes her head.<br/>
"Sorry."<br/>
"Ok...but what happened at the spring ball?" Prom asks quietly.<br/>
"Something no one wants to revisit." Ravus is looking a little flustered, must be something embarrassing for him because Noct is clearly trying to hold in his laughter by shoving a spoonful of rice in his mouth.<br/>
Ok this I gotta hear.<br/>
But sadly everyone becomes to busy eating to recount the tale. Taking on the empire and a giant ocean godess is hungry work!<br/>
-<br/>
After dinner though Noctis decides to revive the conversation.<br/>
"So do we still have to get married or what?" He gestures between him and Luna and I suck in a nervous breath. I know they're like, together but marriage is a pretty big step for anyone.<br/>
"Noctis...I'm a lesbian."<br/>
Eyes widen at the Oracle's easy admisson.<br/>
"I thought you were from Tenebrae?" The black haired idiot has his head in his hands. Gods he slept forever but still looks so tired.<br/>
"No, its- lesbian means that I only like women." She explains in an even tone, a ghost of a smile on her lips. She's so patient with us. Honestly this world doesn't deserve such a good Oracle.<br/>
"Oh... sorry for assuming." He clasps his hands in his lap.<br/>
"It's alright." Lunafreya is sitting cross legged, leaning back onto the blanket she shares with Ravus. She looks so...relived.<br/>
"But we were going to get married? Were you ever gonna tell me that you didn't like guys?" The poor prince looks more sad now than confused.<br/>
"Well yes, it would have been unavoidable." Luna answers like it was simply a matter of fact.<br/>
"But...you would have gone through with it? Even if you weren't happy?" Noct presses, eyes glued on his old friend's face.<br/>
"I'm afraid so."<br/>
Something crosses Noct's face and the next second he's speaking. Softly but determined.<br/>
"Then I'm glad we didn't get married. I don't want you to be unhappy Luna, even if it was for my sake."<br/>
Ok that had to be the sweetest thing Noctis has ever said!<br/>
"Thank you, Noctis. Do you think we can still be friends?"<br/>
"Definitely."<br/>
...<br/>
"Ok does anyone else want to come out of the closet?" Gladiolus shoots me a pointed look and I grin. Might as well lay all the cards out on the table.<br/>
"Cause I like guys and gals."<br/>
"We know, Dixie." Iggy collects my empty bowl, going around our little circle to grab each plate.<br/>
"Hey I'm just saying, I don't want to hit on someone and make them feel uncomfortable." The adviser's gaze softens as he places the dishes near the fire.<br/>
"I see. Boundaries are important in relationships."<br/>
"Exactly."<br/>
Out of the corner of my eye I see Prompto fidgeting in his seat.<br/>
"I'm uh kinda questioning." He blurts out before pushing himself deep into his chair.<br/>
"I know your phone password Prom. I kinda already knew." Noctis smirks knowingly as his friend blushes to the tips of his ears.<br/>
"It's totally normal to be questioning your sexuality, not the phone thing you weirdo." I jab Noct's chest with my finger and he puts his hands up in surrender.<br/>
"We're actually having this conversation? Ok...well I'm more in your boat." Gladiolus jabs his thumb in my direction.<br/>
"Cool, we can be bisexual bros."<br/>
"This does seem to be honesty hour...so I will admitted to feeling attraction twoards both genders." Iggy adjusts his glasses, but his green eyes dart around the fire.<br/>
Hell yeah, I got me some bi bros!<br/>
"Damn Iggy, I had no idea." Gladio hums in disbelief, running a hand through his hair.<br/>
"Theres quite a few things you dont know about me."<br/>
"How come you never told me, Specs? I understand Gladio but come on." Noct whines but theres humor behind his tone.<br/>
"Theres some aspects of my life I kept quiet. Like my college days."<br/>
I bite my lip when the advisor throws us a devious grin.<br/>
Well shit! Now I wish I went to whatever school Ignis was in.<br/>
"I do not...experience attraction like you all do. Asexual is a term that I have come to favor."<br/>
I didn't expect Ravus to say much of anything tonight but this is a pleasant surprise. 
Lunafreya pat's her brother's arm in a supporting manner. The Oracle looks happy around Ravus, definitely calmer now that they're away from the empire. 
They don't look like siblings but now I can't seem to imagine one without the other.<br/>
"I'm..." A soft voice breaks my thoughts and my eyes dart to Noctis. The boy is looking straight into the fire. Teeth nibbling on his lower lip as he contemplates. "I think I like...everyone." He speaks slowly but sounds pretty sure of himself.<br/>
"That's great, Noct! Theres like, so many people you can date." Prom throws an arm around his buddy, giving him a quick side hug.<br/>
"Yeah, with the amount of fans I've had to save him from you'd think he was prince charming!" Guess Gladio has been doing this shield job for a while.<br/>
"He's a little charming." Prompto admits with a shy smile. Said person in question turns a little pink at the compliment.<br/>
"Noctis has the minimum amount of charisma to be considered charming." Snickering at Iggy's dig I place a hand over my mouth when Noct looks over to me.<br/>
"You guys are commiting treason coming after me like this." He grumbles, crossing his arms in front of his chest.<br/>
"Your not on the throne yet, we can mess with you a little until then." The shield winks as Noctis sinks further into his chair.<br/>
"To be fair, where I'm from royalty get shit on all the time." I shrug casually.<br/>
"Really?" Gladio doesn't look like he believes me.<br/>
"Yeah, monarchies colonized whole continents, implamented slavery, exploit poor nations resources, and overall did some really fucked up stuff. The effects of these governments are still felt around the world today."<br/>
"Your world sounds...horrible." 
Thanks for the input Iggy. I already know.<br/>
"Well it was kinda a mess when I left it. There was global warming, a pandemic, systemic racism, etcetera."<br/>
"But if that's all true, then...why are you so nice?"<br/>
Prompto, thank you for being here.<br/>
"Your sweet Prom, but honestly I'm not sure since I thrive off of chaos and anarchy." My answer gets a chuckle out of Gladio and Iggy but Prompto looks a little nervous.<br/>
"Remind me not to get on your bad side." The blond squeaks, pulling Noct close.<br/>
"Sure."<br/>
Sleep comes easily for us all this night.<br/>
-<br/>
"The Wizard believes she alone can save the chosen king from fate. But the will of the Astrals is absolute."<br/>
I'm in Altissia.<br/>
Whats left of Altissia.<br/>
And someone is speaking.<br/>
"You can't stop me." I call out into the silence.<br/>
Everything seems to be frozen in time. Like I'm inhabiting a picture of the desolate city.<br/>
Then there is Gentiana. Has she always been here?<br/>
"I already died for the Astrals. You were there. You said you would protect me."<br/>
A slow nod.<br/>
"No one deserves this fate. Especially not Noctis."<br/>
"You speak so much like the Accursed. His words have taken root in you."<br/>
Ardyn.<br/>
The dead man parading around Eos.<br/>
"Don't you dare compare me to that monster. I am trying to keep the chosen King alive."<br/>
"The Oracle as well. She was meant to join us in the eternal realm of the crystal."<br/>
For no reason.<br/>
"You can't just take away the only family I have left in this world and expect me to do nothing."<br/>
To do nothing would be to accept death.<br/>
"Yet that is all the Astrals ask."<br/>
No.<br/>
They ask for what they can't have.<br/>
What I won't ever let them have.<br/>
"Listen good, messanger. This prophecy has been tainted. The blood of countless humans are on their hands and I will not rest until peace is restored to Eos."<br/>
It ends here.<br/>
"Noctis will become king and bring foward the new dawn. I'll make sure of it."<br/>
It ends with me.</p><p> </p><p>-<br/>
Dixie: I will not be a mother fucking slave for nobody in 2020! Bitch!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. baby hotline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: There is nudity but it's not graphic! Nothing below the waist is described!<br/>There are mild sexual themes but it's mostly jokes because it's the end of the world.<br/>Luna and Ravus head off on their own mission.<br/>Then it's time to take a bath because everyone smells like fish. This is very cheesy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wake up sleepy heads. Gotta get moving."<br/>
Squinting up I see Gladio peeking into the tent with a can of coffee in his hand. He notices my staring, I'm still trying to work with my sleepy brain but he just grins.<br/>
"Mind getting them out of bed?"<br/>
I slowly turn my head to see Noctis pressed up against my side. His head is tucked into my neck, the rest of him is all curled up. Prompto is cuddling against the prince's back, one arm draped over the other boy's waist.<br/>
Guess I know who the big spoon is.<br/>
"On it." I mumble and try to rub the sleepy sand out of my eyes.<br/>
Gently separating myself from Noctis I sit up. Fixing my night shirt I crawl in front of the two boys.<br/>
Outside the tent I can see Iggy and Gladio making some eggs and rice. They're each holding a can of coffee and talking softly to one another. Probably trying not to wake the Fleuret siblings snoozing in their sleeping bags next door.<br/>
Turning back to Noctis and Prompto I sigh. Leaning over I yank the blanket from their forms.<br/>
Noctis chose to wear only a t-shirt and boxers to bed while Prom is in shorts and a tank top. I know it's hot out here but at least one of them had the decency to wear pants.<br/>
Placing a hand on Prompto's bare shoulder I give him a good shake.<br/>
"Wha-" His violet eyes widen realizing it's me shaking him.<br/>
"What's going on?" Prom sits up immediately, jostling his sleeping friend. His hair sticks up at odd angles and I can't express how adorable Prompto is when his hair is all puffy and unstyled. Like a baby chocobo but ten times as cute.<br/>
Noct doesnt even seem disturbed by our conversation.<br/>
"Iggy and Gladio are making breakfast. How do I wake Noct? The dude sleeps like a log." To prove my point I give the raven haired boy's leg a hard shove.<br/>
Nothing. He doesn't even flinch!<br/>
"One sure way to get him up is to tickle his sides. But don't tell him I told you that." The blond winks and exits the tent. With a sigh I sit between Noct's legs, placing my hands along his sides I slowly begin to wiggle my fingers.<br/>
The prince shifts underneath me but his eyes are still shut tight. Moving underneath his shirt I poke at his middle, snickering as Noct's face scrunches up.<br/>
"Wake up sleeping beauty." I coo, walking my fingers up his stomach.<br/>
"No." He groans, trying to pull the blanket back over his body.<br/>
"And why not?"<br/>
"I need a true loves kiss."<br/>
I can't help the laughter that spills from my lips. I wonder if I could make Prompto kiss him instead.<br/>
"You are not in the position to be demanding kisses. I have the tactical advantage!" Tickling up and down his sides Noctis bolts upwards trying to shove me off of his lap. He's grinning, blue eyes crinkle trying to hold in his laughter.<br/>
"S-Stop! I'm up!" He wheezes, pushing both hands on my shoulders to keep me at bay.<br/>
Giggling I scoot away from the prince, gesturing for him to follow me outside.<br/>
"Im guessing the tickle monster visited someone this morning?" Ignis hums, clearly amused by Noct's red face and crinkled shirt.<br/>
"Yep. A very effective strategy, thanks Prom."<br/>
"Traitior." Noct grumbles, ruffling his friend's blond locks before sitting down for breakfast.<br/>
It was delicious, as always. Soon Ravus and Luna join us. They explain how they're going to travel to some altars around Eos in order to summon each god. Once all the covenants are formed, Noctis will be able to acess more power. He'll need it if he wants to take down the Accursed.<br/>
Then Ravus tells us theres a train we need to take to get into Niffelhiem, all we have to do is follow the map he texted to Noctis. That'll lead us to the place where they're keeping the crystal.<br/>
Where I can talk to Bahamut an fix this whole mess.<br/>
But I know Ardyn will try and stop us. The True King is supposed to vanquish the Accursed after charging the ring of Lucii inside of the crystal. But delaying the inevitable helps no one. I'll kill him if he gets in our way.<br/>
It's a new day but I feel sad knowing that Luna and Ravus have to travel by themselves.<br/>
I don't want them to leave! I just figured out that the Fleuret family still exists and now we have to be apart again. These siblings are not force to be messed with, oh no they can take care of themselves I don't know why I'm so worried. If they could just stay alive, that would be enough.<br/>
"I'm going to miss you guys so much!"<br/>
Grabbing Luna and Ravus's hands I pull them in for a hug. The woman snickers as her brother tries to wiggle out of my embrace.<br/>
"We'll be reunited when the world rights itself again." Ravus pats my back reluctantly and I release the two from my grasp. But Lunafreya keeps a hand on my shoulder, holding my gaze as she speaks.<br/>
"When the world falls down around you, and hope is lost. Look to the distance and know that I am there. Would that I could join you, but this moment must be enough."<br/>
Her palm slips from me and she takes Ravus's arm.<br/>
"Farewell, friends."<br/>
The siblings give our little group a wave goodbye before walking off to the main road.<br/>
There goes the future of Tenebrae.<br/>
"Now that the Oracle has safely set out on her mission, we should make haste to begin ours." Iggy is right but I feel like I could keep sleeping. Gods I hope I'm not turning into Noctis.<br/>
"Gotta catch a ride to Niffielhiem." Gladio cracks his knuckles and sets to work packing up our supplies.<br/>
"We'll be under heavy surveillance, surley the empire has been notified of Ravus and Lunafreya's defection." The advisor cant hide the worry in his voice, eyes narrowing at the horizon.<br/>
"Luna is way stronger than she looks. The power an Orcale weilds can match Noct's ring." I point to the prince's hand, turning back to the roads.<br/>
"With that I also know Ravus has a good head on his shoulders. I think he'll be able to help his sister complete this task. But they'll be ok as long as they have eachother."<br/>
They're family and no one can fuck with that bond.<br/>
I watch the tension drain from Ignis's form.<br/>
"You are correct, Dixie. We should focus on our own tasks." The man nods and moves to help Gladio an the others pack up the regalia.<br/>
Yep. Everything is going to be fine.<br/>
-<br/>
After driving a few hours twoards where I think north is, the heat hasn't let up. Iggy pulls us off the road a little after two. Our lunch had consisted of gronala bars and Ebony to "keep us alert in this oppressive heat" and when Gladio takes off his shirt and hot damn. If wasn't alert before, I sure am now. He's leaning against the car door but I can see the image of a large bird spread out across his back.<br/>
"Nice tatoo. How long did that take to get done?"<br/>
"Almost twenty hours. It hurt like a bitch at first but I got used to it after a few sessions."<br/>
"Dang that's a long time! You wanna see mine?" I grin, hopping out of the car to stand next to Gladious.<br/>
"What? You have a tattoo?" The surprised look on his face makes me smile.<br/>
"A couple actually. Hang on a sec." I slip off my suspenders and begin to unbutton my shirt.<br/>
"Not that I'm complaining but what are you doing?" The shield gestures to my chest, taking a step back.<br/>
"Taking off my shirt? You can't see them with it on."<br/>
One hand slips into my pants to untuck my shirt while the other pops open the few buttons that reveal my breasts. The black bra Iris picked out for me is mostly lace but is really supportive. I don't have big boobs but I like to be comfy in my bra's. 
Then I slip out of my shirt and quickly fold it, laying it on the back seat. The advisor is staring, a gloved hand creating dents in his can of Ebony.<br/>
It dead quiet. 
Prompto and Noctis have stopped staring at their screens and have decided that I'm a little more interesting than Kings Lnight. I'd expected Gladio to start talking about my tattoos the moment I showed them off but the man's turned potent shade of red from his ears down to his neck.<br/>
"So...you guys like them?"<br/>
I have four tattoos covering my back, stomach, and sides. One even reaches down to my left leg.<br/>
The first one I have is purple Chinese wisterias on a vine, this trails down from my left breast to my leg, disappearing below my waist band.<br/>
Near the nape of my neck is a scene of a black panther stalking along a river bank under a full moon. This one only has black and grey ink, but the panther's eyes are a deep blue.<br/>
Then a broad sword covered in thorns down near my right hip, it's my smallest one. I haven't gotten around to coloring it yet.<br/>
My final tatoo is a few tiger swallowtail butterflys that dot along my right side. </p><p>"Looks good." Noct nods and Prompto is quick to copy. I can see the game over title screen flashing on their phones.
 Ignis has set his coffee down, letting his eyes roam up and down my frame. I've never really cared about people seeing my body. 
I'm a dress size 14 if and I have stretch marks on the top of my thighs but I think I look pretty good.<br/>
"A true work of art." The advisor purrs, theres a look in his eyes that I can only describe as desire..<br/>
I didn't just imagine that, right?<br/>
"Thanks Iggy, it took a while to get them done."<br/>
"I wasn't talking about the tattoos." He smirks and I blink a few times to make sure I'm still seeing things right.
 Yeah. I am.<br/>
"Ah...thank you." I can't help the heat that rises in my chest. Turning to Gladious who looks almost frozen in place. Of course his eyes are glued to my tits. Placing a hand on my hip I sigh.<br/>
"Gladio? Hello?" I snap my fingers a few times and his eyes flick up to mine.<br/>
"Yeah?"<br/>
"Tatoos. What do you think?"<br/>
It doesn't look like he's actually listening to me.<br/>
"Great."<br/>
Gods his voice sounds like it dropped a bit. Guess he can hear me.<br/>
"They look great. The needlework is steady and the colors look great on you." He gulps like it took most of his effort to form a coherent sentence.<br/>
"Thanks." I smile and walk over to my bag in the back seats. Rummaging through it for my night gown. It's really hot tonight so this little thing will come in handy.<br/>
It's a good thing Ignis wanted to stop by a freshwater pond because we haven't bathed in days. I pull out my soaps too and start to strip.<br/>
"Well I'm going to take a bath. Anyone else coming?"<br/>
"Yes. We all should bathe before sundown." Ignis is already removing his shirt and the others hurriedly follow suit. Even when stripping none of the boys eyes stray from my form.<br/>
"Come on we've been sharing a tent for a while. You guys hould be used to seeing me, you know, like this. " I gesture to my middle, tone bordering on exasperation.<br/>
"I don't think that will be possible." Ignis huffs, carefully removing his glasses.<br/>
"Yeah. You have a bangin body, kinda hard to just 'get used to.'" Gladious is just in his boxers now.<br/>
Laughter bubbles up in my chest before I can stop it, clinging to my nightgown I manage to stop my giggles.<br/>
"Thanks but seriously, you all should take a look in a mirror."<br/>
"What do ya mean?" Prom is shirtless, fiddling with his belt buckle to try and remove his jeans. 
Guess he's coming in the water.<br/>
"You all seriously don't know how pretty you are? Like, Ifrit must've put a curse on you boys cause hot damn."<br/>
Prom blushes and slaps his hands up to cover his cheeks. Ignis looks surprised, the advisor is in only his socks and pressed slacks. Gladious looks no better than Prom but isn't trying to hide it.<br/>
"You think all of us are hot?" Noct asks cautiously, bringing a hand back to his flushed neck. He's only managed to take off his boots.<br/>
"Yeah! I'm surprised you guys hadn't figured that out." I suspect Ignis might've known something but I'd give him the benefit of the doubt along with the others.<br/>
"This is interesting information Dixie, thank you for sharing with us." Iggy resumes removing the rest of his clothing.<br/>
"Sure. I mean, if it wasn't for this dumb prophecy I'd take you guys out on dates."<br/>
"You mean it?" The prince sounds hopeful and I feel my chest tighten.<br/>
"Of course."<br/>
They've been good to me over this past week, they deserve to be treated on nice night out.<br/>
"If- when everythings back to normal, you could take us out for pizza!" Prom suggest excitedly.<br/>
"At least theres some motivation to save the world now." Gladio grumbles, digging into his pack.<br/>
"Yup! Pumped and ready to kick ass!" The blond cheers but Ignis isn't having any of his energy.<br/>
"Settle down. I suggest we bathe first."<br/>
"Your right. Don't want to get caught with our pants down."<br/>
"That's not what that saying means, Prom." Noctis snickers, leading his friend down to the waters edge.<br/>
I roll my eyes and turn my back to the group to face the water with one hand resting on my bra clasp.<br/>
"Ok heres your warning, underwear is coming off!"<br/>
"What?!" I hear Prompto screech but I've already unhooked my bra, slipping that off I move down to my panties.<br/>
"Hey, if it makes you feel any better I promise not to stare at your dicks."<br/>
Prompto and Noctis groan, clearly unamused but I chuckle. 
I'm not bold enough to turn around anyway. 
We're in an apocalyptic situation with magic and prophecies; I can't be making moves on anyone even if I wanted to!<br/>
"What if I want you to look?" Gladious teases and my brows raise.
 He's being pretty foward today isn't he?<br/>
"Pretty sure we've all seen your dick, Gladio. The Crownsguard gym didn't have any private changing rooms." Prom snickers at his best friend's remarks.<br/>
"At least try to be more mature. There's a lady present." Iggy trys to reign in the boys but it's no use.<br/>
"Thanks, Iggy. This lady will look at dicks whenever she wants, but right now I need to get clean." I answer pointedly, this gets Gladio, Prom, and Noct laughing. Ignis sighs and I take that as my cue to get into the water.<br/>
Walking into the lake with my soaps I set them up on a nearby rock, the water covering just above my breats. 
A few short moments later I hear some splashing. Dunking my head underwater I reemerge to see the boys waist deep in.<br/>
Prompto splashes at Noctis playfully, the prince retaliating with his own watery barrage.<br/>
"Stay on task. The sooner were done washing, the sooner we can prepare dinner."<br/>
Whew Ignis looks good without his glasses.<br/>
Wait. No Dixie. Wash your hair.<br/>
After a few minutes of hair scrubbing I hear someone approaching. Turning around I see Gladious reaching for my hair conditioner.<br/>
"If you wanted to borrow some you could've just asked."<br/>
The larger man jumps slightly, realizing he was caught I plop some of the product in my hand.<br/>
"Come here." I motion for him to kneel down in the water so his back is facing me.<br/>
The conditioner smells like coconut and I take my time lathering Gladio's scalp. Iggy is humming a tune to himself as he washes his own hair, Noctis and Prompto are swimming but I can see some suds on their heads.<br/>
"Thanks." The man below me mumbles, a content smile on his face.<br/>
"No problem, your all set to rinse now."<br/>
"Can I convince you to wash the rest of me too?" Gladio winks but I just shake my head.<br/>
"Nope." I grin and shoo the shield away. He joins up with the other boys so move into the shallower end of the lake. 
The overhanging trees give me some cover as I rub myself with my soap bar. At least now I don't smell like fish anymore. I swear Leviathan has it out for me somtimes.<br/>
"Dixie! Are you there? Can I borrow your soap? I don't want to use Iggy's cause his smells like some weird fruit."<br/>
Huh I always though he smelled pretty good. Kind of like kiwi and something else? Oh well I guess Prompto can have some of my own.<br/>
"Sure!" I call out from behind a thick branch and chuck the bar over to Prom. He thankfully catches the soap, letting out a whistle.<br/>
"Nice arm."<br/>
"Thanks! Just put it back in my bag when your done." Waving Prompto away from my little sanctuary I do a full body rinse.<br/>
Looking back to where the boys are I see they're still washing up. Well I left my towel on a branch near the shore, I can still swim around a bit. The temperature is way too hot today anyways and I don't even have a bathing suite to swim in. 
Paddling over to the boys I make sure to keep my top half below the water.<br/>
"You guys almost done yet?"<br/>
"I'm almost finished, Noct how are you coming along?" Iggy looks to Noct and purses his lips.<br/>
"Good. I don't want to get out." The prince is just floating languidly around his advisor.<br/>
We've been in the water for a while already and I'm starting to get hungry.<br/>
"So what's for dinner?" I ask hopefully.<br/>
"Noct could catch us some fish if we haven't scared them off already."<br/>
"Don't worry Specs, I'll get us something good." Noctis grins, seeming pretty confident in his fishing abilities.<br/>
-<br/>
I let the guys get dressed first, keeping my back turned I swim for a minute before Iggy gives me the all clear.<br/>
"Ok I'm getting out!" 
That's my warning before I return to dry land, quickly towling myself dry.<br/>
Glancing back at the boys my eyes widen. 
Gladious is staring, which I kind of expected. 
Ignis looks like he's ignoring me by trying to start up the camp fire, but he isn't doing a very good job. 
Poor Prompto decided to put his hands over his eyes and peek through the gaps of his fingers. He's starting to look like a little strawberry with all his freckles. 
Noctis has his phone held up to his face but his eyes keep looking over the screen, honestly fairing no better than Prom in the blushing department.<br/>
Ok. 
I can't say I didn't see this coming but come on!<br/>
We're in the middle of no where and the tent isn't even set up. Besides it's a hassle to get changed in it. Turning my back to the others I throw on my black night gown, it rests at my mid thigh and is held up by two spaghetti straps.<br/>
I take a steadying breath and walk towards the camp, taking a seat in front of the fire.<br/>
"So when are we gonna get that fish, Noct?" I ask trying to keep the tone light but the prince just blinks at me a few times.<br/>
"Huh?"<br/>
Oh for the love of-!<br/>
"Noctis. Go fish."<br/>
"On it." He nods his head and stands up jerkily. Summoning his fishing pole Noctis makes a beeline for the water.<br/>
I swear these boys dont have any brain cells left. The deamons and MT's probably took whatever sense they had left over and beat it out of them. </p><p> </p><p>-<br/>
Each tatoo represents one of the boys. Ignis is the purple wisterias. Noctis is the panther. Gladious is sword and thorns. Prompto is the butterflies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. good old fashioned lover boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone is gay. There are smooches. The vibe is pretty polyamorous to be honest.<br/>(I did not plan this part :b)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The prince returns about a half an hour later with two trouts. The rest of us had decided to play poker until he had returned and I kept losing.<br/>
I'm pretty sure I can't lie to these boys to save my life.<br/>
Anyway, once Iggy gets his hands on the fish to start preparing it I pull up my chair next to his makeshift cooking station.<br/>
"Need any help?"<br/>
I can hear Noct join in on the poker game just as the sun begins to set.<br/>
"Always. I belive I have a few potatoes you can peel." Pulling out a ruck sack of a few red potatoes and a knife Iggy plops them in my lap.<br/>
Little does the man know that I am an expert potato peeler. Mom used to make me do all the potatos for her shrimp boil. All that juicy corn and buttery shrimp...gosh Iggy isn't my mom but they would definitely be rivals. Or at least unite to make the best cook out of all time!<br/>
I know she would've loved these boys. Probably try to feed all of them first before asking what the hell I've been doing in school or how I met such handsome young men.<br/>
Whoah there your almost done peeling...but would dad like them? If one of them knew how to properly season meat then yeah, he'd be cool. My dad is not intimidating, the man is as skinny as Prompto and constantly drinks green tea.<br/>
Do any of the boys like tea?<br/>
I've only seen Iggy drink Ebony and the others switch from water to some off brand of Coke. Its nasty and Ignis doesn't let the others bring it durring long rides.<br/>
Probably for the best.<br/>
All the potatos are peeled so I snag one of his cutting boards, dicing up the potatoes into little misshapen squares I stop to watch the master at work while he descales the fishes.<br/>
After about a minute of Ignis scraping the scales with his dagger he turns to me, one brow raised in question.<br/>
"Don't mind me, I'm just watching."<br/>
I smirk as Ignis just shakes his head and resumes working the fish. 
Sprinkling some salt, pepper, chopped up garlic, and lemon juice he places the two peices into a pan. Over the fire they go.<br/>
Honestly this might be a little weird but I like watch him do stuff without his gloves on.<br/>
"So I was thinking we could play a different game." Gladio has a look in his eye and I don't know weather to be scared or horny.<br/>
"What kind of game?" Proms curious and I can tell Noct is too. At least he's torn his eyes away from his phone.<br/>
"Two truths and a lie. If no one can guess your lie then you win. The winner gets to kiss one of the losers."<br/>
"I'm game." The prince comments quickly and ok now I'm a little suspicious.<br/>
Who the hell would he wanna mack on right now?<br/>
"It does give more incentive to win. What do you say, Dixie?" A hand rests on my bare shoulder, Ignis must've cleaned up fast!<br/>
Well the fish doesnt look like it'll be ready for a bit and everyone looks to be in good spirits.<br/>
"Alright, I don't see any negatives."<br/>
Other than you guys obviously knowing eachother super well.<br/>
But I guess they don't know me that well either.<br/>
For example, even though I'm in their kingdom's colors, my favorite color is purple! Don't get me wrong, black is definitely my color but it's not my go to look.<br/>
"Its supposed to be a win win situation. I rigged it." Gladiolus winks at Ignis and my brows raise slightly as the advisor plops down in his own seat, a faint tinge of pink across his cheeks.<br/>
"Can the loser deny the kiss?" Iggy leans foward a bit, intent on watching the fish cook.<br/>
"Duh. No ones going to force you to make out someone if you don't want to." The shield answers like it's the most obvious thing in the world.<br/>
Thats a relief but I dont think I'd say no to any of their requests.<br/>
"Who's going first?" Gladiolus scans over our anxious faces with a confident grin.<br/>
"I'll go."<br/>
Ok Noctis, I see you.<br/>
"So I hate beans. I'm great at pinball and... I know how to skate board." Noct spits out his words quickly, like the lie will run away from him.<br/>
"The beans part has to be the lie." I blurt out before I can stop myself. Cause who doesn't like beans? No one.<br/>
"No way Noct can skate. You still warp into me sometimes!" Prompto points an accusing finger at Noct.<br/>
"Maybe I've been keeping my shredding a secret! I have secrets." He quickly deflects his friends claim, leaning back into his chair.<br/>
"Well I know I've caught you playing pinball in the arcade trying to skip training." Gladiolus glares down at the younger man, who sinks further into his seat.<br/>
"To my knowledge Noct cannot skateboard. I would've remembered telling him to wear protective gear." Good old Ignis crushes my assumption in the dust.<br/>
"Your kinda bad at sports, buddy and I've never seen you ride anything with wheels."<br/>
Prompto's words are the nails is Noct's symbolic coffin.<br/>
With a defeated sigh he admits his loss.<br/>
"Fine, you guys got me. Your up." The prince nudges Prompto with his elbow.<br/>
"Ah ok... peanut butter and jelly sandwiches are my favorite. I went to school with Noct and hm...oh I love taking photos of old buildings."<br/>
"The second one is true, we all went to the same high school remember?"<br/>
Prom sticks his tounge out at Noctis in retaliation.<br/>
"I wish I could forget." Gladio seems to cringe at the very thought of his schooling days.<br/>
"Your love of photography leads me to belive the third option is true." Yeah I would think so too Iggy. But the first one is bothering me. 
I haven't seen him eat one PB and J since I got here.<br/>
"I think it's the penut butter and jelly one."<br/>
"Woah Dixie got it, nice job." Prom pats my back and I grin.<br/>
"You next big guy."<br/>
"Fine but don't get mad when I win. My GPA in school was a 4.0. Cor hated training me. Also did you know that I can bench press Iggy?" Gladio boast and I can't help my eyes from rolling in response.<br/>
"I can attest to the last statement but not the first." Ignis looks deep in thought, just staring at Gladiolus like he will reveal the lie.<br/>
But wow, I guess his muscles aren't just for show.<br/>
"You've always been a book worm so I guess you must've had some brains." Noct comments offhandedly.<br/>
"But you always got along with Cor." Prompto interjects, placing a hand under his chin.<br/>
"Ok Gladio, I know your smart but a 4.0 in high school sounds like bullshit." Calling out his lie directly earns me a grin from the giant.<br/>
"Your right, it was bullshit."<br/>
Hot damn I'm on a roll!<br/>
"Lets see if I can break the streak of guesses. I perfected pie crust at age 12, almost beheaded Gladiolus in a training exercise, and made Noct's lunch until he turned 16." Ignis rattles off each option flawlessly. But I think I know the lie. 
This man cares for Noctis deeply, anyone with eyes can see that one simple truth.<br/>
"The last one is a lie." I butt in before anyone else can even think of deducing Iggy's lie.<br/>
"Thats right. I never did stop making his lunches." A look of fodness comes over the advisor and I watch Noctis turn a light shade of pink at the admission.<br/>
"Noct always shared his lunches with me, your bento boxes were the best." The blond compliments, almost drooling at the memory of said meals.<br/>
That reminds me the fish should almost be done cooking.<br/>
"I'm glad you enjoyed them. And Noct, I wouldn't have minded making a little extra for Prompto."<br/>
"Y-yeah, you just always seemed really busy I didn't want to bother you." Said prince adds sheepishly but his advisor is having none of it<br/>
"You can't bother me Noct, I know what I can handle. Belive me I would have told you if my duties ever became too much."<br/>
"Give Iggy here some credit, hes the one who introduced mental health days to the Crownsguard." Gladio's words makes Prom's eyes go wide with recognition.<br/>
"That was you!? Man those were a life saver."<br/>
"Yes, that was the original idea. To much stress can cost ones life; on the battle field or off."<br/>
Oh my gods Ignis is so sexy when he talks about mental wellbeing. Is it hot over here?<br/>
"Dixie I belive it's your turn."<br/>
Maybe it's the fire but-<br/>
"Dixie?"<br/>
"Hm? Y-yep it's my turn!" I fan myself with my hand as I anxiously try to come up with some truths and a lie.<br/>
"Rasberry is my favorite fruit. I can play almost any song on a recorder and I had a friend who was a tatoo artist's apprentice."<br/>
...<br/>
"I have no idea if your lying at all." Prom admits easily and I bite my lip.<br/>
Did I make it too hard?<br/>
"Me either, I'm stumped."<br/>
I didn't have a lot of time to think, Noctis.<br/>
"You've expressed musical talent before so I suppose you knowing how to use a recorder isn't farfetched."<br/>
Oh come on Iggy this should've been easy for you!<br/>
"The recorder? Like the ones we had to play in fifth grade? No way."<br/>
So the only logical one here is Gladiolus? Alrighty, then.<br/>
"But I'm not sure."<br/>
Damnit!<br/>
"You guys giving up already?" I ask teasingly just for Noct to look me dead in the eye and say:<br/>
"Uh yeah, I guess. Congrats, Dixie."<br/>
Eh?<br/>
"So...who are you gonna to kiss?"<br/>
Ehhh!?<br/>
"I can't choose between you guys!"<br/>
No uh! No way!<br/>
"Why not?"<br/>
"That's like asking me which animal is cuter!? The answer is puppies, guinea pigs, kitties, and gekos!"<br/>
"What if you didn't have to choose?" Ignis questions, glancing back to Gladiolus who just shrugs.<br/>
"I-I don't know." I mumble mostly to myself as the four men stare back at me.<br/>
Well when in Rome, kiss everyone.<br/>
I know that's not the saying but just let me have this universe.<br/>
"One kiss. A little peck. Nothing else because we might end up doing...other things." I mumble the last part quietly to myself but of course Gladiolus hears me.<br/>
"What if we were ok with doing 'other things' with you?" He asks in a sultry tone.<br/>
"Whoa there, I haven't even taken you guys out on a date! Not to mention we have a prophecy to fulfill. So yeah, no 'other things' right now. "<br/>
"I agree, the mission takes priority here."<br/>
Thanks Ignis. I knew I could count on your logical reasoning.<br/>
"When will it be a good time to-" Gladious presses but I cut him off.<br/>
"Just shut up and kiss me before I change my mind."<br/>
And by gods he did.<br/>
The man stands up and closes the distance between us in seconds. With one hand on my neck he leans downward. Squeezing my eyes shut I grab onto his arm as our lips collide. Its a soft pressure against my mouth, his lips aren't chapped but nice and smooth. The hand against my throat gently strokes my collarbone. When we break apart I let out a soft sigh.<br/>
Opening my eyes Prompto is in front of me, nervously twiddling his thumbs. Grabbing his shirt collar I pull him into me. Both his hands find purchase on my shoulders as I smack our mouths together. The blond let's out a small moan when my tounge swipes across his lips. With an audible pop I pull back, watching Prompto lean foward to try and catch my lips again.<br/>
"Prompto, you need to share." Ignis takes his friends place, licking his lips I gulp.<br/>
Ignis kisses are desperate and needy. The man presses our lips together over and over before nipping on my bottom lip. I groan when he pulls back and I'm wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.<br/>
"Saved the best for last." Noct stands confidently over my form, placing a hand to the back of my head before moving in. A chaste kiss is placed on the corner of my mouth before he gets to work. Slowly coaxing my mouth open with his tounge I hear Prompto grumble.<br/>
"No fair, I thought we only get one kiss!"<br/>
I feel the prince pull away and my eyes flutter open.<br/>
"You jealous?" He taunts the blond.<br/>
"Wha-uh no way!"<br/>
"Sure. Like you haven't wanted to make out with me since high school." Noctis smirks as his best friend becomes crimson, sputtering half hearted objections.<br/>
"No way! You were the one who wanted to get with me!"<br/>
"Gods your both hopeless." I roll my eyes and catch a glimpse of Ignis and Gladious having a completely different conversation. The two seemed to lean into eachother, watching the younger boys with peaked interest.<br/>
"You think one of them will go for it?" Gladious murmurs to his compainion.<br/>
"Maybe. Stranger things have happened on our little camping trips." Ignis hums, staring past ths two bickering boys.<br/>
"Wish I knew what I know now. I would've made a move on you back then." The shield moves to sit a bit closer to Iggy.<br/>
Oh?<br/>
"So do I."<br/>
Oh!<br/>
I did not expect that from Ignis but clearly these two have history.<br/>
I was so busy listening in on Gladio and Iggy's conversation that I hadn't noticed the others silence. When I look back, Prom and Noct were kissing! I gape at the two before nudging Iggy's side.<br/>
"You seeing this?"<br/>
"Yes, Dixie. I've been waiting for this day for at least five years." He answers smugly.<br/>
Dang that's a long time.<br/>
Speaking of I think the fish has been cooking long enough. Gods I'm so hungry.<br/>
"And you owe me five bucks. Noct didn't pussy out this time."<br/>
Of course Gladious had bet on this.<br/>
"Could I repay you some other way?"<br/>
The adviser's tone drops and my eyes widen at his words.<br/>
"Whatever you want, Iggy." 
Its almost scary how easily Gladio plays along with his friend's flirting.<br/>
"Ok I'm just gonna-" I move to stand up and see Prompto almost sitting in Noct's lap, still making out. The two seem pretty dead to the world so I just shuffle back over to the fish. 
Taking a scoop of the potatos and some fish I start to shuffle back over to the tent. On my treck past Iggy and Gladio I notice the shields arm resting on the back of the other man's chair.<br/>
"Anyways dinner is ready. Want me to see if I can pry those two losers apart for a second?" Jabbing a thumb in Prom and Noct's direction Ignis nods.<br/>
"It would do the rest of us a great service. Thank you."<br/>
Alrighty then.<br/>
"Can you stop macking on eachother!?" I call out and snicker as the two boys jerk away from eachother, looking completely dazed.<br/>
I mean the intensity isn't completely unwarranted but I would still like to sleep peacefully tonight.<br/>
"Dinners ready so come get some." Waving them over I smile at their flustered faces.<br/>
Don't get me wrong! I would love to get more kisses out of these cuties but I'm hungry as hell. So food wins this time.<br/>
-<br/>
I start feeling groggy soon after finishing my meal so I crawl into my bed roll. At least I can take the spot closest to the wall this time. 
Less likely I'll wake up with Prompto on top of me. Not that I don't mind it, but he gets so embarrassed! I'd keep him as my own little teddy bear if I could. 
Hell I'm pratically Noct's human teddy bear!<br/>
"Hey." Gladiolus breaks my train of thought by lying down next to me in his plaid pajama bottoms.<br/>
"You going to sleep too?"<br/>
"Yeah. Iggy's making Noct and Prom get ready for bed now." He flips onto his back, one arm under his head. I'm laying on my side, blanket covering up my waist.<br/>
"So what's up?"<br/>
"Nothing. Just thinking about our next move."<br/>
"Lot to think about."<br/>
"Heh no shit." He smirks but it doesn't fit right with the crease in his brow.<br/>
"Listen, you might not belive me but everythings going to be ok. I think-"<br/>
"Oof!" Prompto trips into the tent flaps, falling onto Gladio and I. His arms caging me in at an awkward angle, Gladious grunts and sits up at the intrusion. This jostles poor Prom on top of me, the blond's face centimeters from my own. 
I can feel the heat from his body and the short breaths coming from his nose.<br/>
"Prom! You ok?" I gently scoop my arms underneath his and raise us up into a sitting position.<br/>
"Y-yep! Totally ok!"<br/>
"Scoot over, big guy." Noct flops onto his bed roll next to Gladio who grumbles and moves closer to me. Prom gets up and moves to lay next to Noctis.
 I sigh and curl up on my side facing Gladiolus. He's looking down at me with a hooded gaze, a faint blush still staining his cheeks.<br/>
"You know if you keep looking at me like that I might have to trade spots with Iggy." I nudge the brunette teasingly and he smirks.<br/>
"No way. Your staying right here."<br/>
"Come on, don't hog Dixie all night." Noct grumbles, throwing an arm over his eyes.<br/>
"Don't complain princess, I got here first."<br/>
"Its not my fault Prom took to long brushing his hair."<br/>
"You could've went in without me!"<br/>
"Stop squabbling, children. Its bed time." Ignis steps inside the tent with a small pillow. The advisor has forgone his glasses and pajama shirt. His hair pushed back down due to the heat.<br/>
Gods he's so pretty.<br/>
Emerald eyes meet mine as he sits down on the bedroll.<br/>
"Something the matter, Dixie?" He asks with mild concern. It's a tone he usez on Noct now a days.<br/>
Shit.<br/>
"Nope, just really tired. Goodnight guys!" I flop down and pull my blanket up to my shoulders.<br/>
I am completely screwed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. god song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the train! And some fluff! (Cause today was a little ruff.) But yeah this is a friends with benefits type of deal. At least for now.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before getting to the train station we stopped at a clothing store. </p><p>Ignis said we could use some chlothes to protect us from the cold Niffelhiem weather. I snagged myself a black wool cloak that blows dramatically on the wind. There was a cable knit blue hat with little glittery stars ontop that I had to get. Grey fingerless gloves and leg warmers were Iggy's pick for me.</p><p>The boys got boring coats and hats and I make fun of their fashion choices for the rest of the drive.<br/>
It was almost too easy getting on the train. With hoods pulled over our heads we handed our tickets to the conductor who didn't even bat an eye at the strange travelers boarding. </p><p>Taking our seats in the most deserted car we could find I hear Ignis let out a sigh of relief.<br/>
"So, we're going to roll through Tenebrae. I wonder if we'll be able to see the castle from here?" Prompto chatters excitedly, sliding into the seat across from me. </p><p>Noctis takes the free spot next to me while Ignis and Gladious get the spots across the aisle.<br/>
"Well before that we must visit the royal tomb in Cartanica." Iggy sinks into his chair like a large weight has been lifted from his shoulders.<br/>
"Let's just enjoy the view until we get there." Gladiolus yawns and leans back in his seat, gazing out at the landscape. Ignis seems to relax as well, green eyes resting on Gladio.</p><p>"Think seeing some of Tenebrae will jog your memory?" Noct asks quietly, placing a hand on Prom's shoulder as the blond peers through the train window.<br/>
"I'm not sure. But I'm excited to see the place, even if it's only for a few minutes." I answer but my heart isn't in it.</p><p>I just can't stop thinking about the Oracles.<br/>
They're just...gone.<br/>
Forever.<br/>
And I wasn't there to save them. </p><p>"Guys, when Noctis was fighting Levithan, Ardyn said something to me."</p><p>"What the hell did that bastard say? I'm gonna kick that guys skull in after everything he's done." Gladiolus grunts, crossing his arms.<br/>
Belive me, I'd love nothing more than to have you do exactly that Gladiolus.<br/>
But they have the right to know this.</p><p>"He said he killed all the Oracles. Ravus and Luna's mom."<br/>
I hear Noctis take a sharp breath.<br/>
The clacking of wheels along metal is the only sound.<br/>
"In Altissia, he was there for Luna. Because of his two thousand year old grudge against the Oracles, against me."<br/>
Clenching my teeth I have the urge to scream.<br/>
To cry out.<br/>
"If I had just-"<br/>
To go back. </p><p>"If I-I was there this wouldn't have happened...sorry I'm so sorry I can't-" </p><p>I wish I could go back in time and fix all of this.<br/>
To make sure no one would ever have to suffer at the hands of the gods or Ardyn or deamons or anything.</p><p>"Do not blame yourself for this, Dixie. Ardyn is a mad man and his actions hold no reflection on you." Iggy speaks softly, a look of pity on his face.<br/>
Hot wet tears well up in my eyes and I frantically start swiping at them.</p><p>"Yeah and I'm going to make him pay for what he did." Pulling me into a side hug I wrap my arms around his middle, sniffing pathetically. Noctis slides his hand up and down my back in a soothing motion.<br/>
Gods bless this boy. </p><p>"We all will." Gladiolus looks like he wants to murder someone, the scars across his face make him look even more intimidating.<br/>
"He definitely makes it on my kill list." Prompto is more solemn, clearly not joking around about his 'list.'<br/>
Which now I kinda want to know who else is on the sunshine boy's list.<br/>
"T-thanks you guys. Sorry I'm being such a baby today." I mumble and Prompto wordlessly squeezes into the spot next to me, latching onto my waist I'm now sandwiched between the prince and the gun slinger.<br/>
"No worries. We all have bad days."<br/>
It looks more like we're having a bad month but thank you for the sentiment Gladiolus.<br/>
I'm starting to feel a little better. </p><p>"Yeah, we'll be okay as long as we stick together." Prompto chirps and I pull a shaky grin.<br/>
"I know...I just can't belive you all sometimes." My laugh is wet with past tears but the others start smiling too.<br/>
"I never knew that the king and his court would be so nice to girls that fall from the sky."<br/>
"You didn't hear? I just signed a decree saying that anyone who has fallen from a portal must kiss the king." Noctis jeers, smirking at Prompto's shocked expression.<br/>
"Wha- dude! What about the rest of us?" He pipes up, leaning over me to talk to his friend.<br/>
"Prom you could've kissed me whenever you wanted, you just didn't know it." The prince winks and I snicker at the blond's pouty lips.<br/>
I twist around to give Prom a quick peck on the lips. Turning back to Noctis I give him the same little kiss.<br/>
"There you go, idiots."<br/>
That earns me a nudge from Noct and a blush from Prom.<br/>
"Man now I'm jealous." Gladiolus doesn't look to happy with our little arrangement.<br/>
I wonder why?<br/>
"Oh you poor thing." Ignis mocks. Leaning foward he removes his glasses and pockets them in his shirt.<br/>
"Come here." He motions for Gladio to lean foward when suddenly Iggy grabs the back of of his friend's neck, smacking their lips together.<br/>
I gape at the sight of Ignis being so bold. </p><p>The kiss doesn't last long, but when Ignis pulls back Gladiolus looks scandalized. It's almost funny how red the shield looks compared to the advisor.<br/>
"Damn Iggy...didn't think you'd have it in you to actually..." Poor Gladio trails off, still stunned by their kiss.<br/>
"Please Gladiolus, don't act so surprised. We don't exactly have a private setting to romance one another."<br/>
Ok Iggy's got a point there is no privacy with these boys.<br/>
"But...what are we?" Gladiolus asks slowly, almost like he's afraid of the answer.<br/>
"I think all of us have slowly started to become friends with certain benefits."<br/>
I can't belive it Ignis really hit the nail on the head with this one.<br/>
"Per Dixies concerns we will not do 'other things' but I see promise in our relationship. Like the future possibility of a date."<br/>
"The date is still on, we just need to fix Eos first." I clarify and Gladiolus seems a little more at ease with his question being some what answerd.<br/>
"Then pizza?" Prompto interjects, eyes full of hope for future pizza.</p><p>"Then pizza." </p><p> </p><p>-<br/>
(Yes Prompto has a list of people he wants to kill. No I will not elaborate)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. llorona</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lots of fluff and feelings! After visiting a tomb it's back on the rails for this gang.<br/>(Next chapter everyone is going to get their shit rocked.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After our little excursion in Cartanica it's back on another train.<br/>
But why did this tomb need to be inside a swamp and a cave!?<br/>
Like I get it's super hard to acess but god damn am I tired.<br/>
The boys smell like shit. Which also means I probably also smell like shit.<br/>
So yeah, we're all tired and stinky. Caked in mud and swamp goo, I can't wait to go to bed.<br/>
Thankfully Ignis got us one of those train cots to sleep in.<br/>
The little room has two bunk beds, a bathroom, and enough space to store our bags.<br/>
We waste no time throwing our shit down and getting ready for bed. Gods we had to have been killing deamons on and off for at least one, two...probably four hours.</p><p>Noctis kept us motivated to press onward. The prince showed some of his leadership skills today by directing us durring battle. His confidence in us shown through today as we were faced with wave after wave of deamon scum. I could tell Gladiolus was proud of Noct's work today, the shield ruffling the other man's black hair as a sign of affection.</p><p>Gladious got beat up the most, definitely covered in more scrapes than he had left with this afternoon.<br/>
He really gave us his all today and it showed on his tan skin.<br/>
I tried to help by casting ice shields and fire walls but there was only so much I could do while trying to defend myself. The boys really can hold their own but the urge to protect them never really goes away.<br/>
...<br/>
I don't think it ever will. </p><p>Oh yeah, Ignis got turned into a frog...thankfully that effect wore off quickly. When the advisor suddenly became a slimy amphibian I screamed so loud it echoed off the cave walls. But having enough wear abouts to scoop him up, I placed him in my shirt pocket to keep the poor man from getting squashed by a deamon.<br/>
Then when Iggy finally poofed back to normal he fell on top of me, sending us both tumbling into the murky waters below.<br/>
I sputtered and shoved the man off me as the others laughed at our expense. Ignis got to his feet first and helped pull me up as well, mumbling an apology I just smiled and shook my head.<br/>
Of course he gets turned into a frog and apologizes for it.</p><p>Prompto got knocked down once...I can't remember what we were fighting but in that moment I felt terrified that he wouldn't get back up. Noctis rushed to his side and place a pheonix down feather on the gunman's chest. My ice shields rose from the water to shelter the two while Prompto regained consciousness. Gladious and Ignis gave us enough cover so Prom had no issue rejoining the fray. But he had looked so...gone in that moment I didn't know if he was going to make it.<br/>
Losing someone like that is a different breed of fear. It makes your blood run cold and your mind spiral. I don't know what I would've done if Prompto had left us in that moment.<br/>
-<br/>
Immediately stripping out of my dank clothes I see the others doing the same. Probably for the best. Maybe we'll smell a little better if we put on fresh clothes.<br/>
Changing into Noct's oversided fish t-shirt I climb into the bottom bunk.<br/>
"Anyone wanna share with me?" I call out from under the soft covers. Gods I love the feeling of sleeping on a mattress. Calming so much really makes you appreciate a warm bed and electricity.<br/>
"I do! That is if your ok with me?" Prompto answers and I smirk knowing full well that he will use me as a teddy bear for the whole night.<br/>
"I'm more than ok, with you Prompto."<br/>
Waving him over to join me in my blanket cocoon I smile sweetly.</p><p>Maybe I could enjoy some cuddles while he's still awake?</p><p>Noctis climbs up to take the bunk above me. In any other situation theres no doubt the prince would try and squeeze in with me and Prom if he could.<br/>
The blond crawls into bed with me soon after and as soon as his head hits the pillows I snake my arms around his waist.<br/>
A small squeak escapes him and I squeeze his middle so our torsos are pressed together.<br/>
"You ok with this?"<br/>
Giving Prompto a hooded stare I rest my head in the crook of his neck. I can feel the outline of his stomach and chest against my softer form.<br/>
"Y-yeah. Totally." He mumbles, trying to avert his violet eyes from my gaze.<br/>
"No rough housing you two, it's bed time." Ignis warns, hitting the lights I hear him climb into his bunk.<br/>
Rough housing?<br/>
Is he suggesting what I think he is?<br/>
In the dark I feel a hand settle on my waist.<br/>
Oh? What's this?<br/>
I trail my fingers along Prom's collar bone, feeling him lean into the touch my lips curl upwards.</p><p>Resting my hand atop his heart I feel it beating fast like a little rabbits and I can't say I'm not surprised. Rubbing slow circles along the boy's chest it takes only a minute for the heart to slow down back to it's normal pace.<br/>
That's more like it.<br/>
...<br/>
I get a strange sense of relief that comes with holding his body against mine. His soft breathing brings me back down from the adrenaline high we all had to rely on to get out of that tomb.<br/>
With a soft kiss to Prompto's neck I shut my eyes and welcome sleep.<br/>
-<br/>
Morning came and it was time to talk strategy. While getting dressed Ignis starts to rattle off every possible obstacle we will face once we reach the empire's territory.<br/>
When this train stops at the border we'll be closer to Niffielhiem than ever before.</p><p>If we don't have a plan by the time we get there...<br/>
Well it wouldn't take an Oracle to see how screwed we'd be.</p><p>"So the plan is to get the crystal. We know where it is and how to get at it. Now this is just a suggestion so bare with me. We kill Niffielhiem's top government officials, effectively toppling their rule so we can swoop in and stake a claim for Lucis. In and out, twenty minute adventure." I slap my hand down on the table in front of us in emphasis. Iggy's phone displaying our trains route while Gladiolus peers over the blueprints for the base Ravus says is where the Niffs are keeping the crystal.</p><p>"This doesn't sound like a twenty minute adventure." Ignis eyes me wearily and I give him a shy smile.<br/>
Sure I'm a little ambitious but hey, you need some ambition in your life. Can't just keep standing still waiting for the empire to fall.<br/>
"What are the pro's if we do this?" Prompto is seated next to Gladio, fiddling with one of his revolvers.<br/>
"No more Niffielhiem."<br/>
The blond smirks at that answer.<br/>
"Cons?" The shield, trained to protect the king at all times. Battle ready and a expert strategist to rival even Ignis.<br/>
"We have to kick their asses later if not now. Niffielhiem is a force to be reckoned with and they probably won't give up their quest for world domination, with or without the prophecy."<br/>
Ignis huffs in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose I smirk triumphantly.<br/>
He knows I'm right. </p><p>"Come on, Iggy. We'll already be in the neighborhood so lets just end all of this." Prompto whines, slouching foward onto the table, covering some of Gladiolus's blue prints.<br/>
"It would save us another trip." The larger man mumbles to himself before pulling out his phone.<br/>
"Besides we can always retreat, don't exactly have the whole crownsguard at our command." He starts typing something into his phone before laying it back down on the table. A detailed map of Niffielhiem and wow that's a lot of ground to cover.<br/>
"We would need to be extremley careful but even then...its a great risk." Iggy purses his lips when he starts to think really hard about something.<br/>
"What if we called Luna and Ravus? If they've already gotten to most of the gods...then they could try to help us out." I suggest looking between Iggy and Gladio's cell phones.<br/>
The siblings are only one call away.<br/>
"But why would they help us? We haven't exactly done them to many favors." Gladio interjects, nudging Prompto's slouched form off of his papers.<br/>
"They want Tenebrae back, so getting rid of the empire benefits them too." Noct reasons and I feel a small sense of pride bloom in my chest.<br/>
Already looking out for other kingdoms, this prince will make a great king.</p><p>"Calling upon our allies to unite for this mission is an excellent idea. I shall contact them before we make our move." Grabbing his cell from the table, Ignis begins to type out a hasty message.<br/>
"Really? Oh man this is gonna be epic!" I squeal, unable to contain my excitement.<br/>
"Definatly gonna be a battle of the ages." The prince nudges my side and even Prom's perked up a bit at the thought of taking down the empire.<br/>
"If we could possibly convince the Immortal to join us we could have a fighting chance." The advisor mumbles to himself, going as far as to pull out his little note book.<br/>
Now he's getting serious.<br/>
But Gladiolus doesn't seem to share our enthusiasm.<br/>
"I don't know Iggy. Cors training Iris right now and-"<br/>
"Iris! How's she doing?" My interjection earns me a flick on the ear from the giant.<br/>
"From what Cor reports shes a deamon with a battle axe, even trying to get her hands on some throwing knives to 'improve her range.' "<br/>
"Well I'll be damned." Murmurs Ignis, still scribbling in his book.<br/>
"Thats so badass!" I gush and Gladious nods, clearly proud of his sister's progress.<br/>
"Looks like we'll have to extend our invite to Iris." Noct crosses his arms on the table, leaning over to peek at Iggy's phone.<br/>
"Whoah there we are not asking anyone anything yet. Right, Iggy?" The shield turns expectantly to his friend who is hunched over one of the many papers scattered about.<br/>
"I'll have to side with Noct this time. I'm sorry Gladio but we're going to need every possible advantage in order to defeat Niffielhiem." He doesnt bother looking up from his papers to see the shock pass over Gladio's face.<br/>
"Sorry but I object."<br/>
"What's the matter, big guy? You dont want your little sister showing you up?" Noctis teases but a more serious air has settled around our little train booth.<br/>
"War is a matter of life and death." The shield states lowly, not daring to look at either of us.<br/>
"But we'll be there." Prom points out like it's the most obvious thing in the world.<br/>
"Its not about us looking after her!"<br/>
Gladio grunts, clearly frustrated with our idea.<br/>
"Well then Iris should be free to chose." The blond doesn't back down and I can see now that he's gained a little more confidence over the last few weeks.<br/>
And it's kinda hot.<br/>
His solution just draws out a tired sigh from Gladio.<br/>
"Theres more to it than that."<br/>
There is more to it.<br/>
"Yeah, this isn't just about Iris. It's about you too, Gladiolus." Sneaking my way into the conversation, Gladio looks to me in confusion.<br/>
"What are you talking about?" </p><p>"You trust your sister. Your confident in her ability to kick ass, but I bet she worries about you too. She probably wishes that you never had to train and fight hell spawns for a living."<br/>
Because come on, this job kinda blows.<br/>
"Now let's be real, we all could die on this mission. It's totally a possibility. But wouldn't you rather be by eachothers side in this fight? To go down together rather than by yourself, not able to say your last goodbyes? Cause I'd rather take my last breath fighting for peace, surrounded by the people I love."</p><p>Clasping my hands together I take a deep breath.<br/>
"So I guess what I'm saying is...talk to your sister. Like Prompto said, ask her what she wants. Ok?"<br/>
"You just..."<br/>
Gladiolus is just staring at me now and its freaking me out a little.<br/>
Is it something I said?<br/>
"Yeah?"<br/>
Noctis places a hand on my shoulder, directing my attention toward him for a second.<br/>
"You said you...love us?"</p><p>My body seizes up and I stop breathing for a second.<br/>
Did I?<br/>
"I did?"<br/>
It sounds like I don't even have the answer.<br/>
"Yeah. You definitely did." Gladiolus confirms, pulling a smug grin as he watches my eyes widen.<br/>
" 'Surrounded by the people I love,' is how you phrased it."<br/>
Ignis quotes me, for some reason looking just as happy as Gladiolus.<br/>
"Huh."<br/>
I said I loved them? </p><p>Love.</p><p>Oh gods.<br/>
It's to late for me to start mentally kicking myself because I have eight pairs of eyes on me.<br/>
"I guess I did say that... uh you know you don't have to return my affections right?"<br/>
"What do ya mean?" Prompto asks quickly.<br/>
"What I mean is if one of you or hell even all of you don't like me back, it'll be ok. I'll be ok." </p><p>Because things are beyond chaotic right now with the deamons and Niffelhiem and Ardyn so its totally understandable if they don't-</p><p>"Stop talking like that, of course we all like you."<br/>
What? Iggy sounds pretty serious... is that a good thing?<br/>
I scan the other boy's for any sign of doubt but then Prom pipes up.<br/>
"You just caught us by surprise is all."<br/>
I caught you guys by surprise? I surprised myself!<br/>
"Yeah, remember when we played two truths and a lie?"<br/>
Thank you for bringing that up Gladio.<br/>
I nod, smirking a bit at the memory of those nice smooches. Good times.</p><p>"Well when you went into the tent after dinner I sat everyone down for a meeting." Noctis grins sheepishly and I tilt my head inquisitively.<br/>
That's a strangely responsible thing to do.<br/>
"And we all concluded that our affections towards you should not be ignored." Ignis slides a comforting hand across the table, resting his palm ontop of mine.<br/>
"Then...that's- this is wait what about you guys? Did you talk about your 'affections' towards eachother?" I quietly question. Even though we're in an empty train car I still can't help but feel embarrassed talking about our feelings in public like this.<br/>
"Y-yes, well that was a more recent conversation." Ignis stammers and this causes me to turn to Gladiolus who is looking rather pleased with himself for some reason.<br/>
"We let you sleep in this morning." Said man winks, drawing out a flustered nod from Iggy.<br/>
Now I'm wondering what I could've possibly missed! Judging by their faces...something good must've happened.<br/>
Damnit why the hell am I such a heavy sleeper!?<br/>
Like unless I have a bed dream or a giant bird creature gets in my space, I'm like a rock. I even sleep through Prompto's cuddles!<br/>
"At least until this stupid prophecy is over, Specs says we should stay friends...with benefits."<br/>
Ignis rolls his eyes at Noct, placing a hand to his temple in irritation.<br/>
"Noct said that calling us 'lovers' would sound too weird so he's adopted my label from yesterday."<br/>
"It is a little sappy, sounds like we're characters in one of Gladio's books."<br/>
Now it's the shield's turn to look annoyed with Prom.<br/>
"And with that settled I'm gonna go call Iris." Gladiolus snags his cell from the table and trudges off.<br/>
I bet his taste in books isn't that bad. </p><p>"Ignis can you pass me what Gladio is reading?"<br/>
Without looking up from his phone the advisor slides the hardcover novel across the table.<br/>
It's pretty thick looking, a smooth cover hm what's the title?<br/>
Flipping to the title page it read is bold black letters:<br/>
De Azul Celeste<br/>
"In sky blue." I mumble, turning to where the page had been dog eared I begin to read.<br/>
'On the precipice of his new life one could only imagine the possibilities. The sheer newness of the day invigorated him. No longer a soldier, oh no. As the war had ended a mere hour ago, Miguel abandoned his weapons in the field where his comrades lie.<br/>
All was still.<br/>
The soldier in him died today but Miguel could not find it in his heart to mourn such a loss. A wonderful wretched loss in it's own right. Now the man may simply exist. The weight of his armour did not slow his pace as he walked, quite briskly.<br/>
Where was he going?<br/>
To tell his love that yes, the fight is over. It was time to make up for all of the days Miguel was absent from her arms. For his love was unrelenting, like a long summer rain. Soon he was running, the town was in sight and soon he would be-"<br/>
"Why do you have my book?"<br/>
Gladiolus is leaning over my hunched form, arms crossed as he eyes me wearily.<br/>
"Just curious. I really like what I've read so far, could I borrow it once your done?"<br/>
His brows shoot up in surprise and he slides into the seat next to Ignis.<br/>
"Sure...you really liked it?"<br/>
"Uh yeah, here I'll wait for you to finish it though." Pushing the book over to Gladiolus I smile when he picks it back up.<br/>
"Thanks. I won't spoil the ending for you." He returns my grin and resumes his reading of De Azul Celeste.<br/>
-<br/>
Soon Prompto and Noctis start getting a little restless.<br/>
The sleepy prince hasn't stopped staring out the window, I can fee his leg bouncing next to mine. On my other side Prom is fiddling with his camera settings. </p><p>"Hey, why don't you boys go scope out the train for any threats?"<br/>
I suggest, watching the two friends perk up at the possibility.<br/>
"That's a great idea, Dixie. But make sure to keep a low profile, we don't want to draw any unessicary attention to ourselves-"<br/>
"Sure thing, Specs!"<br/>
Noctis is already out of the booth with Prompto close behind him.</p><p>The two scurry off and out of the car before I could even say another word.<br/>
"Gods those boys." Iggy mumbles irritably, tapping away on his phone.</p><p>I hope they aren't just sneaking off to smooch or something, this is a serious mission! </p><p>"Leave em be. You know they can't keep still around eachother." Gladio brushes them off easily, not even sparing a glance from his book.<br/>
"Your right as always, Gladious."<br/>
Ignis huffs but puts his phone away. It looks like he's tired himself out for now.<br/>
...<br/>
"You think our dads planned all this, Iggy?"<br/>
The question makes the advisor slowly shift to face his friend. The other man has shut his book and is staring right back at him.<br/>
"No...I don't. Not in this way. I feel they knew what would happen but not to this extent."<br/>
"What do you mean?" I lean foward against the table, more interested in this conversation than the passing landscape.<br/>
"They knew we would take up our positions to serve Noctis. But everything else; retrieving the crystal, taking Niffielhiem, fulfilling the prophecy, befriending Dixie....they couldn't have known everything." </p><p>"Your dads were King Regis's shield and advisor. The men in Cid's photo?"<br/>
The only people I've seen alive are Cor and Cid, so that means Ignis and Gladio's dad's are-<br/>
"Yes... I think we were a little older than Noct when that photograph was taken. It was so long ago I hardly remember my father taking such a trip."<br/>
"I had to walk Iris to school when he was away. We were probably still in middle school." Gladio clarifys and I watch a light bulb go off in Iggy's head.<br/>
"Yes, I can remember a little...I had to accompany Noctis to his tutors while the king was out."<br/>
Dang these guys have been friends for a long time.<br/>
"Your dad's raised amazing kids. I wish I could thank them."<br/>
The men give me a somber smile.<br/>
"Yeah. I know Iris would too." The shield turns to the window, eyes full of fondness.<br/>
Ignis nods in agreement.<br/>
"I as well." </p><p> </p><p>-<br/>
Alternate to Gladiolus book. Dixie stumbles on Miguel's reunion with his love.</p><p>'As she raked her hands down his back the man struggled to put into words how wonderful she felt around his-'<br/>
Holy fucking shit.<br/>
Slamming the book shut I push it back to Ignis's side of the table.<br/>
"Uh you ok there Dixie?" Noct asks, brows knitting in concern at my heated face.<br/>
But I can't answer him. No way. No how.<br/>
"Feeling alright?" Prom tries next and I just shake my head because no, I am not ok.<br/>
I should answer them...but no one can know what Gladio's been reading. They'd never let him live it down.<br/>
"Ah yeah...Gladio's book is boring. So bad."<br/>
"You've hardly even looked at it."<br/>
I know Iggy!<br/>
"T-thats because I can tell how boring it would be. It's all about sentence structures and the wording...you know it just wasn't for me."<br/>
"Hm. Understandable."<br/>
And that's all Ignis says before diving back down into his papers. </p><p>Gladiolus returns a minute later and resumes his place across from me.<br/>
And he picks up his book.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. the good, the bad, the gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ardyn is on the train and Dixie is pissed! Also poor Prompto, there's some guilty feelings in this one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know theres been rumors of longer nights?"<br/>
Iggy's voice is low and I lean foward a bit to listen.<br/>
"Really? didn't notice."<br/>
I just thought the seasons around here were changing and that's why it gets dark out so early.<br/>
"There was speculation back in Lucis, you wouldn't have been able to notice any change because of your recent arrival. But if this trend should continue..."<br/>
He trails off, clearing his throat awkwardly.<br/>
'So more day time? Am I hearing this right?"<br/>
Speaking softly as to not alert the few passengers in our car but the panic seeps into my words easily.<br/>
"I'm afraid so. I think it started when the empire tried to kill some of the Six." Gladiolus sighs, leaning his head back on the seat.<br/>
"I've never seen the world in such disarray."<br/>
...<br/>
I have.<br/>
Back when the scourge infected humans, the kingdoms could hardly keep themselves together. </p><p>"Well longer nights mean more deamons." Ignis sums it up quite nicely but it still isn't good news.<br/>
"Great, as if things need to get any worse-" I stop complaining mid sentence and perk my head up.<br/>
The mountain range outside is blanketed in these storm clouds like a giant wall!<br/>
This can't be natural.<br/>
"Are you seeing this shit?"<br/>
Whispering to the others I glance over to see their confusion.<br/>
"Uh yeah. Ignis what is that?" Gladiolus murmurs in shock, and it looks like Ignis isn't faring any better.<br/>
"I don't know. T-this doesn't make sense."<br/>
If Iggy doesn't have the answer than we may be in bigger trouble than we thought.<br/>
Speaking of trouble...<br/>
"I'm going track down Noctis and Prompto. Dont go anywhere."<br/>
Exiting the booth I hold my staff tightly against my chest.</p><p>Something doesn't feel right about this.</p><p>Moving through the train cars at a brisk pace my mind starts to drift.<br/>
Theres only so many places they could've gone, we're on a moving train for crying out loud!<br/>
Suddenly the air around me shifts and I halt. It feels...strange. Waving my hand out in front of me I notice that I'm the only person moving. Whirling around I gasp seeing everyone frozen in their seats.<br/>
How did this happen!?<br/>
I start running down the aisle, throwing open the next car door.<br/>
Maybe these passengers are ok! </p><p>I'm frozen in place when my eyes land on Ardyn.</p><p>"Excuse me, dearest." the man tries to rush past but my reflexes thankfully kick in. Shifting my weight I twist to the side smack his back with my staff with as much force as I can.<br/>
"Gods that smarts!" He stumbles fowards, one hand on his side and the other hanging onto a table edge<br/>
"What in the heavens was that for?"<br/>
Its an innocent question that he already has the answer for.<br/>
"I'm getting real tired of you duckin me!"<br/>
I scream and start aiming for his knee caps. Ardyn tries to run from me, swooping down to grab his hat the bastard dodges my staff again. </p><p>"Get his ass!" Noctis shouts from the car's opposite entrance, suddenly sprinting towards us with Prompto hot on his trail. </p><p>Well at least now I know they're ok!</p><p>Ardyn's moving faster now, warping to get ahead of our little group.<br/>
The blond quickly over takes me and Noct, firing shots at the retreating man.<br/>
But gods I would've stayed in the primordial soup if I knew there were gonna be days like this.<br/>
Prompto slips through the closing car door just in time, but then I lose my footing. Noctis falls to the ground next to me as the car rattles and groans. My back hits the floor and I wheeze, grabbing around for my staff I sit back up. </p><p>"C'mon!" Noct yanks me up and doesn't waste any time wrenching the door open. I take a few steady breaths watching the prince quickly scale the side ladder.<br/>
Is that where they ran off too?<br/>
Its dangerous to be on top of a moving train. Shaking my head I grasp onto the cool rungs and drag myself up to the roof.<br/>
Peaking over the last bar I gasp. </p><p>Noctis is lying face down and Ardyn's back is to me, just standing there with a gun in his hand. Pulling myself onto the roof I quietly crawl to the prince's side. The wind blows against me and I shiver, gently pulling Noct's head onto my lap.<br/>
"Noctis. Wake up."<br/>
Blue eyes open and I pull two health potions out of my bag.<br/>
"Oh thank fuck." I whisper to myself but Noct's eyes are darting around, body stiffening in panic. Crushing the bottles over him I watch him slowly regain control of his limbs.<br/>
Wait a minute.<br/>
"Wheres Prompto?"<br/>
My question makes Ardyn's head turn, a sickening grin plastered on his face.<br/>
"Oh so you've finally arrived my love. Care to see the grand finale?"<br/>
Ardyn is slowly stalking towards us now, twirling what I can recognize as Prom's revolver in his hand.</p><p>"Noctis. Hey, look at me." I snap my fingers in front of his face and finally he stops to actually register me.<br/>
"Where is Prompto?"<br/>
"Gone." He croaks.<br/>
"Where'd he go?"<br/>
Ardyn's only a few yards away.<br/>
"Don't ignore me, Dixie! Your being quite rude." </p><p>"H-he fell off I thought, he looked like Ardyn and I pushed him." Noctis takes a shaky breath, hand coming up to rest on his head.<br/>
"Gods we need to stop to get him, wheres the-" The poor boy looks grief stricken trying to communicate what must be done to get his best friend back. </p><p>Helping Noctis slowly return to his feet I see Ardyn is getting even closer. The gun is now aimed towards us with Niffielhiem ships hovering behind the Accursed.<br/>
Of course they found us.</p><p>Holding my staff out in front if me and taking a deep breath, an electric charge surround my form.<br/>
Bringer of Storms. Send me your aid!<br/>
Ardyn opens his mouth and out of it comes useless drivell.<br/>
"So now you finally see-"<br/>
CRACK<br/>
A blue bolt of lightning descends from the heavens and strikes Ardyn in a blur of sparks and smoke. He's blown back a few feet and lands on the metal roof with a thud.<br/>
I stride past the hole I shot through the train to stand over the false prophet. Scooping up Prompto's gun I take stalk of the monster before me.<br/>
He as a long dark stripe along his left side and leg, clothing singed around the scraggly burns I left on his form. Red and angry these burns will scar.<br/>
Saldly the thing is still alive, just barely taken to sitting up on his elbows. Ardyn's breathing is heavy, gasping out air as he fights to stand.<br/>
"Don't do this." He rasps out, coughing up black scourge into his charred hand.<br/>
Blue fire blast from my crystal, the man stumbles backwards desperately trying to avoid the flames.<br/>
"Let me explain! Please don't-"<br/>
He's at the edge of the car and I'm closing in. One gloved hand is held out to shield himself from the intense heat. </p><p>"This is your stop."</p><p>I bring my flaming staff down to connect with his weakened leg. Ardyn reaches out as the rest of him gives way, desperately catching air as he falls into the rocky gravel below us. </p><p>Then in a puff of red smoke he's gone again. </p><p>Heaving out a few breaths, I shuffle back over to Noctis. Wide blue eyes and parted lips greet me when I take his hand. We jump through the gaping hole I left in the train below. I ignore the gaping stares of passengers and the corpses scattered about, both human and machine.<br/>
Have the others been through here?<br/>
Oh well.</p><p>None of it fucking matters because Prompto is gone. </p><p>And I failed them.<br/>
I promised myself that I would keep these boys safe. </p><p>"Noct, call Ignis." I order the prince and he's quick to dial his advisor's number.<br/>
On the second ring I hear his distinct accent over the receiver.</p><p>Noct has a vice like grip on the phone, voice clearly strained by the day's events.</p><p>"I-Iggy...I fucked up."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. I lost something in the hills</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More is revealed about Dixies past! Without Prompto everyone is worse off.<br/>(I already miss him.)<br/>But back up is on the way, definitely looking foward to catching up with everyone!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How did you lose an entire person!?" Gladiolus shouts, slamming the car door shut he storms towards Noctis and I. </p><p>The train car we inhabit is empty, save for the dead MT's. Taking a glance at Noctis he starts to withdraw from the situation, head hanging in defeat.<br/>
Ignis rushes up behind the Gladiolus, wrapping a gloved hand around the larger man's wrist. The advisor still holding a dagger in his free hand.<br/>
"Settle down! Right now we have bigger problems." Iggy grunts but Gladiolus isn't stopping. </p><p>Steeling myself I step out in front of Noctis, crossing my arms the shield stops in front of me.<br/>
"Excuse me for being fucking pissed Iggy but we just took out the empire's fleet while you two were doing what exactly?" Gladiolus hisses, going toe to toe with me.<br/>
"I struck the Accursed with lightning and pushed him off this god forsaken train." </p><p>Ignis looks to me, clearly dumbfounded standing beside his friend.<br/>
"That was you?"<br/>
"We saw lightning but I had no idea." A shocked Gladio huffs, eying my tiny body.<br/>
"See Gladio? This is why we don't jump to conclusions."<br/>
Iggy sounds exasperated, the poor boys look like they've been through a lot in the past few minutes. Their clothes have odd tears and theres a large bandaid patch on the advisor's collarbone. Gladiolus doesn't appear any better, theres a gash in his pant leg. Dried blood cakes his outer thigh and I wince at the sight of a deep gash.<br/>
Riffling through my satchel I pull out some more potions, wordlessly handing them to Ignis.<br/>
"But I was too late. When I got up to the roof Noctis was down and Prompto was no where in sight."</p><p>Iggy and Gladio crush the potions solemnly and I watch a little more color be restored to their pale sweaty faces.<br/>
"I'm sorry...I failed you all." Closing my bag I grip my staff with both hands.<br/>
I was too slow. If I had just been a few seconds earlier then maybe Prompto would still be here with me. </p><p>With us. </p><p>Biting the inside of my lip I will myself to keep the tears back.<br/>
Gods I'm so fucking pathetic.<br/>
These men are rising their lives to clean up my mess and I can't even save one of them.</p><p>"I need to apologize too. Ardyn made Prompto look like him and I don't know how but..."<br/>
Noctis sucks in a breath, trying to hide the strain in his voice.<br/>
"I pushed him. Gods I'm a terrible."<br/>
Looking back I see the prince with his head in his hands. My heart grows heavy at the sight and I rest a hand on his back.<br/>
"How are we even going to find him? What if he never wants to see me again?"<br/>
Noct croaks, curling further in on himself.<br/>
"Oh, Noct." Ignis slides past me to wrap the prince in a tight hug.<br/>
"We'll find Prompto, come hell or high water." He speaks confidently but only I can see the fear in his eyes. The raven haired boy has his face pressed into the other's dress shirt, hands clinging to the back of Iggy's jacket.<br/>
Gladiolus has gone quiet, simply taking stock of our desperate faces.<br/>
I slowly take his hand in mine and pull Gladio over to the others. Moving us closer together I rest Gladio's hand on Noct's shoulder before wrapping both my arms around Iggy and Noct. 
A moment passes before I feel Gladio's arm around my shoulders. He can almost hold all of us together now that we're all squished against eachother. Noct's soft crys are the only sound inside this desolate car and it breaks my heart.<br/>
I know Noctis blames himself but this is my fault! He doesn't deserve to feel so guilty.<br/>
"It'll be ok. Iggy says we'll get Prom back so that's what we'll do."<br/>
Gladious deep voice breaks me out of my thoughts and my eyes squeeze shut.</p><p>It's too much. </p><p>A small sob escapes my lips and I press my face into Noct's back.<br/>
No. Don't you dare start crying again!<br/>
Shaking my head I pull back from the group and quickly walk to the other end of the car. Covering my mouth I shut my eyes and try to take calming breaths. </p><p>A few moments later theres a hand on my lower back.<br/>
"We need to make a new plan before night fall. Gladio has suggested we discuss things over some cup noodles."<br/>
I nod shakily and Ignis leads me over to the others. Sliding into the seat next to Noctis I notice his blood shot eyes. Hes just staring into his cup, absentmindedly stirring his noodles with a plastic fork.<br/>
"Before the empire got here, Iggy sent out a message to the others. We'll be getting back up soon."<br/>
My head snaps towards Gladiolus, lips parting to blow on my noodles.<br/>
"Wait, we're still going to Niffelhiem?"<br/>
Ignis sits down across from me with a frustrated sigh.<br/>
"Yes, Dixie. This is by far our most important mission and it must be completed. No matter the cost." </p><p>"What about Prompto?" Noctis looks almost as surprised as me! Can we still win if one of our best fighters is missing?<br/>
"There's just greater things at risk here." His shield answers dismissively, handing Iggy a steaming cup noodle.<br/>
"Are you saying Prompto isn't important?"<br/>
Oh fuck Noct looks like he's gonna lose it. The guy has his fork in a death grip, abandoning his food to glare daggers across the table.<br/>
But Gladio is having none of it.<br/>
"No, you idiot. I'm saying that as a king you need to get it together. Niffielhiem is a threat that need to be dealt with as soon as fucking possible."<br/>
Hearing this doesn't seem to calm the prince's nerves.<br/>
"Noct, one cannot lead by standing still. A king pushes onward always, accepting the consequences and never looking back." Thank you, Iggy. Noctis looks slightly less murderous!<br/>
"All Iggy and Gladio are saying is that we need to focus on something else right now. But we will find Prompto."<br/>
I explain a little further before pulling some noodles out of my cup. Noct's gaze softens even further staring down at his meal.<br/>
"Sorry. I'm just worried about him."<br/>
"We all are." Gladiolus shoves some noodles in his mouth and I sheepishly slurp on mine.</p><p>To be honest, I don't even want to go to sleep tonight without Prompto snuggled up by my side. </p><p>We eat in relative silence until the sound of the car door slamming open causes Ignis to stand up.<br/>
Theres passengers rushing into our car, fearfully peering out the windows that line the isle.<br/>
"Is there a problem?"<br/>
Ignis asks in a cool voice, his demeanor completely opposite to the parents clutching their children and making desperate phone calls.<br/>
"Yeah theres a problem! The deamons are trying to get into the train!"<br/>
"What?" Gladio shocked expression gets everyone on their feet.<br/>
"But the sun is still out!" I exclaim in complete disbelief.<br/>
"How the hell?" Noctis tilts his head in confusion as small goblin creatures scurry into view behind the glass.<br/>
Gladiolus's sword is drawn and ready to cut down anything in his path. </p><p>"It appears things are worse than we thought. Be prepared for anything."<br/>
The advisor summons his weapons and I drag Noctis out of our seats to get a better look at the creatures now banging their little fists on the window. The others cower behind Iggy and Gladio, more than happy to let us handle the situation.<br/>
But behind the disgusting creatures large rocks just out from the landscape at odd angles. 
Just for a moment I can recall how those peaks felt beneath my bare feet. The chill wind that blew down from the mountains, biting my skin but I never backed down.<br/>
In the midst of the formations I see streams of water materializing in thin air. I gasp and point frantically when Levithan snakes her way around the rocks, sending a blast of water at the train!<br/>
The deamons fall away, clearly no match for the goddess. But as quickly as she appears, Leviathan departs with a roar. Her snake like body disappears under the fog, and I let out a cheer with the rest of the passengers.<br/>
I guess the sea fairing godess isn't so bad after all.<br/>
My eyes are drawn to the castle of Tenebrae as the serpent pulls away from our train. </p><p>-</p><p> I see my mother yelling for me to put on my acolyte robes. Then I'm leaving... sprinting out of the palace.<br/>
I had to go.<br/>
I would never be a good Oracle like mother and that scared me.<br/>
It scared me so much I ran way.<br/>
I was walking for so long that I started to get blisters. All the known roads were rock and dirt, no paved highways for me. Ditching my tiny sandles in the grass I continued onward, clearing forest brush with my chubby hands.<br/>
I was young and very stupid, just walking wherever I felt like it cause I didn't want to go back home.<br/>
Mother would be disappointed in me.<br/>
Still a little clumsy and new to the world, I did know that I would be safe as long as the sun is out. </p><p>When it was about to turn dark I stumbled on some type of farm. It was a strange old ranch that kept a few chocobos in their stables. I slept in the bird's straw and was woken up by their cawwing. I guess I was sleeping on top of their breakfast.<br/>
So I kept walking, finding some non-poisonous berries to eat along the way.</p><p>Somehow I stumbled on a cave...there was a magic rock inside. Mother told me about this rock but I couldn't rember what it was called. But that didnt bother me much. My dumb kid brain just wanted to touch the shiny crystal!<br/>
Outstretched palms connect with the rough surface of the staff. It shocks my body and I have no choice but to pull away. Stumbling backwards my vision becomes blurry, bright blue flashes overwhelmed me so I shut my eyes tight.<br/>
...<br/>
I woke up alone again.<br/>
Then Gentiana found me. She brought me home even when I was reluctant to return.</p><p>The god's messenger was one of my only friends back then. </p><p>-</p><p>"Dixie?" A hand waves in front of me and I snap my head towards Noct, his eyes narrowed in concern.<br/>
"You good? You spaced out there for a second."<br/>
Poor guy sounds a little worried. We can't have that now can we?<br/>
"Uh yeah. No I'm ok, just can't wait to get off this train."<br/>
My answer seems to satisfy the prince for now, leaving me be to go sit back down with the others.</p><p>"Guess Levithan doesn't totally hate our guts." Gladiolus groans, leaning back in his seat.<br/>
"I suppose not, the godess has really pulled through." Couldn't have said it better myself, Iggy.<br/>
"Let's not give them any credit yet, we still gotta make it to the next station in one piece." I grin at Noct's quip, raising a hand to touch the water streaked glass.</p><p>At least now I have good friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. forget about</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reunion time! Also includes a special guest! Arenea offers to help find Prompto. Dixie is just really happy to see everyone.<br/>(I liked writing this one a lot.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Arenea!" I make a bee line over to the white haired woman as soon as the train doors open, jumping across the tracks to see her alive and well.<br/>
"Dixie wait up!" Noctis calls out, I can hear the thumping of feet not too far behind.<br/>
Arenea looks surprised to see me too, this time dressed in her full suit of armour. The sight of her in civilian chlothes was shocking in itself but now I'm much more used to her uniform.</p><p>"Uh hey wizard girl...and friends." Arenea gives a small wave to the other boys standing a few feet behind me.<br/>
"How are you here? I thought you stayed behind in Altissia."<br/>
Honestly I thought she might've sunk down into the ocean along with the rest of the city.<br/>
"I did manage to stay for the show, but it takes more than a couple of waves to knock me down. " She smirks triumphantly and I nearly swoon at the sight. Noctis does not look nearly as impressed.<br/>
"I guess we have you to thank for this mess." He comments offhandedly but Gladiolus and Ignis exchange a worried glance.<br/>
I doubt the crown prince would try to fight a former Niffielhiem commander in the middle of a train station.<br/>
"Not exactly. I'm going to escort these passengers to some shelter camps. A shit load of them popped up on Niffielhiem's border over the past few days, they'll be safer there." </p><p>"Wow that's...surprisingly kind of you." Gladiolus skeptically eyes the mercenary, the man always airing on the side of caution.<br/>
"I'm sure they appreciate your help, you know since everythings kinda gone to shit." I jump in, anxiously glancing between the two.<br/>
"Indeed it has, wizard." Arenea raises her head in a nod towards Noctis.<br/>
"I hope he knows how to fix all this." </p><p>"We're working on it. If we survive all this prophecy bullshit then our next step would be rebuilding Lucis and Tenebrae." I can't help my lips curling up when Noct is speaking. Even Arenea seems to be appraising the soon to be king.<br/>
"Well if you ever need someone to lend a hand, don't hesitate to ask." She grins down at Noctis. I really didn't expect her to be so friendly but hey, we need all the help we can get.<br/>
"Actually we do need a hand." I pipe up and Arenea's eyes flick over to mine.<br/>
"Really? What is it?" She almost looks...concerned.</p><p>"It's Prompto. We lost him on the ride over but... can you help us find him? We tried calling but he's not picking up."<br/>
Noctis has actually called Prompto at least a hundred times before Ignis had to physically yank his phone away.<br/>
The woman taps her chin for a moment before shrugging.<br/>
"I guess I can find him for you."<br/>
"You will?" Noct's face brightens instantly and Ignis puts a hand on his shoulder. The stoic advisor doesn't seem to know what to make of Arenea's surprisingly generous offer.<br/>
Even Gladio doesn't seem to belive her.<br/>
"I can track any deamon. Hunting down this boy will be a peice of cake." Arenea pulls out her phone, sparatically tapping the screen. But Ignis tries to object .<br/>
"But we have no money-"<br/>
Arenea holds up a hand, effectively cutting him off.<br/>
"I'm not asking for money.This is a charity job."<br/>
Huh. Now the advisor doesn't know what to say.<br/>
Well he doesn't have to say anything now that Noct is practically beaming up at Arenea.<br/>
Hell I'd give her all my tuition money just to know if Prompto's ok. </p><p>"You sure you wanna go through all this trouble just for us?" The shield questions and I almost snack him for it.<br/>
Don't question a good thing, Gladio!<br/>
Just the possibility of seeing Prompto again is enough to make my chest ache.<br/>
"Yes I'm fucking sure. This kid means a lot to you guys for some reason and I want to be on good terms with the new king."<br/>
"Thank you, Arenea." The prince looks a lot happier now, glancing over to Ignis j see he's smiling too.<br/>
I know Arenea's motives aren't completely pure but I can't really fault her for it.<br/>
"I'll see if I can catch any word of your friend. I'm sure one of the local hunters must've seen something." She continues to fiddle with her phone, scrolling down her list of contacts.<br/>
"Oh yeah theres some weirdos asking for you." She points in my direction and I perk up.<br/>
Who would be looking for me?<br/>
Ardyn's image flashes in my mind and I quickly shove it away.<br/>
"Where are they?"<br/>
"Over there." She jerks her head over to the tracks across from us where I see them. </p><p>Holy shit it's really them!<br/>
The Fleuret siblings are speaking to someone only a few train cars away. </p><p>"Luna! Ravus!" I call out, waiving my hand above my head I rush over to them.</p><p>Ravus turns, looking down at me in surprise as I reach him first. Throwing my arms around his waist Ravus let's out a puff of breath as I catch him off guard. Its only been a few days but I can already tell that a lots changed.<br/>
The normally stoic man hugs me back this time, a ghost of a smile on his lips.</p><p>"I can't belive your both here!" I squeal, only to pull Luna into the same bear hug. The Oracle laughs at my enthusiasm, slinging her arms around my neck.<br/>
Now that we're all smushed together I see she's abandoned her fancy dress for a pair of blue jeans, a long white button up and a grey coat. But she's still wearing Noct's boots.<br/>
"It's good to see your well, Dixie." Ravus hums, waiving Noctis and the others over to come say hello. He looks pretty much the same, if not a little more relaxed.</p><p>"Gods I can't even begin to tell you guys all the shit we've had to deal with but..." Standing next to Luna is a man dressed in all black. He's leaning against the side of a train just staring dead ahead.<br/>
I can't belive I didn't notice him before.<br/>
"Who's that?" I cock my head to the side, eying the strangely handsome man.<br/>
"Oh this is Nyx Ulric. He's one of the Crownsguard that helped me escape Insomnia. We kind of just ran into eachother on the road and...well it's a long story."<br/>
Hey I don't get paid to ask questions Wait...I actually don't get paid at all. So I stick out a hand for the guy to shake. </p><p>"Nice to meet you Nyx, I'm Dixie."<br/>
The man simply grins, taking my hand and giving it a firm shake.<br/>
"Your the wizard of legend?" Nyx's eyes dart from the crystal staff to my face. Clearly questioning whatever Lunafreya has told him about me and my wizard status.<br/>
"Yes? I mean, I'm from another universe and got teleported here so..."<br/>
Ah fuck this isn't working. Time to change tactics.<br/>
"You know Noctis, right? I'm on his side, like he's let me travel with him and I kinda broke his lawn chair when we first met. Gods you didn't need to know that-"<br/>
I'm rambling. I know I'm rambling but thankfully the other boys have reached our little group. Gladiolus looks pissed, shooting a glare my way.</p><p>"Will you stop running off like that we dont know what else could be-" He stops suddenly, physically drawing back from me and Nyx.<br/>
Even Ignis and Noctis are staring wide eyed at Lunafreya's friend.<br/>
"Nyx? Holy shit, I thought you were dead." Gladio blurts out incredulously.<br/>
Dead? Turning back to our conjoined hands I can feel heat radiating off his palm.<br/>
The man feels alive to me.<br/>
"You wish. I was just helping these two sneak into Niffielhiem territory."<br/>
Then Nyx slips his hand away from me, moving to stand in front of Noctis.<br/>
"Your highness, please allow me to accompany you on this mission. I wish to restore Lucis." Nyx bows and out of the corner of my eye Luna is trying to cover her smile with a coat sleeve. Noctis looks pretty uncomfortable with the whole situation. If I didn't know any better I'd say the poor guy was gonna warp across the tracks.<br/>
"Sure thing. Though you can just call me Noct." He shrugs and I watch Nyx slowly stand back up, the man is looking at the prince like he's grown another head.<br/>
"Uh ok...Noct. Don't know if I'm going to be able to get used to that." Nyx puts his hands behind his back, standing straight as a pole. Guess this guy take his royal duty seriously.<br/>
...<br/>
I bet I can crack him in a couple of days.<br/>
"Its good to have you joining us, Nyx. I trust the journey here wasn't to strenuous?" Ignis shakes the man's hand in greeting but the glaive doesn't loosen up.<br/>
Ravus scoffs at Iggy's question.<br/>
"Nothing we couldnt handle."<br/>
"Good. The rest of our party should be arriving shortly. I suggest we set up camp for."<br/>
"Great idea Iggy, I'm bushed." Noctis yawns, so our little party makes our way over to a patch of grass across from the station. Man it's been a bit since I saw Iris and Cor. I want to see if Iris can behead someone with her axe.</p><p>As Ignis cooks; Ravus, Luna, and Nyx retell their travels. It makes me wonder how the hell the three of them are still alive. Like seriously, Nyx fought a deamon knight and won?! I can't even begin to comprehend that there were giant magical mechs inside Insomnia.<br/>
When the man gets into detail about the destruction of the crown city I place a hand over Noct's. My sleeping bag was next to his and when Nyx started talking about the fall, I felt better having the prince close by.</p><p>Ravus doesn't seem to hate Nyx. Which would be surprising under any normal circumstances but I think it's because the glavie helped out his sister.<br/>
Luna and Ravus actually hunted some garula's for extra cash. Coincidentally they met up with Nyx who was trying to score the same hunt. Long story short they split the earnings. When Luna told him about our little invasion plan well, Nyx was in.<br/>
We were all so caught up in catching up with one another that we didn't notice the two figures walking along the tracks. Their flashlights bounced light up and down the station's walls. Nyx and Gladio spot them first, drawing their respective weapons they wait for the trespassers to enter the moonlight. </p><p>"Iris?" Gladiolus lowers his weapon as his little sister rushes out of the darkness.<br/>
"Gladdy!" The teen jumps and pulls her brother into a hug. That's when I notice two throwing axes are strapped to her back pack. Can I just say that I'm so glad we invited her for this?<br/>
Cor reveals himself next, nodding to Nyx and setting his own pack down by the fire.<br/>
"Greetings, your highness." The Immortal grunts, stretching out his legs on the grass. Noctis just nods in the man's general direction.<br/>
Iris is on me in seconds.<br/>
"Oh my gosh Dixie! You will never belive what I saw on the way here! I took so many pics on my phone, where's Prompto? I bet he would love this one-"<br/>
"Iris." I gently take her hand and pull her to sit between me and Noctis. </p><p>"We lost Prompto. We asked Arenea to find him because he isn't answering our calls...Iggy and Gladio say we have to complete the mission before we can go looking for him ourselves." Noct explains slowly, speaking at the lowest volume possible. Like he doesn't even want to hear himself.<br/>
"Oh no...I hope he's ok." All if Iris's spark dies and I can't help but feel guilty about it.<br/>
"I trained Prompto myself. He'll be fine." Cor speaks in a gruff voice, pulling out a canteen from his bag. Ignis is quick to agree.<br/>
"Prompto is an amiable fighter. We spared a few times while he was in training for the Crownsguard entrance exam."<br/>
"Rember when Noct made me scout him? The kid had the top score on every first person shooter in the arcade." The shield smiles softly at Ignis, recalling the fond memory.<br/>
"He's blond right? Whenever I tried to introduce myself he'd run away." Nyx doesn't seem to understand why the sweetest boy on earth would run from him. But I don't get it either, Nyx Ulric seems ok to me. Cor just chuckles at our confused faces, shaking his head.<br/>
"That's because your kinda famous in the Crownsguard. The poor guy gets nervous easily. How do you think he reacted when he met me for the first time?"<br/>
"Yeah, I was there and it was hilarious." Gladio snickers, earning him an elbow to the ribcage by Iris.<br/>
"Don't make fun. I just hope this Arenea woman knows what she's doing."<br/>
"She does, trust me." This answer seems to calm Iris a bit.</p><p>"I could try and...see him? If I can meditate for a moment the gods could grant me a glimpse of Prompto's future."</p><p>All eyes are on Lunafreya.</p><p>"You can do that?" Noct's brows narrow in question.<br/>
"I-I don't know. But it can't hurt to try."<br/>
Nyx smirks at the Oracle's determination.<br/>
"Can't really argue with that logic."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. smoke signals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luna gets some clues from the future and everyone bonds around the camp fire.<br/>(Super short chapter ik)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was going great.</p><p>Ignis made us a veggie stew medley, much to Noct's horror. Me and Ravus helped prep the veggies and Iggy threw it all together in a giant pot. Thankfully the fire heated the dish quick so by the time the sun had set, everyone was pretty hungry. Luna took her bowl and thanked us before moving to the edge of camp to eat. She said something about getting into a good mindset before seeing. I don't know, but we let her go do her thing. </p><p>Conversation was relatively light considering everything thats happened. Noctis seemed content watching his friends interact with eachother for now. Iris told her brother some fighting styles Cor taught her. The teen set out to teach Gladio how to do a high kick and laughing when he failed miserably. Even the immortal let out a chuckle when the shield fell for the second time.<br/>
Nyx and Ignis were pouring over the glaive's phone for potential allies. Ravus actually helped out by cleaning up after dinner, sparing glances at his sister.</p><p>Luna is sitting on the edge of a cliff, trident resting across her lap. Honestly why did we set up camp so close to this sheer drop. Plopping myself down next to the Oracle I see her eyes are blown wide, fixated on the shimmering sky.<br/>
"Having a hard time?"<br/>
A nod.<br/>
"Thats ok. We all have our off days."<br/>
Lunafreya doesn't seem to appreciate my comment.<br/>
"No, its not that...I don't-I can't see anything." She turns to me in fear, knuckles turning white clutching the age old trident.<br/>
"What if I can't see Prompto because...because I disobeyed the gods? What if I can never see the future again?" She frets, anxious eyes meeting mine. Grabbing the young woman's shoulder I force her to face me.<br/>
"Listen to me Lunafreya. We disobeyed the gods. Together. We." I emphasize the 'we' part but technically I roped her into this. If anything the gods should punishing me.<br/>
"I know but I listened to you and now we're in this mess-"<br/>
"We're in this mess together and I'm going to help you, ok? Now take a deep breath."<br/>
"What? I'm not going to-"<br/>
I smush my pointer finger against her lips, effectively shushing the Oracle.<br/>
"Just do it, please?"<br/>
Luna rolls her eyes in annoyance, brows furrowed together as she inhales...then slowly exhales. Taking my hand away from her face I grin.<br/>
"Feel any better?"<br/>
"Not really."<br/>
"Damnit." I sigh and flop onto my back, letting my body be cushioned by the grassy field. She probably need to do that breathing exercise a few times before it can work.<br/>
"It might help if you told me a little about Prompto? I know he's Noct's best friend but..." Luna trails off, refusing to meet my gaze.<br/>
"Sure I can do that. Hm let's see. He's afraid of the dark. When he gets embarrassed he blushes bright red and he reminds me of a strawberry. Oh and he cuddles in his sleep. Iggy's bento boxes are one of his favorite meals..."<br/>
"It seems like you know him fairly well." She sounds a bit smug gleaning this boy of information.<br/>
"Yeah I've really gotten to know the guys over ths past few weeks. Just constantly traveling and fighting something." I huff, trying to sit up on my arms. Palms digging into the soft dirt I turn my gaze to the night sky.</p><p>"The stars are bright tonight." I comment casually but my heart leaps into my throat at the sight of Lunafreya.<br/>
Her eyes are completely white. There was no color left in them it was just a pure milky color.<br/>
Jolting a bit in shock I crawl towards the Oracle, hesitantly reaching out towards her back.<br/>
"Its...white. There's spots of white." She whispers, hands tightening the trident. Other than that she doesn't seem to notice me.<br/>
"Cold. Why is is so cold?"<br/>
When Luna starts to shiver, I grab onto her shoulder. What the hell is she seeing!?<br/>
"Lunafreya. Hey, Luna come back to me." I speak in a surprisingly calm voice. Shaking Luna I watch her eyelids flutter before the white clouding her vision began to fade. Slowly the Oracle places her head in her hands, mumbling to herself.<br/>
"I don't understand. What does it mean?"<br/>
White spots and cold. A few seconds ago Luna looked like she was shaking. But the white spots...wait.<br/>
Snow!<br/>
"Luna, I think you saw snow. It's summer here but wheres the one place that has snow all year round?"<br/>
The Oracle looks up at me, eyes narrowed in thought.<br/>
"Some mountain ranges in Niffielhiem have a constant stream of snowfall."<br/>
I grin triumphantly.<br/>
"Exactly. That's where we'll find Prompto."</p><p>The blond pulls me into a bone crushing hug.<br/>
"Thank goodness. I am so glad the gods have allowed me to keep my sight." I feel a pang of guilt hearing how relieved Luna sounds.<br/>
I don't want her to suffer because of me...especially if the gods suddenly want revenge.<br/>
"Come on, I knew you had it in you. Just had to give you a little push." I pat her back reassuringly.<br/>
"Lets go tell the others about our lead." Taking her hand in mine we rise, walking back to the others.</p><p>Ignis calls Arenea right away to give her our little tip. Noctis, who had been fiddling with his own phone, jumped out of his chair and embraced Lunafreya and I. </p><p>But when everyone had retired to their tents and I was sandwiched between Noct and Iggy...I still felt like there's an empty space.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. give me a smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Morning at camp , Iggy makes breakfast and Noct gets his dad's sword back. Plans will be made and risks will be taken. Hope theres some word on Prompto.<br/>(Honey, you got a big storm comin.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My dreamless sleep was oddly comforting.<br/>
No night terrors or god sent messengers for me. But of course I'm awake at this unholy hour where the sky is still dark and the sun hasn't even pierced the horizon. </p><p>Shuffling out of the tent I see Nyx and Ravus having coffee. I offer them a tired wave before taking a seat down next to them. Ravus pours me a cup of the dark liquid and wordlessly places it in my hands.<br/>
I down the warm in a few large sips, not noticing my sleepy audience.<br/>
Nyx fills in the silence.<br/>
"You look like you needed that."<br/>
Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand I nod.<br/>
"Can I have more?" I croak, voice still rough from sleep.<br/>
The glavie chuckles, it's a low sound that reverberates in his chest. Ravus is quick to make another pot, he looks just as tired as I feel.<br/>
"Rough night?"<br/>
The white haired man looks surprised by my question, but it's quickly replaced by a pained scowl.<br/>
"You could say that."<br/>
That makes me wonder... Nyx was supposed to be up right now. We set up a guard rotation before bed. It was Cor, Gladiolus, then Nyx.<br/>
"Hey, since Ravus and I are up maybe you could catch up on some sleep?" The young soldier raises a brow at the suggestion.<br/>
"You sure? I don't mind staying up little longer."<br/>
You probably don't but if your coming on this mission you need to be rested and ready for anything.<br/>
I can tell from the way this guy carries himself that he's a fighter. So we'll definitely be needing him.<br/>
"Dont worry, I'll keep an eye Ravus." I crack a smile only to get an eye roll from said man.<br/>
"Fine, fine. But just shout if you see anything. Anything at all." Nyx smiles softly before getting into his barley used sleeping bag.<br/>
"Please, we aren't children." Ravus grumbles, removing the hot pot of coffee from the fire.<br/>
"Yep we are fully functioning, coffee drinking, bonafide adults."<br/>
My cup is refilled and I sigh. Nothing like the smell of good coffee.<br/>
But something's off about Ravus.<br/>
I other man cautiously, the bags under his eyes tell me all I need to know.<br/>
"You should go sleep Ravus."<br/>
"I'm not tired."<br/>
"I know. But you should at least rest your body, we're going to have to leave once the sun rises."<br/>
...<br/>
"Perhaps your right."<br/>
He probably doesn't want to talk about it. That's fine. Guys like Ravus won't open up to just anyone.<br/>
-<br/>
I wake up Ignis first. The man slowly opens his eyes and reaches for his little glasses case. It had become a lot warmer inside the tent with the sunlight blasting down on us. Gladio is snoring away with Noctis curled up against his back. Ignis is lying on his side, facing away from the other boys. Pushing his flat hair back with one hand I bite my lip.<br/>
Gods above he's beautiful. </p><p>"What time is it?" He mumbles and his accent seems to draw out the words more in his groggy state.<br/>
"Uh I don't know but the sun is up."<br/>
Ignis hums, slowly adjusting his glasses onto his cute nose. Green eyes finally land on me.<br/>
"I'll wake the others and prepare some breakfast."<br/>
"Ok. Ravus made coffee too, I'll grab you a cup."<br/>
"That would be most appreciated." He sighs and I exit the tent, grabbing my bag on the way out.<br/>
Gladiolus and Noctis are still fast asleep and for once I'm glad I'm not tasked with waking the two. </p><p>A few minutes later Iggy is dressed and makes his way over to our makeshift cooking station. I follow, placing a cup of coffee off to the side for him. Guess I should get dressed. Taking my bag I move behind our tent to change out of my nightgown. Socks, pants, boots and...shirt? Holding up the lengthy fabric I tilt my head in confusion. I know I haven't lost any weight but this shirt looks a little bigger than I rember it. Putting it on the sleeves fall over my hands and the frame falls loosely over my shoulders and torso.<br/>
Huh.</p><p>I don't think this is my shirt.</p><p>The knowledge only boggles my brain even more. It's too early for this shit.<br/>
The only other person who wears dress shirts is...<br/>
"What's cooking Iggy?" I hear Gladiolus call out, peeking from behind the tent I see Noctis and his shield making their way towards Ignis.<br/>
Fuck.<br/>
Well I dont have my other shirt on me so I guess this is the look I'm going with for today.<br/>
Rolling up my sleeves I try to tuck in the loose fabric before giving up.<br/>
Thankfully Iggy made us all eggs for breakfast and not oatmeal. Prompto doesn't like the stuff.<br/>
Oh yeah, Prompto isn't here.<br/>
My lips turn downward at the realization. No one seems to notice my sour face with Luna, Nyx, and Cor rousing Ravus and Iris up for breakfast. I snag a plate for myself and plop down next to Gladiolus who was practically inhaling his food already. Noctis doesn't seem to be fully awake yet, simply going through the motions of eating. The others join us soon enough and the group starts off with some idle chatter. I'm not really paying attention because Ignis is staring at me from across his own plate. Is he upset about me waking him up too late? I know the guy likes to get an early start but come on the next train isn't coming till ten. </p><p>We have enough time to pack up and make a plan.</p><p>After a few minutes of listening to Luna, Iris, and Nyx talk about the band on Iris's t-shirt; then Ignis finally says something to me.<br/>
"Dixie, are you perhaps wearing my shirt?"<br/>
I take a cursory glance down at the loose fitting button up, turning to look at Iggy.<br/>
"Probably. It was the only one in my bag so I decided to wear it for today. Do you mind?"<br/>
The handsome bastard simply smirks before resuming his eggs<br/>
"No, not at all."<br/>
"Do you guys always share eachothers clothes?" Iris looks slowly from me to Gladiolus, head resting in her hand.<br/>
"Not all the time. But she still has one of my t-shirts." Noct chimes in and I grin smugly at the prince.<br/>
So our sleeping beauty is paying attention.<br/>
"Thats because when got here, I had no pajamas."<br/>
"You have some now and I would like my shirt back." He makes a grabbing motion with his empty hand but I shake my head.<br/>
"No way. You can have it back when I'm dead." My defiance gets a surprised look from the two Crownsguard members.<br/>
In other words Noctis; I'm keeping your dumb shirt.<br/>
"Dixie- ugh fine. But you owe me a new one." Noctis points his fork in my direction, glaring at me I hold up my hands up in mock surrender. Snickering when he just grumbles and pushes his breakfast around his plate.<br/>
"You guys are talking about the one with the fish on it?" Gladiolus has already finished his food and is taken to dismantling the tent.<br/>
Geez he's acting like my mom the night before a flight. She always made me wake up hours before we even had to be at the airport 'just in case.'<br/>
"Yep. How'd you guess?"<br/>
"I've seen you wear it almost every night, not to mention it's way to big for you." The larger man snorts, continuing to gather up our belongings.<br/>
"I know I'm short Gladio, don't rub it in." I grumble but Cor just waves dismissively.<br/>
"Eh you'll get taller when your older." He gruffs, taking a swig of his coffee.<br/>
Does he think I'm a kid?<br/>
"I'm twenty."<br/>
The Immortal chokes on his coffee. Iris pat's the older man's back sympathetically as he sputers.<br/>
"I thought you were the same age as Iris." Nyx glances from me to the teen in question.<br/>
"Dixie has informed us of her age once in a Kenny Krow's diner." Iggy eyes me knowingly from across the campfire and I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks. That whole day was super embarrassing.<br/>
"Well that goes to show you can't judge a book by it's cover." The glaive shrugs, unbothered by the new information.<br/>
"Indeed. Yet I have only realized this fact far too late."<br/>
Ravus draw the group's gaze, the man is staring somberly into the dying fire<br/>
"There was a man I once called my enemy...your father." Noct's eyes lock with his. This is the most Ravus has said since we reunited. Before his silence wasn't as unsettling, as he tends to keep to himself. </p><p>But earlier it seemed like something was on his mind...could this be it?</p><p>"He truly was a righteous man. Only I was too much of a fool to see it."<br/>
The man stands silently walking twoards Noctis.<br/>
"Ravus?" Noctis sits up in his chair, anxiously tracking the others movements.<br/>
Once in front of the prince he pulls a sword from the sheath on his hip. It's a dark black blade with a silver handle and I watch Ravus slowly place it in Noct's lap. The boy looks stunned at the weapon balancing on his knees.<br/>
Noctis blinks rapidly before taking a shaky breath, eyes welling up with tears.</p><p>I know this sword. I'm taken back by the vision of Noct on the royal throne, pierced by that very same weapon.</p><p>"You have more than earned the right to wield this blade."<br/>
"I...how-" The young prince gingerly reaches out for the sword, almost as if hes afraid it'll shatter.<br/>
Ravus grimaces at his old friend's pained expression, kneeling down to face him.<br/>
"I know your father would have preferred to deliver this to you. And for that I am sorry."<br/>
Noct just stares down at the blade in his grasp, absorbing it into the armiger with a flash of blue light.<br/>
"Thank you, Ravus."<br/>
The raven haired boy seems to realize theres other people watching him.<br/>
He takes a shuddering breath before speaking, hands clasped together.</p><p>"I should be thanking all of you. You guys didn't have to come out here but each one of you volunteered to lay down your lives for a chance that things could go back to normal. When we first met, Dixie said this place was a hell hole and you know what? I think she was right."<br/>
I cringe at my mention as I feel some head turn in my direction.<br/>
"She also said the pizza makes up for some of it." Gladiolus grumbles and I watch Ignis smack the back of the shield's head with his gloved hand. Gladio flinches, rubbing at the spot he reclaims his own chair next to his friend.<br/>
Thanks for defending my honor, Iggy! </p><p>"Well before Niffielhiem became the bad guy, the whole planet was suffering. Deamons have been running around for years causing chaos. People's lives lost to the darkness of a neglected planet and our solution was to put up a wall."<br/>
Noctis continues, slowly gaining more confidence as our little camp tunes in.<br/>
"By the end of this mission I think we can finally start to heal. You know, get things back to normal?"<br/>
"Sounds like you have a plan for Lucis." Cor's eyes gleam with determination, I can almost picture the gears turning in the old soldiers head.<br/>
"I do. Gotta clean up my old man's mess somehow." Noct answers curtly, clearly still pissed about his father's diplomacy skills.<br/>
"You are not alone, Noct. We will all be there to help pick up the pieces." Luna smiles softly at her friend, she probably knows more about all this political shit than I do.<br/>
I hope she'll stick around a little longer.<br/>
"I can call up some Crownsguard members, see if they'd be open to joining the service again?" Nyx fishes a cracked phone out of his uniform pocket, displaying it to the group.<br/>
"A superb idea. We can make some calls and formulate an invasion plan on our way to the empire." Ignis chimes in, gesturing to our camp site.<br/>
"Let's pack up and get ready to move, we only have an hour until our train reaches the station."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. american pie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the train, mostly just to hit a plot point in the game. Ravus and Ignis lay out the plan to storm Niffielhiem's base.<br/>(Woah 1,000 hits! Thank you guys so much! Enjoying the story so far? We are nearing the inevitable end.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let us review the plan one more time. This will be a covert mission." Ravus glares towards Noct, Gladio, and I.<br/>
Guess Iggy must've told him about our last 'stealth' mission to get the regalia back. Remember giant robots, taking out bots, and I think Ramuh was there too. Good times.<br/>
The advisor clears his throat, directing our attention before continuing.<br/>
"That is our best strategy. To recap; Noct, Dixie, Gladio, and myself will be searching for the crystal. Ravus and Lunafreya will be tasked with figuring out how to shut down the MT's and sever any possible communications. Can't have any word getting out of this base or we'll have Niffelhiem's entire army on our hands."</p><p>"Definatly can't have that." Noct grumbles next to me, his knee is bouncing at anxious pace.<br/>
The longer Prompto's away, the worse Noctis seems to look. I mean, the man hasn't said a word since his little breakfast speech.<br/>
Hopefully we'll get a tip soon. Don't get me wrong Luna was super helpful but her vision didn't give us tons of clues to work with.</p><p>At least the others seem to have their shit together. </p><p>"Cor, Nyx, and Iris a will seek out any remaining government figures and deal with them accordingly. "<br/>
Each person has a map of the base sent to their phones, courtesy of Ravus.<br/>
Honestly the guy is co-opping the whole mission with Ignis. The two of them have really thought of everything! </p><p>"'Take care of' is nice way of saying I get to kill them. Right Gladdy?" Iris is all smiles, clearly excited to try out her newfound skills.<br/>
"Yep. Stay close to Cor and Nyx and you'll do fine." Gladiolus is almost as excited to watch his darling little sister become a killing machine.<br/>
"I actually feel safer with her on my team." Nyx chuckles ruffling the teens messy brown locks. But I can't help but grumble in disappointment.<br/>
"Dangit I wanted to get paired with Iris."<br/>
I really wanna see what she can cut down with that axe.<br/>
"Dont worry, Dixie. Next time we infiltrate a government base you'll be stuck with me."<br/>
Thank goodness...but I hope we never have to do anything like this ever again. </p><p>"Honestly didn't think it would come to this." Cor already seems tired by our journey, a polar opposite to Iris and Nyx. The young ones look ready for action...by young I mean anyone under the age of 25.<br/>
Noct nods in agreement with the Marshall but his attention is clearly elsewhere. Icy blue eyes appear locked on the train's frosted window.<br/>
Wait a minute.<br/>
White flakes fly past us, obscuring the Niffielhiem mountain ranges in their race to the ground.<br/>
How long has it been snowing?<br/>
Placing my staff in my lap I rest my hand on the glowing crystal top.<br/>
I could've sworn the weather was fine when we left this moring... how long have we been on this train?<br/>
Rhythmically tapping the rock with my pointer finger. Each time my skin presses against the cool surface it flashes a dark ocean blue before dissipating among the swirling white. </p><p>A ringing tone pierces the silence and I can hear Iggy murmer softly into his phone. </p><p>When I first picked up my staff it didn't give off any color. At least not at first. A dull creamy white, heck it didnt even start glowing until we got to that port town. Now it's starting to react with me. Changing its glow when I summon different elements.</p><p>I was about halfway through tapping the beat of 'Mary had a little lamb' on the crystal when Ignis abruptly slams his cell down on the table.<br/>
I jump at the sound, hands stilling.<br/>
The normally cool headed advisor is clearly enraged, hand still gripping to the abused appliance. His words come with a hiss of breath.<br/>
"Arenea has just informed me...the chancellor of Niffielhiem ordered Prompto's capture. The last she saw of him he was headed west on a snow mobile."<br/>
But Iggy's cold emerald eyes betray his calm speech. </p><p>"Fuck." Gladio's reaction was immediate followed by Noctis.<br/>
"He could be anywhere by now." The poor prince slumps further into his chair. Cor tries to see the good in Arenea's message<br/>
"At least we know hes alive. That's a start."<br/>
"Yeah. I'm sure we'll find him soon, Noct." Iris looks to her brother, expecting him to have something else to say but he doesn't get the chance.</p><p>SCREEECH</p><p>Our train grinds to an agonizing halt and everyone rushes to the windows to try an get a glimpse of the tracks.<br/>
Gladiolus looks pissed and is the first one out of his seat.<br/>
"Wonder what it could be this time?" He mumbles to himself, already making his way towards the car's exit.</p><p>"Why have we stopped?" Luna asks, peering over Ravus's seat.<br/>
"It looks like the tracks are frozen." Nyx squints out his window and then moves to stand by Gladiolus. Cor is up next, grimacing at the frigid landscape outside of our warm train car.<br/>
"Its been snowing for quite a while, it might've piled in our path."<br/>
"We should go have a look. Maybe get this train moving sooner rather than later." Oh gods Ravus looks mad! I've only seen him this angry one other time when I froze him in place. I can't help but smirk at the memory. But Noct's groan brings me back to reality.<br/>
"As if today couldn't get any worse."<br/>
"Let's hope this is just a quick snow shoveling job." Gladiolus cracks his knuckles before slipping into his coat. The other men follow in suit, quickly donning their winter attire.<br/>
"Indeed. You ladies should stay behind, we'll let you know if we need any assistance." Ignis looks like he's speaking to me and I nod reflexively. I guess I'm just so used to following his directions whether cooking or fighting.<br/>
I glance over to Luna and Iris. Neither seem very happy with the idea. I know I'm not but I also kinda don't want to freeze out there. As long as I'm warm, I'm happy.<br/>
"Fine. Have fun being popsicles." I grin giving the men a cheery wave as they exit the car. Once the door is shut again I roll my eyes.<br/>
"Idiots. We are some of the strongest people on this planet and they tell us to stay inside." I slouch foward, laying my head on the table in defeat.<br/>
"I say let them do the dirty work so we can relax." Your probably right, Iris.<br/>
"They might need us if the problem isn't just the snow."<br/>
"You think there's deamons out there, Luna?"<br/>
"I'm not sure, but I wouldn't rule out the possibility." </p><p>Just then a blistering breeze cuts through the car.</p><p>"Did someone leave the door open?" Iris shivers, grabbing her coat and draping it over herself.<br/>
"No, but it's colder than a witches tit in here." I move to copy the girl's actions by reaching for my cloak when I see Lunafreya wildly scanning the aisle.<br/>
The wind is starting to pick up but how is this even possible? Where is it coming from?<br/>
Luna sits up stiffly in her seat, head swiveling towards me.<br/>
"Can you feel her?"<br/>
Frost starts to form along the inside of our windows.<br/>
"Who?"<br/>
It creeps onward to our seats and I raise my hands to avoid touching it.<br/>
The Oracle speaks just above a whisper, like she's afraid of someone hearing a special secret.</p><p>"The Glacian. She's coming."<br/>
...<br/>
"Well what the hell does she want?" I ask bluntly, not bothering to hide my impatience.<br/>
"I-I don't know." Luna anxiously resumes looking around the train car for some sign of the godess. Iris seems way more terrified clutching her axe.<br/>
Ok.<br/>
I have had it with all of the god's bullshit. Fastening my coat I pull the hood over my head and-</p><p>-</p><p>"Hey...Hey guys. Wake up!"</p><p>My eyes slowly blink to see Noct kneeled next to my head. He's shaking something.<br/>
When did I get on the floor? My vision starts to clear and everyone is just sprawled out across the floor.<br/>
What's going on?<br/>
Cor and Nyx are trying to stand, choosing to support themselves on one of the tables. Iris, Luna, and Ravus have all sat up. Turning back to Noctis I watch him try to wake Ignis, the advisor lays only a few feet from Gladio.<br/>
This is weird.<br/>
I don't remember anyone coming back inside...did they get the train running again?<br/>
"The hell happened?"<br/>
Thanks for asking one of my many questions, Gladio. The shield looks no worse for wear, if not a little dazed.<br/>
"I saw the Glacian...but it's ok. She's gone now." Noct seems to be the most put together person right now, so I gingerly get back on my feet. It takes me a second to steady myself and brush off some frost, but otherwise I'm ok.<br/>
A shiver racks through me and I lock my arms around myself.<br/>
"We should go check on the other passengers. Maybe see if our drivers are alright." The prince suggests and I nod, rubbing my hands up and down my arms. No one says a word as our group begins to trudge foward through the cars. If anyone was shaken up by the godess's little visit they sure didn't show it. Thankfully not many people boarded our train to begin with, so most of the train cars were empty. Gladiolus and Ignis went ahead to go check the engine while the others offered health potions to the passengers. It looked like everything was under control so I doubled back to our car.<br/>
That's when I noticed Noct wasn't behind me. Well he must've stayed behind because he was tired or something. Gods I can't help but feel nervous knowing he's all by himself.</p><p>And my fears are once again confirmed.</p><p>Noctis is hunched over on his knees sobbing in the middle of the aisle.<br/>
"Noct? What's wrong?" I slide down next to him without a second thought, throwing an arm over his quivering form.<br/>
"I-I saw dad...he-" A choked cry escapes from Noct's lips and I pull him into my chest.<br/>
"Its ok. I got you, just tell me what happened?" I speak slowly, rubbing gentle circles on the boy's back as his face presses into my neck. I can feel the hot tears dampen my skin.<br/>
"Dad was here and he just...disappeared." Noctis whispers, clutching the back of my cloak. He saw his father? Is he a ghost because I'm pretty sure King Regis is dead.<br/>
"Then Ardyn came."<br/>
"What?" The words make me pull back to look down on his flushed complexion.<br/>
"I don't even know how. He just appeared and told me that Prompto is in Gralea. But none of this makes any damn sense!" Noct grinds his jaw in frustration and my heart aches for him. I suspect Ardyn only paid Noctis a visit to rile him up. The chancellor must find the prince's suffering hilarious.</p><p>"We're already headed to Gralea but I bet that bastard already knew that. He just wants to get under your skin and damnit I won't let him." Taking his face in my hands I force Noctis to look me in the eye.<br/>
"We will get Prompto back. Then once we wreck Niffielhiem's government the crystal is as good as ours."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. this is halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No plot, a quick Halloween themed chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Even though I am technically a wizard, could I get away with dressing up as one on Halloween, right?"</p><p>It was a random question but time has been slowly creeping foward and the air has gotten a new bite to it. This shift in the weather had me thinking to myself 'In my world it should be getting close to Halloween.' Probably one of the best holidays in existence I could argue.<br/>
"Well your occupation is currently 'being a wizard' so you wouldn't really be wearing a costume." Ignis winks from across the fire and my breath catches in my throat. Sometimes I forget how handsome the advisor is but it seems whenever I do, he always has a way of reminding me. And damnit hes right, I wouldn't be in a costume.<br/>
"What if I really hammed it up? Like got a big bushy beard, shiny cloak...yeah and one of those floppy hats." Prompto's face brightens at my idea, abandoning his Kings Knight campaign in favor of our conversation.<br/>
"That would be awesome, you know I kinda wanna get dressed up this year too."<br/>
"Anything particular you wish to be?" Iggy questions, turning in his chair to face his friend.<br/>
"I could be...oh I don't know." His violet eyes scan over the other boys before landing on his best friend.<br/>
"Noct! got any fresh ideas?"<br/>
"Ran out of those after dinner. But you could be a chocobo." The prince is still tapping away on his phone, not bothering to look up.<br/>
"Nope, not again. By the time I finished making that costume, it looked like chocobo exploded in my living room!"<br/>
Gladiolus chuckles and I'm guessing hes probably seen the blond's handywork. Noctis pushes another idea, setting his phone in his pocket.<br/>
"What about a candy bar?"<br/>
"Huh? Why candy?" Prom cocks his head in confusion but Noct just smirks.<br/>
"Cause your too sweet."<br/>
Prompto flushes immediately at the complement, avoiding the other man's gaze. But Gladio leans over and high fives a smug looking Noctis.<br/>
"Told you that line would work."<br/>
"Please spare us of your famous pick up lines." Iggy sighs but the shield simply waves him off, whispering something in Noct's ear.<br/>
Probably another cheesey line.<br/>
"Y-Yeah! Your killing me here man." Prom squeaks and Ignis pat's the younger man's back in sympathy. Something tells me our royal advisor has heard these lines before. Oh I can only imagine Gladio attempting to woo Iggy like this...and then failing miserably.<br/>
"Perhaps you could dress as a character from the video game you and Noct are so fond of?" It sounds like Ignis doesn't know too much about the boy's favorite past time.<br/>
"Nah, I think I wanna go as something more...original." Well Prom shot down that idea fast.<br/>
"How about a familiar?"<br/>
"A what?"<br/>
Iggy rolls his eyes at Gladio's question, clearing his throat before giving us an explanation.<br/>
"A familiar is an animal servant that does a wizard's bidding." Iggy explains, shooting me a mischievous grin.<br/>
Oh I like where this is going!<br/>
"What a great idea, Ignis." I smirk at Prompto, clasping my hands together.<br/>
"I'd love to give some orders for a change."<br/>
"That's kinky."<br/>
Noctis quips causing Gladio to let out a snort of laughter.<br/>
"C'mon Noct, I'd think you'd be into this sort of thing." Biting my lip I lean foward in my chair to look him dead in the eye.<br/>
"How can you be so sure?" The prince grins, not backing down.<br/>
"We...could find out?" Prompto asks hesitantly, glancing from me to Noct like hes not quite sure who's side he's on.<br/>
"Definitely need to investigate, what do you think Iggy?" Gladiolus is looking very pleased with himself as he turns toward his friend. Ignis simply smiles, which causes Noct's face to fall.<br/>
"I must agree. Noct, if you could confirm or deny Dixie's suspicions we should be able go put this matter to rest."<br/>
"Your serious?" The raven haired boy asks incredulously.<br/>
"Quite. That is unless you are uncomfortable disclosing such information we will not pursue this topic any further." Iggy takes on a more sympathetic tone but it doesn't hide his curiosity.<br/>
Noct seems to take in the advisor's considerate words before responding.<br/>
"Um...I don't think I'd hate the idea but I guess it'd depend on who's telling me what to do." His cheeks are now turning an adorable pink, reflexively resting a hand on the back of his neck. But Gladio's face lights up, mouth parted to speak. Noctis cuts him off with a few words.<br/>
"And no, training doesn't count."<br/>
I almost laugh at the sheild's defeated face but catch myself when Noct turns his attention to me.<br/>
"Mind having an extra familiar?"</p><p>-<br/>
(Have a happy (and safe) Halloween!!!)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. fish eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On their way to the base! No powers? No problem! They are a very determined bunch. </p><p>(I know a lot of you guys might be stressed about stuff right now so hopefully this chapter can take your mind off things. Thanks for the kudos too! Stay safe.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We should be drawing close to Gralea."<br/>
Ignis traces his hand along one of our maps, stopping at a large x. Cor leans over our plans spread out on the train car floor, placing a finger on a small station just before the main one.<br/>
"We should get off here before we reach the city. Then move in on foot, can't have the Niffs knowing about us just yet." Turning to Noctis he notices the prince staring out at the darkened sky.<br/>
"Noct?" Iggy places a hand on his shoulder, causing Noctis to jump a bit in his seat.<br/>
"Yeah...good plan."<br/>
Noct seems a little out of it but if anyone else noticed, they don't say anything. We're all sitting around, slumped on the floor or in a booth. Somberly glancing around at eachother I close my eyes for a moment.</p><p>Today was short. Too short. The sun choose to set a few hours early, even though the seasons are only just starting to change. The nervous energy that came with night was hard to ignore. Then again, everyone's been pretty quiet since we woke up from the Glacian's forced hibernation.<br/>
Not like I could expect anything less from a god. She was well known for being friendly towards humans. But I guess today the Glacian decided to be a dick to the rest of us. At least Noctis came out of the encounter unscathed, that's all I can really hope for.</p><p>"I can't imagine what it'll be like, I heard from the other passengers that the city is a big old mess." Gladiolus breaks the silence, nudging Noct to try and bring the boy back to us.<br/>
"Probably swimming with deamons but you already knew that." He responds with an amused grin and I mentally thank Gladio for saying something.<br/>
"Heh don't remind me." The shield smiles easily and I wish I could do the same.<br/>
Sadly, Ignis directs the conversation back to the mission.<br/>
"Once we arrive we'll make for Zegnaltus. A fortress that is said to be impregnable hold the crystal and Prompto hostage."<br/>
"We can get in." Ravus points to the blueprints next to our map, red circles scattered across the page.<br/>
"I've already marked possible entryways, it would be wise to memorize them."<br/>
Cor nods, looking to Noctis he speaks softly.<br/>
"I've broken into my fair share of goverment facilities with your father." He points to one of the marked spots.<br/>
"Going in through loading docks is the safest route."<br/>
"But that doesn't rule out the main entrance. If we can knock out some guards and take their gear, we can access some of the main levels." Nyx buts in, gesturing to the main entrance.<br/>
"Let's try both." Noctis scans the prints for a moment before leaning down and tapping on a mark.<br/>
"I'll take the loading entrance with Gladio, Iggy, and Dixie."<br/>
"We'll get through the main entry and clear a way for the others." Cor motions to Ravus and Luna, who shake their heads in agreement. With no objections to the proposed plan Ignis folds up the map.<br/>
"Glad to see we're all in agreement." He rises up, gathering the documents as he goes. "Let's suit up." </p><p>With everyone prepping for what I know is a do or die mission I can't help but feel thankful for each person here. Even Prompto, who I will hopefully be able to hold again. Fastening my cloak I notice my staff leaning on one of the seats. The crystal flash blue for a second but I wave it off, consumed by my worries. The train is starting to slow now. Lunafreya stands beside me, trident in hand. Her steely blue eyes meet mine and I let out a rush of air I had no idea I'd been holding.<br/>
This is it.</p><p>- </p><p>It's all gone to shit and that's putting it lightly. </p><p>The deamons have completely overtaken Niffielhiem's capital. I stand behind Ignis, cautiously eyeing the hoard that's swarmed outside the city's sad excuse for a barricade. What's even stranger is that my crystal's glow has been getting dimmer. </p><p>"Guys...this doesn't feel right." Noctis calls out from the regalia, slowly pulling up next to our group. Iris, Luna, and Gladio are riding with him while the rest of us are on foot.<br/>
"Yeah, theres something up with my crystal too." I hold the staff up above my head to show the flickering rock to Noctis .<br/>
"Hold on, let me see that." Luna hops out of the passenger seat, making her way over to me.<br/>
I slowly hand over my staff to her awaiting hands. I have a bad feeling about this and I don't know why.<br/>
The Oracle examines it carefully, turning the thing over in her hands.<br/>
"Its not as glowy if that makes any sense." I mumble watching Luna tap the jagged rock a few times.<br/>
"Noct, summon your weapon." She commands, sending the others into defense mode. Eyes begin darting in every direction, searching for an unseen enemy.<br/>
The prince is confused with Luna's request but nonetheless kills the car's engine and exits. He holds out his hand, letting out a small breath we wait for the sparkles that come along with Noct's sword.<br/>
....<br/>
Nothing<br/>
He stares at his empty hand in shock, shaking the appendage in frustration. The other men who have access to the crystal's magic make similar attempts. Their daggers and swords also refuse to appear.<br/>
Now I'm starting to freak out, staring anxiously down at my own weapon.<br/>
"Somethings wrong with our magic. I can't feel it anymore...not even from your crystal." Lunafreya hands the staff back to me with a deep frown, turning her attention to her own trident.<br/>
"I didn't know it would be ready so soon." Ravus mumbles causing Gladio to turn in his direction, clearly still suspicious of the ex commander.<br/>
"What the hell are you talking about?" The shield's eyes narrow, immediatly going on the offensive.<br/>
"The empire has been testing a machine that could interfere with the crystal's magic. It was meant to leave the Lucis army and their king... defensless." Ravus hisses out the last word, clearly frustrated with his own knowledge of the situation. Gladiolus looks even more upset, if that was even possible.<br/>
"Are we seriously marching into the capital empty handed?" He throws his empty hands up in exasperation and even Ignis seems put off by the information.<br/>
"Not entirely." The white haired man pats the sword on his hip and- oh my gods he's right. We aren't totally defenseless!</p><p>Lunafreya still has her trident. Iris is with her axes. And I have my staff that doubles as a whacking stick (when needed). Out of the corner of my eye I see Nyx crack his knuckles.<br/>
"Didn't run all those combat drills for nothing." Cor nods in agreement, removing a combat knife from one of his boots. Guess the Immortal came prepared for anything.</p><p>I know Noct, Iggy, and Gladio are strong in their own right but I'd be more comfortable if they had their weapons. Without magic I can only do so much to protect them.<br/>
As if sensing my worry Iris hands her brother one of the axes strapped onto her back.<br/>
"You'll need it."<br/>
Gladio gratefully takes the weapon and immediately pulls Iris into a bear hug.<br/>
My heart melts immediately at the site and I can't help but smile.<br/>
"No turning back now, right?" He pats the young girl's head fondly before releasing her.<br/>
Noctis scoffs at the idea. He started searching the edge of the barricade for something while the sibling had their little bonding moment.<br/>
"Not a chance." He pulls a loose pipe from the mass of clutter. Nyx and Ignis soon follow his example. Pieces of scrap metal are now deadly weapons in their hands. </p><p>And I'm a little more hopeful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. first I'm sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inside the base, Prompto's origin revealed! Mission is going well so far, but we are so close to the end. How will Dixie survive? Can she save Noctis from his fate?<br/>(Idk we'll see I just really love Prompto. Stay safe you guys!)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After beating our way through the deamon pests we head for the base. Sadly though the regalia did not survive the attack, I could tell Noctis was sad about leaving the vehicle behind but we couldn't take it any further.<br/>
The city was practically empty. Cars sat abandoned in the streets, skyscrapers gone dark with the stars acting as our street lamps. Guess the deamons drove away most of the citizens. It does look a little better than Insomnia...most of the buildings are still intact anyway. A few broken windows and busted doors are the only signs of chaos I could pick out. How could Niffielhiem let things get this bad? Where's the concern for their citizens?<br/>
It's negligence of the first degree I mean come on! No one can defend them after everything they've done anyways.</p><p>They deserve to be taken over.<br/>
At least I know we could do a better job at governing than these clowns. </p><p>But I have to admit Zagnaltus looked pretty scary on the outside. Taking out the guards wasn't easy with our limited arsenal but we managed. I know Cor called Ignis once we breached the loading dock saying that they know where Prompto is being held. Cell block 616. Apparently the Immortal had ways of getting men to talk, let's just say I'm glad I'm on his good side.<br/>
On our way to get to Prom we sprinted down endless hallways. They were mostly empty, only a few MT's were scattered about to try and stop us. Nothing too challenging.<br/>
After all, Ardyn is expecting us. </p><p>Though I don't think he took into account our new friends.<br/>
Nevertheless a new batchs of robots are sent our way, along with a taunting message from the monster himself.<br/>
"Try to get past this." Or "So close, yet so far."<br/>
I can't belive he keeps pulling all this shit out of his ass. He already fucking knows where we're going! That or the scourge made him a lot dumber. </p><p>When we reach Prompto's cell door I sigh in relief.<br/>
Well that was a bitch and a half.<br/>
Ignis tries to type something into the keypad next to the door. It flashes red for a moment and the advisor's brow furrows.<br/>
"Cut it down." He commands and hell I dont need to be asked twice! My staff connects with the metal, Noctis and Gladiolus also taking swings at it. After a few moments, Gladio makes a clean cut before kicking down half of the door with a grunt. Inside is Prompto, strung up by some metal brace. His head is hung low, not even reacting to our entry. Noctis pulls the iron bars separating us to the side, rushing towards his friend. But Gladio is faster, undoing Prom's restraints causes the boy to fall foward. Iggy catches him just in time, sinking to the floor Noctis joins them.<br/>
"Hey are you alright?" Gladiolus kneels down next to Ignis and I quickly follow in suit, checking Prompto over for any injuries. His kneck and wrists are dotted with purple and theres deep bags under his eyes.<br/>
"Are you hurt? Do you need help?" The advisor asks urgently, placing a hand on Proms shoulder.<br/>
"Im fine." He answers shakily, head tilting to see his best friend staring down at him. Noctis pulls the blond in for a hug, throwing his arms around the other's neck.<br/>
"Thanks Noct." Prompto whispers, pulling away slightly to look at the rest of us.<br/>
"Tell me. Were you guys worried about me?"<br/>
"Of course we were. What kind of question is that?" Noct looks worriedly over Prom, not relinquishing his hold.<br/>
"Of course. That's why you came, like I belived you would."<br/>
"Prompto." I croak out his name, pitifull tears sting my eyes. <br/>
"That's why I told myself I couldn't die. Not until I could see you and hear you tell me I'm not a fake...that I'm the real me."<br/>
"I'm sorry-" The prince chokes, following Prompto as he stands.<br/>
"Don't be. Everything's alright now. We're all together again." Prom smiles softly at each of us and I can't help myself anymore. Stepling foward I pull the blond into a hug and nuzzle my face into his neck.<br/>
"I'm sorry too, Prompto. Please know that."<br/>
He nods, placing his hands on my waist I feel my breath hitch.<br/>
"Thank you all...so much."<br/>
A piercing ring sounds through the cell and Ignis whips out his phone.<br/>
"I apologize, it's Lunafreya."<br/>
Biting my lip I watch him answer the call.<br/>
...<br/>
"Ravus has found the machine interfering with our magic and has 'cut it to bits' says Lunafreya. It also seems that the Fleuret's ran into Cor's group and they are making their grand getaway as we speak. Once they secure a train for us to transport the crystal we will be able to complete this mission."<br/>
"Oh thank fuck." I lean against Prompto's chest in relief. They're all ok. We can still do this.<br/>
"So...are we all set?" Prom asks hesitantly, thumbs stroking my hips.<br/>
"With the device down and out, Noct's power should be up and running." Iggy answers happily, putting his cell away.<br/>
"Go on, try it." Gladio is grinning too, probably overjoyed to hear that his sister is ok.<br/>
"Alright. Moment of truth." Noct rolls his shoulders back, hiding out his hand. King Regis's sword appears in a flash and gods I missed our powers. Even my crystal is getting it's glow back! Gladiolus claps Noctis on the back and I feel a smile creeping onto my face.<br/>
"We're back, baby."<br/>
"What a relief." Ignis sighs, definatly ready for this mission to be over with. </p><p>-</p><p>"We're getting close, I can feel it."<br/>
Ever since that god awful machine got destroyed I can now sense the crystal's magic energy. It's so strong I just started walking wherever I felt it's pull. But fuck this place is massive! </p><p>My wandering leads us to yet another big metal door.<br/>
"It's here." I pat the cool surface with my palm before stepping back.<br/>
"This thing?" Noctis leans foward, examining the keypad next to it.<br/>
"Doors locked."<br/>
"This one looks renforced. Is there no way through?" Ignis taps his chin thoughtfully, staring the giant obstical down.<br/>
Guess our smashing and bashing ain't gonna break this baby.<br/>
"Theres a way." Prompto hesitantly approaches key pad holding the back of his wrist to the scanner.<br/>
The lights flash once before turning green.<br/>
"So MT's they've got those code prints...just like I do."<br/>
Why would Prompto-<br/>
"Yeah. So, as it turns out...I'm one of them."<br/>
But he's human. I cuddle with him so I would know.<br/>
"Not exactly something I could tell people growing up in Lucis."<br/>
But Prompto is the sweetest person I have ever met. He's nothing like those demon robots!<br/>
"Still you guys are like...the only friends I've ever known."<br/>
Besides, I love him.<br/>
"I just hope that things can stay the way they were."</p><p>"Who cares where you were born?" Noctis shrugs, slinging an arm around his friend's shoulders. Iggy nods in agreement, looking to Prom directly.<br/>
"I dont see you turning against us. Not now, or ever."<br/>
"We love you Prompto." Smiling gently I take his hand, shuffling to stand closer to him.<br/>
Barcodes and all, nothing will change that fact.<br/>
"Thanks guys. Still I can't change where I came from. What I am." </p><p>"Since where does where you come from matter to you?" Noct asks and Prompto's eyes widen at the question.<br/>
"You never once treated me as a prince." The raven haired boy teases, punching Prom's shoulder. Gladiolus leans against the wall next to ussporting his signature shit eating grin.<br/>
"He's got you there"<br/>
"Never so much as a 'Highness." Ignis muses, stepping past our little Prompto huddle.<br/>
"Yeah, come on crown citizen. We have a crystal to steal." The prince grins, slipping away from us to follow his advisor.<br/>
"Your one of us, right?" The shield pats Prompto's back, moving to join the others.<br/>
"Unless youd rather not be." Iggy smirks playfully and I tug on the blond's hand.<br/>
"I'd like you to be."<br/>
Prompto bites his lip, glancing down at our conjoined hands he nods. </p><p>We walk forward together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. as the world caves in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little bit of Ardyn backstory. There's even more angst. Dixie learns about her past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And now I'm starting to regret waking up this morning. </p><p>"Your majesty, your precious crystal awaits you. But Dixie, I'd like to take you on a strong down memory lane. Of course, memories decay with time."<br/>
Ardyn's voice booms over the base's speakers and it makes me want to rip my ears from my fucking skull. </p><p>We entered this chamber with all these doors, I can still feel the crystal but-</p><p>To the far right a large door slowly lifts up to reveal a myriad of deamon creatures. Large and small the monstrosity's advance on us with surprising speed!<br/>
"Shit! What do we do?"<br/>
Excellent fucking question, Prompto. I'd like to know myself cause I don't think we can take them all.<br/>
"The crystal is our priority."<br/>
Ignis summons his daggers and Gladious does the same, signature sword and shield appears in his hand. Digging through my bag I toss Prom his gun and he immediately begins firing at the smaller deamons.<br/>
"We can hold them off. Noct, take Dixie and go!" Iggy shouts and Noctis grabs my arm, dragging me away from the others.<br/>
"We can't just leave them!" I cry out but the prince makes no move to stop, pulling me past the threshold. Per my dismay the doors slide shut and im forced to keep moving.<br/>
"We don't have a choice!" He grunts, rushing to the next door. </p><p>That has to be where they're keeping it. The energy is too much to ignore! Its palpable through even the thickest of barriers.<br/>
We don't even make it to the platform before the door hisses open. </p><p>Ardyn is standing there, hat in hand he bows. My skin crawls at the sight.</p><p>"Congratulations, your majesty. But this room has an occupation limit. Two at a time you see." The Accursed's gaze lands on me and he breaks into an ear splitting grin.<br/>
"I supposed lady's should go first."<br/>
In a swirl of red Ardyn is in front of me, yanking my body away from Noctis and into the dark room. Feeling the prince's hand slip from mine causes a screech to tear from my throat. I watch the door between us slam shut with a hiss but that doesn't stop me from jerking away from Ardyn's grasp.<br/>
My initial reaction is to run, get as must distance between us as possible but the bastard clearly has other plans. Cackling as I smash the red panel over and over again, banging on the steel.<br/>
"I've locked you in here, now your completely at my mercy."<br/>
A cold hand rests on the small of my back. On the other side I can hear Noctis trying to pry the damn door open.<br/>
"Oh how the tables turn."<br/>
Don't give him any satisfaction.</p><p>"You don't seem to understand, Ardyn."<br/>
Jerking my body out of his reach I turn to stare down the beast.<br/>
"I'm not locked in here with you. Your locked in here with me." I cross my arms in defiance, watching his face contort in confusion.<br/>
"What?"<br/>
I can't help my eyes from rolling.<br/>
"Oh Ardyn, you've always been a little slow. Why do you think I was assigned to be your advisor?"<br/>
Ardyn grimaces, grabbing my collar he brings our faces closer.<br/>
"Shut your mouth or I'll-"<br/>
"You'll what? Kill me?" My dry chuckle echoes off the cold dark walls, the crystal does little to illuminate us.<br/>
"Nothing about this is funny." He's downright seething now.<br/>
"Your right. Its fucking hilarious."<br/>
Ardyn takes a step back, putting most of his weight on his right side. It's more of a hobble than anything.<br/>
"Still got some bruises? I didn't realize the scourge had made you soft." My taunt sparks something in his amber eyes.<br/>
"Oh I plan to repay you for this minor grievance."<br/>
Please do!<br/>
I'm sure it'll be a real hoot watching you try to fist fight a twenty year old.<br/>
"Did you know that eotional damage can be just as devastating as a physical altercation?"<br/>
I don't like that look on his face.<br/>
"Do you remember the day your ran away from home?"<br/>
My home? What home? Or should I say which home?<br/>
"You were only a child, not even begining to training for your Oracle duties."<br/>
My mother and me in the castle of Tenebrae. He's talking about my home here, back when I wasn't myself.<br/>
"How you survived in the wilderness for so long was a mystery. But the Glacian saved you, brought you back home safe and sound."<br/>
That I remember well.<br/>
"Do you recall why you ran? You had no shoes, no food...not even a small bag of your favorite books."<br/>
My lack of understanding must show on my face because Ardyn's tone grows somber.<br/>
"It's because...your dearest aunt had passed away."<br/>
Summer, the sun was high.<br/>
My mother's sadness. Her fussing about trying to get me ready in time for...for what? A funeral?</p><p>It would make sense, wouldn't it? </p><p>"We were a couple of sorts at the time but that's hardly important now. Do you wish to know what, or should I say who killed her?"<br/>
The answer coupls my lips in a hushed whisper.<br/>
"Somnus."<br/>
How could I forget so easily? It was a day that changed the course of history forever. Mother was inconsolable, rushing us about the castle to prepare for her sister's wake. I was so small...but I knew what death was. It had taken one of my favorite people away.</p><p>No wonder why I left.</p><p>"My brother felt guilty killing my only confidant so I remained on the court, hopeful that I could one day reclaim my rightful place as king. But I knew he wouldn't stand for my ascension. Not after I showed my true colors."<br/>
Ardyn bends down to look me in the eye, petting my cheek with the back of his hand.<br/>
"Then he sent for you. At the time I belived it to be a sick joke. His last spiteful act before my 'execution'."</p><p>My arrival at the Lucian palace was not welcoming in the slightest. Ardyn was apprehensive at the best of times so I went out of my way to get him to tolerate my existence.</p><p>Ardyn's wistful sigh brings me out of my thoughts.</p><p>"But looking at you now, having you with me again after so long... its impossible for me to harbor any illl will."<br/>
I guess my tactics worked a little too well. He can't even hate me for longer than a minute.<br/>
"Really?" I ask quietly, a look of reverence crosses his features.<br/>
Ardyn's mind is corrupted but his affections never seem to wane.<br/>
"Join me. We can rule this world together. Things can finally go back to the way they were."</p><p>It's a shame I couldn't have saved him. </p><p>"You really think that after everything you did...I'd still tolerate your pitiful existence? Even if what you say is true, it doesn't excuse what you've done."<br/>
I begin walking towards Ardyn who is starting to look more like a kicked puppy by the minute.<br/>
"If you try to stop me, I'll have to restrain you." He's desperate. The bastard's too infatuated to get rid of me permanently.</p><p>Even he recognizes it. The defeat reflected in his eyes holds true.</p><p>"Do you know why I'm not scared of death? I learned a secret in my other dimension." We move back slowly, the catwalk echoing our deliberate steps.<br/>
"It's that...I am never really gone. I'm scattered into so many peices, just sprinkled on your life like snow."<br/>
I summon an icicle shard, taking the cold object in my hand I lean foward.<br/>
"But sometimes the best thing a person can be...is forgotten."<br/>
In one swift motion I drive the tip of the icicle into the juncture of his neck. Black streams spurt from the wound as Ardyn tries to remove my weapon. But to make sure I finish him off, more shards of ice are summoned around me like a halo. As I stare down at the man I used to care for one thought flashes through my mind.<br/>
'This is how it should have gone the first time.'<br/>
With a decisive swing of my staff the ice rains down on the Accursed, forcing him to the floor. Dark viscous fluid spreads from Ardyn's limp form, my shards embedding deep into his chest. Then...he smiles. Its filled with such adoration I can't look away. Even as the life fades from his dark irises, Ardyn croaks out one final message.<br/>
"I shall meet you...on the other side, my love."</p><p>Light floods back into the crystal's chamber as the once locked door is wrenched open again.</p><p>-</p><p>Through blood sacrifice one is granted Divine Providence. </p><p>An outcome favorable to the gods, vanquish the Accursed surrounded by the might of the crystal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. brick by boring brick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Enter the crystal and finish the job.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dixie!" Noctis shouts and I hear the pounding of feet along the walkway.<br/>
Oh gods no. No please, no.<br/>
Slowly I feel myself dropping to the floor, chest heaving for air that I can't seem to get enough of.<br/>
They're going to see.<br/>
"Is he...?" Prompto whispers, keeping his distance from the body.<br/>
And me.<br/>
Their apprehension hurts but I can't dwell on it right now.<br/>
My staff slips through my fingers and rolls to the side but I don't dare stray my gaze away from Ardyn's slack smile.<br/>
"Oh my."<br/>
Ignis has no trouble getting closer to me, cautiously eyeing the corpse. It's a gruesome scene, my icicles still embedded inside Ardyn's flesh.<br/>
I crawl foward through the pool of inky blood, ignoring the chilled liquid sticking to my palms.<br/>
Gladiolus stands next to Ignis now, peering over my shoulder almost in shock.<br/>
"Hes gone you-"<br/>
Ardyn stares up at nothing, my body slots between his legs.</p><p>I know, Gladio.</p><p>I killed him.</p><p>Leaning over his torso I bring my trembling hands over his eyes, making sure to close them both.<br/>
It's the least I could do for the man. Or at least for the man that was left in him.</p><p>Once that's done I snatch my staff back up, cradling it to my chest it glows nearly as bright as it's larger counterpart.<br/>
I know this isn't over. He said I would see him on the other side. The crystal's light draws me in immediately. Suddenly things are making a little more sense, though not by much. It's more of a feeling, an odd sense of urgency bordering on instinct.<br/>
I have to go.<br/>
I rise up, trying to wipe some of Ardyn's remains off of my hands and onto my pants. Looking to the others I try to put on a brave face.<br/>
The sight of them breaks my heart. Prompto's eyes have not strayed from Ardyn's body, Noctis keeps shifting his gaze from my bloodied hands to the icicles in the corpse's chest. Even Gladio is staring, the look of horror plastered on his face isn't so jarring. Iggy's sorrowful stare is. It's like he can see through my very soul.<br/>
"I-I have to finish this." My breath comes out in a rush as I move to the crystal, stepping over Ardyn and further away from the others.<br/>
Well I hope the gods are fucking happy I probably scared my friends for life!<br/>
That is if they even want to be my friends anymore.<br/>
"Dixie?" Ignis calls out but my body is running on autopilot at this point.<br/>
When I'm facing the crystal, mere inches away from touching one of the holiest object in existence, I catch myself. </p><p>I should at least say goodbye.<br/>
If I enter the crystal to speak to Bahamut I honestly don't know what will happen to me. </p><p>"I loved you all completely. And I know each of you loved me the same. That's all."<br/>
My hand connects with the jagged surface. A blinding flash engulfs my vision I gasp as I'm jerked foward by some other power.<br/>
"Wait-" A hand grasps onto my other wrist but in this tug of war the crystal won.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. patient is the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Times a gentle stream, longer than is seems. Patient is the night.<br/>(Our story comes to a close.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A vibrant ringing echoes in my skull and I'm forced to stare at the space before me. Swirling blues purples and pinks as far as I can see, I'm drifting through these strange streams of colors and I'm reminded of the strange worm hole I fell through only a few weeks ago.<br/>
Whats even stranger is that the grip on my arm never went away, tilting my head I see who else but Noctis! He floats with me, eyes still squeezed shut.<br/>
"Noctis?" My voice reverberates in the emptines. His icy blue eyes shoot open and immediately meet mine.<br/>
"Where...where are we?" He whispers, pulling me against him as we keep moving, drawn foward by some unseen force. The way he holds me it's almost like he's afraid I'll disappear. Can't say I don't enjoy the prince's attention but this really isn't the time for it.<br/>
"The crystal. We need to find Bahamut and-"<br/>
"I-It's Ardyn." Noctis points past me and I pry myself away from him to see the red head floating just as we are.<br/>
It looks like he was expecting us.<br/>
Noct exhales softly, releasing me from his hold. King Regis's sword appears in his free hand.<br/>
"You said I'm the Chosen King and it's my duty to slay the Accursed. If I have to do it here, then so be it."<br/>
Ardyn turns to face us with a grin, bowing in acknowledgement. But his cocky smirk is replaced by a look of confusion. </p><p>We are suddenly surrounded by the past kings of old, white and glimmering creatures that vaguely resemble men. Each donned in battle armor bearing a different weapon. Ardyn finally shows his true self thrashing about for a moment the scourge begins to drip from his orifices. Even now I can see the pain in his eyes as he attempts to steel himself for another confrontation.</p><p>Noctis raises his sword. </p><p>The spector's rush to the Accursed, landing blow after blow hes thrown further away from us. As the last strike lands Ardyn's spirit is shattered into little shards that slowly dissipate. Finally letting the man rest. </p><p>"The fate of this world falls to the King of Kings." A voice of deep timbre that I can only recognize as none other than Bahamut.<br/>
"His providence along with the Wizards is concentrated in the divine light of the crystal."<br/>
A giant black hand scoops Noctis and I up, its then that I see Bahamut before me.<br/>
"So it is ordained. The revelation of Bahamut."<br/>
Holy fuck hes huge! His deep black armor and spread wings dwarf us easily.<br/>
Well I did have to talk to him but gods he's intimidating.<br/>
"Hear me Bahamut!" Ok good start, Dixie. Now lay it on him.<br/>
"The amount of death and destruction this prophecy brought to Eos is disgraceful and I am ashamed to have played apart in it."</p><p>"Yet the Accursed has been vanquished by the Chosen King and his Wizard."</p><p>"Yes but the Accursed was a monster you had a hand in creating. Even I can't fix all the damage he's caused."<br/>
You can't just brush all this shit under the rug. I don't care how big of a god you are or how many prophecies you've made up.</p><p>"All shall be well once the Chosen King perishes. Light shall overcome the dark and all deamons will be put to rest."<br/>
Bahamut speaks confidently, like ending Noct's life is just another mundane universe balancing task.</p><p>"But I'm asking you to spare the Chosen King! Then maybe this madness will finally end."</p><p>"It is you who speaks of madness."<br/>
What? Is he even listening to me?! </p><p>"I speak the truth! You still cannot decipher the meaning of your own prophecy, yet you have asked the world of us. Eos deserves an answer. I deserve an answer."<br/>
I can't even bear to face Noctis right now, my own confidence beings to fail me. The god hums thoughtfully, tilting his head downward to gaze upon me.</p><p>"My answer lies within your home."</p><p>Home isn't a place. It's my family.<br/>
Mom and dad. Do they know where I am?<br/>
Maybe I just disappeared without a trace.<br/>
Would they ever know what really happened to me? The kid who dreamed of being a middle school english teacher. The woman who got into her dream school and was about to get her bachelors in early childhood education. She disappeared one day and never came back.<br/>
But, I also have family here.<br/>
Ignis, Prompto, Gladiolus and Iris.<br/>
Lunafreya and Ravus.<br/>
Noctis. I need him to be alive.<br/>
For this world. For Lucis. His friends. Me. </p><p>"Noctis is my answer. He's a peice of my home and it...this world wouldn't be the same without him." I plead with the god, staring up at his stoic face and hoping that he'll listen. </p><p>"Very well, Wizard. As you have given your life many years ago the King of Kings shall be spared. Eos may have peace once more."</p><p>Before I could even voice my thanks I feel myself falling back.</p><p>-</p><p>Once again I'm deposited in a chair of sorts, banging my head on the back peice I grunt. Fuck! The rest of me slides into the seat at a weird angle.<br/>
Looking up I see a sparkley blue hole slowly shrinking.<br/>
Reminds me of the one I fell through the first time.<br/>
Blinking a few times I rub my forehead. Where the hell am I?<br/>
Well I'm in a chair...its soft? I hope I didn't break this one.<br/>
I hear some scuffling going on and I glance down to see a big tuft of black hair.<br/>
Noctis sitting at the base of the chair with his back against one of the armrest, legs sprawled out in front of him. I'm leaning over the seat like I just woke up from a nap.<br/>
"Noct?"<br/>
"Hm?"<br/>
"That was pretty fucked up."<br/>
That earns a snort of laughter from the prince.<br/>
"Yeah. Thanks for saving my life." He's looking up at me, grinning without a care in the world.<br/>
"Your welcome but Bahamut kinda owed me one." With a sigh I pat the prince's head, shifting to sit properly on...wait is this a throne? Frantically scanning the room before me I finally recognize it. The Lucian throne room gods it's been ages since I've been in here. Are we in the citadel? I thought it was destroyed by Niffelhiem's attack.<br/>
Remembering this jarring fact I sit up a little straighter. The throne room is absolutely silent. Bright sunlight streams through the windows effectively illuminating us.<br/>
"Uh where the hell is everyone?" I can't help but question the others whereabouts. I'm sure they're fine, that is if we succeeded.<br/>
"No clue. Should we go find them?" Noctis doesn't even move to stand.<br/>
"Let's just rest here for a minute." I reason with him, gently running my hands through his hair.<br/>
"I don't have the energy to argue with that."</p><p>-</p><p>As it turns out they'd only been gone for a year. A glaive had found the two doing his daily sweeps of the building, still under construction. When everyone heard the news; Dixie and Noctis were back well let's just say it was one of their happier days. Many hugs were given and kisses exchanged. And all was well in Lucis.</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Author's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some thoughts I shall leave you with. Take this as you will.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I never gave Dixie any big defining physical traits. Except for that she's small and kinda chubby.</p><p> Her hair, eyes, and skin has really been up to you. </p><p>Dixie is one of the first characters I've written that has  developed humor and over the past few months she's been comforting to me.</p><p>Basically I try to make characters that I wish I had in my own life. </p><p>Creating a world where we can have a happy ending has been helpful. </p><p>This is kinda how I've been coping with things.<br/>
I just hope that at some point I could make you forget about everything and just laugh at some stupid pun or pop culture reference. </p><p>(I did make a little epilogue too)</p><p>Well thanks for joining me, stay safe. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>